Battlefield Angel
by Ark Shiranui
Summary: A story about Admiral Suveran Schwarze, the admiral of the Maizuru Naval base. When she meets Bismarck again, she realizes she has to accept the past she longed to forget. After a certain Abyssal reappears after a long time, things went from bad to worse when she slowly learns the truth and becomes reminded of her past guilt and regret. (CHAPTER 25: END)
1. Just an ordinary day

****Author:**** Not much seriousness in the first chapter, but future chapters will tackles more serious things such as Admiral Schwarze's past with the Kriegsmarines and what happened with Commandant Teste and Richelieu. Also the story will tell what exactly is her relationship with Warspite and how is she connected to her past as well.

 ** **Note:**** I'm still not allowed to get out of the house and take a bath since I'm not fully healed from measles yet. It's really hard to think straight when you didn't have a bath for a week and be stuck inside the house. I'll be able to regain my normal mental health by Saturday after a good bath and walk.

* * *

 _ _It's been a while since something happened...__

Early in the morning, Admiral Schwarze prepared for today's work and among other things.

"You look like you slept well" Nagato brought freshly brewed coffee

"Because for once there's no Tatsuta trying to kill me like every other night or a Kongou sneaking into my bed"

The admiral stretched her back and stirred the warm cup of coffee.

"Admiral, here are the documents that needs to be signed" Nagato handed over several papers

"Ah that's right. There's going to be a reshuffle so some ship girls are getting transferred and going to be assigned here"

From her tone, it's like she doesn't like the idea of that even though it's a decision from the higher ups.

"They rarely do this kind of reshuffling. Maybe there were issues with other Naval bases. Who knows" Admiral Schwarze shrugged her shoulders

"You seem relaxed, admiral"

"It's not like I'm complaining. Though the ship girls they're going to assign here...are a bit ironic"

"What do you mean?" Nagato didn't understand what the admiral meant

"Nothing in particular"

Nagato had been Admiral Suveran Schwarze's secretary for two years now yet there are times she would find her admiral's words hard to understand.

"Anyway, I'm not even surprised at the ship girl they're going to send here first. Honestly...I never thought I would see her again after a long time"

"Admiral?"

"It's nothing"

She's already used to it, but she keeps wondering about the admiral's thoughts. As Suveran enjoyed the early morning sun, she watched some of the ship girls jogging as a part of the base's morning mandatory exercise.

"This proves the Yuugumo class are better than the Kagerou class" Yuugumo looks like she's jogging with little effort

"There's...no way...haa...haa...the Kagerou class is losing to the Yuugumo class!"

Kagerou lifted her own spirits and used her determination to fuel her stamina. The lead ships of both classes ran ahead of their sisters and rushed, trying to prove whose ship class is superior.

"They're competing again...as usual" Kazagumo sighed

"That's a nice action pose they got there. Too bad I can't draw while running after last time" Akigumo sparkled with joy, but became depressed afterwards

"I must improve my stamina if I want to be a Yamato class battleship!"

Even though Kiyoshimo wants to run faster, her body is at its limit and she'll pass out if she pushes herself even more.

"Makigumo will do her best!"

While Makigumo tries to catch up to Yuugumo, she is ran over by Naganami and Asashimo racing against Shiranui and Nowaki. Not just the lead ship of the classes, but even their sisters are competing against each other.

 ** **Later...****

While Admiral Schwarze is busy checking the post sortie reports from the past few days, someone knocked.

"Admiral" Nagato saluted

"What's the matter?"

"A letter is sent for you" Nagato handed over the envelope

"For me?"

Seeing the seal, Suveran could just smile as she already knows who sent the letter. She carefully opened it and brought out the folded letter.

 _ _Dear Admiral Schwarze,__

 _ _I'm certain you are aware of my arrival in a few days.__

 _ _Not just me, but those girls from that country.__

 _ _Worry not, they have still yet to know the truth.__

 _ _Though I'm curious how she will react upon seeing you.__

 _ _Do not worry, I wouldn't directly interfere unless necessary.__

 _ _I sincerely wish there wouldn't be any trouble with them.__

 _ _Anyway, I can't wait for the two of us to meet again.__

 _ _I hope you will welcome in your fleet, my dear admiral.__

 _ _Let's have tea like the old days once I arrive.__

 _ _Sincerely,__

 _ _Your acquaintance__

After finishing reading it, Suveran laughed as she returned the paper inside the envelope and placed it on her desk.

"Who was it from, admiral?"

"Ha ha ha. It's from that damn old lady"

"...?"

"Don't worry, you'll meet her soon. Really soon"

Nagato had this feeling, the admiral's words had a deeper meaning, but she didn't bother asking any further. For a brief moment she saw nostalgia in the admiral's face.

 ** **The next day...****

Just like every other day, the admiral spends her days doing paperwork and managing the base operations.

"Today's still the same, huh..."

Seeing the paper scattered in her desk, she begins piling up the important documents in proper order. Seconds after she sat comfortably, the door barged open.

"Admiral!" Kongou yelled at the top of her lungs

Behind her are Kirishima, Hiei, and Haruna who looks embarrassed as they peak from behind.

"What's the matter?" The admiral sighed

"I've heard an English battleship is coming here!"

"You've just heard? I announced it a few days ago"

"Heeeeh?!"

"And she's coming in two days"

"Heeeeh?!"

Kongou became more upset that the admiral doesn't seem to notice her distress or even care.

"No fair, no fair!" Kongou whined

"Why are you so upset about it?"

"Because admiral will prefer the newcomer over me"

She knows Kongou is a bit too affectionate and attached to her, but her jealous and childish behavior is something the admiral finds hard to deal with.

"Stop crying, will you? I'm not replacing you or anything"

"You're not?"

"Of course not. Because Kongou is a unique girl. A REALLY unique girl"

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's no one that can replace you because you are your own unique individual. You're my Kongou after all"

"Your Kongou? Aaaadmiral, I'm so happy"

"Thank goodness" Her sisters sighed in relief

Kongou begun crying when her admiral reassured she isn't going to be replaced or anything just because a pure British ship girl is coming.

"Now go drink black tea or something. I have work to do"

After that, her sisters drag away Kongou who is crying with joy. The admiral sighed in relief with peace inside her office again.

"Finally. I can relax"

She laid back comfortably on her chair and enjoyed the peace after doing paperwork since this morning. She closed her eyes...only to fall asleep immediately.

 ** **Later...****

While polishing the picture frame, Yamato enters the office seemingly concerned.

"Yamato?" She stopped her current action

"Admiral, there's something I want to discuss with you"

Yamato's tone is solemn unlike her usual gentle self so Admiral Schwarze took it as a serious manner.

"I'm worried about the Kriegsmarines arriving in a few days"

"..."

"Admiral, how are you going to face them?"

To her, talking about the Kriegsmarines is a serious matter so her usual carefree expression quickly changed to a grim one.

"I know I can't just pretend like that tragedy never occurred, but I don't know if I have the strength to face her...to face Bismarck"

"It's not your fault for what happened. _Her_ sinking was not something anyone can prevent"

"No. I could have prevented it...yet I didn't" Regret filled the admiral's heart

Nagato was about to knock when she heard the admiral's conversation with Yamato. So she just stood there and continued to listen.

"I've discarded my past, but it seems fate wants me to face the past I wished to escape"

"The emotional scars are more painful than the physical ones, aren't they?"

Being reminded, the admiral pressed her hand on her side, knowing there's a large visible scar there.

"To tell you the truth, I'm afraid to face them...because I'm afraid to remind Bismarck of how she wasn't there when it happened"

"Admiral..."

"I'm supposed to be dead, but like everyone else...fate wouldn't let me die"

Being reminded of the past was too much to her Yamato fell silent.

"You don't have to worry about their arrival, Yamato. I'm going to face Bismarck, but I can't tell her the truth"

"Isn't she...I mean, why...admiral?"

"Well, for starters, _her dead sister_ is a sensitive topic for her"

"Well that's true, but still..."

Admiral Schwarze scratched her head, stressing herself about the Kriegsmarines.

"Warspite is coming in two days. I'll discuss this matter with her"

"I understand"

"For now, remind Akagi and the others to not speak anything about the truth once the Kriegsmarines arrive"

"Understood"

As Yamato left the office, she looked around and thought someone was just there a while ago.

(Admiral, what are you hiding?)

Nagato had walked away, but couldn't stop thinking about that. From the sound of it, the admiral is somewhat connected with the Kriegsmarines.

 ** **One hour later...****

While the admiral is busy dealing with the paperwork regarding Warspite and the Kriegsmarines' arrival, Nagato used the free time to think.

"My, my, Nagato, you look down. This is unusual of you"

"Mutsu, do you know a ship girl by the name of Bismarck?"

"All I know she's a famous fast battleship from Germany. What about her?"

"I overheard the admiral mentioning about her. It's like she's worried on facing Bismarck"

"Oooh. So you're curious to know about the connection between this Bismarck and the admiral"

Really unusual, Nagato barely reacted at Mutsu's teasing tone. This worried her as Nagato rarely acts this much concerned.

"Sometimes I feel like admiral doesn't trust me even though I'm her secretary ship" Nagato sighed

"The admiral is mysterious, that I can say. Despite her carefree nature, she does have this cryptic and serious side"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, the admiral has her reason of keeping things from you. It's probably too personal she doesn't want to talk about it, not even to you"

Nagato accepted the reason as a possibility for the admiral's often mysterious behavior.

"Our admiral is a strange one, that's for sure. I mean she did harbor and let an Abyssal be in our base, didn't she?"

"True. That kind of action is enough for her to be executed for treason"

"Just have fate in our admiral" Mutsu winked

"Yeah. As her secretary ship, I should trust my own admiral"

Seeing Nagato in her energetic self again, Mutsu is glad Nagato is back to her usual confident self.

 ** **Meanwhile...****

Sitting around on a peaceful afternoon, DesDiv 06 is enjoying eating snacks together with the admiral herself. She couldn't help but wonder how she got herself into this.

(Why am I even here?) Admiral Schwarze thought to herself

"Commander, try this cookie Inazuma baked" Ikazuchi stuffed a piece into the admiral's mouth

(Oh right. I can't say no when they pleaded using their cuteness. Not to mention…..Akatsuki was about to cry when I said 'no')

As an admiral, Suveran knows she has no time to just sit around, but she let it slide and made an exception for the Akatsuki class.

"Nagato wouldn't be happy if she sees me slacking off. Just like my old secretary"

On her second statement, her voice fell off in a solemn and pained tone. It reminded Admiral Schwarze of her first secretary ship, a certain fast battleship before Nagato is even assigned in Maizuru Naval district.

"Commander, I'm curious to know...what is secretary Nagato like when she first arrived here?" Ikazuchi brought that up

"Was secretary Nagato always so serious and scary, nanodesu?" Inazuma is also curious

Reluctantly, the admiral looked around to check if Nagato is nearby. When she made sure she isn't there, she cleared her throat and prepared to speak.

"To tell you the truth, Nagato was a completely different ship girl when she first came here. I can't help but laugh when I compare her past and current self"

"What was she like?" Akatsuki swallowed her breath

"Well Nagato wasn't also serious and intimidating. Honestly, she was like an oversized destroyer-"

"That's enough slacking off for the day, admiral"

Before the admiral could tell more to DesDiv 06, Nagato squeezed her admiral's head to a controlled degree. Even without looking, Admiral Schwarze knew what expression Nagato is making. She gulped at the mere sense of Nagato's menacing aura.

"Also, you shouldn't freely talk about your ship girl's personal life"

Her hand is shaking and Suveran can tell Nagato feels embarrassed about the admiral mentioning her old self.

"On second thought, you haven't changed at all. You're still an oversized destroyer"

"Time to get back to your office and finish doing those reports. No breaks till dinner. That includes beer!"

"To take beer away from a German?! You're horrible! This is unacceptable!" Admiral Schwarze begun whining like a child

Pouting, the admiral herself gets dragged away by the still flustered Nagato while the four Akatsuki class sisters could just stare and watch quietly.

"I wonder what was the admiral like before being an admiral?"

Hibiki's curiosity made the other three destroyer curious as well.

(What was the admiral like before?)

They all thought the same thing as they can still see a complaining admiral being dragged away by Nagato.

 ** **Somewhere in England...****

In less than two days, Warspite is going to be assigned at Maizuru Naval district in Japan. Helping her pack her belongings is Ark Royal, a close companion of hers.

"To be assigned in a Naval base with that admiral. What a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Yes. What a coincidence indeed" Warspite giggled

Outside, the two veteran British ship girls spoke to each other privately.

"You didn't have anything to do about it, did you?"

"To be deliberately assigned in the Naval base with her as the admiral? Certainly not"

Warspite's sarcastic way of speaking and sly of a smile doesn't convince Ark Royal. Not at all.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

"A noble lady doesn't know how to lie"

"Well whatever. What I'm more concerned are those girls"

"The ship girls from that country, no?"

When the topic changed, the atmosphere became more tensed than it is a minute ago.

"You also did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"What if I did?"

"You had it so they would get assigned to her base. Why? You know what will happen if she meets the Kriegsmarines again"

"Ark Royal, don't you think it's time they face each other once again?"

"But Warspite...it's Bismarck we're talking about! Among the two of them, she's the emotional one"

When Ark Royal sounded like she's against what Warspite did, the latter turned to her and sighed lightly.

"It's been more than five years. It's time for Admiral Suveran Schwarze to confront her past"

"But she discarded it ever since her return. You know that"

"It's time she face the past she had long abandoned. She knows she has to at some point, even if it's painful"

Warspite briefly lowered her head as if she doesn't wish to have Ark Royal look at her solemn expression.

"She was once just like us after all..."

After reminding Ark Royal, the Grand Old Lady turned her back away and left Ark Royal speechless and concerned about the outcome of this.

"That's what I'm worried about..."

Ark Royal dropped her shoulders and watched as Warspite walks away without even looking back. She wondered...if anything good will come out of it.


	2. The Grand old lady

**Author:** I fixed the mistake in this chapter and everyone who read the original version would notice there are a lot of changes in this chapter. Anyway, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of my mistake as I wasn't paying attention to the chapters I am uploading. Well...I learned from this mistake so I will make sure it won't happen again.

* * *

 _The Grand old lady will be arriving today..._

Floating within her own mind, admiral Schwarze found herself within the world she would always see in her dreams. It's dark, lonely, and quiet. Everything is stained with crimson...nothing else.

"This place..."

She stood above the surface water as if she's stepping on solid ground. She isn't the only there...another person is also there.

"You're..."

The image is her own. The admiral knew she is looking at a person that's also her.

We're the same being...yet we are different...

She didn't understand what 'the beast' meant, but it sounded like a premonition. The Abyssal walked towards her and impaled her abdomen in a matter of seconds.

I'm still here...deep inside you...

Her senses became paralyzed at that instant with her breathing slowing down. The monster's last words echoed all over her mind.

"...!"

The dream felt like a reality. Admiral Schwarze touched her abdomen and sighed in relief, glad it's just another bad dream.

"What did she meant?"

Her heart raced, admitting she became terrified at that moment. It's like the beast is a part of her...just laying dormant deep inside her.

"Hmm? What time is it?"

Looking at the clock, she silently screamed realizing she had woke up late on an important occasion.

"Crap! I overslept. Nagato is going to kill me"

Jumping out of the bed, she rushed to the bathroom to immediately take a shower. She's clearly in a rush as her bath only lasted fifteen minutes.

"I only have thirty minutes to spare"

She slipped on her admiral suit coat, wore what she else needs to wear, and accidentally grabbed the wrong cap as a result of her rush. She ran to the hall and passed by Shimakaze who is about to run.

"Why do I keep oversleeping?"

Panting, she finally reached her office and inside is a clearly impatient Nagato who wants to scold her for oversleeping.

"I already reminded you about the arrival of the battleship Warspite, didn't I?"

"W-well you did, but you see..."

"Before that. What cap are you wearing, admiral?"

When Nagato pointed, the admiral touched the cap on her head and feeling pointed metal on the side, she realized what it is.

"Ha ha ha. I grabbed the wrong cap by mistake"

"Honestly..."

"While I go back and get the right one, you pretend you never saw this cap, okay?"

"What?"

"Good!"

She shut the door and quickly ran away, leaving a very confused and dumbfounded Nagato.

 **Meanwhile...**

After settling down, the Grand old lady stood up from her throne and let the fairy personnel tow it away. She waved as the fairies used the appropriate equipment to tow away the ton heavy equipment.

"Please be careful with it"

When the fairies had towed away her equipment, Warspite sets her attention on meeting her new admiral.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other" She's clearly enthusiastic to meet the admiral

On her way to the naval base, she is spotted by a submarine fleet who had just returned from Orel cruising with a sleepy U-511.

"A foreigner, dechi?"

As if Warspite heard Goya, she turned her head towards them and smiled, greeting them with a gentle manner.

"...!" The submarines are briefly startled

The veteran battleship then continued to look for the naval base's main building where the admiral's office is located. While on the way, her beauty caught the attention of the ship girls around the base.

"Kuuuuh! With that body, she'll surely take my admiral away!" Kongou whined

Kirishima just pressed her palm on her face while Hiei wants to comfort her jealous older sister.

"C-calm down, Kongou-oneesama. The admiral wouldn't replace you for someone like her"

"Of course she will. Who can resist that kind of beauty? Admiral will be clearly seduced in an instant" Haruna isn't helping

Kongou whined even further and while Hiei pats her back, Kirishima just sighed, wondering why the oldest sister is like that.

"What a lively base" Warspite giggled

Warspite looked around as if she's looking for something. Luckily she comes across DesDiv 06 who just happened to be passing by. In an instant, the four young destroyers are struck by Warspite.

"Hello. Good morning, little ones"

She spoke in English so the four didn't really understand what she said and just thought of it as a greeting.

"I happened to lost my way searching for the admiral's office. Would you kindly tell me where it is?"

Realizing the children didn't really understand her, Warspite spoke in a way they would understand. While the three are still frozen, Hibiki lifted her arm.

"Over there"

Hibiki pointed at the building with the Imperial chrysanthemum. Warspite is glad isn't that far and to thank them, she bowed in a traditional way.

"Thank you very much"

Seconds after she left, Inazuma and Ikazuchi regained their senses while Akatsuki is still clearly shaken.

"She's a beauty, nanodesu!"

"That's Western girls for you!"

Ikazuchi laughed, but soon focused on Akatsuki. In an instant, Akatsuki found her ideal lady.

"I-I must learn from her so I can become a true elephant lady. Then the admiral will praise me!"

Little does she know, she shouted what's supposed to be her private thoughts. To spare her from the shame of embarrassment, her sisters all thought to not mention it.

Office...

Minutes has passed and the admiral has yet to return. Nagato impatiently tapped her foot and seeing the time, she decided to drag the admiral back to the office herself. As she opened the door, Warspite is about to knock.

"Good morning. I am -"

In a sudden moment, Nagato slammed the door shut, but immediately opened it again.

"I'm sorry for doing that. You must be Warspite?"

"Why yes I am. May I come in?"

"Sure. Again...I'm truly sorry for shutting the door. That was very rude"

"I do not mind"

Good thing Warspite is very forgiving so Nagato is glad the newcomer isn't upset at her first day.

"Is the admiral not around?"

"She is. She just ran off somewhere..."

Warspite saw Nagato looking like she wants to hit the admiral, which amuses her. About five minutes later, the admiral herself returned to her office.

"Sorry I took long. I had to stop by...Mamiya's..."

The grand old lady waved her hand while Nagato cracked her knuckles preparing to inflict violence on the admiral.

"Admiral, I would hit you for irresponsibility, but Warspite is here"

For Nagato, punishing the admiral right in front of Warspite would be inappropriate.

"You must be the admiral. I am Warspite of the Queen Elizabeth class battleships. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"W-what? I mean...I'm admiral Suveran Schwarze, the commanding officer of this naval base"

They're no strangers to each other, but the admiral played along after realizing what Warspite is up to.

"Nagato, would you mind leaving Warspite and I for a while. There's something I need to speak with her"

"Sure..."

Since Nagato saw nothing wrong with it, Nagato complied with the admiral's request and left the office as soon as she nodded. With the two of them alone now, admiral Schwarze walked passed Warspite, leaning to her desk.

"Here I thought you're a dignified admiral" She teased her

"There's nothing wrong with being carefree once in a while. Besides I've gotten used to my life here"

"I can see that"

Admiral Schwarze took off her cap and place it on her desk then she deeply sighed.

"Anyway, what I want to talk about is not just you being assigned here, but the Kriegsmarine ship girls as well"

"Bismarck and the rest of those girls"

"Warspite...I know you have something to do with them going to be assigned here"

"So you immediately realized, huh"

She already expected the admiral would catch up to her doing and discover it sooner so she isn't too surprised.

"I do admit I have done it on purpose"

"Why?"

"It's been ten years. It's time you face them...as they're all a part of your past"

"...That's the problem. Since they're a part of my past, I don't want them to see me"

It's not always she becomes to emotional and Warspite knows it. She saw how the wounds from the past is still there.

"You know you can't avoid them, especially Bismarck"

"There's no point for her to see me"

"There is a point. I know Bismarck is still important to you...that's why you mustn't avoid her"

"To everyone, I'm already dead. For ten years"

"But you're still here. It's just your feelings you want to remain buried"

Warspite pulled her closer and let the admiral feel her warmth. Emotional support is what the admiral needed so that's what she's going to give.

"You're still the same person as you were ten years ago. Nothing has changed"

"..."

"Same goes for Bismarck. She's still the caring and loving person you knew"

For some reason, the admiral calmed just being embraced by Warspite and it lessened her shaking.

"It's fine to be afraid. I was once afraid myself"

"Warspite..."

"Everyone learns to face what they wish to avoid if they muster up enough will. You must know, it's already time to face what you fear the most"

Warspite then pulled the admiral's head and pressed it towards her, making admiral Schwarze blush a bit.

"...I'm still afraid to face my own past"

"It's fine if you are not ready yet. I know when the right time comes, you will learn to accept what happened ten years ago"

"What happened that day...it makes me feel weak"

"Everyone who is strong was once weak just as everyone who is brave was once afraid"

"Maybe you're right..."

She laughed at Warspite's words of wisdom, feeling comfort at her gentle voice and warmth. At the wrong time and place, Kongou barged in casually...only for the scene of Warspite embracing the admiral greeting her.

"A...aah..."

In an instant, Kongou's jealousy reached its peak and because of it, she became furious towards Warspite.

"Hey! How dare you steal my admiral?! Just because you have your English beauty, doesn't mean you can seduce my admiral the moment you arrive here!"

She immediately lashed out to Warspite by pouncing on her, but unfortunately for her, Warspite moved one step backward and easily dodge Kongou. The latter smashed her own head and face to the wall so she is quickly knocked unconscious.

"Are all of your ship girls like this?"

"Oh you have no idea" Admiral Schwarze laughed

"I see"

"I'll have to call her sisters to pick her up...again"

At least the admiral is smiling again so Warspite is relieved she's back to her normal self in mere moments.

"Anyhow. Admiral, I've traveled quite so if you don't mind...would you sate down my fatigue?"

As a means to entertain herself, Warspite decided to tease the admiral by saying something someone like her wouldn't be thought of implying.

"I see. So you want one right now. I can give it to you, but I can't guarantee I'll be gentle"

Admiral Schwarze threw back Warspite's teasing at her and before the grand old lady could even respond or react, she grabbed and carried the English battleship in a princess-like manner.

"Admiral, it was a mere joke so please put me down"

"No can do. There's no take backs"

The admiral's smirk indicated she is indeed serious at what she's saying so it backfired to Warspite.

"I'm taking you right straight to your room...and there's no stopping until I say so"

"A-admiral, I take it back. Aaaah! Please don't be so rough"

While the admiral takes away a struggling Warspite, Kongou can be faintly be heard moaning "desu" before being completely silent.

 **A few hours later.**..

Inside her office, admiral Schwarze is currently relaxing as her work for the day is almost done with her fairy companions assisting her...sort of. Nagato then enters the office to ask her about something.

"Admiral, I came to check on Warspite, but it looks like she isn't feeling too well"

"Ah. About that. I might have been too rough on her"

"A-admiral, don't tell me..."

"Oh I did. I even got humiliated and embarrassed expressions out of her"

"Admiral, you...!"

Nagato cracked her fingers and it resulted in a relentless scolding and a solid Big seven hit to the head. The secretary ship took a deep breath as there is something else she wants to talk with the admiral.

"Other than that, I also worry for your health. You're definitely not getting any proper sleep"

"It's fine. I can handle myself"

"If your health declines because you're not paying attention to yourself, then...I'd be really worried"

"Nagato, you've been my secretary for more than three years now. You should know I can take care of myself so you don't need to worry"

"Alright. I'll lessen being too worry...if admiral promises to not do something as inappropriate as that"

"I-I can promise that"

Nagato's threatening glare scared her into promising Nagato she wouldn't something like that again.

"Good. Then you can call it day so you can get some rest"

"Sure. I'll do that. Thanks for always looking out for me, Nagato"

"Of course. I'm your secretary ship and you're my admiral"

She tipped off her cap as called it a day as Nagato suggested. For a brief moment, admiral Schwarze saw a bit of someone that is still dear to her in Nagato...which in its own way, is a bit of an irony.


	3. Inner Doubts

_Quiet days like these makes one just want to sit and gaze up to the sky..._

It's not everyday Admiral Schwarze gets to have peaceful times for herself so when she does, she cherishes the silence.

"It's very pleasant to just sit and listen to the listen once in a while, don't you think?"

"Warspite"

"May I sit beside you, my admiral?"

"Sure..."

The British battleship joined the admiral in relishing the silence of a peaceful day. The calm waves, the gentle breeze, and the right amount of sunlight is just a perfect setting for relaxing.

"How's your stay here? Have you gotten along well with the other girls?"

"The destroyers are what you call too friendly. Yamato and I get along very well. As for Kongou..."

"Hmm?"

"She's always menacingly glaring at me with a visible murderous intent"

"She's a bit childish and gets easily jealous, but she's a skilled ship girl. You'll get used to it"

The admiral already knew Kongou can be unpredictable and somewhat immature the day she kicked the office door open.

"I can see you changed some aspects of yourself, but there's one noticeable feature of yours that is still visible"

"What would that be?"

"Your loneliness"

Admiral Schwarze didn't respond and had little reaction to what Warspite had said to her.

"I discarded my past self and treated it as dead as my existence...yet I still long for those days, you know"

"To go back to your old life with the people you call comrades. Do you wish you could just take it all back?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. At some point I accepted I can never take it back...I can never undo it"

She removed her gloves and felt disgust to how her hands are shaking out of emotional response.

"Stop hating yourself. You keep blaming yourself to things beyond your control"

To comfort her, Warspite touched her shaking hands and it somewhat worked as Admiral Schwarze calmed down a little.

"I know it hurts to not being able to fulfill your duty anymore, but that's a not a reason to hate yourself"

"Warspite, you...you're being too close"

Warspite suddenly embracing her made her feel awkward as she's not used to this kind of affection.

"It's called motherly comfort"

"J-Just don't be too close. You're making me feel awkward"

"At least you're I made you feel better"

"You're strange as always"

Despite Warspite's gentle and well mannered personality, even someone like her can be odd at times. It's a good thing admiral Schwarze is used to her occasional eccentricity.

"You best be prepared once Bismarck and the others arrive"

"As much as I wish not to see her, I have no choice but to face her again"

"You treat it as if you had a bad encounter with her"

"No. I just want her to forget and her seeing me again...will just bring back awful memories"

"Your meeting again may not be pleasant at first, but she will come to understand...probably"

When Warspite said probably, she looked away as herself is unsure on the outcome.

"There will be a time I will have to face the past I left behind and I'm not going to run from it. Not anymore"

"You've grown a lot. I'm glad you decide to confront the part of you that you discarded"

The admiral disliked being treated like a child by the Grand old lady. She wanted to retaliate, but she doesn't want to provoke the English battleship by calling her an old lady.

"I just hope she doesn't punch me in the face"

"Now why would she do that?"

"Because Bismarck is emotional and it will be her response when she sees my face"

Overhearing their conversation is Nagato. This increased her curiosity to what's her relationship with Bismarck and how Warspite is involved with it.

(Bismarck. Just who is she to you? Why does it seem like you wanted to avoid her)

Knowing what's she's doing is wrong, Nagato left so she wouldn't feel more guilt about eavesdropping on a private conversation.

"Other than Bismarck, there's something else I wish to speak about"

"What's that?"

Rather than responding, Warspite raised her hand and smacked the admiral's cheeks with full force it reddened her cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"That was for humiliating me the other day!"

"..." The admiral is speechless

"Not to mention, it was my first time...and yet...and yet...!"

Warspite looked very upset and without even being direction, Admiral Schwarze knew what she meant.

"What do you have to say about yourself?"

"I never thought you would surrender so easily"

Fed up at the admiral's callousness, Warspite resulted to violence having been "humiliated to that level" by the admiral. She stormed out of the office embarrassed and still furious at the admiral. Her usual fairy companions all looked at her, confused.

 **Afternoon...**

During her break, the admiral stretched her legs while taking a casual stroll around the naval base. Ship girls who have no duties today usually does nothing during this time like the Shiratsuyu class who take naps.

"You guys sure love riding my shoulders"

She referred to the fairies sitting on her shoulders while one is enjoying the view from the top of her head.

"Yeah. I'm going there since I need to check it's condition once every few days"

On a storage, she unlocked the door and inspected the item taking up the wide space. Aside from the 'item' suspended in chains, tools used for maintenance are inside too.

"Five years and this still looks brand new. It has great fairy crews maintaining it after all"

The camouflage paint on the back and the black paint is still fresh as ever like how it was sent on one special occasion.

"Deep inside, I wish this still can be used. I know you guys want to serve your purpose as the crews manning the equipment but it's near to impossible"

The fairies casted a downed face, but Admiral Schwarze has to make it clear to them.

"It's like being aboard a ship that can no longer sail. Except the human reincarnation of that ship sunk the same way it was in the original life"

These little crews are like stranded sailors. Well they were based on the sailors that was once aboard the ship. She removed her gloves, feeling the cold untouched metal with her palms.

"The life of a ship girl. So unique yet so tragic. Bound in an endless cycle of hope and malice"

She sympathized to everyone who are given a horrible fate the moment they were born. She didn't expect to sound like a poet with many hardships in life.

"Hey, if it's not too much to ask, once they arrive here...please don't let them see you at all cost"

The fairies looked at each other, slightly confused. They all nodded simultaneously, complying to her request.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you guys"

After a few minutes of inspection, Admiral Schwarze left the storage along with the fairies riding her shoulders. On her way back to the office, CAP planes launched by CarDiv 05 passed by.

"...!"

Her legs shivered and weakened for a moment. It's like horrible memories flashed for a moment. She's reminded of the time when a squadron of planes flew over her, dropping heavy bombed which missed on the first few attempts.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just that...I couldn't get over my worst fears"

She reassured the fairies on her who panicked for a second. She regained her composure and returned to her office before her past trauma triggers.

"Warspite?" To her surprise, Warspite is waiting inside her office

"Ah. There you are"

"Casually entering my office just like that, huh"

The admiral paid little concern to it and went straight to her desk.

"Look. We have to talk about it"

"There's nothing more to talk about" The admiral didn't even turn to look at Warspite

"Yes there is. I'm concerned about your continuous rejection of who you really are"

"Who I really am, huh? That part of me is long dead...vanished to the depths"

"No. It's still there, but you keep rejecting it"

"..."

"I know you fear of being reminded of your past filled with so much regret"

Even if she doesn't want to accept it, Suveran knows it's the truth. She's afraid of seeing Bismarck again as she doesn't want to be her old self again.

"You hated your past self, that I know...but don't discard it away"

Warspite grabbed admiral Schwarze's wrist and felt her hand is shaking again.

"I dislike the way you wished to to forget your old self. The part of you I knew dearly"

"What I'm afraid of is seeing the beast of the north who was born out of my loneliness and regret"

"It's alright"

"Warspite, I want to forget my old self because I felt so weak I couldn't even save my best friend"

Her voice trailed off, shaking with each word she had said.

"How do you think Bismarck feels? She lost both her only family left and her comrade"

"..."

"You don't have to feel so weak. Everyone felt that way at some point, but you know what? Every strong person was once weak too, you know"

Her quivering stopped when Warspite's advise struck her deeply.

"To be strong one must strive to face what made them so weak. You have to accept your own weakness to see what makes you strong"

To calm her down, Warspite embraced the admiral and let her feel her warmth.

"You can't move on if you keep doubting yourself. Didn't you learn anything when you met your demise?"

"Damn. I hate it when your always right"

Admiral Schwarze laughed, accepting Warspite's words of wisdom. As awkward as it seems, she returned her embrace with a gentle one.

"You're like a mother, you know that"

"At least you're smiling again"

"Deep inside, I know I'm still the same person, but I guess I was too afraid of remembering those horrible memories"

"As horrible as they seem, there's always memories that brings a smile to our faces. It's what creates hope within us"

Unusually, Warspite rested her head on the admiral's chest and listen to her heart beat.

"You're kind of warm. It reminds me of-"

"Please don't ruin the moment"

It turn out their heart warming moment is short lived again when the same scenario last time repeated. Kongou barged into the office only to catch Warspite enjoying hugging her beloved admiral.

"Aaaaaah! Stop stealing my admiral!"

Completely jealous, Kongou pulled admiral Schwarze away and clinged to her arm, pouting.

"Kongou, you don't have to be jealous. This is but a misunderstanding"

"Liar! I caught you seducing my admiral away from me!"

(Oh boy...) The admiral knows how this would turn out

"Just because you have your foreign beauty and elegance doesn't mean I'll just let you steal my admiral"

Kongou is going to throw a tantrum again and pick a fight with Warspite. It reminded her how she had to deal with Richelieu and Kongou's constant fighting. That was much worse since those two would always take it out through sparring...with live ammunition.

"Nothing's going on between us" Warspite defended

"I don't believe you! You're clearing seducing my admiral"

"There's nothing to be jealous about. You know I won't replace you"

To calm her down, the admiral gave Kongou head pats so she wouldn't cry and pick a fight with the old lady.

"B-but..."

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying more attention to you. I'll make it up to you...I promise"

"You promise?" Kongou looked up to her

"I promise. How about tea time tomorrow sound. Just you and me?"

Hearing she could finally have alone time with her admiral, Kongou brightened up and nodded eagerly.

"Tea time with the admiral~ Just the two of us~"

Kongou gleefully skipped out of the office, still sparkling with excitement and joy.

"You have very...attached ship girls, no?"

"You said it. I even caught Zuikaku smelling my newly washed uniform and Umikaze acting very possessive on some occasions"

"It's surprising you haven't given anyone the ring yet despite their romantic feelings for you"

Hearing that made her froze. Warspite realize it must have reminded the admiral of her early days.

"I don't think I could give the ring to anyone. After all...my feelings haven't changed"

"A-anyhow, there's something else I wish to speak with you"

"What would that be?"

"It's about your secretary ship"

"Nagato?"

She genuinely reacted in surprise. The admiral wants to know Warspite's concerns with her secretary ship.

"It appears you haven't told her the truth despite her being the secretary ship"

"I know Nagato may feel like I don't trust her, but like the others...she wouldn't easily understand my past"

I'm merely concerned as it may affect your relationship as admiral and secretary ship. Trust is vital to the fleet after all"

"I know that very well. That's why I want Nagato to understand first before I can tell her"

"So you plan on telling your secretary ship?"

Silence went between them for a few minutes. It only broke when the admiral deeply sighed.

"Of course I do. She's my secretary ship after all. I trust Nagato, but I want her to understand why I kept my past hidden from the ship girl I trusted the most"

"I'll respect your decision and future actions, but I will have to interfere when it's necessary"

"..."

"Because of unforeseen circumstances, you're rendered in this state. You were disturbed and called back to the surface"

"Well I woke up in the shores of where I sunk, cold and drenched"

Warspite wishes to reveal more, but she sees this is not the right time. The secret she holds is surely to hurt the admiral and she doesn't wish that...but it will hurt her more if she keeps it to herself.

"Admiral, there's an inner conflict within your consciousness. I hope you would not lose"

"Warspite?"

"You've held it down for almost six years. I know there will be a time it will be free from it's binding"

Admiral Schwarze doesn't really understand what Warspite is trying to say, but she knows she's indirectly telling her something.

"When that happens, the only way to save you...is to sink you. That's the only way to end your suffering"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've said something unusual again, haven't I?"

"What...?"

"Well then. I'm taking my leave as I have duties to fulfill"

Warspite abruptly leaves the office, leaving a confused and dumbfounded admiral Schwarze. All she can do is scratch her head, wondering what was that all about.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

While the Kriegsmarines are going to arrive in three days, Nagato took the time to get more additional information on Bismarck and those who are connected to her.

"Hmm. She was commissioned in the Kriegsmarine at the same time as her sister, but later than the Scharnhorst class..."

Nagato held another paper and put it above Bismarck's personal information.

"She's known to be in bad terms with the British battleship Hood. Other than that she operated together with her sister until..."

What caught her attention are the papers that contain the words "Operation Catechism", "Battle of Denmark Strait", and "Battle of North Cape".

"Just who are those three...?"

Nagato found it strange that she couldn't find any recognizable pictures of the three sunken ship girls connected to Bismarck. It's like they were removed by someone.

"This isn't just a coincidence"

Before she could be further frustrated, Nagato stopped reviewing the files for the day and head back to her room. Mutsu went off somewhere with a vague reason so Nagato is currently alone when she returned.

"Hmm?"

Just as she removed her headgear and her coat, she noticed a metal clasp envelope with words 'Belli dura despicio' written on the back in black chancery font.

"An Abyssal?"

A photo taken by a reconnaissance plane reveals a humanoid Abyssal she hasn't encountered before. Though judging from the armaments of the Abyssal's rigging, it's an Abyssal battleship, but most probably a Demon or Princess class due to it's unique and more human appearance compared to common Abyssals. Strangely enough, Nagato felt like the Abyssal resembled someone she knows...but it's a mere hunch.

"What's this?"

There are also photos of the Abyssal bleeding and heavily damaged as carrier based planes caused critical hits. The planes also took photos of smoke that rose from a distance. What caught her attention the most is a file inside the envelope.

"D-dropped...?!"

It's an information regarding a human found on the shores of a certain location, but the human is labeled as a 'Drop' by the navy. It didn't take her long enough to realize the place where the Abyssal was sunk was the same place where the 'Drop' was found...months later.


	4. The Kriegsmarines

****Author:**** Can't even play Kancolle because of stupidly busy schedule. At least I'll be getting my break next week. The travel time back and forth is enough to kill me. Damn I still need to hard cap my resources with the upcoming large scale event...and finish all extra operations.

* * *

 _ _I'm sinking again... to the bottom...huh...__

 _ _It feels so cold...and lonely...__

 _ _As long...as she's alright...then this is fine...__

 _ _...I'm going on ahead...first...__

 _ _I'll be waiting...on the other side...__

Suveran could never forget the feeling of vanishing to the depths of the ocean. The light was fading away and it filled with her with unexplainable pain. Her body kept sinking as she tried to reach for the fading light.

"Forgive me...I won't be able...to fulfill our promise together..."

As she closed her eyes, the cold watery grave embraced her and her body went completely numb.

 _ _I want to go back...back to the surface...__

 _ _Give it back...Give...it all back to me...__

 _ _They left me here...she left me here to die...__

 _ _I'll melt everything...on the surface...__

Life and death was lonely and this fed malice. A monster was born. A monster that wreck havoc on the cold North. It was disturbed from it's sleep...never truly sank...

 _ _They left me here...to sink...in these cold loneliness...__

The hatred was too overwhelming. It was uncontrollable. She remembered facing them...she remembered sinking some of them. She couldn't stop herself...she couldn't control herself. Rage, hatred, blood thirst, and malice controlled her. The monster that was her kept fighting against them. She couldn't stop herself from sinking them...

"No!"

Admiral Schwarze woke up in cold sweat. It's not even sunrise yet, but she couldn't go back to sleep. The horrible memory that slipped into her sleep...she can still freshly remember it.

"Admiral? You're up early"

Other than her, Yamato is already awake before the reveille could even be sounded.

"I couldn't sleep. I had another horrible nightmare which is my past"

"What is it about?"

"The day I met my demise...in both ways..."

"It continues to haunt you even to the present" Yamato symphatized

"I don't know how long I will last if this keeps going"

While enjoying the cold breeze and the time of dawn ending with the upcoming sunrise, Yamato stared at how worried her admiral is.

"Today's the day. How are you going to handle your old comrades?"

"I'm an admiral. I should act like one. I won't personal feelings hinder my duty"

"I see..."

She already made up her mind on what will she do once she faces Bismarck. This fact saddens Yamato.

 ** **Office...****

She ate breakfast a bit late so she went to her office past nine o clock. Of course, her secretary ship isn't pleased with the admiral's lack of discipline.

"Where have you been, admiral?"

"Feeding a bunch of hungry ducks and dogs. It's hard to say no to those girls"

This is admiral Schwarze's way of saying she had to feed certain hungry ship girls before she could start her work.

"You're lucky the German ship girls will be arriving after lunch"

"..." The admiral is silent

"Admiral?"

"Huh? Hmm yeah"

This increased Nagato's suspicion to her connection with Bismarck. Other than that, she still wonders about the mysterious information given to her. The Abyssal battleship and the 'Drop'. She doesn't know why such information is given to her, but she knows it's not good.

"I have to review these documents. Nagato, I'm leaving the assignment of expedition fleets to you"

"Uhm...what about the U-boat?"

Nagato referred to U-511 who curled up comfortably on top of her desk like she owns the place. It's like she turned it into her bed

"Yuu deserves some rest after patrolling all night. Not on my workplace though"

"Roger"

With that, Nagato left to assign expedition fleets while the admiral buries herself in the documents. On her desk is a folder containing the background information of the ship girls arriving later. Before she sat down, she relocated the heavy sleeping submarine somewhere else.

"I wonder how will you react once you see me..."

She pulled away Bismarck's file and viewed the information on what she has been doing for the past five years. She's been tracking the German battleship's status ever since becoming an admiral.

"Knowing you, I doubt you'll say anything. After all...you'd be looking at a dead person"

The four fairies on her desk each read a different file of the Kriegsmarines.

"You guys remember them, right?"

Amused, she sat on her chair and sweetly asked them after bringing out a picture.

"They're going to be a part of the fleet once they arrive. That means they'll be here to stay"

"..." They made flag signals

"Of course I'm going to face them. It's only natural for the commander to greet her new recruits"

One fairy wearing a military uniform and cap jumped up and down waving her hands.

"No. I am not going to tell them the truth. Even if...even if..."

"..."

"How about the others? Well, I expect the Count to find out the truth faster than anyone else. I know her very well"

"..." The rest made signals

"I know at some point I have to tell the truth...but this isn't the time"

They worried for the admiral, but her smile reassured them she can handle herself just fine.

 ** **Later...****

It's already past lunch time and the Kriegsmarines had reached the coastal waters and the shore. Their riggings were towed away by fairy crews who came minutes after they landed. Bismarck stretched her back and looked around her new base.

"Hmph! Not bad for a base!" Bismarck nodded

"Bismarck...we just arrived" Graf Zeppelin shook her head

"Bismarck-neesan is just excited" Prinz Eugen giggled

"We should go meet our admiral now" Max stretched her arms

The five German ship girls head to the Naval base, catching the gazes of the ship girls wandering about. Bismarck stood proudly while Graf Zeppelin menacingly glares at them.

"Those must be the German ships, poi" Yuudachi swallowed her breath

"T-they look a bit serious...and scary" Mutsuki described them

"Maybe they're friendly?" Fubuki hoped

Graf Zeppelin turned her eyes to them as if she heard the trio's conversation. This intimidated the three destroyers into fleeing away.

"Why don't try smiling a little bit, Graf? You're scaring the destroyers here" Bismarck jokingly suggested

"This is my default expression" Graf doesn't really care

"The only thing that makes Graf-san smile is coffee"

"That's right. It's like a sweet heaven she doesn't want to leave"

Lebe and Max also joked, but this only resulted in Graf scaring them with an actual unamused glare. While most ship girls are in awe after seeing German ship girls for the firs time, there are certain ship girls who are aware of them so they have little to no reaction.

"German battleship Bismarck..." Yamato sighed

"Are you worried?" Beside her is Richelieu

"For the admiral? Yes. It's been a long time after all"

"She can handle an unexpected reunion. Hopefully"

The first two battleships watched from a corner, neither happy nor upset seeing the Kriegsmarines, especially Bismarck.

"Admiral wants to handle this herself so the best thing we can do is watch from the sidelines...for now"

When Yamato left the scene, Richelieu followed after her.

 ** **Office...****

The Kriegsmarines have arrived and admiral Schwarze has to admit, it brings a sense of dread inside her. Her thoughts and feelings wouldn't stop from conflicting.

"What would you do if you were here?"

Her eyes longingly stared at a picture of two unknown girls. One is brightly smiling while the others is just casually looking at the camera with little emotion.

"The past. Sometimes you just wish you can turn back and undo your mistakes, no"

"Yeah"

Occupying a vacant chair is the battleship Warspite. Recently, admiral Schwarze wonders why Warspite prefers to have tea inside her office. While she sat on her desk, the fairies went to comfort her, but...

"...!"

A lookout signalled the other fairies and they frantically ran in random directions and jumped to anywhere they can hide.

"Guten tag!"

Bismarck opened the office door with unnecessary force while greeting with a really excited tone. Among the five, she is the one excited to meet the admiral the most.

"Hmm?"

When the admiral turned her head around to face the Germans, they are all rendered speechless and in a state of shock.

"Oh? The Kriegsmarines. You girls are a bit early"

Admiral Schwarze stood up and face them with a somewhat callous look on her face, Bismarck could barely find the strength to speak properly...as she's facing someone she thought was dead.

"It...It can't be..." Her voice quivered

"You five are the Kriegsmarine ship girls, huh. Well let me introduce myself. I am admiral Suveran Schwarze, the admiral in charge of the Maizuru Naval district"

Her introduction is not supposed to be unusual, but it is in the current situation. Warspite, who is merely observing the situation, knows very well the admiral mustn't let personal feelings hinder her duty.

"You girls look like the type that excel in your roles. I guess your records aren't kidding. Ahahaha"

It's like she's paying no attention to their state of shock as she even joked. Graf Zeppelin sneak a glance at Warspite and she doesn't understand why the Grand old lady is acting so normally as though nothing is wrong. In fact, she suspects Warspite knows something they don't.

"They seem a bit...uhm...shocked" Admiral Schwarze felt awkward now

"Even I find it unusual" Warspite commented

Bismarck couldn't say a thing with her being affected the most. The admiral in front of her looked and sounded exactly the same as a person she once dearly knew. Knowing the others wouldn't say a thing, Graf gathered up her thoughts to speak.

"A-aircraft carrier Graf Zeppelin..."

Graf knew something is amiss and Warspite has something to do with it, but she's a ship girl who is reporting for duty to her new admiral. The others snapped back to reality and followed.

"Admiral Hipper class heavy cruiser Purin - I mean, Prinz Eugen!"

"Type 1934 class destroyer Z1, Leberecht Maass"

"Type 1934 class destroyer Z3, Max Schultz"

After the four of them had introduced themselves and saluted, only Bismarck remains. Still in shock, the others looked at her.

"Bismarck-neesan" Eugen whispered to her

"F-first...of the Bismarck class battleships...Bismarck"

There's an obvious hint of reluctance in the way Bismarck spoke with little energy, but the admiral ignored it.

"They may be difficult to handle, but they're capable girls" Warspite described the five before taking a sup from her tea

"I expect the five of you to perform your outmost effectivity. Especially you...Bismarck"

It is like admiral Schwarze teased Bismarck a bit by mentioning her. Too bad Bismarck is still to shocked to even react to the situation.

"Your rooms have been settled. Warspite here will accompany you"

"Hmm?"

"It's only compensation for using my office as your personal tea time room"

Warspite looked away, completely guilty of that. She only does that to entertain herself by annoying the admiral.

"Alright"

Before the Kriegsmarines leave the room, Graf saw a fairy peaking out from the desk for a brief moment before hiding back.

(That fairy. Isn't that...No - that's impossible...unless)

She shook her head, conflicted on whether what she should believe. As Warspite accompany her to the carrier dorms, Graf decided to speak out what's on her mind.

"Just what's going on here?"

Her question had Warspite stopped in one spot. She knows Graf is already suspicious since she knows the Germans as she fought with them a long time ago.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"W-wha?! Warspite, the admiral looked and sound exactly like her! It's not a coincidence!"

"Aren't you just over thinking of things?"

Warspite smiled naturally and brushed off Graf Zeppelin's concerns.

"No I'm not. I know what I saw and heard. The admiral...is she really her?"

"Certainly not. That I can assure you"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying. You just happen to jump to conclusions"

She's always like this and Graf knows that. What the aircraft carrier hates is the way Warspite act with little care.

"I'm not imagining things. Even they noticed it. Why do you think Bismarck couldn't say a thing back there?!"

"Believe what you want to believe, but you're just wasting your time"

Graf is not typically short tempered and violent, like a provoked Bismarck...but the way Warspite responds gets on her nerves.

"I know something's not right here and you know about it"

"..."

"There's something you're not telling me and the others so I'll find out what's going on here"

Sighing, Warspite momentarily lowers her head before finding the energy to smile casually at Graf Zeppelin. As walks past her, she warned the suspecting aircraft carrier.

"Don't delve into matters you don't know. You might not like what you find"

All Graf did is look towards the old lady who walked away after giving her a strange warning...or threat. She knows for sure there's something Warspite is keeping from her and the others.

 ** **Later...****

Watching the sunset with Yamato while holding a glass of beer, admiral Schwarze looked up while not saying a word.

"So how did it go?"

"Very stressing..." A fairy climbed up on her glass, but she put the little fellow down

"It's been ten years since that day"

"Yeah. It's been ten years...since I sunk"

It's like admiral Schwarze couldn't say the work "sunk" without her voice shaking a bit.

"I know I can't just pretend like it's nothing, but when I saw Bismarck looked so happy back then...I know she moved on"

"And you don't want to ruin her happiness?"

"Yeah. Life goes on. You can't just be strangled by sorrow forever. You have to do something to set yourself free of those pains"

Seeing Yamato smiled in an odd way, it puzzled the admiral. Right before she knows it, the battleship pulled her towards her chest.

"...?!"

"You haven't changed even after all these years"

"..."

Admiral Schwarze didn't say a thing. What else can she say? There's nothing to say, except...

"What's with you girls smothering me with your chests?!"

"Fu fu fu. I'm just lessening the admiral's fatigue"

"That's not how you make me feel relax!"

Since she lost focus on her drink, her usual fairy companions have finished it in a couple of minutes. Admiral Schwarze couldn't say anything and just unbelievably stare at the drunken fairies asleep in the glass.

"This 'you', admiral, it reminds me of your early days. You hate being treated like a child"

"Yeah. That was back when Richelieu was an aggressive and bold version of Nagato..."

"...And Commandant Teste-san?"

Upon the mention of that name, admiral Schwarze fell silent whilst staring at the empty glass.

"Someone who I still see as very important to me"

Without saying anything else, the admiral walked away.

"I have no plan on giving up on her...because she taught me before you don't give up on the people you love"

It's a __bittersweet__ part of her past, but it made her smile...oddly. The memory felt warmth, but the fact a tragedy occurred to her pained the admiral.

"I know it must be hard to sacrifice your own happiness to do what must be done" Yamato gave a comment

Admiral Schwarze briefly stopped before proceeding in walking away. She knows what Yamato wants to say, but the topic is personal for her so she didn't respond.

* * *

 ** **Extra****

It was a tragedy on both sides, but it already happened. It cannot be undone...nor changed. No matter how much one wants to.

"HMS Hood, Scharnhorst, and Tirpitz has been struck off the navy list so their certain information has been wiped out" Warspite enters a room bringing news

"..."

At an unknown point of time, before Suveran Schwarze became an admiral, there was great despair on her eyes. She hasn't said a word.

"You're still upset about that. I can understand that. You can never go back to the way you used to be"

"It makes me feel useless. I can't fulfill my duty...nor even let my comrades know my existence"

"I respect your reason why you want to stay dead, but I'm sure you miss them"

"Of course I do. They're very important to me...but I can't just go back...like nothing"

Warspite sat at the side of her bed, while Suveran looked outside the window, feeling the scars permanently marked on her body.

"...But I still want to do something in this war. I want to keep fighting to the very end"

Before she looked at the Grand old lady, she looked at her own hair...seeing how the color turned to a pure white color. Much like and Abyssal. Sometimes her left eye tend to change too.

"Then have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah. I made a choice...and that is to become an admiral"

"Wise decision"

Warspite gave her a folder with a label saying it's classified information. Confused, Suveran accepted it either way.

"What's this?"

"It's your new civil registry. I had it arranged so you may live another life as a different person just like wished to do so"

"Suveran Schawarze. Wouldn't anyone be suspicious how I got in the Navy so suddenly"

"I had that arranged too so you worry not, but you do have to undergo basic training and study the Navy rules and protocols"

Just hearing it drained Suveran Schwarze of anything to look forward to. It sounds too boring for her.

"Reading books, training, and attending sessions? Fine. Whatever"

"You'll get used to it. Before I forget, the second half of your training will be in Japan...because you're going to be assigned there"

"Japan? Why Japan?"

"Yes. It's best if you are assigned to a navy far away from certain Kreigsmarine ship girls"

"I see..."

Suddenly, her voice trailed off in a saddened manner. To break off the depression, Warspite handed her the other 'package' she was carrying. Warspite prepares to leave the room so she brought it with her.

"I still have matters to attend to so I might as well give you this now"

"What's this?"

"It's your old uniform. Even if you're not going to use it anymore, it still belongs to you"

Warspite slyly winked before closing the door and waving goodbye.

"That old lady sure have a lot of surprises in her sleeves" All she could do is put off a smirk

Suveran took a look at her old uniform and smiled as she pulled out the hat that still look the same as ever. Even her clothes looked like it was recently washed.


	5. Primary Suspicion

**Author:** Finally done the fixing the duplicate upload. It took a while since I made a lot of changes in the chapter while finishing Chapter 12. I sometimes don't pay attention so I don't quickly notice the mistakes in the chapters.

* * *

 _It's not just a mere coincidence..._

The way the admiral spoke, looked, and acted judging by Graf's observations is no different from the person she suspected she is.

"I'm not imagining things. Even Bismarck and the others think so"

She shook her head, remembering the shock she felt upon seeing the admiral. Warspite is the only one who acted naturally while they couldn't say a thing.

"Warspite, what are you hiding...?"

She looked up to the sky and also thought her last conversation with Warspite. Graf Zeppelin demanded to know about the admiral, but Warspite just shook her head and told her it's just a coincidence.

"Just what's going on in this base?"

Even Graf herself is puzzled to how an admiral bears the exact resemblance to a person she thought was dead.

"I have to investigate about this"

Graf Zeppelin viewed the admiral with suspicion as she saw her once casually having tea with Warspite as if the two are old friends.

"Bismarck. If must be hard for her..."

Ever since they arrived at the base, Bismarck has been silent and out of mood for the past few days.

"It's been six years after all"

She looked up into the sky and remembered the old days where the Kriegsmarine ship girls would always fight side by side...until the fall of their two battleships.

Graf, did you ever regret being born as a ship girl?

A certain someone asked her that a long time ago. It's the same scenario where she sat looking up at the morning sky.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who has a lot in mind"

Just as she is thinking about her answer to that question, Bismarck comes by, visibly still not in the mood.

"Bismarck"

Graf Zeppelin already knows what's bothering the German battleship so she doesn't need to ask her.

"You're thinking about that too. The admiral I mean..."

"I couldn't stop thinking about it"

Bismarck sat down beside Graf and took off her cap, staring at with longing.

"Graf, do you think this world is playing a cruel joke?"

"Bismarck?"

"I mean...after ten years, this happens"

She tightened the grip on her cap, but on a controlled level. Graf knows how Bismarck is the most affected one compared to her.

"It just reminded me how it's my fault"

"It's not your fault. Everyone knows that"

"But I left her to sink! I even told her...to wait for me"

The memory from ten years ago reminded Bismarck of how she lost the most important person to her. At that day, she was waving goodbye, not knowing of would be the last she would see her.

"I wasn't there by her side...when she needed me the most"

It looks like Bismarck is about to cry at any moment, but she held it back.

"I don't know how I should feel. I mean the admiral looked and sound exactly like her"

"Me too"

"It's like they're the same person"

The person that 'resembled' admiral Schwarze is known to have sunk ten years ago which is why the Kriegsmarine girls are all in deep shock upon seeing her.

"Grr! I don't know what I should believe anymore"

Frustrated, Bismarck stood up and punched a wall, making a crack on it.

"You're letting your emotions get the best of you again"

Graf stood up as well and lowered Bismarck's fist before she hurts herself or anyone.

"We don't know the full truth yet so we can't do anything reckless. Especially you"

"But..."

"I know you don't want to just sit there and do nothing, but you have to think first before you act"

"Graf..."

"Bismarck, it will complicate the situation if you do something impulsive again"

"Fine..."

Graf made it sound Bismarck is the impatient, which she really is, so she advised her to not take direct action.

"Sometimes it makes me wonder how she holds you back when you pick a fight with someone" Graf smirked

"Even I don't know that"

Bismarck wore back her cap and fixed the angle as she had calmed down, sort of. Unknown to the two, a fairy listened to the conversation and quickly ran away.

 **Office...**

The small group of three fairies spent their time watching the admiral do her daily duties.

"Graf isn't stupid. That I know"

She spoke to the fairy that spied on the two German ship girls.

"She'll find her way to discover the truth"

"..." One of the fairies asked her

"Of course not. I can't let the truth be revealed just yet...not just yet"

Admiral Schwarze puts down her pen and stopped whatever she is doing and looked at the picture frame she keeps in the drawer.

"I made my choice the moment I decided to stepped foot in this base"

"..."

"I'm not the same person I was before. That person...sunk ten years ago"

The fairy crews looked at each as more than anyone, they know the ship girl they served onboard very well.

"She isn't conning back so there's no point of lamenting about it"

She hide the picture frame back into the drawer and sighed, obviously bored being inside the office for hours.

"I can't really slack off. Nagato forcefully drags me back to my office every time she catches me ditching my work"

She laughed remembering the last time her secretary ship caught her slacking off during working hours. Nagato scolded for half an hour while being dragged away.

"She acts the same way as Richelieu, but less aggressive and bold. Probably why I took a liking at her the day she was posted at this base"

The good old days were somewhat humorous and unusual for her. Just as she is thinking about the old days, Nagato comes in to the office.

"Admiral, there's something I want to talk to you"

The fairies looked at each and the admiral, then at Nagato. It's like they're curious to listen.

"Hmm? What would that be?"

"It's..."

"It's?"

"It's about your relationship with Bismarck"

She never thought Nagato would ask her about Bismarck, but she expected Nagato would suspect so she just smiled and laid back at her chair.

"Bismarck? Why do you want to talk about her?" She played along

"I heard from Warspite you two had a past...and I can tell by the way Bismarck looks at you"

(That damn old lady...!)

Sometimes she hates how Warspite does as she pleases, especially when it concerns her or involves her.

"The way you react, it's like you want to avoid Bismarck. Why is it, admiral?"

"Bismarck and I did have a history. It ended a bit unpleasant about ten years ago"

"Ten years ago?"

"To be exact we've been together since the beginning. Even before this Kriegsmarine and fighting Abyssals business"

Admiral Schwarze gently pets one of the fairies with one finger. Even if she says it's unpleasant, her smile showed warmth.

"My career as a Kriegsmarine ship girl ended ten years ago when I met my demise at Tromso"

"Ad...miral...?"

"Do you know, Nagato? Your admiral isn't just a human. I'm one of the proud battleship of the Kriegsmarine"

"Battleship? Doesn't that mean..."

"Yeah. You're admiral just happens to be a ship girl. Bearns took the same job after retiring"

It's a bit surprising to Nagato to know admiral Suveran Schwarze is a battleship like her.

"I still have my equipment, but I just keep it in the storage. It's not like I can even use it with my current body"

She laughed even that fact is what frustrates her the most as she can't fulfill her purpose as a ship girl.

"During my old days, Bismarck and I always fought together, side by side. Scharnhorst became my partner when we were temporarily stationed at Norway"

"So you two were close"

"You could say that. It's not an exaggeration to say she's the pride of the Kriegsmarine"

"Admiral..."

"She's someone very important to me. I didn't want her meet me because I don't want to hurt her"

"Why?"

"Because I know if she sees me, I'll just remind her of what happened at Hakoya island ten years ago. She wasn't there when it happened, but still..."

"..."

Nagato saw how it really affects the admiral just hearing the solemn in her voice.

"I wasn't able to keep my promise to her. On my last moments of living, I lied to her so I know she hates for that reason"

She clenched her fist, remembering how she waved goodbye to Bismarck who is preparing to sail for the operation in Denmark strait"

"The reason I didn't want her to feel hurt is because..."

The admiral whispered to Nagato on who is Bismarck really to her. Learning the answer, Nagato silently reacted after it's dictated.

"Does it surprise you?"

Seeing Nagato's genuine shock, admiral Schwarze leaned back at her desk and smiled like a playful child.

"Of course it does. I'd never thought...of that"

"I'm a dead person, Nagato. That's why they react that way. Anyone would feel the same thing seeing someone who had been dead for a long time"

"You're not really dead, admiral"

"With this loneliness, I might as well be"

There's a nickname the Norwegians gave to her. Normal people would think it some sort of honorary title, but in reality...it's nothing but emptiness.

"Ever since I came back to this world, I feel...empty. It's like I've been waiting for so long, I found it meaningless and grew tired of it"

"Admiral..."

"Ah. Don't mind about it. I'm saying unusual things again"

Even if the admiral says that, Nagato knows those words represent aspects of the admiral she didn't even know.

 **Later that night...**

Just this afternoon, Graf spied and saw how the admiral went to the storage warehouse no one is allowed to enter. She viewed it with suspicion as admiral Schwarze has been going there frequently. She didn't inform the others about this because she wants to investigate it herself.

"I'll find out the truth...to who you really are"

At the dead of night where most ship girls are already in their rooms, asleep, Graf snuck out of the aircraft carrier dorms and went straight to the warehouse.

"Just what are you hiding?"

Looking at her surroundings, Graf stealthily made her way to that specific storage warehouse. Even if there's no one around, Graf still chose to be extremely careful and proceeded in secrecy.

"Hmph. Good thing growing up in the streets have its advantages"

Graf has a bit of a past before she became an aircraft carrier so for someone like her, dealing with locks is her expertise. It's a bit complicated, but she had experiences.

"There. It's done"

In about fifteen minutes, she is able to break the locks sealing the warehouse. Though it took longer than expected due to how the admiral doesn't really want anyone opening the warehouse without her permission.

"Now to find out what you're really hiding here"

She took a deep breath after that complicated work. As she is about to open the storage, her moment became interrupted when someone touched her shoulder.

"Just what are you doing, Graf Zeppelin?"

She lets go of the door and slowly turned her head around, seeing the admiral visibly unpleased at what she is about to do.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's already lights out"

"..."

Silence enveloped between them and after a few minutes or so, Graf breaks the silence.

"There's something in here you don't want others to see"

"..."

"Just what are you keeping there...admiral?"

"That would be none of your business"

Admiral Schwarze already expected Graf's curiosity would lead to this, but not exactly this.

"You've broken not just one rule, but two. You tried to break inside a restricted area, Graf"

"I know that"

"Honestly, I thought Bismarck would be the headache and not you. Well it doesn't matter now"

She massaged her temple, showing how annoyed she is at how Graf tried to break in the storage warehouse.

"Go back to the aircraft carrier dorms, Graf"

"...?!"

"We're going to have a long talk tomorrow morning"

"Understood...admiral..."

Realizing the admiral would refuse to reveal the truth herself so there's no point in trying to confront her about it.

"You're not just an admiral. You're someone else..."

That's what Graf softly told admiral Schwarze as she stopped for a brief moment and slightly turned her head around. The admiral already knew Graf Zeppelin suspected so she didn't say anything and let her walk away.

"Thanks for letting me know quickly. If you hadn't told the others, Graf would have found out what's in there"

She looked down at the fairy who came out of hiding. The fairy jumped on the admiral's palm and rode on top of her shoulders.

"I can't have the truth be revealed...not just yet..."

It's a good thing Graf Zeppelin isn't able to see what's inside or she would instantly realize who the admiral really is.

"Good grief. I have to tell Akashi to make a lock that not even that former thief can break"

Admiral Schwarze took a deep sigh, seeing how Graf easily unlocked the storage with ease. Before she leaves the scene, she took one brief look at the equipment stored inside...with certain longing in her eyes.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

All those months of training as an admiral and living a new life has finally paid for when Suveran Schwarze is now officially an admiral. Om her first day of assignment, she wore her new uniform and first headed to the Japanese navy headquarters.

"It's a bit hot in this uniform"

It's her first time wearing her white uniform and even with a pleated skirt, she feels humid wearing the uniform. While she adjusted her boots then her cap, she isn't paying attention to where she is going she ended bumping to someone.

"Careful. You really should watch where you're going"

"Ah. Rejin!"

"Rejikawa! It's Rejikawa!"

After shouting in the corridor, Rejikawa cleared his throat and took a deep breath, then adjusted admiral Suveran Schwarze's cap.

"So today's the day for you, huh. You're going to be assigned at Maizuru" He smirked

"Yeah. It's a pretty new base so there isn't much capital ships there, only mostly composed of destroyers"

"Look on the bright side, you're their first admiral. I also heard Yamato herself is there so it's a bonus"

Admiral Schwarze knows how ship girls tend to behave and act, but she never commanded one so she's worried in her leadership skills.

"It's only been a week for you, but I heard they're going to assign a battleship from the west in your base"

"Yeah. Some German battleship called battleship. When I saw her records, I wonder if she'll do the same to me"

"Do the same?"

"She punched some old geezer rear admiral and sent him to the hospital with a broken jaw for insulting her dead sister. Honestly, I'd do the same if someone insults my dead family member"

(Heh. Looks like she hasn't changed after all these years) Admiral Schwarze lowered her head and smiled

"Why you smiling all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking forward to the girls I'm going to handle"

She walked past Rejikawa with a smile still visible on her face. She couldn't stop herself just thinking about Bismarck.

"Bismarck may not act like it sometimes, but she's excels in her role as a fast battleship"

"Suveran..."

"I had it so I can leave the remodel that originally belonged to me to her. It's the least I could do..."

"What?"

"Nothing~"

As she is about to leave, she almost forgot to tell Rejikawa about something. Admiral Schwarze paused for a while and briefly looked back at him.

"By the way, be sure to look out after her. I want her to enjoy her life"

"Y-yeah. Sure...I'll do that"

Rejikawa looked away, not wanting admiral Schwarze to see his blushing face. Giggling, the new admiral walked away waving goodbye and head to Maizuru naval district, the base she is going to be assigned and on that day, she also met someone who she will soon view dear to her the moment she stepped foot into the naval base.

 _Bonjour..._


	6. Confessing the truth

**Author:** Next chapter will have more insight on their family relationship. I already planned the next chapter to still focus around Bismarck and admiral Suveran Schwarze as they will make up for the lost times. A little more of a certain Princess too since she will play an important role in a near chapter.

* * *

Early in the morning, Graf Zeppelin got called to the office for what happened last night. Of course she is instantly scolded by admiral Schwarze all while remaining silent for half an hour.

"Normally I would punish you, but I'll let this one slide. I don't want a headache for the small scale operation"

"..."

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What's really in there? Is it so that important you're not allowing anyone to see it?"

"Again with that? What's inside the storage is none of your concern"

Admiral Schwarze is not even surprised and just let out a big sigh.

"Why are you so curious to know what's in there?"

"..."

"Whatever your reason is...forget it. The next time you do something like that, I'll have to punish you"

"I understand" Graf still has her sights on finding the truth

"You may go. Just...don't do something like that again"

She dismissed Graf not long after and let her go without punishment. Alone in her own office, admiral Schwarze stood up...but her legs weakened.

"Ah crap. Years has passed yet my body never forgets"

She used the desk to lift herself up and stand up again. The pain on certain areas of her body pierced like deep wound, but by now she's used to it. There are times she can withstand the pain, there are times she can't.

"Sometimes when the horrible memories comes back, I would always think of the good ones"

Even when remembering all the painful air raids she had to endure, she never forget how Bismarck had always been there for her.

"I don't want to see you suffer like that. It's time you learn the truth...nee-san"

 **Meanwhile...**

After being scolded and warned by the admiral, Graf quietly sat in one spot and drank her usual coffee.

"This is getting problematic. It won't be long before Bismarck does something impulsive"

The aircraft carrier found solace at the aroma and taste of coffee, the first thing that puts a smile on her face.

"Hey, Graf..." Bismarck and the others comes by

"We heard what happened" Max rubbed her chin

"Why did you get yourself into trouble? You're the least likely to do so"

Among the five of them, Graf is the one who is seen to act and behave mostly using logic and little emotion.

"I know what I did, but I didn't regret it. No one will provide answers so I have to find one myself"

"Answers?" Lebe scratched her head

"We already noticed the same thing and I have a feeling it's not a coincidence"

"..."

Bismarck lowered her head and this worried the other three Kriegsmarine ship girls.

"..." Bismarck turned and walked away

"Bismarck-neesan!"

"Let her be, Eugen. We all know how painful it is for Bismarck" Graf blocked the heavy cruiser with her arm

"Those two...were sisters. That's why the pain is just too much" Max commented

They let Bismarck walk away, who hasn't said a thing. It just reminded her of how she went on an operation on the day her younger sister sunk.

 **Office...**

Ever since what happened since morning, admiral Schwarze had been awfully quiet as she currently rests inside her office. Falling asleep, her companions decided not to disturb her. Her consciousness drifted on the river of her memories.

"Hahaha! This just proves the power of the Bismarck class!"

"I didn't do much...except support firing. You sunk those Abyssal's left to right"

"You'll get you're turn. Maybe when we'll be stationed at Norway for the Atlantic operations"

"..."

She didn't hear what Bismarck had said. She was spacing out.

"Tirpitz!"

"Aah?! Nee-san?"

"You've been sleepy lately. Are you even getting any sleep?"

"Of course I am. Nee-san, why are you even asking me that when we share the same room"

"That's true, but I just want to make sure you're doing fine"

She remembered the times where she casually spends her days with Bismarck...her older sister.

"...But I have to admit I don't always get proper sleep. I always wake up at night"

"That's not good for your health. Is there something wrong?"

"It's not much of a problem. Just bad dreams of the past"

She yawned, indicating she hasn't had enough sleep last night...or the previous nights.

"You're lucky it's not our turn today so we don't have any sorties for the day"

"Maybe I'll just go back in the room and sleep"

Bismarck sighed, not knowing what to do with her currently sleepy sister. Before Tirpitz could fall asleep, she heard a familiar voice calling.

"Tiiiirrr-chan!" Iowa waves her hand as she runs to her direction

"I-I-Iowa!"

"My radars tell me little Tir-chan needs some L-O-V-E! Iowa can prove it to you~"

"You again?! Why are you always chasing me?!"

In a moment, her entire body became fully awake as she begins running away from the affectionate American battleship.

"I've been looking for you for two months!"

"You've been saying that everyday!"

"Give Iowa a hug!"

The other ship girls, including the Kriegsmarines laughed at how Tirpitz flee from a really affectionate Iowa.

"My little Tir-chan is so cute" Iowa caught up to her in a matter of seconds and cuddled the German fast battleship against her will

"It's Tirpitz! My name is Tirpitz! And let me go already!"

"But Tir-chan sounds cuter. Tirpitz just sounds so mean like your big sister. She even looks mean all the time"

She wanted to struggle, but Iowa smothered her with her enormous fuel tanks. Her arms were just tightly wrapped against the struggling Tirpitz.

"Hey, hey! Don't suffocate my sister with your pair of large bulges" Bismarck pulled her away

"You two spend so much time together, I want a whole day with Tir-chan all to myself. You're so mean, Biscuit" Iowa pouted

"It's Bismarck. And my name sounds nothing like Biscuit!"

Tirpitz held back her already angry sister before she could pick a fight with Iowa.

"Aaaaah! That's enough, nee-san. Just calm down"

"I hate enough of you calling me Biscuit! If it's a fight you want then you're on!"

"Scharnhorst, help me out!"

"You can do it"

"Scharnhorst, I thought you were my friend! You traitor!"

The other German battleship just stared at her and gave a thumbs up indicating she wouldn't help.

"My old life may have ended with so much loneliness, but my old comrades...they're the reason I still keep fighting"

She woke up with a smile on her face, having dreamt of a time where she was at her happiest. Back when she was an active ship girl fighting alongside with her comrades.

 **Later...**

After spending hours inside her office, admiral Schwarze went to get fresh air after feeling dizzy while her hand is shaking.

"This isn't an ordinary headache. It's this nuisance again..."

While passing by an area around the naval base where she would spent some time alone, admiral Schwarze found Bismarck sitting on the sand and looking far away into seas.

(I told myself I wouldn't run away anymore, but I still did. I can't stand seeing you like that. Filled with the same loneliness as I did)

Even if she is still afraid to speak with the ship girl who happens to be her sister, admiral Schwarze mustered up her will and walked to her.

"No matter how I look at you...all I see is one person" Bismarck spoke upon noticing her

"..."

"It's like when I'm looking at you...I'm looking at the exact same person"

She saw the sorrow in Bismarck's eyes and the admiral doesn't want her to feel that way. She planned on finally confessing to her.

"I know you want to know the truth. You're right about suspecting. I am keeping a secret"

"...?!"

"I want to show it to you before I can tell it to you...what you really wanted to know"

Bismarck stood up and when the admiral gestured her to follow with a single look, she immediately did.

"Where are we going?"

"The same place that coffee loving count tried to break in. My private storage"

Admiral Schwarze led her to the storage warehouse where she frequently visits and no one else is allowed to enter.

"What's this?" Bismarck is confused

"Take a look inside, but I have to warn you..."

"...?"

"You will not like what you will see. Hopefully you don't punch me in the face"

Even if she is puzzled and hesitant to even touch the handle, Bismarck opened the door cautiously. The moment light peaked inside, the secret has been revealed. While Bismarck tries to process what she saw, the admiral's headache and body pain is becoming unbearable.

"This rigging! Tirpitz's rigging..."

A Bismarck class rigging suspended by durable chains stumbled her eyes. She backed away upon seeing how the torpedo tubes, camouflage, and armaments are exactly the same as the original. Even the fairy crews

"You recognized it, right? It's the rigging of the second of the Bismarck class fast battleship"

"Why do you have this?! Why do you have this rigging?!" She wanted to confirm her suspicion

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm the ship girl who owns it"

"So it is true. Since the beginning..."

"The moment you saw me, I know why you were shocked. I am who you think I am, Bismarck"

Bismarck's grip on the admiral's collar tightened, but the latter has little to no reaction. She doesn't even look bothered.

"So you really are Tirpitz. My little sister"

"I should have told you the truth years ago. You have the right to hate me...nee-san"

She took a deep breath and slowly let go of the admiral and lowered her head.

"I could never hate my younger sister..."

"...and I could never stand seeing my older sister fe hurt because"

"I just want to know...everything. The truth!"

Even if her current condition isn't too well, she has to tell Bismarck the truth.

"The truth is...I knew I was going to sink that day. I didn't tell you or anyone else because I don't want my comrades to sink. I couldn't afford to lose another comrade"

"Then at that time..."

A memory from years ago refreshed Bismarck's mind. It was the last moment she ever saw Tirpitz.

"I'm heading out with Eugen and the others. That's why I leave the anchorage in your care while we're away hahaha"

"Yeah. I'll definitely do that"

"We won't take long. Those Abyssal battleships at Denmark strait won't know what's coming"

She proudly said that to Tirpitz, but she didn't notice the sorrow of her younger sister.

"Just be careful out there. You know we can't underestimate the Abyssals"

"I won't sink. We'll see the end of this war...together. Besides I would never leave my little sister alone"

Bismarck grinned while Tirpitz find it hard to put up a smile of happiness.

"Woah?! Tirpitz?"

"...I wish my fate wouldn't have to end this way" She embraces Bismarck

"What?"

"Your voice, your warmth, and your smile. I want to remember it to the very end"

Back then, Bismarck didn't understand what was Tirpitz was saying. She didn't she was saying goodbye.

"H-hey. What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. I just want...to cherish this moment with the most important person to me"

She felt sadness in Tirpitz's voice, but she ignored it thinking it's a trivial thing.

"You're saying weird things. It makes me worried about you"

"Nee-san, when you come back...you don't have to wait for me"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I won't be here when you come back. I just wish you won't break down in tears once you come back"

She never thought those words meant she would already sink before Bismarck would come back and she didn't wish to see her cry once she learns the truth.

"Hahaha. Sorry for saying something weird again. You have to go now. Everyone is waiting"

"Right. Once I come back, there's something I want to tell you...so don't strange things like that"

As Bismarck departs, Tirpitz waved her last goodbye and left her parting words to her.

"Nee-san, his time I'm the one who's going on ahead. I'm sorry I won't fulfill our promise together so I wish you can forgive me one day"

"Tirpitz?"

"I hope you would understand some day. Goodbye, nee-san"

That was the last time she ever saw and talked to Tirpitz before the tragedy struck.

"You're alive...all this time. For the past few years. You're actually alive"

"Yes. I came back a year after I sunk at the very place where I sunk"

"Then why didn't you at least let me know you're alive?!"

"..." Admiral couldn't say a thing

"Do you know how much I went through after I lost you?! It hurts so much...because I couldn't save you"

"..."

"You're my sister. That's why more than anyone...you're the person I can't bear to lose"

To lose the only family she has left was the most painful experience for Bismarck.

"I couldn't sleep for many nights because I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. It almost tore my heart in half!"

"Nee-san..."

"...And when I saw you again, you changed so much. When you look at me...it's like you don't see me as your sister anymore. You don't care at all"

"That's not true! You're my sister and nothing would change that"

"Then why did you left me with this horrible guilt?! Why did you have to lie to me back then!"

"Because you're not meant to sink back then. Do you think I wanted to leave with you with those feelings?! Do you think... I can bear seeing you feel so much pain?"

Bismarck loosened up a bit seeing how the admiral raised her voice and lash out what she wanted to say.

"I couldn't even let you know even if I wanted to. Because I can't just go back like nothing happened!"

"Tirpitz..."

"I wanted to see you, but I saw how happy you were. I don't want to take that away from you"

"..."

"I don't want to ruin that for you. You moved on. I wanted to leave behind my past...but it won't stop hurting. You're not the only one who suffered all these years!"

After the two sisters lashed out the intense emotions, they calmed down as if they both felt better saying what's in their heart. Bismarck calmed down while the admiral breathes heavily as she isn't used to yelling that much.

"You were already saying goodbye. If only I had known then I would have come back sooner. I could have saved you!"

Bismarck understood how her sister felt and she couldn't blame her. The two of them burdened themselves with the pain from the past.

"It's not your fault, but mine. I couldn't tell you that I was going to sink. I know it would affect you"

"You could have at least told me. You know how much it hurts when I came back from the operation only to find out you had sunk"

"It's my fault you feel that way. It's my fault you couldn't move on."

The admiral's hand shook, but she clenched her fist to make it less visible.

"You're right. I should have at least properly said goodbye. Maybe this wouldn't have happened! Maybe...maybe we wouldn't have so much pain in our heart!"

"...?!"

"...But I don't want you or the others to sink as well! If I told you or anyone...you'd suffer the same fate as me. I don't want...anyone I care about to sink right in front of me..."

"Tirpitz..."

"I don't want to feel helpless again like how I felt when I couldn't do anything to save Scharnhorst!"

She didn't know admiral Schwarze felt that way. She didn't know how she is too afraid to lose her or another comrade.

"I would never forgive myself...if...if my older sister who is always there for me sink. My mind wouldn't bear another loss"

"..."

"What would be the point for me to continue fighting...if I can't even protect...anyone...!"

"Tirpitz, you...you..."

She grabbed the admiral's shoulders and slowly squeezes them. Admiral Schwarze expected her to be mad at her for what happened years ago and this time.

"Nee-san?" She is surprised when Bismarck pulled her closer for an embrace

"You idiot little sister. You haven't changed a bit. Keeping those burdens to yourself so no one would have to worry...this is like you"

"Why aren't you angry at me? A normal person would still be angry" The admiral felt like crying

"We're not normal people, remember? All I care about now is knowing my dear little sister is alive here with me"

Bismarck felt like crying too. From the looks of it, the two are going to break down in tears.

"You idiot big sister. I hate it when you forgive me this easily"

Even if her consciousness is slowly fading away, she wanted to cherish this moment with Bismarck.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I thought I know you very well, but I actually don't. I didn't notice I wasn't paying attention to your feelings"

"..."

"Hahaha. I guess the reason I couldn't hate you because there's no reason. We're both idiots, but I was the bigger idiot"

Bismarck slowly let go of the admiral and laughed a bit. The admiral laughed a bit too.

"Maybe all this time I was only thinking about myself when I thought I was thinking about you"

"Nee-san..."

"I guess I was too focused on protecting my own feelings more than understanding yours, I was beginning to ignore how you feel"

"In a way I guess I am also like you. I don't want to feel guilt and loss so I didn't tell you. I didn't think how you would feel afterwards"

"We're both selfish idiots. We really are family. Hahaha..."

A sharp pain in the head struck her, but she keeps bearing it. She brushed it off as she doesn't want the moment to stop there. Admiral Schwarze doesn't want Bismarck to learn one of the reason she can't return as Tirpitz.

"You know I didn't want you to leave alone, but if I told the truth, you could have sunk as well"

"Tirpitz..."

"I don't want to happen. I don't want to lose someone important to me...just like how I couldn't save Scharnhorst"

"..."

"I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I were to lose the sister who's always there for me"

The two sat looked over the peaceful sea, appreciating it's scenery. As soldiers who has to fight constantly, it's not everyday they get to have peaceful times with no worries.

"It may sound unusual, but when I saw how you had moved on...at the briefest moment, I had thought you forgotten me. I told myself I wouldn't be surprised if you did"

"Don't say that!"

"Nee-san?"

"I could never forget you. Even after you sunk, I held on to my memories of you" Bismarck suddenly stood up and shook her head

"Nee-san, you really are - kkh...!"

After about a few minutes, admiral Schwarze has reached her limit with her body surrendering to the immense pain from both her body and mind.

"Looks like...my body couldn't withstand the pain...anymore. I hate it...when this happens..."

"Tirpitz!"

Before her body would fall, Bismarck caught her in her arms just in time. This isn't an ordinary case as admiral Schwarze's breathing grew heavy and she's sweating. Bismarck doesn't know what just happened, but she knows admiral Schwarze needs immediate medical attention.


	7. Burdens from the past

**Author:** My free days are numbered, but that doesn't stop me from playing Kancolle...and recently World of Warships. Stockpiling to hardcap resources and buckets are a pain, but I need to prepare for the large scale event. I hope the final map reward will be worth the salt and sanity loss.

Anyway, Chapter 08 will be about the preparation for an operation while Chapter 09 will be the operation itself and Bismarck isn't going to be happy at what's going to happen. Uploading of the next chapter will be slower than usual due to busy schedule that will last until first week of March.

 _SOMEONE WILL DIE._

* * *

Bismarck waited outside of a room impatiently and after a minute has passed, Warspite exited the door with a sigh of relief.

"How is she? Is everything alright?"

"There's nothing to worry, Bismarck. This happens often when the admiral overstressed both her mind and body"

"Often? What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm...I better discuss more inside the office where I feel more easiness"

Warspite doesn't like having a conversation at their current spot so she lead the way to the office while Bismarck followed behind her.

"I suppose she didn't tell you? Well I can understand that"

"Didn't tell me what?"

"The reason why she never came back and decided to remain dead in your eyes"

Even after confessing, admiral Schwarze never really told Bismarck why she couldn't return to her old ship girl days.

"Six years ago when the battleship Tirpitz returned..."

Warspite was there and she's the first person to know about the other burden the admiral is still carrying. Back then, the battleship Tirpitz has fired a salvo when it happened.

"...?!" Tirpitz almost collapsed

"What's the matter?"

"It hurts. It hurts so much"

She felt the weight of her own rigging pressing down her body. Tirpitz never felt that way before and she knew it can't be good.

"Oh no. I never thought this would happen to you"

It was already clear to Warspite why after a single salvo, Tirpitz could barely stand up.

"Warspite, why can I barely move back there? It's like my entire body hurts so much"

"I believe it's caused by bodily injuries. Permanent injuries to be exact"

"Injuries?!"

"Tirpitz, you sustained an enormous amount of damage from countless air raids"

"..."

Tirpitz's hand shook, remembering the days where Abyssal bomber planes would relentless do air raids on her.

"Not to mention, the same thing happened when you sunk and became an Abyssal"

"It means..."

"It means your body had taken damages more than it can sustain. This is just a side effect of that"

"How can I be a ship girl if my body can't fight anymore?!"

A single punch to the wall and she almost made a hole in it. Warspite saw how frustrated Tirpitz is, but what's done cannot be undone.

"There's also your PTSD. Your...unhealthy...mental state affects not just your body functions, but your senses as well"

"...?!"

"It's the reason why you can't shoot accurately during practice. Your senses somewhat lowered because of your past traumatic experiences"

Hearing what Warspite said, Tirpitz's legs slumped on the floor as she realizes her body is no longer seaworthy.

"As much as I hate this, Tirpitz...you cannot return to the front lines anymore"

"I fought to the front line since the beginning...and I choise to fight to the very end. Why...why does this have to happen to me?!"

"I'm sorry. I truly am. You have to accept your body is burdened with permanent injuries. You cannot return to the Kriegsmarines"

At that instant, Tirpitz cried in frustration, hating herself as she can never be the same again. She couldn't accept she can't go back to her sister and comrades. At some point, she learned to accept her fate.

"Then the reason why Tirpitz is an admiral..."

"It's the main reason why she chose not to show herself to you. As her older sister, she doesn't want you to learn of her fate"

"Tirpitz..."

Bismarck hit the desk with light force and Warspite saw how the two sister ships have a habit of hitting things when upset.

"It pains her to look at the seas and be reminded of her burden. You have to understand, Bismarck"

"Tirpitz. Why does it have to happen to her? She doesn't deserve this!"

"Some things are beyond our control. This one of them. All you can do now is be there...as the older sister"

Bismarck loosened her fist and calmed down, slowly accepting the admiral's situation.

 **Later...**

Floating inside a sea of memories, admiral Schwarze relived the moment on the day 'Tirpitz' has sunk. That was the last time she ever called herself Tirpitz. She was overwhelmed with sheer numbers and she couldn't breathe properly.

"Graf's fleet wouldn't make it back in time. I would be already dead by then...Ahahaha..."

Her entire body is screaming pain while her riggings took critical damage.

"I'm sorry, nee-san, but I couldn't let you and the others sink. As long as everyone is fine...then I don't mind sinking here"

Tirpitz paid no mind at the another wave of dive bombers. Even if her fate was already sealed, it was her resolve to fight to the very end. She will sink...but she will sink fighting.

"Ggh!"

The bombs were a near miss. One direct hit to the ship girl and she would be done for.

"I don't want to leave you alone, but you have to be the one to live...because you can protect anyone while I can't"

With her last strength, Tirpitz faced another wave of bombers. She couldn't breathe properly, but it doesn't matter...she was going to sink.

"Nee-san, Graf, Eugen...everyone...I hope all of you would understand someday"

Using the last of her strength, Tirpitz still chose to go down fighting. Three bombs missed her, but the fourth one...was heading towards her.

"I'm sorry...because I can't fulfill the promise we made together...on the day we became ship girls..."

The fourth bomb exploded upon impact, sinking the German battleship. She may have sunk, but she sunk with a smile on her face.

"I see. So this is what it feels...to sink. It's feels so lonely, but I don't mind..."

Her body helplessly keeps falling down as if a force is dragging her. Tirpitz's senses was becoming numb and she couldn't feel anymore pain.

"Your warmth, your smile, your voice...I would never forget it. At least I got to see you one last time..."

The light is fading away, but she continued to reach for it. It wasn't long before her senses were about to shut down.

"Nee-san, I'm going ahead first. I'll be waiting for your return...because I promised..."

She closed her eyes and her body sunk to the coldness and loneliness of the abyss. The German battleship Tirpitz...has sunk.

 _I will be waiting...no matter how long it takes..._

"...!"

Admiral Schwarze opened her eyes, shocked from reliving her last moments when she sunk at Sorbotn.

"This is..."

She has no recollection to how she ended up in the infirmary.

"That's right. I passed out again"

The last thing admiral Schwarze remembers was passing out in Bismarck's arms. After that...everything went black.

"Nee-san...! I almost forgot"

She never finished their talk as she passed after confessing the truth to her.

"I have to talk to her"

As she stood up and grabbed her coat, the fairies all jumped at her arm...clinging to the confused admiral

"W-what?"

"..."

"I should rest first? It's bad for my health?"

"..." The fairies nodded

"I can't really rest now. There will be an operation in less than a week. I can't idle around"

The fairies shook their head and kept insisting the admiral should rest first, so it resulted into an argument.

"Aaaah! Stop it! Let go!"

They're clinging on her arm and the other one is hitting and pinching her face. The fairies are easy to remove, but they move like annoying cockroaches. On the way to where the admiral is supposedly resting, Bismarck hears her shouting.

"What's going on there?"

She slowly opens the room only to find admiral Schwarze lifting a pouting fairy while the others continued to annoy her.

"Nee-san?" She suddenly noticed Bismarck

"I'm not even going to ask what's going on..."

Bismarck shook her head and sighed as she closed the door behind her. The fairies behaved as soon as they sensed the atmosphere.

"These guys said I need to rest"

"They're right, you know. With your condition and all"

"...?"

"Warspite told me why you couldn't fight again. Why you chose to stay dead all these years..."

Knowing what Bismarck exactly meant, admiral Schwarze silently sat on the bed.

"For the past six years years. Tirpitz, I don't like it when you keep all your pain to yourself and not let anyone know about it"

"There's no point in letting others know. I even view my own life as meaningless"

"Why do you hate yourself?" Bismarck sat beside her

"Because I can't protect anyone..."

She could never forget the names and faces of the people she lost...both as a ship girl and as an admiral.

"Everyone just keeps sinking...and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't protect them. I just watch them die right before my eyes"

"..."

Bismarck couldn't say anything seeing the guilt in the admiral's. The guilt that still haunts her to this very day.

"That's why I had to make a choice back then. It's either me...or everyone I cared about"

"I get you just want to protect the people important to you, but not like this. You're suffering...you're in a lot of pain"

"Nee-san?"

"Tirpitz, if you keep going like this...you'll fall apart. I don't want that to happen to you"

She tapped the admiral's shoulder and felt her jolt, signifying her body is still in pain so she immediately pulled her hand away.

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Just past injuries acting up..."

"Does your body still hurts?"

"It does, but I'll be back to my normal self in a couple of hours"

"I see. Then you better rest for the time being"

While admiral Schwarze massages her aching shoulders, Bismarck laughed to ease up the heavy atmosphere.

"What's with that smile?"

"Nothing. It's just that...it's been so long since we last spend time like this. You know...with your sinking and all"

"Yeah. It's been so long..."

She turned to look at Bismarck who tilted her head, confused to what the admiral is looking at.

"What's the matter?"

"Well...seeing you in your Drei uniform reminds me of mine. Except I wear a sleeveless coat"

"And a skirt!" Bismarck laughed

"It's because it's cold in the North. Unlike you, I can't walk around without a skirt!"

She used to be stationed around the Northern waters within the fjords. The two sisters laughed...until the admiral acted strangely

"...?!"

Admiral Schwarze pulled up her left sleeve and saw another abnormality on her forearm.

"Tirpitz? Is there something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing!"

She pulled down her sleeve again and acted as if there's nothing wrong, but Bismarck knows better.

 **Somewhere...**

A fleet led by Yamato sailed on what is actually dangerous waters.

"I have to admit, I feel a little terrified..." Yamato told her fellow ship girls

"Even Yamato-san is scared. I feel the same, poi" Yuudachi shivered

"This reminds me of Savo island when Fubuki-chan went berserk"

Mutsuki slipped her tongue and accidentally said that. Both Yuudachi and Fubuki have no idea what Mutsuki is talking about. Only Mutsuki has memory of that incident a few months ago.

"You guys don't remember it so forget it. Ahahahaha" Mutsuki dryly laughed

After a few minutes of threading carefully in the area, Yamato's radar detected an enemy ship...

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong?" Warspite felt a sense of dread

"The enemy ship...vanished from my radar?"

Yamato's fleet all looked at each other confused. The three destroyers all felt terrified now.

"Should I send a reconnaissance plane?" Jintsuu raised her hand

"Not yet..."

Not long after and Yamato's fleet spotted a white figure a few kilometers ahead of them. Single mounted guns fired at them with less accuracy while Abyssal seaplanes flew in the sky.

"You shouldn't have come here..."

Yamato recognized the Abyssal to be Seaplane tender Water Princess who is definitely unhappy at their trespassing.

"Commandant...Teste-san?" Yamato swallowed her breath

"So that's her" Warspite prepared her main batteries

The Abyssal Seaplane tender only recognized Yamato among the six ship girls present.

"Get out of here" She has no intention of sinking them

There are no other Abyssals except the Water Princess herself. Right now, all she is doing is fending them off.

"Fall back" Yamato told her fleet

"Poi?!"

"I said fall back!"

As the flagship, her fleet compelled with her order and they turned around while the Abyssal seaplanes returned.

"Yamato-san, why didn't we engage the Abyssal?" Mutsuki asked

"Didn't you know? That may be just a seaplane tender, but her power surpasses what we know"

"I've heard from the secretary ship. That Abyssal alone is can take on a combined fleet and still win" Warspite added

The two battleships looked at each other, aware of who the Abyssal is and what she's capable of.

"She doesn't sink ship girls, but there's the probability of an enemy fleet somewhere in these waters. Princesses are never alone" Yamato sighed

"We can't afford reckless engagements. One wrong decision is a fatal mistake" Warspite nodded

As the fleet retreated, Seaplane tender Water Princess returned to her own 'nest' and sat on the beach silently.

"Four days left..." Heavy cruiser Princess is there with her

"My admiral is going to be in danger once the battle starts"

"Central Princess is going to outsmart the ship girls. Not to mention about her grudge on that one operation on the Southern anchorage. She's super pissed off when that rogue destroyer helped the ship girls sink Southern War Demon"

Heavy cruiser Princess pulled down her hood and sat near the Abyssal Seaplane tender. They sat comfortably with their monstrous weapons retreated inside their body.

"Aircraft carrier Princess will lead the attack. If she sees you trying to save your admiral, they'll know you're the traitor"

"It doesn't matter if they discover. All that matters is the safety of my admiral. Even if it compromises my main goal"

"You'll sink anyone who will harm your admiral. Well...even I would go to such lengths for Pola"

Seaplane tender Water Princess slowly reached out for the sky, as if she's longing for something.

"Ma amiral..."

She remembered the last time they saw each other. Some time ago...on a peaceful scenery. She faced the sorrowful admiral while she looked at her with little emotion.

"Teste..."

"Admiral...Don't...look at me..."

Seaplane tender Water Princess wanted to leave, but she wished to see admiral Schwarze after a long time.

"Ma amiral. I have become this monstrosity...but my old memories still remains"

"..."

"Even in this monstrous form, my feelings never changed and they will never change. I still...love you"

"I know..."

Admiral Schwarze grabbed her arm even if the Abyssal hesitated for a while. She could feel the admiral's warmth.

"I wish to return to you as the Commandant Teste you once knew"

"Teste..."

"...But there is something I must do. Something that is for your sake"

"What...do you mean?"

"I mustn't sink until I accomplish my goal. Until then...we can't be together"

Before she leaves, the admiral called her name again. The name of the ship girl she once knew.

"I don't know when we'll meet again...but I'll wait for you"

"That's a promise..."

With a smile filled with sadness, Seaplane tender Water Princess bid farewell to her admiral and disappeared again. Heavy cruiser Princess just scratched her head, confused. Either way, Seaplane tender Water Princess' made a solid resolve.

* * *

 **EXTRA (VALENTINES SPECIAL)**

It's the time of the year where girls are the ones looking forward to. Namely the ship girls in the Maizuru naval district.

"Valentines? I'm well aware of that it's today. Just not too excited about it"

"Why is that?" Richelieu asked

"I don't know. Probably because the Mutsuki and Shiratsuyu class are...to enthusiastic about it"

This was the first time the admiral celebrates Valentines in the base and she's not too fond about it.

"Not to mention Zuikaku who dive bombed me earlier while I was at the arsenal"

As she scratched her head, Richelieu stopped in her tracks and this made admiral Schwarze stop about two seconds later.

"Richelieu?"

"Ma amiral...uhm well...here"

She brought up a small box neatly wrapped in light color. The French battleship could barely look at the admiral straight in the eyes.

"I made it for the occasion. I mean this is the holiday you give chocolate to someone you like so...you know..."

Before admiral Schwarze could respond, the loud voice of a certain energetic and clingy fast battleship interrupted the moment.

"Aaaaaddmiiiraaaal!"

Kongou charged towards the admiral at flank speed and stopped in front of you.

"I made this chocolate for admiral. It's full of my BURNING LOVE!"

Irritated, Richelieu pulled Kongou away and glared at her as the tea loving battleship ruined her chance to the admiral.

"I had enough of you ruining my chance to the admiral!" Richelieu clenched her fists

"If you want the admiral's heart...you have to take me down first!"

"Fine by me!"

"I accept the challenge!"

Knowing only violence will lead to this, admiral Schwarze sneak away and fled from the scene to avoid being involved. After she ran far enough she stopped to catch her breath.

"If I wasn't a battleship, I wouldn't have survived eight months in this base"

As the admiral stretched her aching muscles, she noticed someone walking towards her direction.

"Oh? Commandant Teste...it's you. Thank goodness"

She leaned against a wall and slid down, thankful it's not another problematic ship girl.

"You look awfully exhausted, admiral"

"Since I woke up this morning, everyone became savages for giving chocolates. Even the Mutsuki class!"

"Ha ha ha. Ma amiral had it rough"

Teste sat beside her as she brought out a small box of handmade chocolate. Unlike the other ship girls, Commandant Teste is the only one other than Yamato who isn't too aggressive when it comes to showing affections.

"This is my Valentines present for you. I-I did my best in making it"

"Danke"

After receiving the gift, admiral Schwarze immediately opened it much to Commandant Teste's surprise.

"Y-you're going to eat it already?! Right here?!"

"Why not? It's best to eat it now...since you made it"

Her statement made the seaplane tender blush and briefly look away.

"Wine?"

"D-do you not like wine?"

"Of course not. Don't worry, I don't think it's bad. I love it since you're good at baking"

The admiral ate another piece to show her she doesn't hate the chocolate. This warmed her heart and puts a smile on her face.

"Here" Admiral Schwarze grabbed a piece and reached out her hand

"A-admiral?"

"Say aah~"

"E-eh?" Teste doesn't know how to react

"Come on now. You worked hard for this chocolate, right? So you should at least taste them"

Reluctant at first, Commandant Teste eventually agreed and let the admiral feed her with the chocolate. She slowly chewed and swallowed it and blushed again when the admiral friendly smiled at her.

"See? It's great. Now let's eat this together"

"E-eh? But I made it...just for...admiral"

"Yeah! And I want to share it...with you"

"Ma amiral..."

"I want to share this with someone special to me"

Her heart raced as her feelings for admiral Schwarze grew. In the end, she couldn't deny the 'request' and the two of them ate the chocolates while sitting. Not long and a muffled explosion erupted.

"What was that?"

"Definitely Richelieu and Kongou. Honestly they should stop using live ammunition when trying to blow each other's faces"

"Oh? There's a bit of chocolate on your face" The admiral wiped the chocolate stain on Teste's face with a handkerchief

"A-ah...!" She froze as the side of her mouth is gently wiped

Ignoring the continued explosion and shouting, admiral Schwarze took a piece of the last few chocolates and savored its taste. Commandant Teste put up a loving smile just watching the admiral enjoy her handmade chocolates.

 _I wish I could tell you how I truly feel..._


	8. The Approaching Danger

**Author:** Currently busy in real life so I have less time time making new chapters. My free time are only about every Wednesday and Thursday. I'll be completely free by the end of March. Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter since I've already planned it...and because something is going to happen.

One more day before the event. Damn! It doesn't really mix well with my busy schedule. It looks like I can say goodbye to event completion. I'll just cry on my Iowa's large fuel tanks.

* * *

 _Only three more days before the operation..._

After a whole day of recovery, admiral Schwarze heads to the office in preparation for the operation.

"Northernmost Landing Princess, huh..."

Looking at the information gathered regarding the operation's main target, the admiral closed her eyes.

"Admiral, you look a bit tired...more than usual"

Nagato placed a warm cup of tea on the desk while the admiral views over the main target of the operation.

"I kept thinking about the operation. It gives me...this uneasiness"

"Uneasiness?"

"I just felt it. I hope this isn't a death flag or anything, but I fear for the worst"

She doesn't want to worry, but the feeling wouldn't go away. She can't let it affect how she will command the operation.

"Probably because I'm going to be at Truk during the operation"

"Well the last time you commanded an operation outside of the base was during an operation in Solomon islands"

"Now that you reminded me, you were a newcomer back then. You were like an oversized destroyer ha ha ha"

Admiral Schwarze's laugh died down when she saw Nagato cracked her knuckles. She knows how her secretary ship hates reminding her of that.

"Anyway, I will be leaving the base in your care, Nagato. I know you can handle all the girls even if I'm gone"

"You're saying it like you're not coming back"

"Sometimes I say things that ends up flagging my fate. I really should stop doing that"

Nagato has no idea whatever the admiral is talking about so she just scratched her head in confusion.

"I will be heading to Truk anchorage 24 hours before the operation for a final briefing and preparations"

She reminded Nagato as she viewed the operation details sent by the headquarters. It's been a while since she wormed with Rejikawa in an operation.

"Truk. A secure forward base of the Japanese navy..."

"What is it, admiral?"

"It's not much. The higher officials can be overconfident at times. A traitor wouldn't have much trouble sabotaging them"

"It looks like you have a bit of experience to it"

"Ironically yes. Both my original self and former self"

The admiral finished her cup of tea and she felt a bit lacking.

"What I hated about this world is the tendency of history repeating itself. Fate itself sure loves playing cruel jokes...to victims like us"

"Admiral..."

"We had to be the one doing the sacrifices because no one else can do that. We're the only ones that can do so...whether we like it or not"

Her words might have a been too deep as she noticed Nagato's looking a bit unsettled.

"Ha ha ha. It's just my old self talking"

What she meant is her former self which was the fast battleship Tirpitz.

 **Later...**

Their surrounding is too quiet it's almost deafening. Yamato wanted to say something, but admiral Schwarze doesn't seems to be in the mood.

"It's been a while since she last appeared. Seaplane tender Water Princess"

"She's still Commandant Teste even after all these years. I can tell by how she wanted us to go away rather than sink us"

"That doesn't change the fact she's an Abyssal. Still...I promised to save her so I'm not going to give up on her"

"That's why you kept your only ring...because you're still willing to wait"

"I don't know. I just felt like...this would what someone like Scharnhorst would do. I'm not good at these emotional things"

Being reminded of Scharnhorst, the admiral thought of the peaceful and joyful times she spent with can't sunken friend Scharnhorst

 _Hey, Tirpitz...You really like spending your time alone, huh..._

 _It's a bit of a habit. Being alone gives me space to think_

 _I prefer doing exciting things. Jut sitting here is boring_

 _You should appreciate times like this, Scharnhorst_

 _Yeah. It's not like we can always have days like these..._

"Admiral?"

Yamato became worried when admiral Schwarze isn't responding after calling her out several times.

"Is there...something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something back when she was still alive. It makes me think...I don't want to lose another one"

"Admiral..."

"I don't know if I can bear another loss anymore. I watched many of my old comrades sink right before my eyes. Both as a ship girl and an Abyssal"

She can never forget each of their faces. The people she lost in her former life. How could she? Even now admiral Schwarze still blames herself for their sinking.

"I envy my own sister, Yamato. Unlike me, nee-san is strong enough to protect everyone. It frustrates that I'm not strong enough to protect anyone...because I'm just weak. Some battleship I am"

"I find it slightly shocking you have such thoughts, admiral"

"Well it's because my older sister has a distinguishable record. People had high expectations of me since I'm her sister ship, but I couldn't keep up with her"

It's rare for the admiral to talk out her insecurities openly even to one of her ship girls.

"Well that's enough emotional talk for now. I might end up crying if I keep talking about my feelings"

"Admiral, you're not a failure of ship girl...or as an admiral. You've done so much for us no one can call you a failure"

Admiral Schwarze thought not even Yamato could truly understand how she feels, but she appreciates the sympathy even if she dislikes such things.

"It's been ten years, but the pain is still there. Admiral, the pain I see in your eyes haven't changed since the day we met"

"..." She didn't respond

"Admiral, I don't want to see you burdening yourself"

"I can't move on whatever I do. The pain won't just go away"

"Is it because you still blame yourself for Scharnhorst's sinking?"

The admiral's hand tensed up at the mere mention of that name which proved Yamato's guess correct.

"I was with her when it happened. I could have done something, but I was too weak. I couldn't look back when she forced me to leave her. I just couldn't"

The day her dear friend sank etched in her mind. She could remember how Scharnhorst smiled and fearlessly faced death. The moment everything went silent, she knew...Scharnhorst had sunk.

"I'm getting emotional again. I hate it when this happens"

She looked away, not wanting Yamato to see a side of her she rarely expresses.

"Other than the operation, I still have to think about Nagato getting hold of that information"

"The Abyssal that wrecked havoc in Norway and the 'Drop'. You're both of them, admiral"

"I know. That old lady sure loves playing a joke. Sometimes I don't know what's going on in her mind"

It's obvious admiral Schwarze doesn't like pieces of her past be dug up without her consent and on her back.

"I don't want Nagato or the other ship girls to know about that past of mine"

"How about Bismarck-san?"

"Her too. I don't want her to realize the Princess she had sunk ten years ago was me"

Before she came back as a ship girl again, she had to be sunk. The one who dealt the finishing blow on the admiral's Abyssal self was Bismarck, yet at that time...she smiled.

"At least it wasn't an Avro Lancaster that sunk you that time"

"I'm not laughing"

The admiral isn't, but the fairies are about too. When she glared at them, they all froze.

 **Meanwhile...**

While other ship girls who aren't on a sortie or expedition relaxes in the afternoon, Graf Zeppelin spends her time doing dive bombing practice with her air group of Stukas.

"..."

As her planes landed back on the flight deck and launched another air group, she looked up into the sky and stared at it. The dive bombers dominating the sky reminded her of what happened ten years ago.

"Sorbotn..."

Seven years ago in Sorbotn anchorage, Graf Zeppelin had just received an emergency message.

"What?! The anchorage?!"

Hearing the anchorage has been raided with enemy bombers, Graf and her fleet hurried back to the anchorage.

"Tirpitz..."

Her chest tightened as Tirpitz is the only one at the anchorage since Graf and her fleet went out. In the end, they were too late to arrive.

"Damn it!"

They reached Sorbotn's waters only to see the enemy bombers had already dealt damage to the base and are already retreating. Everything was already done by the time they returned to the base.

"Tirpitz. Where's Tirpitz?!"

She asked the wounded captain operating the anchorage. He nor his men could look at her.

"She had already sunk..."

The man couldn't say it without his voice being visibly shaken. Graf was rendered speechless hearing what he had said.

"In within an hour, the battleship Tirpitz sunk. She...wanted...to hold those Abyssals off...but one fast battleship can't take on those planes"

Her mind couldn't think properly. She doesn't know how she would react.

"Her fairies survived after she forced them to abandon ship. I told her to run than fight, but she wanted to...so she can give us time...to evacuate..."

The captain felt like crying while the others couldn't even raise their head and look at the ship girls. The surviving fairy crews, on the other hand, were already crying.

"She didn't make it..."

Graf looked down at the also injured fairies who are bursting into tears, grieving for their sunken ship girl.

"What are we going to tell Bismarck and Prinz Eugen...and the rest?"

Max approached Graf wanting to know what they will say once the others return from the operation.

"I don't know..."

That's what all Graf had to say. She couldn't say anything else. She felt guilty for not returning in time and also blames herself much like Bismarck.

"I couldn't make it back in time"

She uttered those words after the last air group of her planes had finished the drill. It's the same words she told Bismarck that very day.

 **The next day...**

Admiral Schwarze will be heading to Truk in preparation of the upcoming operation so she's already preparing for her departure.

"Commanding an operation outside the base? Is that even a thing?"

Bismarck scratched her head while eating breakfast with admiral Schwarze.

"Apparently it is. This isn't my first time so I can handle it"

"Well I know you can handle yourself, but I can't stop worrying"

"Nee-san, I'll be fine. It's not like the time when we were young"

Groaning, Bismarck chewed on a sausage while the admiral sighed.

"I'm the second of the Bismarck class battleships and your little sister. Just have a little fate in me"

"I know that, but..."

"Even if I can't in the front lines anymore, I'm still the German fast battleship Tirpitz. Not even sinking can change that"

Even the small fairy crews have fate in their ship girl, but Bismarck is still pouting.

"You're going to deal with the Abyssal that sunk you" Bismarck lowered her head

"I know that. It won't be like what happened seven years ago. Besides I can't let myself get killed since I made a promise to someone"

She smiled before taking a small sip of her still warm coffee.

"Promise? To who?"

"A ship girl I once handled. She's someone important to me"

"Then where is she?"

"She sunk years ago..."

Bismarck felt sorry hearing that, but the admiral doesn't mind. It happened a long time ago after all.

"You're not good a promises, you know. You told me you would wait for me...but you went ahead of me"

"I can't really say I'm going to die that day, can I?"

"W-well I understood your reason, but in your case...making promises is a death flag"

A bit annoyed at how sorry Bismarck is, the admiral stuffed a sausage in her mouth to make her quiet.

"I won't break the promise we made together the day we became ship girl's"

"Tirpitz..."

"We worked hard to make it this far. We can't let things end just yet...not until the day the seas become calm again"

Bismarck chewed the sausage and swallowed it only to choke for a brief moment.

"Yeah. I know you won't break our promise together"

"I'm glad you understand"

"Also I hope you fulfill your promise to whoever that ship girl is. She's important to you, right?"

"Very..." Her voice showed little joy

While the two fast battleships continue eating their breakfast, Warspite softly smiled seeing how the two sisters are close even after seven years has passed.

"Well they are sisters. It's no surprise they made up after they had lashed out their feelings"

Having seen enough, Warspite left the scene and warmly thought about the two fast battleships.

"Still I fear the admiral...will be in danger..."

It's just her intuition, but the uneasiness continues to haunt her. She doesn't want anything to happen so she just brushed it off as a horrible feeling.

"I can only hope it will not come true"

Warspite sighed, hoping her feeling will not put the admiral in danger with the operation drawing near.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

While stationed in Norway, the Western ship girls actively took part in the Atlantic campaign. With the battles growing intense with each passing day, the four active battleships of the Kriegsmarine have to always take part of the battle. One ill fated operated sealed the fate of a good friend.

"Hahaha! It's been a while since we're in an operation together"

"Yeah..."

Scharnhorst is very excited for the upcoming battle while Tirpitz sounds like she's not looking forward to it.

"You've been awfully down lately. Is there something wrong?"

"..."

Her silence confirmed Scharnhort's question. Tirpitz looked away, indicating what's bothering her isn't trivial. As a friend, Scharnhorst doesn't want seeing her in that mood.

"Does this have to do with Bismarck?"

"How-"

"I'm your best friend, silly. Of course I know it's about your sister. Besides your face tells it all"

"Everyone thinks highly of nee-san because of her fighting capabilities. As her sister ship, everyone expected I would fight as excellent as her...but I'm not like her, not like nee-san"

"..."

Seeing Tirpitz all depressed had Scharnhorst give out a big sigh, loosening her bright mood.

"I can't protect anyone, Scharnhorst. I may be a Bismarck class, but I can't fight the same way as nee-san does"

"I get you're angry at yourself for not being to save other people, but Tirpitz...we don't hold our own fate. We struggle to live everyday so we can see tomorrow and smile with our precious ones"

Scharnhorst is the type to look positive even at the worst situations and doesn't care about what everyone thinks. This is something Tirpitz doesn't fully understand about her friend.

"We may be ship girls, but we're still humans. We think and act differently, no two humans are exactly the same. Remember that"

"Scharnhorst, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying even if you're not on the same level as Bismarck, you don't have to be. Just be on your own level...not other people"

"You...you can actually say wise things from time to time" Tirpitz finally smiled

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean?"

Scharnhorst pouted and waved her arms like a child, reverting back to her lesser serious demeanor compared to a while ago.

"Tomorrow's the big day and we're fighting together"

"Yeah"

"That's why...I know you'll have my back to the very end. I'm counting on you, Tirpitz"

"Scharnhorst?"

"I know you're capable of protecting anyone even if you lack self confidence. I believe you can be so much more. You just need to meet the right people to make you realize that"

The way Scharnhorst spoke differed a bit and Tirpitz noticed this, but didn't bring up the topic.

"Tirpitz, never feel regret by the end of the day. Even if we can't control our own fates, that doesn't mean we shouldn't struggle to make a change. That's why, don't feel regret by the end of the day. I'll get madm you know. Ahahaha!"

Now, Schanrhorst is implying something and this worried Tirpitz a lot. She wanted to say something about it, but she couldn't find the strength to speak it up.

"You're saying weird things again, Scharnhorst..."

"Hahaha! Really? In that case, I need to ask you a favor" Scharnhorst gave a sorrowful smiled

"Huh? What is it?"

"When I'm gone...Will you wait for me to come back no matter how long it takes?"

"Of course I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I'll never get tired of waiting even if takes years"

"Heh...that's a promise"

Scharnhorst walked away, softly muttering those words with Tirpitz following after her seconds later. She doesn't know what it means, but she felt...Scharnhorst is preparing her for what's going to happen tomorrow.

 ** _Post operation report:_**

 _December 26 -, 19:45..._

 _North Cape, Norway..._

 _Fleet composed of 6 destroyers, 2 fast battleships..._

 _1 fast battleship heavy damaged, 1 fast battleship...sunk_


	9. Assault on Truk Anchorage

**Author:** I cleared E-3 H and on the way to see the new girls...especially Jervis. I already have an old lady and a baguette battleship on my fleet so I don't have to grind E4. Also I kai ni'd my Musashi at the cost of the blueprints I reserved for my other girls. Lastly, I'm only willing to grind salty EO nodes for Tashkent...because second comrade tiny one and Shimakaze pairing.

I thought doing new chapters would be much slower, but my breaks from time to time allows me to complete this chapter in a matter of days. I guess I don't feel as busy as I thought, probably because of my motivation fueling me.

* * *

 _The day of the operation..._

While the admiral is away, Nagato is in charge of the base and takes care of her work. Bismarck is a little unrest, but Prinz Eugen and the others comforts her. It's not visible, but Warspite is worried as well.

"What's wrong, Warspite-san?" Yamato tilted her head

"I worry for the admiral. Will she be alright?"

"The admiral may sometimes act strange, but she's capable of taking care of herself"

Yamato is one of the few ship girls whom the admiral handled since the beginning of her career. She's also one of the certain ship girls who knows the admiral well.

"Other than that, the target of the operation is the Northernmost Landing Princess"

"The Abyssal that sunk the admiral..." Yamato's voice became solemn

"Bismarck destroyed her back as Isolated Island Princess. It's not surprising an Abyssal installation came back and evolved"

"While us ship girls remodel, Abyssals get theirs through sinking and if by chance...they evolve to a stronger form"

"That is true. It amazes and terrifies me at the same time" The old lady sighed

The two fell quiet, but after a moment of silence they resumed whatever they were doing before starting the conversation. Early in the morning, Nagato already takes care of admiral Schwarze's duties during her absence.

"Honestly. Admiral shouldn't really leave her files disorganized"

While Nagato fixed the papers and folders in the office, the base's only U-boat entertains herself by wearing the admiral's old cap and looking at a picture frame.

"Yuu, what are you doing?"

U-511 responded by showing Nagato the picture admiral Schwarze keeps inside her quarters. Apparently, Yuu snuck in there and took advantage since she's away.

"Who's this? This one looks like the admiral years ago"

Since the admiral is away, Nagato freely expresses herself at how she saw what the admiral looked like back when she was still Tirpitz. Even after ten year has passed, the admiral didn't looked like she aged. Well it's not a surprise for a ship girl like Nagato.

"And this one...Hmm? Who is this?"

"Scharnhorst!" Yuu answered

"Who's Scharnhorst?"

Just by looking at the picture, Nagato can tell Scharnhorst was someone close to the admiral. According to her knowledge, Scharnhorst sunk less than a year before Tirpitz sunk.

"They must be really good friends"

"They are...were"

Looking at Scharnhorst in the photo, Yuu became depressed as the old days can never come back. Instead, she toyed with the admiral's old cap.

"You know I want to see the admiral wear her old uniform again. It must be cute since she hasn't aged at all"

Nagato forgot Yuu is also listening so she looked away, feeling a little embarrassed

"Just a thought. It's not like I really want to see it that much" She coughed

While Nagato continues to hide her embarrassment, Yuu is just tilting her head, confused to why Nagato is embarrassed.

 **Truk Anchorage...**

The operation has begun and the ship girls participating in the operation have already set sail. In the command room, the two admirals monitors the movement of the fleet through the personnel.

"That damn washboard is not going to get away this time" Rejikawa clicked his tongue

"I hope so. It's really annoying they keep coming back"

"We're not going to let them have their way. They've done so much damage to us"

Admiral Schwarze didn't respond and only gave a small sigh. Despite her calm demeanor, sure feels ominous about the situation.

"So far, the fleet's radars detected no enemy"

"There are times silence can be terrifying. You'll never when it will break"

"You're scaring me a bit there, Suveran"

"I'm telling the truth though"

Not long, the fleet sent an emergency message to the base. The man in charge of the communication relayed the message.

"This is flagship Lexington of the carrier task force. Enemy escort fleet spotted 24 km east of the target area. Currently taking command of aerial battle"

It hasn't been two hours yet the battle has already begun. Admiral Schwarze prepares herself and focuses on the operation.

"Continue engagement then head port side...now!"

"Roger!" The man immediately sent the message

"The enemy is only composed of three Nu class light carriers, four destroyers, and one Ta class battleship"

Rejikawa wondered why admiral Schwarze had the fleet diverted to a different direction rather than proceed.

"They're nearing Abyssal territory. We're dealing with an Installation type here. Northernmost landing Princess already had eyes the moment they got near"

"Still..."

"You wouldn't send an eight ship fleet against a combined fleet. That can only mean it's a bait"

Due to her past experiences with Abyssals, she already has knowledge on how Abyssals tend to act.

"A little more and the fleet would have been on the Princess' planes operation range. We'd easily lose air superiority"

"What makes you say that?"

"This is a battle of air supremacy. We lose it...and we're good as dead. I can't afford to sacrifice those girls because of a foolish decision"

Rejikawa knows admiral Schwarze lost ship girls under her command before. That's why he knows she's not the reckless type.

"How about the surface task force?" Rejikawa asked one of the men

"So far flagship Vittorio Venetto hasn't detected any enemy ships"

While monitoring the fleet's movements, admiral Schwarze remained silent which piqued Rejikawa's curiosity.

"You know...usually you're relaxed and carefree. Whenever there's an operation, you become serious and focused"

"Really? I didn't really notice"

"Your eyes had that killer look every time you make a command"

"Rejin, are you wasting your time looking at me than focusing at the operation?"

"What?! N-n-no! That's not it"

A few personnel laughed a bit and Rejikawa furiously glared at them, intimidating them.

"Then focus on the operation"

While they all focused on the operation, one crew assigned went to the anti air radars installed on the base.

 **Somewhere...**

While the operation is underway, the Abyssals prepare to enact their main plan.

"They're too busy fighting Northernmost landing Princess, they won't see what's coming"

Aircraft carrier Princess does one last check on her planes. Seaplane tender Water Princess just silently watched the Abyssals preparing for their attack.

"Tch! Looks like your admiral is as good as dead unless you act now" Heavy cruiser Princess whispered

"That's why I'm already going to leave" She turned away

"If you get caught...it's all over"

"Even if it gets to that, as long as she is safe...then I won't mind"

Heavy cruiser Princess sighed, watching the Abyssal Seaplane tender leave without a care.

"Are you fine with this? You said you want to kill those admirals yourself" Harbor Princess turned her eyes towards Central Princess

"Ending the humans who ruined my plans during the battle on Southern anchorage because a rogue Princess helped them is I wanted the most...but this is somewhat fine"

"As long as you get your revenge. It must be annoying to not get that personally"

"Hmph. What I want now is to have one less nuisance to the Abyssals"

Heavy cruiser Princess didn't like what she heard, but she can't act to recklessly so she is forced to remain passive.

(Hope you damn succeed...Commandant Teste)

Even if she is frustrated, Heavy cruiser Princess kept her feelings to herself and exhaled to calm herself down.

 **Truk Anchorage...**

The battle has already begun. The two admirals in the forward base are occupied on giving commands to the dire situation.

"All battleships load AP shells. Focus on the escorting enemy ships"

One man had slipped away from the command room and Rejikawa noticed this. He shrugged this off as he needs to focus on the battle.

"Admiral Schwarze, Northernmost landing Princess' runways has been disabled!"

"She'll repair her runways in a few minutes. Launch fighters and regain air superiority!" Admiral Schwarze commanded

"Destroyers, focus on anti air support" Rejikawa added

Northernmost landing Princess refuses to stay down even after her runways have been damaged. The two combined fleet can't finish her off with the large number of Abyssals inside her territorial waters.

"It will be over soon fufufu. By the time you realize...it will be too late!"

Lexington heard what the Abyssal installation said, but doesn't understand what she meant.

 **Maizuru Naval district...**

Bismarck knows by the now the operation is still ongoing so that means admiral Schwarze is busy commanding the operation with another admiral.

"What's the matter, Bismarck-neesan?" Prinz Eugen saw how the German battleship seems down

"I wonder how Tirpitz is doing? I'm still not used to her being an admiral and all"

"Tirpitz-neesan is definitely doing fine. There's nothing to worry about"

"I know she can handle herself, but whenever she's alone...I keep thinking about what happened in Norway"

Bismarck was at the operation when her sister sunk. Since she was the only ship girl at that time, she was the only one that sunk.

"Bismarck-neesan, it's not like that before. This time it's different"

"As her older sister, I can't stop worrying"

"It will be fine. Right before you know it, the operation is a success!" Prinz Eugen raised her arms in the air

"Yeah. Once she comes back, We'll definitely celebrate and drink!"

Not far from them is a panting Nagato who is worn out from chasing the runaway U-boat who then leaped at Tenryuu.

"Watch it, you little runt!"

As U-511 ran away again, Tenryuu angrily remarked after the little one left a mark on her face.

"My~ Tenryuu-chan is a magnet for the little ones"

"Shut up, Tatsuta! You're just gloating because you got your kai ni!"

"That furious jealousy on your eyes. It's really cute~"

"Damn you!"

Before she could cry, Tenryuu ran away while the nearby destroyers all looked confused.

 **Later...**

Both the carrier and surface task force are pushing through Northernmost landing Princess' defenses, while Aircraft carrier Princess' fleet is approaching Truk's waters without the radars detecting them.

"Most of their heavy surface ships have sunk. Their firepower had greatly decreased" Admiral Schwarze sighed

"Lexington and Yorktown are low on aircrafts, but one last wave should be enough to prevent the Princess from ever launching aircrafts again"

Rejikawa put on a grin after the ship girls have dealt a critical blow on the Princess class Abyssal.

"All that needs to be done now is-"

Before admiral Schwarze could continue, she is interrupted by a loud alarm ringing all over the anchorage.

"Admiral, enemy ships have entered coastal waters!" One man stood up

"What?! How come they weren't detected sooner?!"

"The radar officers were late in reporting"

The anti air shore batteries were destroyed by Aircraft carrier Princess' aircrafts and the Abyssals that made it on land. With no anti air defense, she started bombing the forward base.

"Kuhahahaha! Obliterate them all!"

One by one, her 'takoyaki' looking Abyssal planes easily breached the base's anti air defenses. Late model Abyssal destroyers and other common Abyssals that can 'walk' have begun to land on the shore. Powerless against Abyssals at the size of a van, the crews in the base ran for their lives.

"Tch! How did this happen?!" Admiral Schwarze hit the table

"Don't just stand there, idiots! Start evacuating the entire anchorage!" Rejikawa shouted

The men inside the main command room sound the evacuation alarm and directed the people in the base to evacuate.

"Has everyone been evacuated?" Admiral Schwarze asked

"There are still people out there"

"Tch! Damn it!"

Clicking off his tongue, Rejikawa ran out of the room to make sure everyone has been evacuated, but he is attacked by an Abyssal destroyer on the way.

"Kkh!" He is wounded as a result

The late model Abyssal opened its mouth, revealing a gun barrel inside it. Right before it could fire, admiral Schwarze stabbed its eyes, making the Abyssal stagger back and flee.

"Your wounds..."

"I'll be fine. This isn't as serious as it looks. That monster missed the vital spot"

Grabbing admiral Rejikawa's arm, admiral Schwarze helped him walk away until she brought him to the other personnel.

"Get him out of here and treat his wounds immediately"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Wait! Suveran, what about you?"

"I'll catch up to you as soon as I retrieve someone"

"Wait! Suveran!"

Not listening to the wounded admiral, admiral Suveran Schwarze went back to the command room and frantically looked around.

"There you are!"

She found the fairy cowering in a corner and gently grabbed it. Glad the admiral found it, the fairy clung to her.

"Now let's get out of here-"

She heard echoing cackling. The source turned out to be a PT imp that peaked out of a wall...and another one popped out

"Really. Of all times..."

She spoke to the fairy she brought with her to Truk. The fairy worriedly looked at her.

"You have to go"

"..." The fairy shook it's head

"Ha ha ha. I guess you don't want to abandon ship again, huh"

The fairy refused to abandon again the ship girl it served since the beginning as it clung on her.

"You know, this reminds me of what happened in Sorbotn. It's like this was on purpose"

She clenched her fist and the fairy wrapped its tiny arms on the admiral's face as if it wanted to calm her down.

"I hate that little bastard"

The monstrous infant sized Abyssal leaped at her and attacked like a wild animal. The fairy is thrown off as the admiral wrestled the twisted creature.

"Kyahahaha!"

Opening it's mouth, a gun barrel extended out and as it fired, the admiral redirected it's face...missing her by chance. It did wounded her shoulder, but the wound isn't grave.

"Get...off me!"

Using a lot of her strength, she pulled away the PT imp and smashed it's face to the ground.

"Disgusting"

The blur colored blood of an Abyssal stained her clothes, but she has to worry about the wound on her should.

"Kihahaha...kyahahaha..."

Other PT imps that came in packs have appeared one by one. Grabbing the fairy, admiral Schwarze fled structure while also evading the tiny monstrosities.

"You have to be kidding me..."

She hasn't gotten far when a To class light cruiser spotted her, forcing her to be in a sudden stop. The Abyssal roared, making her run in the opposition direction. Despite it's huge size, the Abyssal caught up to her in a matter of seconds.

"Again. You have to be...kidding me..."

The To class swiped her using it's sharp claws and with one slash of it ripping a bit of her flesh at the side of her abdomen. Her hand covered the fairy to protect it from the attack.

"...!" The little one panicked seeing bleeding worse than the one in her shoulder

At this point it's either the To class or the blood loss that will kill her.

"Does this mean...I'm going back...to the Abyss again?"

Her senses are slowly being paralyzed with her body unable to flee anymore. The fairy kept pushing her, urging her to stand up, but it's now impossible.

"Get out of here...you don't need...to stay here"

"...!" The fairy seeing the wound worsening, burst into tears

"Scharnhorst...I'll be joining you...on the other side..."

Admiral Schwarze felt numbness taking over and as she slowly closes her eyes, the To class adjusted it's guns, locking it right at the admiral. Since the fairy refused to run away so badly, it clung on the ship girl it serves...accepting its fate.

 _No...I...will not die here..._

 **Japanese navy headquarters...**

The operation succeeded, but at the cost of the Truk anchorage being mostly decimated. While there are those who survived, there are those who didn't.

"The assault on one of our forward bases is very unexpected. No one thought it would be possible. How did this even happen?"

"Investigation is still underway. The radars were all functional, but the signalling was delayed"

"Could it have been delayed on purpose?" The high ranking officer laid back on his chair

"We're looking at that possibility. As of the moment, we're focusing on damage assessment"

The officer reporting flipped through the papers he is holding and spoke in a monotone manner.

"The body count. How many are the casualties?"

"There are about fifteen confirmed casualties. It's expected the number will increase after another search"

"Then how about the survivors?"

"Twenty five are wounded with eight of them only receiving minor injuries. Admiral Sajin Rejikawa got critically wounded, but he is in stable condition now"

"So he's still resting in the hospital. Hmph. Despite his attitude, he punched an Abyssal in the face to protect those men"

"Y-yes. He can be discharged from the hospital in a matter of a week"

The high ranking office exhaled deeply while the man delivering the report stood in the middle of the office.

"This is problematic. Truk is one of our major forward bases. Fully repairing it and making fully operational will take a few months"

"..."

"The Kure base secretary ship has been informed of the situation and about their admiral. Which leaves us to the Maizuru base"

He looked at his subordinate who he can tell is about to tell him a bad news.

"How about the Maizuru base admiral? Admiral Suveran Schwarze?"

"Sir, admiral Suveran Schwarze is..."

The man lowered down his hand holding the the papers about the report and prepares to continue what he is about say.

 ** _...Still currently missing_**


	10. Missing Admiral

**Author:** Well Dyson kai is a bit of a pain in the ass on Hard modo. I'm glad my hardships are paid off when comrade medium one dropped at first run. I don't even know if I have the motivation to clear E-7 right now. I don't hate Intrepid, but I don't like her either...just neutral. I like her design so I might as well dive into E-7 and face Abyssal Zuisashi. Medium comrade dropped easily so I managed to clear E-6 and update a new chapter in a matter of days.

Next chapter will be be more about the admiral and will talk about what really happened at Truk anchorage. I added an Abyssal there and it's obvious who she is. Chapter 11 might discuss about the admiral's past as an Abyssal. I don't know if I would call it a twist, but there's going to be one...even if it's not much of a twist.

* * *

 _Admiral Suveran Schwarze is currently missing..._

CarDiv 01 along escorted by a few light ships sortied waters near Solomon islands while Submarine division 01 patrolled the area infested by heavy ships. They patrolled the waters near Chuuk islands and Solomon islands.

"Akagi-san"

"No good. My reconnaissance planes found no signs either" Akagi shook her head

"Mine either" Kaga sighed, also disappointed

Light cruisers Yahagi and Noshiro shook their heads since their reconnaissance seaplanes found no signs either. The destroyer squadron led by Tashkent searched spread out to increase their radar detection are negative either.

"Destroyer squadron flagship Tashkent. It's a negative" Tashkent radioed CarDiv 01

"The Kagerou class found no signs either" Kaga sighed

It seems their current search made no progress as they found no sign of where the admiral could be.

"Abyssal fleet! 25 km to starboard!" Arashi radioed the rest of the fleet

Preparing for combat, Akagi and Kaga prepared to launch a wave of bombers while turning to where the enemy ships are spotted.

"Three light cruiser Tsu class and five enemy destroyers. There's two more! Ru class battleships!"

"Two Nu class light aircraft carriers approaching!"

With two heavy ships, CarDiv 01 avoided detection from the enemy battleships. While the numbers are out of balance, they also lack in firepower with only a fleet composed of two Nu class light aircraft carriers, two light cruisers, and four destroyers.

"We can't take all of them down. Land a few hits and retreat at top speed" Akagi gave the order

Tashkent, Nowaki, Shiranui, and Arashi with aerial support focused on sinking the enemy destroyers and the pair of Tsu class. They lost some planes because of the Tsu class' anti air power, they're still able to sink it.

"Urrraaaaa!" Tashkent torpedoed two enemy destroyers with a large smile on her face

Akagi's fleet can't retreat with shells raining on them. Their planes are too busy with the ones the two Nu classes launched. The fleet slowly became scattered with the relentless barrage of shells and rain of bombs.

"...?!"

As a Ru class aimed for Akagi, she is surprised to see the enemy ship explode and sink when a shell directly hit it. The other Abyssals suffered the same fate.

"What's going on?"

The remaining Abyssals are forced to retreat. A pure white figure with fury seething on its bright red eyes took a deep exhale.

"Have...to...find her..."

It's not a common Abyssal, but a Demon or Princess class Abyssal. Even with their numbers, their firepower isn't enough to take on what seems to be a battleship.

"Have to...find her..."

That's what the Abyssal repeatedly said, muttering it and confusing the ship girls. As Yahagi loads her main batteries, Akagi partially raised her hand, signalling not to shoot.

"H-huh?"

The confused looking Abyssal noticed the ship girls in an offensive position. It would be foolish to immediately provoke a confused looking Abyssal and Akagi knows that so she just stood there.

"Ship girls...ship...girls..."

"Akagi-san" Kaga looked at Akagi

"Wait. Something is different with this Abyssal" Akagi wants to find out more

"Where is she?! Where is she?!"

It demanded to know. While the others are ready to aim and fire, Akagi wishes to talk to it, wanting to know if the Abyssal is the hostile type or not. She knows not all Demon or Princess class attack ship girls so suddenly. Primary examples are Seaplane tender Water Princess, Heavy cruiser Princess, and the last case being the Abyssal

"Who are you looking for?"

"...Friend...she's...waiting...for me..."

"Friend?"

"A...promise...to wait...for me..."

(What is she talking about?) Akagi thought it might be trying to remember something

"No matter...how long...it takes..."

"A promise?"

The Abyssal could faintly remember the last happy moments of its former life as a ship girl.

"I know...she's still waiting...for me..."

Tears streamed down on its cheeks as it howled in pain and sorrow. The Abyssal aimlessly fired its main guns before leaving the area. Luckily, no one got seriously hurt.

"That was close" Noshiro sighed

The rest of the fleet are baffled to the Abyssal's unusual behavior, but they're somewhat thankful they don't have to engage it. Even with their numbers, it's impossible to fight a Princess class Abyssal battleship even if its triple gun mounts are a bit small for a battleship. Among them, Akagi is the only one who wondered who is the person the Abyssal is looking for.

 **Office...**

After the sortie, Akagi and Kaga reported to the secretary ship about the Abyssal with a strange behavior and how it is looking for someone.

"This is just great. Not that the admiral is still missing, now a new Princess emerged out of nowhere"

"From the looks of it, that Abyssal has existed for a long time" Akagi remembered what it said

"That Abyssal is probably clinging to what's left of its ship girl past"

"It reminds us of the case with Fubuki-san"

"We don't need to focus on that Princess unless it has something to do with the disappearance of the admiral" Nagato massaged her temple

Nagato has already have enough headaches to deal with and she doesn't want to waste time while admiral Schwarze is still missing.

"Submarine division 01 hasn't found anything either. The Abyssals infesting the areas around Chuuk and Solomon islands have increased ever since the air raid on Truk"

It's probably because taking down one of Japan's major forward bases gave way for more Abyssals to occupy the area.

"A new Princess, huh..."

Nagato looked at the files of the unknown Princess that emerged on Norway months after Sorbotn anchorage was raised. The Princess terrorized the Northern waters and sunk every vessel that sailed the area.

"Admiral..."

She closed the folder and looked at the picture on the desk. It's the one with the battleship Tirpitz and Scharnhorst on it. Nagato doesn't know much about the admiral's past with Scharnhorst, but she knows Scharnhorst was a good friend of the admiral and she carried the guilt of unable to save her until now.

 **Later...**

When Nagato informed the whole base about the raid on Truk anchorage and how the admiral is currently missing, Bismarck felt both furious and upset at what happened.

"I will not just sit here knowing my sister is missing!"

"J-just calm down, Bismarck-neesan"

"No! I will not calm down!"

A heavy cruiser like Prinz Eugen isn't strong enough to hold back a fast battleship like Bismarck.

"You're being too emotional!"

"Max is right!"

Even the destroyers Leberecht Maass and Max Schultz are trying to hold back an definitely furious Bismarck.

"Don't get in my way! I'm walking to the office and find out what's really going on!"

Bismarck pushed them away and angrily stormed off. The three didn't bother running after her thinking Bismarck might become violent if they anger her further.

"I demand to know what's really going on!"

She barged into the office where Nagato and Warspite are inside right now. The two turned their heads towards Bismarck, slightly surprised and puzzled.

"...?!" Bismarck noticed the fairies on top of the desk

She glared down at the fairy who was with the admiral before she disappeared.

"You!"

Bismarck grabbed the fairy with both of her hands in a swift motion and raised it up to her eye level. The fairy, terrified at Bismarck's deep glare, shook and turned pale.

"You were with Tirpitz before she went missing!"

She shook the fairy who froze in fear while the other fairies are also too afraid to do anything, the other then wrap their arms on each other watching their fairy comrades being squeezed and terrified half to death.

"What happened to her?! Where is she?!"

The fairy couldn't even answer with Bismarck using force and intimidation on the little fellow.

"I just want to know...if she's still even alive!"

Again, there's no response. Even if the fairy wants to answer, it can't as the only one that could understand it...that would be the ship girl who owns it.

"That's enough usage of force, Bismarck"

"Calm down a little" Nagato suggested

Warspite gently lowers Bismarck's arm, wanting her to let go of the fairy scared half to death...literally.

"You can't force it to say anything. We can't understand it by words even if we want to"

The fairy was found shaking in fear after the assault on the anchorage and realizing who the fairy belonged to, the custody was given to the Maizuru naval district. With the fairy being the only one who knows what really happened, it can reveal them the truth...but unfortunately, verbal communication is impossible. Luckily, As if unhappy with the way Bismarck treated the fairy, Warspite gently grabs it on her palm and smiled at it.

"Verbal communication won't do. Is there any way you can reveal what you know?"

"...!"

After a few seconds, the fairy nodded and signalled its companions. One fairy brought out two flags and the fairy jumped off Warspite's palm.

"Flag signals? That...might work?" Nagato shrugged her shoulders

"Tell me what happened or else...!" Bismarck slammed the desk

The loud noise and serious face made the other fairies back away and wrap their arms around each other. Shaking, the witness fairy raised its hands and begun making movements.

"Hmm? Are you sure about that?" Warspite tilted her head

"Hey, hey, what did it say?" Bismarck is impatient

"Be a little patient" Nagato pulled her back

The fairy made unusual flag signals that confused both Nagato and Bismarck she Warspite seems to understand the what the fairy is attempting to say.

"Yes. That can't be good"

"..." The fairy nodded

"If that's the case...then we may not make progress at all"

The two battleships are both dumbfounded to why Warspite seems unpleased.

"Warspite, what did it say?" Nagato crossed her arms

"Well...how should I put this?"

She hesitated to speak, seeing Bismarck present inside the office. With a deep breath, Warspite prepares to speak

"During the attack on the anchorage, admiral became wounded. The little fellow said the admiral is certainly alive"

At least Bismarck is glad to hear admiral Schwarze isn't really dead what others say.

"The little one didn't really say much details other than the admiral did manage to survive the attack"

"But where is she?" Nagato asked before Bismarck did

"That is what the fairy is not certain. It hid upon being spotted by an Abyssal"

"If that's the case then we don't know where the admiral is and how she got away"

Like Warspite, Nagato is a bit unhappy their only witness doesn't know where the admiral disappeared alive

"..." Bismarck doesn't know how to react

"There's also a possibility someone might have taken her. The little one said someone else was there. Human or Abyssal...that I do not know"

"As long as I know Tirpitz is still alive, then I'm willing to look for her wherever she is"

"Don't worry. We won't stop until we find her" Nagato assured Bismarck

As the secretary ship and currently the interim commander of the Maizuru naval district, Nagato won't give up on her admiral.

 **Later...**

After Bismarck left, Warspite and Nagato remained in the office with only the two of them again. While Warspite is drinking warm tea, Nagato turned her to attention to the silently drinking battleship.

"There's more to it, isn't it?" She asked Warspite

"You noticed, secretary ship?" She didn't deny it

"Why would you keep something...from Bismarck?"

"Because it's not something I know she would not wish to hear"

She gently places the tea cup back on the saucer and turns towards Nagato. There's something else the fairy had revealed, but Warspite kept it from Bismarck.

"The fairy detailed something I hoped not to happen. It was when the admiral was wounded..."

After hearing what Warspite learned from the fairy, Nagato herself couldn't believe it.

"But that's..."

Nagato angrily clenched her fists and lowered her head, to hide her expression.

"I can see why you want to hide it from Bismarck"

"She would be more upset and will definitely act reckless"

"What if the Abyssals somehow discover her?"

"That I cannot be certain..."

Even Warspite doesn't know how to answer that. The situation is most probably prone to change with each passing second.

"Let's hope our admiral...is still the admiral we know..."

Nagato held the admiral's cap, showing how she worries for whether the missing admiral is in good condition or not while Warspite fears for the worst outcome.

 **Unknown...**

All for the sake of one person...and that person happens to be someone really important to her. Even if the risk and danger is high, she did what it took to protect her.

"It will be fine, amiral. I will not let them hurt you"

She guarded the injured and unconscious body of the admiral even if her own body is much more injured. On a place where no Abyssals or ship girls know where they are, she stayed to protect the currently vulnerable admiral.

"I will not...let you go back down to that cold and lonely place"

Seaplane tender Water Princess sat beside the unconscious admiral, looking at her torn sleeves and the fact that the once pair of red streaks on her hair had turned black. Perhaps a side effect what happened a few days ago.

"Those people. You trusted them yet they did this to you. You haven't learned learned after what happened ten years ago"

She sighed, wondering why the admiral almost let the same thing that caused her sinking ten years ago happen again. Exhausted, she rested beside the unconscious admiral Schwarze.

"Bonne nuit, ma amiral"

The abyss was cold so admiral Schwarze's warm body made her feel great comfort...it put a faint smile on her lips as she lied down right beside the admiral and wrapped her arms around her. Seaplane tender Water Princess' face is a few inches close to the admiral and it's almost like she could hear her steady breathing. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to recover the strength she lost when she had a fight during the air raid on Truk...not knowing the danger that will come.

 _This is...sending report to the naval base..._

 _Confirmed engagement...with a Princess class Abyssal..._

 _One fast battleship type..._

 _Enemy has escaped...pursuing is impossible..._

 _Casualties...one light cruiser...one aircraft carrier...and two destroyers_

There's nothing but wreckage left. The smoke is already fading away and the loud battle has ceased to a deafening silence. What remained is an Abyssal driven by instinct with little reasoning left on her. Just the lingering memories of her long forgotten past.

 _Where...are you...?_

The Princess class Abyssal breathed heavily staring blankly at the vast ocean surrounding her. Her mind wanders off, but it still remains on the real world. Something...something inside her...she's looking for something...or someone...

 _...Tirpitz_

* * *

 **Extra**

It was a tragedy. Something that was never foreseen. The loss was too much, it burdened her with so guilt...but she had to carry on the promise she made to an important to friend. Tirpitz couldn't do anything to prevent it.

 _Both of us knew we will suffer this fate. It seems I lost the fight_

 _Don't talk...anymore. I'm not leaving you..._

 _You have to or you'll die. It's better to have one casualty than two_

 _..._

 _You're not fated to sink just yet. That's why you have to leave now_

She couldn't do anything at that to prevent it. She was torn apart between staying or fleeing. If she had chose to stay, she could have suffered a terrible fate and sink as well so Scharnhorst forced her to leave as it was too late for herself. She didn't want Tirpitz to sink with her...she was not fated to.

 _Tirpitz! Go and tell Bismarck what you feel when fate comes for you. Cherish your moments together...because she's the most important person to you!_

Those were Schanrhorst's last words before Tirpitz was forced to leave by the former. She didn't understand how can Scharnhorst smile at the face of death...until she faced her own at Sorbotn...but that's a story...for another day.

"Scharn...horst..."

When the silence fell, she stopped even with a dreadful storm swallowing the sea. As the violent rain endlessly pours, Tirpitz couldn't stop her tears while she howled with pain. The destroyers managed to find her, but not Scharnhorst. Z29 and the others escorted the heavily damaged Tirpitz back to the naval base as soon as they found the heavily damaged battleship...

"Tirpitz..."

Bismarck rushed immediately right after learning what happened at the ill fated operation. She ran and found Tirpitz on the ground, bleeding, drenched, and still couldn't stop bursting to tears.

"Are you alright?"

She never saw her like that. Tirpitz lost someone she viewed as important. She was there...but Scharnhorst's fate was sealed. The latter chose to lose one battleship than two. It's either both of them sinks or Tirpitz lives. What she chose was obvious.

"Nee-san...Scharnhorst...Scharnhorst is..."

"It's alright now. It's alright now"

To comfort her, Bismarck tightly wrapped her arms around Tirpitz, sensing the excruciating emotional pain suffocating her right now. Tirpitz couldn't stop sobbing and Bismarck has no words to lessen her pain.

"I couldn't do anything to save her..."

"It's not your fault"

"...But I was there. I could have done something...I let Scharnhorst sink..."

It's because of a foolish mistake by a rear admiral, the Kriegsmarine lost one of their four active battleships. What happene that day is a deep guilt she carried up until to the present...wracking her with regret for not being able to protect someone important to her.

"I let my own best friend...die..."

Bismarck truly wanted to say something, but she doesn't have words to comfort her sister tortured by guilt and regret. She hated it...seeing Tirpitz howling in pain...unable to undo what has happened.

 _On December 26..._

 _North cape, Norway..._

 _At 19:45..._

 _Battleship Scharnhorst...sunk..._


	11. Awaited Reunion

**Author:** This chapter was underway, but managed to finished it when I couldn't sleep...or I could have uploaded a few days later. Also, I had just cleared the event a few days ago as I was hellbent on finally defeating Abyssal Crane Princess. I already got Jervis and Comrade medium one, so I'm already satisfied with the event. I just wish Zuikaku's 'Decisive battle' CG is permanent. I can't stop looking at my serious and every lovely turkey who I first gave my catapult. Now my Saratoga has the third one.

On another note, I'm planning to have a certain Abyssal play not much of a big role in this story, but will stay play a role, just not as involved as the next story. Maybe on another story which will be a direct sequel to this story. This story revolves around three people resolving their past issues.

* * *

 _I...will not die here...not until I...not until I..._

Anger, frustration, hatred, and among other things. A lot of emotions stirred me up in that moment. My heart couldn't help but race as all the senses in my body are bearing the pain. With this wound...there's no way I'm getting out of here in one piece. Even so...nee-san...and the girls...they're waiting for me to come back.

"No...! Not yet!"

The blood kept dripping and spreading. The pain grew to an unbearable level. I couldn't take it anymore, but no voice came out to scream the stinging sensation. The fairy...she knows what's going to happen to me. She wants me to move, but...I couldn't feel anything anymore. My senses are beginning to fade away.

"So is this...how am I going to fall...again?"

This is like what happened ten years ago. The day I met my demise at Norway...where I chose to face my own death...like the way Scharnhorst faced hers. I stood my ground and fired to the last shell. That is the way of the Kriegsmarine.

"Scharnhorst...if I die again...will I get to see you...again?"

I laughed wryly as my senses are at their limit. The Abyssal is seconds to releasing shells from its main guns. It's beginning to feel cold...I couldn't move anymore.

 _I will never...go back down there...to the darkness..._

Then it came to me. The negative feelings grew stronger as everything felt numb. The cold...the loneliness...its slowly pulling me down. I can already see it...the Abyssal that was born out of my own feelings. The deep, hatred I felt to this world. I cursed it and everyone...for the fate given to us ship girls.

 _I will burn everything...and everyone on the surface...they left me to sink...at that loneliness..._

It took over. All other feelings faded away. All that is left on me is deep hatred for this world. I'm no longer...in control of what am I doing...a monster took over a that point. No...not this again. I don't want to hurt...anyone. I don't want to become...the beast again. I don't want it...to come out.

"Grr...uaaaahhh!"

The memory is vague, but I could see and feel myself lashing out at the living beings in front of me. The first one is the Abyssal in front of me. I went berserk and tear off the To-class' flesh. I've become something worse than an ordinary Abyssal.

"Die...D...ie...Die!"

Then I released my fury at everyone else. May it be human or Abyssal...it didn't matter...as long as they stood in the way, they're all...going to die. I couldn't remember what I am doing. My body is slowly being consumed by the darkness. It's the same feeling when I sunk. As life slowly escaped my body, I can feel a force pulling me down and consuming me. All I can see is blood...so much blood. Whose blood are those? They're certainly not mine.

"I'll sink all of you!"

That's right. My deep hatred for this world...for humanity...I remember it too well. Deep inside me there's still lingering regret, frustration, hatred, and sorrow. The negative emotions that has been buried before my sinking...they grow stronger as time passes.

 _Amiral..._

"A voice?"

As the darkness is consuming me, I opened my eyes when I heard someone. It's a voice of someone I know. Who's voice is it? I couldn't concentrate at the cold crawling to every part of me. This is the worst part of dying. The moment I would stop feeling anything...then the monster that is me...is going to be permanent.

"I have to...go back..."

Slowly, I tried to reach out at the small glimpse of light. My body in reality is probably doing the same. Someone is calling me, so I have to answer. I don't want to ignore it.

 _I will never go back down there!_

Those words escaped my lips. No...I don't want to attack anyone. Again...I got pulled back down there so I don't know what's happening, but I can hear loud cannon fire. It's like a battleship continuously firing a salvo. I don't know how much time passed, but when I finally took hold off the moment...I regained a part of my senses.

 _A light..._

I reached out for the light and it came to me. I woke up seeing my hand squeezing someone's throat. That someone turned out to be Seaplane tender Water Princess who is struggling to breathe. She looks beaten...Did I do that to her?

"Commandant...Teste?"

"Amiral, is that...you talking?"

She asked as if she wanted to make sure she's talking to the right person. What did I do? I can't really remember what really happened.

"I...I..."

I let go of her and looked at my own hands. This...my body...I'm turning back. No...I don't want to go back...never again. I don't want to go back...to being this monster again...

"Amiral!"

I fled away after I saw how she became heavily damaged because of me. If I hadn't regained control...I could have sunk her...while in this monstrous state. I just ran...at the instant...I just felt like running away.

"...!"

The wound is getting worse as I continue to move. The stinging pain that's slowly rendering my senses numb is piercing deeply through. This is...my body is dying...and when that happens...I'll turn completely back.

"Not yet...not...until I..."

Before my body reached to its broken limit, I saw the morning sky and the bright sun above me. I smiled as I fell to the shallow water. Before I close my eyes, I saw her...coming towards the beach where my paralyzed body had fallen. She's calling out to me...but I could no longer answer...

* * *

After the skirmish with the admiral who had became a beast, Seaplane tender Water Princess pursued the half Abyssalized admiral who ran away all of a sudden. She found her back to normal and unconscious because of the wounds. Of course, she had to quickly stop the bleeding before she could treat the wounds.

"It will be fine. I will not...let anything happen to you"

Even with her damage, she carried the admiral to safety. She's furious to how her admiral almost died, giving way to her Abyssal nature to kick in. With what happened, the admiral is vulnerable and without her rigging, she doesn't stand a chance against an Abyssal.

"Your warmth...it's been a long time...since I felt it"

She smiled as she lied down right beside the unconscious admiral. As she is about to close her eyes, she felt her slightly move.

"Mmm...H...huh...?"

Slowly, admiral Schwarze regains consciousness and opened her eyes. She turned her head to her side and saw Seaplane tender Water Princess gently smiling at her. She blinked a few times, as her mind is still a bit confused seconds after she had just woke up.

"Commandant Teste?"

"Good morning, amiral"

The admiral raised her back, rubbing her aching head all while feeling her sore body.

"Ugh...my head. I feel like I got hit by a truck - Hmm? Where am I?"

She looked around realizing it isn't Truk nor her naval base. She's somewhere she had never been before.

"How...did I get here? Last time I remember I was - my wound...it healed?"

She looked at the part of her abdomen where she remembered having been slashed and bleeding horribly. To her surprise, it looked like she wasn't even wounded.

"Your wound healed the when you were half transformed as an Abyssal out of desperation to stay alive even as you were dying"

"Dying..."

It was like a dream. Admiral Schwarze has no clear memories of what fully happened, just feelings of pure malice. The same feelings she felt when she came back as an Abyssal after sinking as Tirpitz.

"It wasn't a dream, huh"

"How much can you remember?"

"Barely half of what happened. It was so dark...and my mind keeps wandering off"

The memories are still vague, but she has recollection of attacking humans and Abyssals alike. She hated the feeling and seeing herself rampage like an uncontrollable beast.

"How long was I out? My body felt like I went through a lot"

"Three days"

"T-t-three days?! I passed out for three days?!"

"Yes. You were unconscious for three days straight"

"Truk. What happened to Truk?"

"It was the Abyssal's fleet tactical victory. Several humans died while others were injured"

Those men were just doing their job, but with the fierce war, casualties are to be expected.

"I guess this is the payback from Operation South. It was Maizuru and Kure's fleet that sent even Battleship Princess retreating after all"

"The two admirals were their target. Central Princess wasn't too happy it wasn't a success. Though she suspected you're still alive"

Knowing one admiral is suspected from her base and fleet, Central Princess won't let the chance of a long time grudge slip away.

"By the way...why were you at Truk? You've been elusive for a long time"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. It was a good thing I arrived in time. If I didn't..."

"I could have died and completely turn back into that Abyssal"

That's the last thing she wants to happen to her. Being one before, admiral Schwarze felt nothing but suffering as an Abyssal. She has no control over her own actions.

"I love you, ma amiral. That's why...I could never bear losing you. I just...can't"

Seaplane tender Water Princess leaned towards the admiral, expressing what she wants to say.

"Thank you...for always being there. I wish...I could go back to that day so you wouldn't have to be like this"

"It doesn't matter what I become. As long as my memories and feelings for you remain, I don't mind...being an Abyssal"

"You've been by my side since the beginning. You were always there...with me. Teste, I don't know...how I can express these feelings"

Even in the cold abyss, Seaplane tender Water Princess found warmth in the admiral. Something she hasn't felt for the longest time.

"Right now, I have to think of a way to get back to Maizuru or at least let the girls know where I am"

"I haven't encountered any of your ship girls, but even if I do...only certain of them are aware of who I am"

"Only Yamato and the others know. The rest...will pretty much attack you at first sight"

Admiral Schwarze's biggest problem is dealing with her helpless situation. With the increase of Abyssals in the area, it won't be easy returning to her own base.

"Admiral, you have yet to recover all your strength so I suggest you rest. Also this"

Seaplane tender Water Princess grabbed neatly folded clothes lying nearby and handed it to the admiral.

"Better change to this. Your uniform is a bit torn...and bloody"

Seeing how damaged her clothes are, the admiral took the clothes since she made a point. After changing her clothes, she walked out with fresh clothes and gazed far to the sea.

"Amiral, I never thought you would still carry the guilt for your friend's sinking"

"Teste?"

"You're still hung up on what happened. I didn't know what really happened in your past, but I know the burden is heavy"

Seaplane tender Water Princess may not have been there when happened, but she knows it was the worst tragedy for the admiral.

 _Kkh! My radars have been knocked off. Tirpitz, I'm sailing blindly_

 _I'm still here. We're not going down here..._

 _If it comes to that...you must leave me. No matter what_

 _I won't let it come to that. We swore to have each other's back, remember?_

It was a pain remembering how Scharnhorst was heavily damaged with her the only ship available that can support her friend.

"I despised it. What I felt that day. Maybe it was better if I had sunk earlier...then I wouldn't have to see Scharnhorst sink"

Their relationship is a bit complicated. Back when she was Tirpitz, Scharnhorst is her friend who she finds somewhat annoying, but wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't understand how she came to see Scharnhorst as a close friend and a reliable comrade.

"Admiral, have you thought that even the slightest change in the past would affect the future?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like you said...if you had sunk first, then there's a possibility I couldn't have met you"

What Seaplane tender Water Princess said made her react. It mattered to her...thinking of that possibility.

"Amiral, meeting you...is the best thing that ever happened to me. I...wouldn't have it any other way"

Almost six years ago, a young admiral walked to the naval base. That same admiral gazed at the naval base with awe and interest. It was then...the French seaplane tender came across the inactive fast battleship.

 _Bonjour..._

She greeted the admiral who smiled in return. She felt since the beginning, there was something strange with the admiral.

"Even after all those years...you're still the same. I can see it in your eyes, how the stern guilt is still there"

"..."

"The weight of your past regret...it's still binding you, isn't it?"

She knew about the Admiral's past scars that had been there for more than a decade. They're all reminders of how one fast battleship struggled to live...but ended in futility.

"My only wish is for me go return...without a trace of regret in your eyes"

"To live with no regrets was Scharnhorst's principle..."

"...and so does the admiral I know and love"

"Who knows? There might be a time where I can forgive myself"

"And when that happens...I'm sure...you can finally return to the sea"

As the two of them looked at the quiet ocean, Seaplane tender Water Princess grabbed the admiral's arm and leaned. It's been so long since they reunited so she's cherishing every moment she has with her precious admiral.

 _It's only a matter of time...before the beast fully takes over..._

* * *

 **EXTRA**

She never thought she would see the day. To become a fast battleship for the German navy, the Kriegsmarine, along with her sister Bismarck. Ship girls are born to fight and that is their sole purpose in the war...the thought of fighting never crossed her mind.

"Nee-san, why aren't you wearing anything down there?"

They're not officially commissioned as battleships yet, but Tirpitz feels anxious and concerned that Bismarck doesn't have anything down there but her underwear rather than worrying about being a ship girl.

"Our uniforms look a little strange. My back feels a little open so I asked for a jacket...even if it's a sleeveless one"

Even if she has a skirt, she feel as if it's still short and feels a little uncomfortable with the breeze blowing on her legs. Bismarck doesn't seems to care though. She's walking freely, not minding about her own uniform.

"Isn't it great? At least our outfits tells us we're sisters...and belong in the same class!"

Tirpitz is too shy to tell Bismarck how she feels nervous about being ship girls. She knows what Abyssals are capable off and the trauma from her childhood remained to the present. Also she doesn't fully grasp the idea of fighting in the front lines.

"I never thought this day would come. The two of us being ship girls...fast battleships at that" Bismarck's tone became serious

"Nee-san?"

"Tirpitz, we can finally fight back against the Abyssals. The monsters that attacked our home town and killed our parents. We'll finally get our revenge"

She cletched her fist, determined to fight any Abyssal instantly. On the other hand, Tirpitz isn't too sure about it.

"We're not helpless children anymore. We're ship girls. The Bismarck class battleships!"

"Yeah..."

"Tirpitz, as your big sister, you can count on me to protect you when you need me"

Bismarck's confident grin brought a faint smile on Tirpitz's face. It felt nice seeing her sister feel proud and confident at times.

"That's right. We'll fight to the very end"

At that time, she has yet to learn the truth about ship girls and Abyssals so she's still a different person back there.

"How about we make a promise to each other?"

While walking in the hallway, Bismarck suggested to Tirpitz who's just there spacing out.

"A promise?"

"Yeah. Let's promise each other...we'll be together to the very end. We won't let each other sink"

Bismarck held her little finger and as a response, Tirpitz the same. The two locked each other's fingers and shook once. They smiled each other, confirming the eternal promise they made with one another.

"We'll fight to the very end...together until this war comes to an end"

"Until the war comes to an end, huh..."

They walked side by side and as they reach an office, Bismarck barged through the door with Tirpitz following after her.

 _Name ship of the Bismarck class fast battleships Bismarck, reporting!_

 _Second of the Bismarck class fast battleships, Tirpitz, reporting in!_


	12. Pushed to the limit

**Author:** Alright. After my resources are flushed to the toilet, it's time I send the new recruits to the boot camp. Initially, I planned this chapter to be where the situation is finally solved, but I guess it will be on the next chapter where "The Northern Beast" lashes out her uncontrollable emotions at the living beings in front of her. There will be revelations in the next chapter...sort of. I don't know.

Why do I have a feeling Spring 2018 will be Operation Ten-Go? Oh no. I hope I won't be fighting my hotel turned Abyssal or worse...amalgamation of ship girls that historically sunk there. Then again...time

* * *

 _The time is almost up..._

Nagato is currently frustrated with how they made no progress in searching for the missing admiral.

"Mutsu, the more time passes, the more I feel like the admiral...tch"

"You said it yourself, as long there's still a small glimpse of hope, you're willing to take it"

"I've been by the admiral's side for almost three years now, that's why I still want to believe she's still alive"

"It kind of reminds me the day we were posted here"

Mutsu giggled while Nagato blushed and looked away. Nagato knows she mustn't give up as long as there's hope so the other girls won't lose hope as well. She's the one standing as the current commander of the base while the admiral is yet to be found.

"Nagato, our admiral may not be who she used to be...but she's still a proud battleship"

"Yeah. Knowing her...she won't go down that easily so I still believe she survived the attack"

"We'll find her...hopefully"

Mutsu tapped Nagato's shoulder, showing her support for the base's current situation and to Nagato.

"Secretary Nagato" Warspite enters the office

"Warspite? What's the matter?"

"May I speak with you privately?"

"Sure..." Nagato looked at Mutsu

In turn, Mutsu smiled and left the office for the two to have a private conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm worry for the admiral as days passes"

"Hmm?"

It's not everyday Nagato would see Warspite wear a different expression, especially a concerned one.

"While I still do believe she's still alive, I fear for the worst scenario"

"Warspite?"

"..."

Deep inside, Warspite can't bring herself to reveal the truth of what she wants to say. She felt this isn't the right time so she decided to keep it to herself.

"Without her rigging, the admiral has no means of defending herself against any possible Abyssal attacks"

"I thought of that too..."

"Yes. I fear...the more time passes, the chance of her being alive lessens"

"It's not that easy searching for her with a Princess who showed up out of nowhere is on the loose"

"..."

"Two of our destroyers were sent to the repair docks by that wild Princess this morning while on a sortie"

Reconnaissance planes photographed the said Princess who is clearly out to sink everyone who stands in her way. Nagato wonders about CarDiv 01's report how the Princess might have still retained fragmented memories of her old ship girl self.

"It's speed, armaments, and difficulty to damage by normal shells made it classified as an Abyssal fast battleship"

The triple gun mount that's on the caliber between a heavy cruiser and battleship had its classification confused.

"This Princess reminds me of the Abyssal born out of Tirpitz's negative emotions when she sunk"

"It does?"

"A lone Princess who sinks ship girls and Abyssals alike. The only difference is that the Northern Fjord Princess...prefers solitude in the Norwegian fjords"

"Northern Fjord...Princess?"

"There's information about her. The one I sent to you"

"The envelope? You sent it?"

Rather than answering, Warspite's responded by having a sly smile on her lips which is unusual of her.

"If wonder about my motives of doing so is because it concerns about the admiral"

"The beast and the Drop...they're both the admiral, right?"

"Correct"

"The beast appeared ten years ago and after being sunk, the Drop which was the admiral appeared four months later on the very same place"

It's not ordinary for a person to appear out of nowhere months after an Abyssal was sunk on that very place.

"It's a long story, actually"

"Tell me more"

Nagato leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms, eager to know more what Warspite knows about what happened in Norway and the connection with the admiral.

 **Meanwhile...**

In her current state, she's more vulnerable to the Abyssals. Admiral Schwarze can't focus her vision and her muscles are becoming stiff. Seaplane tender Water Princess easily noticed this.

"Admiral?"

She walked towards her and after looking at her uneasy face, she pressed her palm on her forehead.

"You're burning up"

"Well...even a battleship like me...gets sick..."

She had the admiral sit down for a while, worrying for her current state.

"I can't really focus in this state"

"You have to take it easy"

"I can't just sit here. My old admiral told me at times like these, you make your own rescue"

Admiral Schwarze laughed, not minding her unwell state. She can barely move her own body and she can't focus with the searing heat being released out of her body.

"I'll go get a wet towel. In the meantime, lie down for a while. You can't strain your own body"

"Sure"

It's not like she can move with a high fever anyway so her only option is to lie down. After a few minutes, Seaplane tender Water Princess returned with a wet towel on her hand.

"Heh. She still looks cute when asleep...even when sick"

She wants to cherish their limited moments, knowing they will have to separate soon, so she took a look at the sleeping admiral's face while putting the towel on her forehead.

"Why...didn't you...come back...?" While asleep, admiral Schwarze murmured something

"Amiral?"

"I...kept...on waiting..."

The reason she is murmuring those words is because she's dreaming of her past, not as a ship girl, but as an Abyssal. She remembered how she came to be. She remembered darkness...then waking up...then the light.

"This pain...this suffering...it's all because of them..."

She blamed humanity for the suffering she felt being bound in the eternal cycle. She burned all of them...she sunk all of them. Everyone who stood in her way...falls. They all disappear to the bottom of the ocean.

"I kept on waiting...but she didn't come back!"

Negative emotions that took the form of a beast lashed out on her. Admiral Schwarze knows very well who is the monster her eyes are seeing right now.

"They can sink me as many times as they want, but I'll keep coming back!"

Not even a second has passed and the beast attacked her, grabbing her by the throat.

"I'll never let go. I'll never...go back down there...in that loneliness...!"

"You...don't have to stay there. I...don't have to stay there"

Admiral Schwarze is starting to lose air with the right grasp on her throat. Even her body in the real world is experiencing the suffocation.

"It's all humanity's fault. It hurts so much because of them! It keeps hurting so much because of them!"

"That's...not true!"

"To be bound to an eternal cycle...is because of them! It won't stop hurting because of them!"

"I chose this path...the moment I accepted this is my fate. I came to be because of humanity, but I don't blame them...not anymore!"

The grasp on her is becoming tighter to the point she would lose consciousness at any moment. She can't break free...from her other self.

"I refused to let go...that's why when you came back...I, too...came back"

That's the last thing the admiral heard before her grasp weakened and her senses are about to shut down.

"Amiral!"

Before her consciousness full faded away, admiral Schwarze managed to be woken up in time. She immediately gasped for air, with one hand touching her neck.

"Amiral!" She immediately hugged her

"Teste?"

"You were in pain. I thought...something horrible happened to you"

"It's just a nightmare...I hope"

While Seaplane tender Water Princess is relieved her admiral isn't in danger, the real threat is still lurking.

 **Somewhere...**

Battleship Princess' pet picked up a floating carcass of a savagely destroyed Abyssal destroyer. She follows the trail of the massacre and while doing so, she spots an Abyssal reconnaissance plane flying in a distance.

"That's..."

Suspicious, she keeps her distance from the plane and follows it wherever of is returning to. Other than Battleship Princess, the ship girls are also investigating the dangerous waters.

"Just a day ago the Abyssals are freely wandering these waters"

Graf noticed how it's unusually quiet it is while her planes land on her flight deck.

"With the appearance of a wild Princess, even the Abyssals get scared to the point they don't want to be within her range"

Bismarck noticed it too so she isn't letting her guard down even for a second. Hearing this, Prinz Eugen shivers in fear and everyone noticed it.

"I'll launch another squadron. I have a bad feeling about this"

"So do I" Nagato slightly nodded

Few more minutes has passed and they haven't encountered a single Abyssal even though Abyssals have recently inhabited the waters they are sailing right now.

(Admiral, I hope you're still alive...)

Nagato clenched her fist, sensing a premonition as her heart raced faster. She can't tell if she's scared or nervous.

"Hmm?"

Graf received emergency radio signals from her reconnaissance plane pilots.

"...?!"

"Graf, what's wrong?" Bismarck notices her shocked expression

"My pilots has spotted Battleship Princess just 60 km ahead. She's heading northwest"

"Battleship Princess?" Nagato tightened her clench

"No Abyssal escorts at 20 km radius. She's by herself"

"Is the Abyssals' super dreadnought that confident of her strength she's by herself?"

Bismarck smirk, but Nagato felt something odd here. A normal 'Boss' wouldn't sail by herself so it doesn't make any sense to her.

"Let's investigate, but we will not make contact with the enemy"

"We can take her on just by herself" Bismarck blinked her eyes

"Think before you act, Bismarck. Someone like her wouldn't go out by herself. What if she wants to lure us? Then we'd be good as dead if we took the bait"

Bismarck looked away after Nagato raised her voice. She's been more strict and serious ever since taking the role of the commander of the fleet.

(If the admiral is somewhere here, then the Abyssals might be looking for her. So sending their strongest Princess is there choice...but why alone?)

Nagato thought of that possibility so she decided to have the fleet tail the Princess while keeping a safe distance.

 **Somewhere...**

A few hours has passed and the admiral felt her fever getting worse. Her hands are visible shaking while her sight couldn't focus.

"I feel like I'm going to be drag down to a dark place"

Her mind wants her senses to shut down, but she's fighting the urge to close her eyes and pass out. Her instincts are drawing her somewhere and for some reason, she can't resist it.

"Amiral, you shouldn't move around too much"

A single touch and Seaplane tender Water Princess felt admiral Schwarze's body temperature increased than it was just an hour ago.

(At this rate. Amiral...)

"I...will never...let go..."

"Amiral?"

"Huh...what did I just say?"

Even the admiral is herself is puzzled to why those words slipped out so suddenly.

"For some reason...I feel like someone is calling me out there in the ocean"

"You're suffering hallucinations again"

"But I feel like a voice inside me is telling me...someone is waiting for me"

"Again. That's just your feverish condition, amiral"

"Right..."

(I have to make a move now. I can't have amiral be away from her base for too long)

She went out to the coastal waters to retrieve the seaplane she sent out to ensure there are no threats around the area.

"It has been quiet lately. At least that wild Princess hasn't been spotted around here"

Seaplane tender Water Princess sighed in relief after her plane reported no hostile sighting for the past couple of hours. Just as she turned away to return to the island, she stopped all of a sudden...

"Oh~ So this where have you been"

Seaplane tender Water Princess briefly expressed shock upon hearing and seeing Battleship Princess.

"You've been going in and out more than usual. I wondered where have you been going, but I didn't think you would be here"

For short, Battleship Princess is expressing her deep suspicion towards the elusive Princess.

"What have you been up to? You've been acting strangely ever since the assault on that human base. Not to mention, Central Princess suspected that other admiral survived"

"I don't care about anything. I do as I please"

"Your tone changed. It's like your holding back your own emotions"

Even more suspicious, Battleship Princess angled her main barrels. Seaplane tender Water Princess knows she can't let her find out the admiral is right in the island, vulnerable with her current state.

"I'm holding back how annoyed I am right now. I don't like others like you disturbing me"

"Hmm~ That's not it. You're tone is a bit defensive. I wonder...if you're hiding something. Probably on that island"

Battleship Princess isn't liking how Seaplane tender Princess is acting calm and collected when it became obvious something is amiss.

"I don't care if that's what you think. Go bother someone else instead"

"What are you keeping there? It's obvious you don't want me near there"

"..."

"It doesn't matter. I'll just have to beat the answers out of you!"

Battleship Princess completed turned hostile and fired a salvo, initiating an engagement between two Princesses. While the two Abyssals begun fighting, admiral Schwarze woke up at the sound of muffled cannon fire. The loudness continued so she forced to move, but at that moment...that change is already beginning...just slowly.

"Why...won't...it go away?!

Inside her, she can hear voice of her old comrades. Not just them, but all the people who died with her as a witness. The loudness continued so she forced herself to move, but at that moment...that change is already beginning...just slowly.

 _You held me down long enough. You can't hold me down...anymore..._

The voice took the form of her other self. The part of herself she wished she would never see. It took the form of herself during her last moments, bloody and in the brink of death.

"You're...me...?!"

"Hate, frustration, sorrow, and regret. I'm those parts of you. The feelings you buried deep inside you"

She doesn't really understand who the person who looked like her past self is, but all she could think now is breaking free from strangulation.

"If you think you're the only one in control. You're dead wrong..."

Admiral Schwarze heard familiar voices. Those voices were the exact words spoken by the former comrades she failed to save and the please of ordinary people caught between the war.

 _Bismarck abandoned you just as how you abandoned Scharnhorst!_

"Shut up!"

 _You could have saved her...but you left your own best friend to die!_

"Stop it!"

The grip on her is too tight and her attempts proved to be futile. 'The illusion' tormented her by reminding her of the largest regret she ever felt in her life. The guilt she could never let go.

 _You've waited for Bismarck...yet she didn't come back. You kept waiting...even after you had been abandoned..._

"Shut...up..."Tears streamed down the admiral's cheeks

The memory of "The battle of Cape North" refreshed the regret and guilt she felt that very day.

 _If Bismarck hadn't abandoned you...then why did she leave you to sink...all alone..._

"..."

She stopped responding to the illusion, but tears streamed down her cheeks when it changed to look like Scharnhorst in her last moments too,

"Scharnhorst...I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save you..."

Even if it's not real, just seeing the exact image of Scharnhorst in her last moments brought back the guilt that haunted her to the present.

"It's all my fault. Right...Scharnhorst? I abandoned you because I'm weak. Because I'm to afraid, right?"

The guilt and regret overwhelmed her, consuming her mind...just like it wanted to happen. it kept repeating like a broken tape, the day she left Scharnhorst to sink at the hands of overwhelming enemy force. It's not her fault yet she blamed herself for Scharnhorst's death.

"I deserve this. I wish...I shouldn't have come back...because then...I wouldn't feel this much pain"

The beast smiled when admiral Schwarze lets go and stopped struggling as the despair caused by her guilt overwhelmed hope.

 _It's time you go back...where we were both born. The abyss..._

Inside her own consciousness, her soon to be free Abyssal self stopped strangling her and slowly pushed her down below the water surface, faintly touching her cheeks.

 _Guten nacht...my dear vessel..._

When admiral Schwarze ceased her struggling, the other her won so she let the weakened admiral sink below the water surface and be pulled down to the eternal darkness that once served as her grave. Unlike what happened at Truk, the change became more drastic...drawing closer to the original appearance of "The beast of the North".


	13. Beast of the North

**Author:** Alright. The issue has been resolved, but this isn't over yet. It's just beginning after all. Next chapter will have important revelations regarding the incident on Chapter 09. Warspite is going to have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 _I kept waiting for her...but she didn't come back..._

In those last moments, even after turret Caesar has been blown right off the rigging...I kept fighting, because promised she would come back. She promised...she would always be there for me. That's why...I kept on struggling even if my fate was inevitable.

 _Bismarck...why didn't you come back...?! Why did you leave me...alone...?!_

Hate and betrayal stirred inside me making way for the creation of a monster. The Northern Fjord Princess. Me. Maybe I really did abandon Scharnhorst...because I was too weak. This guilt...it's because I left Scharnhorst to die...even after I promised I would have her back.

"It's all your fault!"

The fate given to ship girls. To be bound to an eternal cycle of never ending life and death. It tormented the monster inside me...it drove me mad to the point I could no longer recognize myself. Something inside just wants to break free. The one I loved the most...is the one I hated the most.

"I didn't want to be in this world just to die and be disposed of!"

Maybe in reality I'm still bound to the past who suffered a long time of loneliness in the north. Since the beginning up until to the end, I was left with nothing but loneliness. I lashed out at the beings in front of me, because I can't pacify my own anger.

"It...hurts...so much..."

Why does it hurt so much? To be inside a closed world. It was like I just keep on sinking. I just keep on falling...on the bottom of the ocean. I don't want to be bound anymore. I'm tired of being trapped in this prison.

 _I want to be set free..._

Unable to distinguish between friend or foe, the beast known as Northern Fjord Princess set her fury on the two Abyssals who are currently fighting each other. She aimed her four twin turrets at them and opened fire without a second thought

"Ad...miral...?"

(Admiral?)

Seaplane tender Water Princess recognized the Abyssal facing Battleship Princess to be admiral Schwarze. Unlike it Truk, she became closer to the beast's original appearance.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

Just as the two Abyssals fought, a new one appeared out of nowhere and went in between the fight by shooting at both Abyssals. Battleship Princess doesn't recognized the Abyssal fast battleship with torpedoes.

"For some reason I feel like you have an awful resemblance with a human I know. How strange..."

Northern Fjord Princess didn't answer as there's two souls sharing the same body. It's not her own so she's simply 'borrowing' it as of the moment.

"I'll sink...every single one of you..."

Unable to distinguish anyone, her currently chaotic mind knows only destruction. It doesn't matter who's in front of her. She'll sink anyone, may it be ship girls or Abyssals.

"Hmm. Looks like you lost you're mind too like the other one, huh" Battleship Princess sighed, visibly disappointed

Battleship Princess, seeing how it's impossible to reason with a wild beast, readies her main cannons. Seaplane tender Water Princess couldn't move seeing how the admiral she knows and love is out of control.

"Maybe a few shells to your head will jog your sanity back!"

Northern Fjord Princess roared and released shells from her main guns in one salvo and her opponent did the same.

"Here I thought only humans go insane. To think even Abyssals suffer the same thing, hahaha"

Even if it's a match between two Abyssal battleships, Battleship Princess is still superior when it comes to armor.

"You called that a shot? This is how you shoot someone!"

She brushed off the shells fired from the rampaging beast and returned with a full salvo of her own. Northern Fjord Princess maneuvered to dodge them and as one is about to hit her...

"What?!"

It surprised both Battleship Princess and Seaplane tender Water Princess when the beast snacked the shell to the side with only her hand.

"I'm never...going back...to the bottom of the ocean!"

"You damn monster!" Irritated, Battleship Princess rained shells on her

Her speed and maneuverability outmatched Battleship Princess so she dodged most of her shells. Northern Fjord Princess angled on one side and launched torpedoes where two only hit the dreadnought Abyssal.

(A battleship with torpedoes?! Where have I seen that before?)

Since the beast isn't stopping on firing barrages of shells, Battleship Princess is focusing on hitting her agile opponent, causing endless rains of battleship shells.

(A human? No...perhaps...an admiral?)

She focused on the identity of the uncontrollable beast and gazed at the face. Now, Battleship Princess do feels like the Abyssal resembled someone she knows, but can't put her finger on it.

"Tir...pitz..."

For a brief moment, Northern Fjord Princess stopped when the admiral's consciousness is trying to slip back into control. The internal struggle between the two made the body stop.

"I got you!"

Seeing the opening, Battleship Princess took the opportunity and managed to land a direct hit at the confused beast.

"Grr!" It damaged her, but she brushed it off

One of her main turrets is damaged, but still functional. Overall, she did feel the shot, but she doesn't mind the damage.

"Bis...marck...Bismarck...!"

The memories of what happened at Norway slipped in, further slipping the beast into madness. The overwhelming Abyssal planes against a lone battleship...just alone...

"Grr...ruaaaaah!"

Furious, Northern Fjord Princess wildly opened fire repeatedly. The shells raining left to right made it difficult to return fire for Battleship Princess. As a result, it pieces through her armor and landed s critical hit...disabling one of her turrets.

"You'll pay for that!"

Also furious, Battleship Princess opened as well, but the beast's fury exceeded exceeded her own. Again, she deflected the shell to the side with one smack of her backhand.

"I...will never go back...down there..."

After a fierce exchange of shells, the result ended with what seems to be a draw seeing both Abyssals are bearing their limit, though one of Battleship Princess' has been disabled, giving her a bit of a disadvantage.

"Like I'll let you - Hmm?!"

She refused to loose to a madness driven Abyssal and she planned to open fire at full strength, she stopped.

"What? Right now...?"

"...?" Seaplane tender Water Princess is confused

"Tch! It can't be helped. If the leader herself says so..."

Her pet ceased any offensive actions and as she turned away from the exhausted beast, she took one last glance at Battleship Princess.

"I'll deal with you later"

It's not like she admitted defeat yet it frustrates her she has other business to attend to.

"Bis...marck..."

Northern Fjord Princess repeatedly mutters that name with eyes seething with hatred.

"Amiral...can you...hear my voice?"

Despite the danger, she approached the admiral who turned into a beast.

"I know you're still in there"

Inside the eternal darkness of the abyss, admiral Schwarze opened her eyes as she heard a voice. She just keeps sinking and sinking within her own mind, never reaching something.

 _Amiral, this isn't you. This isn't...the admiral I know and love..._

"Commandant...Teste..."

She could barely move, but hearing her voice again calling her out, the admiral gathered strength to reach back the surface.

"I won't let you..."

Unfortunately, her Abyssal self refused to let her be in control again so she drag the admiral further before she could return to the light.

"Grr...ruaaaaah!"

Driven back into madness, the beast of the north sets her eyes into sinking Seaplane tender Water Princess.

"Ma amiral, I don't want to fight you for I don't wish to hurt you"

She refused to hurt her admiral and before the latter could open fire her damaged main guns...she stopped.

"This...isn't me..."

At the briefest moment, the admit struggled to regain control of herself.

"I'm...nothing...like you!"

Seeing what she had become, she fled like she did at Truk even if she had received quite the damages. Inside her mind, the two consciousness are struggling against each other with the Abyssal slowly getting the upper hand.

"Amiral!" Seaplane tender Water Princess called out

As she is about to pursue the wild admiral, she saw planes flew past her. Realizing it belongs to ship girls, she hurried and chased after the beast.

"Northern Fjord Princess is moderately damaged and currently fleeing to north" Graf's planes radioed the her

"Should we chase after her?" Bismarck is eager to do so

"Yes. Fleet, full speed ahead. We're going to pursue the fleeing enemy"

Nagato knows who the beast is while the others aren't aware so she intended to go after the admiral before the situation goes worse.

(Admiral...) She feared for her admiral

Northern Fjord Princess slowed down, with her injuries worsening as she forces herself.

"Kkh!"

Even if the Abyssal is in control, the body still belongs to a ship girs so it's not easy managing the current body.

"...?!"

She detected incoming torpedoes and before she could react in time, it struck her. The torpedoes belonged to torpedoes bombers from Graf. After torpedoes, dove bombers came next, all dropping near misses.

(Damn! How am I going to slap some sense back into the admiral?)

Nagato spotted the admiral using her anti air guns against the squadron of Stukas.

"Tch! How is that damn monster alive?! We sunk her ten years ago at Norway"

Bismarck doesn't really know how it's possible, but she could only think of sinking her again.

"I'll make sure you don't come back from the bottom of the ocean, Northern beast!"

Using her speed, Bismarck sailed at full speed and broke away from the fleet.

"Bismarck!"

Bismarck didn't listen Nagato to yelling at her to come back and insisted on facing Northern Fjord Princess alone.

"Bis...marck..."

Seeing Bismarck heading straight to her, it brought back old memories. Specifically with the last time she saw Bismarck before sinking.

"You left me...to sink...in the loneliness...of those waters"

Blaming Bismarck for the loneliness of her sinking, Northern Fjord Princess opened fire at Bismarck.

"Guh!" Bismarck barely dodged the shells

Just then, another salvo is released and managed to hit Bismarck.

"The hell?!"

One after another, the beast rained shells on her older sister without hesitation. After the barrage, she launched her torpedoes.

"Woah!"

Bismarck maneuvered to dodged them, but still one struck her. Not letting Bismarck open fire, she fired another salvo, further worsening her damages.

"Grr...!"

Northern Fjord Princess staggered back, stunned by Bismarck's barrages.

"This is for the ship girls you sunk, bastard!"

Without hesitation, Bismarck sailed closer to her to deliver a full blow punch to the face. Something she wanted to do for a long time.

"Bis...marck...you left me to die...at Norway..."

"What?"

"I kept on waiting...for you...but you didn't come back..."

"...?!"

"You abandoned me...ten years ago...!"

She returned a full blown punch to Bismarck and pinned her down on the water's surface by choking her neck.

"Kkh!" Bismarck couldn't breath

"Do you remember? Ten years ago...you left a ship girl to sink at Tromso..."

"Tirpitz?!"

"You abandoned your own sister...and left her to die"

"No! I didn't abandon Tirpitz. I would never abandon the only family I have left!"

She aimed her main guns right at Bismarck preparing to open fire. In that brief moment, when Bismarck looked at the Abyssal, she deeply felt the monster looked like someone she know.

"Nee-san...I heard...nee-san's voice..."

She doesn't know what happened, but she heard Bismarck's voice and this woke her up once again. In the darkest of waters, she saw a small glimpse of light.

 _If only I knew what could have happened...then I could have been there for her..._

"Nee...san...?"

Even if she's back...I still feel guilty because I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most...

"Nee-san...I can hear...your voice"

In the real world, the northern beast only let go of Bismarck because of the inner conflict going on. She screamed in pain as two opposing forces struggle for control. In so much pain, Northern Fjord Princess aimlessly opened fire before fleeing at top speed.

"What...the heck just happened...?" Bismarck stood up confused

Forcing herself, the admiral broke free of the darkness and reached for the light. When she did, she found herself emerging out of the surface water, gasping for air and breaking free of her restraints.

"I can't sink yet...not just yet...not until I fulfill my promise!"

She struggled against her other self and with a smile, the beast inside her let her go seeing how the admiral is determined.

 _You may have won now...but I'm still here...deep inside you...just waiting..._

The beast faded away with a faint smile on her face as if the battle isn't over. With the admiral back in control, her body managed to reach the nearest land and passed out on the shores.

"Amiral..."

Seaplane tender Water Princess found the admiral unconscious with sea waves sweeping through her.

"I hate to be separated from you, but everyone is waiting for you. So for now...we have to part ways once again, ma amiral"

She had her remaining seaplanes return to her to draw the ship girls to her current location. Nagato's fleet found the Abyssal seaplane tender smiling as she left without engaging them in combat.

(Commandant Teste...)

Nagato just watched the Water Princess leave with a sorrowful smile on her lips. She doesn't know who she really is, but she knew what happened to the French seaplane tender from Yamato herself.

 **The next day...**

In awful body pain, admiral Suveran Schwarze woke up lying on the bed and looking up in a ceiling. She moved her hand, but her body feels numb and heavy.

"This is..."

She blinked her eyes and recognized the room to be the infirmary in her naval base so she didn't wonder where she is.

"How did I get here?"

She raised her back and tried to remember the last thing that happened. Right now, she woke up with bandages on her body.

"What happened at Truk and after that...Commandant Teste"

All she remembered is the feeling of being trapped inside some dark place. She managed to break out to the surface, not remembering why.

"Commandant Teste. I wonder what happened to her. I hope she's fine" Her last memory of the Abyssal seaplane tender was her touch on the cheek

She sighed, worried for the French seaplane tender. She has little memory of what happened. All she could remember was being dragged down to darkness.

"At the very least I'm back...even if I don't remember how I got here"

Even if her body feels heavy, she stood up and as she took her first step...she heard a voice...

 _I'm still here, deep inside you...just waiting..._

For some reason, she felt fear after hearing the voice that seemingly came from inside her mind.

"What was that?"

Admiral Schwarze touched her head, puzzled to why she heard s voice even though she's alone right now. She brushed it off as her imagination so make herself stop thinking about it. Just as she stood up, admiral Schwarze had a brief vision on what happened before she was found.

 _You abandoned me...ten years ago...!_

"Was that real...or just a dream?"

She sighed, confused at what's happening to her recently. There's a lot of things she can't explain and afraid to find out the truth about it.

"Tirpitz? You're already awake!"

Bismarck is just planning on visiting her when she entered the room and found Tirpitz grabbing he cap. Extremely happy, she immediately went to tightly embrace her after she went missing for days and found yesterday.

"I was worried sick. I thought I'd never see you again"

"Ha ha ha. I'm a German battleship. I won't go down that easily"

"Heh. I'm glad I get to see you again. I got scared when that beast is seconds from sinking me. I was scared of leaving you alone"

"Even you get scared too. Wait...what beast?"

"It's a long story"

The two sisters exited the room with Bismarck putting up a joyous smirk, just glad her sister Tirpitz is back and doing okay.

"I feel like I've been beaten up horribly. All I could remember was-"

Admiral Scwharze then thought of the brief moments after she passed out. She remembered being pulled down into darkness again and saw herself attacking Seaplane tender Water Princess. Sh can't remember anything else, except the chaotic emotions consuming her.

"Passing out in some unknown place..." She didn't mention it

"You don't remember anything else? After what happened at Truk?" Bismarck wants to know

"Most of it is a bit vague. It was like I was in a dream"

"We got stories to tell each other. But first, I need to know how you survived"

"Well - Oof!"

Walking to the corridor, before admiral Schwarze could say anything else, a hoard of destroyers rammed her from the front. Namely the destroyers...

"Commander!"

"Yuudachi really misses you, poi!"

"You're still alive after all, garbage admiral!"

"Hawawawa! Inazuma was completely worried"

The small ships surrounded her like hungry predators attacking a defenseless prey. Various destroyer classes such as the Mutsuki class, Kagerou class, and Akatsuki class surrounded her.

"Woah! Just easy there, all of you. I'm just one admiral"

The destroyers cried in joy, glad their admiral is alive. While ship girls surrounded her, Bismarck laughed seeing how attached and affectionate the destroyers are. In a distance, the other ship girls laughed as well, especially the rest of the German ship girls. While the others are happy, Warspite gazed at the admiral, happy, but mostly worried for what's to come.

"It's already beginning. How long can you remain the way you are...Tirpitz...?"

Warspite sighed, knowing now that beast has been set free, it will try to to break once more...and when it does, it will surely won't let go that easily. Just as it did before...

* * *

 **EXTRA**

That same night, the Maizuru naval district celebrated their admiral's return with a celebratory feast. Everyone drank and ate to their heart's content, making most of the night as the base don't get to celebrate that lively very often.

"Ha ha ha! This just proves German engineering is the best in the world" Bismarck is already drunk

"Bismarck drank more than she can handle" Graf sighed

Only Prinz Eugen, Graf Zeppelin, Bismarck, and admiral Suveran Schwarze drank beer since Max, Lebe, and Yuu are too young to drink one. Probably because of how lively everyone is, Bismarck kept drinking until she's completely drunk.

"I hope Bismarck-neesan doesn't strip again" Prinz Eugen feared

"She won't. Because I'd anchor her for an entire night if she does that again" admiral Schwarze assured

"It makes me wonder how you spent you're entire life growing up with her" Graf asked her

"Oh you have no idea"

The Kreigsmarine ship girls laughed and seeing the admiral in a great mood puts a smile on Nagato's face.

"My...you're smiling brightly, Nagato" Mutsu brought her a glass of wine

"I'm just happy we get to see our admiral again after what happened at Truk...and the other day"

"She hasn't noticed, has she?"

"I don't think think she does. I prefer to keep that way until I can understand what happened back there"

Mutsu and Nagato quickly went into a serious conversation despite the liveliness of the scenery.

"Warspite. I suspect she knows exactly something about the admiral that we don't"

"Maybe she does, but seeing everyone right now...I don't want to ruin the mood"

"If that's what you want to do, then I'll just go along with it"

After that, Nagato walked passed Mutsu to refill her empty wine glass. Knowing Nagato, Mutsu decided to let her do as she please since she prefers to observe rather than to intervene. Meanwhile, while Max and Lebe are being wrestled by a laughing drunk Bismarck, admiral Schwarze's hnad begun to shake while holding her glass.

"You don't look good, Tirpitz. You're probably drunk by now" Graf Zeppelin noticed

"Nein, nein. I'm doing fine...Grako" She waved her hand

"See! You're completely drunk!"

"I'm not that drunk ahahaha. I'm perfectly fine~" She tried standing up, but felt nauseas after drinking more than she could handle

Being called by a weird nickname, Graf already knew that admiral is already drunk like Bismarck. Also, she looks like her eyes can't focus anymore.

"Maybe it's time to call it a night" Eugen suggested to admiral Schwarze

"That's right. You know what happens you're drunk" Graf nodded

"I'll take Tirpitz-neesan back to her room"

Prinz Eugen put the admiral's arm around her since Graf has to keep an eye on Bismarck who just challenged Yamato to arm wrestling, but ended up being thrown by her unintentionally. A heavy cruiser like Prinz Eugen found it difficult to escort the drunk admiral who is heavier than Bismarck herself in terms of displacement.

"I forgot how even Bismarck-neesan can't tug you"

"I don't feel so good"

"Don't worry. We're already here"

Using maximum effort, Prinz Eugen help admiral Schwarze go to her quarters. She laid the drunk admiral on her bed so she can rest. Just as she is about to leave, the admiral grabbed her wrist.

"Eugen..."

"J-J-Ja?"

"My body feels strange all of a sudden. It feels so hot"

Unable to par against a fast battleship, Prinz Eugen is easily pulled by admiral Schwarze who is clearly not being herself and probably won't remember anything by the time morning comes.

"Kyah! Just wait a moment!" Prinz Eugen can't break free from her grasp

"I'm not letting you go that easily, Eugen"

"W-wait! Tirpitz-neesan, My body is not ready for this!"

Being pinned down by a completely drunk fast battleship, Prinz Eugen has no way of escaping so she just blushed while her wrists are locked by the admiral's hands. She knows how it will turn out. Admiral Suveran Schwarze leaned her face closer and that's where the fun begun. At first, Prinz Eugen struggled, but stopped resisting not long after.

"Aaaaaah! Please be gentle on that part - Ahn~"

Of course afterwards there are lots of adult only time that the heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen is visibly enjoying the intense night battle. The other drunk fast battleship, on the other hand, is already about to strip down, but the combined efforts of Graf Zeppelin, Max Schultz, Leberecht Maass, and U-511 stopped her.


	14. Before the storm

_It isn't over. It's just beginning..._

Two days after the incident, admiral Suveran Schwarze reported to the headquarters and she had just returned to the Maizuru naval district.

"I wonder what Rejin meant by that. That idiot didn't really say anything"

She stretched her body and heard her bones crack. Being an admiral is no easy task, and same goes for being a ship girl. On her way, she saw Prinz Eugen sitting and looking up in the sky.

"Hey, Eugen"

The moment she tapped the heavy cruiser's shoulder, the latter and jolted.

"Are you okay? Nee-san said you've been acting strange ever since that celebration the other night"

"W-well...uhm..."

"I really can't remember anything that happened after two or three bottles so I must have blacked out from drinking too much"

Because she drank too much, admiral Schwarze has no memory of what happened for the rest of the night during the party.

"Eugen?"

"I-I'm sorry! It was my first time...but I'll be better next time! I promise!"

Prinz Eugen immediately ran, leaving a confused and dumbfounded admiral. The fairy on her shoulder, crossed its arms and shook its head.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything to her...I think. I got drunk so I don't really remember..."

On the way to the office, she recalled her last conversation with Rejikawa. It worried her as he suspected a foul play in the attack that almost killed her.

"Someone sabotaged Truk?"

"That's definitely the case...but damn, they're good at cover ups"

The two admirals who survived the air raid on the anchorage discussed about the incident a week ago.

"I know who sabotaged Truk, but it's hard to make sudden moves, because I know there's a cover up"

"..."

"I know you wouldn't believe because it sounds impossible, but I know what I saw!"

Admiral Schwarze thought for a seconds before looking back at the frowning Rejikawa.

"I believe you"

"Wait - You do?"

"I know you very well, Rejin. so I know you wouldn't say these things if you're lying. Besides I suspected it as well"

"...?"

"That's also possible seeing the radars are well functioning, but the alert was minutes late. The higher ups refused to talk about it too"

It's hard to speculate or even identify the culprit without clear evidence. Admiral Schwarze does see a possibility of a sabotage by a human.

"It's hard to accuse someone without solid evidence, especially we don't know who and what we are dealing with"

"I suspect whoever sabotaged the anchorage must have taken orders from someone with high authority" Rejikawa suspected

"Someone with high authority? That's possible. Highly possible in fact"

"It looked like the Abyssals cleanly organized it, as if they know every detail of the operation. The only way that's possible if they have a filthy traitor among those old geezers"

"Well, someone with no position couldn't just do it just himself. It's hard to know which one to trust, especially the two of us are still alive"

The two admirals sighed, taking the current situation as a huge problem.

"The one who organized the cover up is definitely the one who ordered the sabotage, so we can't act irrationally since it's probably someone with high authority to do a clean cover up"

"You got a point there, so better be careful, Suveran. There's a chance they might try to kill us again"

"I understand. You also need to be careful, Rejikawa. We don't know who we are up against. May it be Abyssals...or humans"

Their conversation was short as they heard someone coming by. Still, admiral Schwarze find it hard to believe a human would actually work with the Abyssals.

"I always forget humans are no better than Abyssals...or even worse"

She sidesk, admitting the traits of humans that can be compared to be worse than Abyssals.

"Still I've thrown myself into this war not because I want to, but I had to"

The fairies on top of her desk all looked worried, seeing that pessimistic look in her face.

"The more time passes, the more I loses hope. How long will we be bound in this cycle? How many more ship girls are going to sink...Just how many more...?!"

She slammed the top of the desk, unable to explain the despair stirring in her heart.

"...?!" She only loosened up when someone knocked

Taihou entered the office after coming back from a sortie. She noticed the conflicted look in the admiral, but she didn't speak about it.

"Admiral" She saluted

"Taihou..."

"We've gathered more information...after another encounter with Fast battleship Princess"

"Fast battleship Princess. Ah that's right..."

She never encountered that Princess before, but according to the records, the Abyssal appeared some time after she sunk as Tirpitz.

"Much like the previous encounters, the Abyssal is in a state of confusion and just goes berserk at first sight"

"A mindless one, huh..."

"A wild Princess who attacks anyone indiscriminately and wanders just about everywhere. Doesn't it sound familiar?"

Taihou smiled, referring to the admiral herself who isn't certainly amused.

"...But if anything, she's looking for something...or someone"

"Looking for someone?"

"The Princess keeps yelling about a promise to fulfill and that there's someone waiting for her"

"Have you tried reasoning with her?"

Admiral Suveran Schwarze reviews the files scattered on her desk before arranging the papers.

"CarDiv 01's Akagi did tried, but the Abyssal attacked the fleet. So reasoning with her is out of the question"

"I wish they could at least try to listen to us and not sink us at first sight"

"I have to admit, when I faced the Fast battleship Princess...it did look like she's trying to remember something"

Taihou find it hard to describe what she saw during one of her sorties. The Princess herself...she was clinging on to the remnants of her former self.

"Lingering memories of the past, huh" She laid back on her chair

"That's what CarDiv 01 and secretary Nagato thought as well"

Remembering the admiral, too, has a promise, looked at the picture frame resting on the left side of her desk. It's a picture of her and Scharnhorst while they're on Norway.

"A promise, huh..."

"You're a good friend, admiral. Still waiting to this very day"

"It's to honor the friend I lost...on that dreaded battle"

It still haunts her. The image of Scharnhorst crippled and heavily damaged. She could never forget how Scharnhorst forced her to leave despite her protests.

"To us ship girls, tomorrow is a luxury, but never a guarantee. That's why...never hesitate to tell the one you love how you truly feel"

"So that's where Akagi learned that"

Admiral Schwarze first learned that at the time of Scharnhorst's last moments. That's why she treasured her friend's words even after more than eleven years.

"Anyhow...Admiral, with the presence of that Princess, the other ones are actively moving for some reason"

"Submarine Princess, Ancient Destroyer Demon, and even Battleship Princess were all encountered in a span of one week"

"All three are a threat, even on their own. Until we clarify their reason of actively moving, we can't take too much direct actions"

"Understand"

She doesn't know what Central Princess is up to, so she can't let her guard down again. She learned that the hard way many years ago.

 **Later that night...**

Heavily breathing and twisting her head left to right, admiral Schwarze experiences her memories at what happened a few days in a form of a dream.

 _You abandoned me...ten years ago...!_

Hate, anger, frustration, and regret. Negative emotions crawled to her very core, echoing pained cries that tortured her. It felt like it was tearing her apart. She could not bead the torment of being suffocated by her emotions.

 _You can never get rid of me. I'll always be here...deep inside you..._

Someone whispered from to her ear from the back. The white, incomplete figure embraced her and admiral Schwarze saw the reflection on the water surface.

 _I've been trapped for so long...I'll never let go when I get the chance to be free once more..._

"Who...are you...exactly?"

It's a cold and lonely world, but the admiral is focused on the Abyssal whom is trapped within her.

 _I'm the part of you...that you refused to accept..._

The Abyssal then became her former self, the battleship Tirpitz. Like before, her reflection is during her last moments. Bloody and in the brink of death.

 _Sooner or later...you will learn...how you truly hated humanity...for the fate unfairly given to ship girls like you.._.

As if captivated, admiral Schwarze couldn't help but reach out to the figure with the cold slowly embracing her. The illusion that looked like her appeared behind her and embraced her again. admiral Schwarze's senses are beginning to shut down, feeling cold all over her body.

"...!"

She can hear the voices of the humans and ship girls whose lives she had took when she first sunk and came back as an Abyysal, Northern Fjord Princess. Their agonized pleas and screams haunts her to the present, much like her guilt and regret over Scharnhorst's death.

 **Morning...**

She opened her eyes, gasping for air. When she looked at the time, it's already morning...and she overslept again. Like every other day, she started with her daily routine and the first place she went to is her office.

"Admiral, oversleeping again. Really..." Nagato sighed

"Yeah. Sorry..."

"You didn't eat breakfast, didn't you?"

"Ha ha ha...no"

"You shouldn't skip breakfast, you know. I'll go get you some coffee and something to eat"

Nagato placed the admiral's paperwork for the day and left the office to get breakfast. Admiral Schwarze leaned on her desk and looked at the picture frame with Scharnhorst and her in it.

"It's what's burdening me, huh. Maybe you're right...Commandant Teste"

 **Meanwhile...**

While feeling the gentle breeze brought by the season, Warspite turns her head upon hearing footsteps drawing closer to her direction

"Warspite-san..."

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to talk to you"

Compared to Yamato's usual gentle expression, she currently wore a stern one. Warspite easily recognized this, so she sighed deeply and stood up.

"The beast of the north. How and why..."

"That is also a mystery, even to me" Warspite replied

"So even you don't know..."

"It wasn't the first case. This is about the second case I've known, though I suspect there are more"

Warspite lowered her head for a moment, not wanting Yamato to see an unlikely emotion out of her.

"The first case I've seen was with a ship girl I once knew. It was a very unpleasant one"

"How unpleasant?"

"Very unpleasant...as it ended with the ship girl being executed by the Royal Navy after discovering her case"

"That's just inhumane. We may be ship girls, but we're still humans"

Yamato can't accept how it ended horribly. Even Warspite still couldn't accept it after fifteen years has passed.

"On rare cases, when an Abyssal possesses such a strong hatred and anger, it gives its soul the strength to resurface"

"Resurface?"

"Yes. It becomes bound with the soul of the returning ship girl. Having one vessel with the consciousness and soul of both the ship girl and Abyssal"

"Then when you sunk her during Operation Catechism..."

"The beast roared her hatred to throughout Tromso that even we ship girls felt it. That's when I feared, she would return no matter the cost"

As Northern Fjord Princess is about to sink, she let out a loud roar that both the Kriegsmarine and Royal Navy heard it. They heard the beast's vow to seek revenge on humanity for being bound to the cycle and left to sink in the loneliness.

"Do you know what the beast of the north last said before sinking?"

"What?"

"Bismarck...she kept waiting for you, but you didn't come back. How could you abandon her when she needed you the most? That's what she said"

"Wait-"

"The beast wasn't referring to herself. She was referring to her ship girl counterpart, Tirpitz"

The way the Princess furiously looked at Bismarck as she was sinking still haunted Warspite. She saw the sorrow and anger on those crimson eyes.

"It was only fortunate enough the beast laid dormant for so many years, but now it's close to being set free"

"Then if the navy learns this...they'll kill the admiral"

"Without a doubt. They will execute her" Warspite looked away

"That's just..."

"As cruel as it sounds, to humans we are nothing but weapons. No different from a soldier who charges to the battlefield that either dies or survives to fight another die...until dying in the end anyway"

It sounds cruel, but it's the truth of the world given to ship girls like them. They are humans, but they are weapons whose only purpose is to die fighting for the very beings that 'made' them.

"Warspite-san, did you ever regret being a ship girl?"

"No. I did not"

"I see..." Yamato faintly smiled

"Ever since I was born, I was sheltered. I never knew the world, but I knew the ugliness of the war. I hated this conflict, but I decided to accept my fate as a battleship and stepped forth"

"It reminds me of my past life, back in the old war. I was always sheltered away. It's because of that, I wanted to be let loose. I wanted to release all this power"

She referred to her original life, her past life as the battleship Yamato itself and compared it to her life as a human being.

"Hmm. I guess you and the admiral share the same trait" Warspite giggled

"Yeah..."

"Her past life was always kept away as well. Though compared to you, she never once fired her main batteries against an enemy. She was always in the cold north...by herself"

The atmosphere became heavy and the two battleships fell silent. Their past may be bitter and even their present, but their own hopes is what gives them a reason to smile.

 **The next day...**

While doing her daily desk duties when her hand couldn't write and started shaking. She felt cold sensation crawling all over her body. The same sensation when she was at the brink of death.

 _I can hear your heart racing. You're afraid, aren't you?_

Someone whispered behind her back. Even without turning her head, she knew who it is. It's the same 'illusion' that keeps appearing inside her mind, always trying drag her down to the bottom of the ocean.

 _The mere thought of dying again scares you. You're afraid to have history repeat itself_

"...?!"

 _You're afraid to die...without ever returning home..._

The admiral couldn't find the strength to speak as the illusion of her Abyssal self wrapped her arms around the shaking admiral from behind.

It makes me laugh how you misplace your trust on the humans...

"What...do you mean?"

 _The humans you care so much...they will be your downfall..._

She couldn't move her body, remaining paralyzed while the hallucination of her Abyssal self whisper so close to her.

What happened to you ten years ago...is bound to repeat...

"Ten years ago"

 _They'll try to break you and shatter what's binding you. I wonder how long can your willpower can hold?_

The Abyssal giggled as if she's warning admiral Schwarze of what's to come.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

 _I'm trying to tell you...you trust those humans more than you should. You fail to see...how they will be your downfall..._

"Why are you telling me all of this?

 _You wouldn't understand even if I tell you..._

"..."

 _Before I go, there's one thing I want to tell you_

The Abyssal whispered and the admiral reacted, surprised at what her alternate self had told her. Before she can ask what it meant, Nagato enters the office.

"Admiral"

"N-Nagato? Ah...it's just you"

"Is there something wrong? You look a little pale...and sweating"

"It's nothing to be worried about"

She couldn't tell Nagato at how she saw her Abyssal self speaking to her as if she's real. Anyone would find it hard to believe.

"Okay then...I brought the reports you were asking"

"Ah. Thanks for that"

A bit awkwardly, she accepted the files Nagato handed over. The latter suspected something deep is bothering the admiral.

"Nagato, they haven't found anything at Truk yet, right?"

"Well...they didn't find anything. What about it, admiral?"

"The truth is, there's a possibility what happened at Truk is planned...not just by the Abyssals"

"Not just by the Abyssals?"

The admiral nodded, deciding to let Nagato what Kure naval district's admiral suspected...and what she suspected as well.

 **In an unknown location...**

No one is around so the Abyssal fast battleship cherished the breeze without the smoke the rose from the flames of sinking ships.

"Tir...pitz..."

She muttered that name and looked up into the sky. Compared to her usual confused and rampaging self, this version of her is calmer.

"You're here. At that time...I heard...your voice..."

She closed her eyes and remembered the events that transpired a few days ago. She's just wandering aimlessly again when she heard a familiar voice. It sounded angry and hateful, but she knew who the voice belonged to.

"I won't...make you wait...anymore..."

The memory of the day before she sunk remained inside her chaotic mind. She remembered how she asked Tirpitz if she would be willing to wait for her and Tirpitz answered she would, no matter how long it takes.

"You're...my friend after all..."

She smiled, with some memories of her past self still fresh even if she's an Abyssal. Even if she failed to find Tirpitz after hearing her voice, she knew she's somewhere...and she would find her friend even if she has to sink every ship girl and Abyssal that stands in her way.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

After the incident at Truk and what happened recently, Central Princess isn't pleased with the results. Especially with two Princesses who fought each other.

"You engaged a fight with another one of our own. Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't blame me. That seaplane tender is hiding something. She's been acting really strange lately"

"You just dislike her" Central Princess sighed, disappointed at her behavior

"Tch! Whatever..."

"Though I suspect, Seaplane tender Water Princess' goals is not with the Abyssals"

"So even you suspected"

"I'm not certain yet so I won't make any rash moves. I have to observe her actions before I can determine whether she is a traitor or not"

She leaned her head on her multi eyed monstrous creature and momentarily closed her eyes.

"Why did you call me back? I could have finished that mindless beast off back then"

"I wouldn't say mindless, judging by Aircraft carrier Princess' reconnaissance plane footage. Besides, if you had continue fighting in that damaged state, the ship girl fleet could have sunk you"

Central Princess reminded Battleship Princess of how she had a fierce battle with the beast of the north and how she could have sunk if Nagato's fleet caught up to her.

"What's more, I've taken a curiosity to this beast. Ever since what Aircraft carrier Princess have reported to me" Central Princess stood up with her equipment hovering around her

"Report?"

"There was what seems to be a human like Abyssal that massacred all our forces that attacked the human anchorage. She saw how one wild Abyssal rampaged and tear everyone who stood in the way"

It wasn't clear, but Aircraft carrier Princess reported to her how she saw a wild human looking Abyssal kill and sink every Abyssal in the way.

"So?"

"The point is, that Abyssal resembled the one you fought. Aircraft carrier Princess watched the whole fight. It's not everyday you find an Abyssal that can par your strength, so I've taken interest in that Abyssal"

Battleship Princess is one of the most powerful Abyssals, only next to Central Princess herself.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm intrigued at this Abyssal, after your little fight with that Princess. It would be beneficial to the Abyssal fleet...if I were to tame that wild beast"

"So you want this beast on our side, huh" Battleship Princess leaned on her pet

"If possible. I want that beast captured and brought to me. There are things I want to know"

"That would be hard. I mean even the other wild Princess hasn't shown herself for a week"

"Don't worry. I have feeling the beast is going to show herself again sooner or later"

Central Princess smiled as if she had won, confusing Battleship Princess. A certain small Abyssal submarine overheard the conversation and narrowed her eyes, worrying for what the leader of the Abyssal fleet is up to.


	15. Nearby danger

**Author:** I completely forgot about the EXTRA after a couple of months. I've been working on a lot of things I had forgotten about updating things like this. Sorry for forgetting about updating it.

* * *

 _Some things are meant to be left buried forever…_

Early in the morning, the admiral walks around the naval base before she can start with her daily work. The real reason she woke up even before sunrise is because she didn't get any decent sleep

"Feuer!"

She heard a familiar voice coming from the practice grounds. Just as she thought, the voice and loud sound came from Bismarck.

"Guten morgen, schwester" Admiral Schwarze waved

"Ah! Tirpitz!" Bismarck stopped and grinned

After Bismarck stopped practicing, the two walked at the beach with smiles on their faces.

"This reminds me of when we were kids, we always go to the port or the beach because we just want to look at the seas" Bismarck recalled

"Yeah...and mom would always scold us for going on our own"

"Mother would always scold me because I would take you to the beach without our parents' permission" Bismarck laughed at their childhood

Remembering their childhood, the two laughed as it's one of the memories they had with their parents before the Abyssals attacked Wilhelmshaven.

"If I wasn't so stubborn and didn't drag you the port that day, mother and father could still be alive...you know"

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you for their death. Besides I'm sure they'd be proud of us because we became ship girls"

When the admiral poked Bismarck's cheek, she stopped being sad and smiled because the admiral smiled.

"Also-!" As admiral Schwarze is about to say something, she almost collapsed on the ground if Bismarck didn't catch her

"Tirpitz!"

Another splitting headache is causing her great discomfort again. Admiral Schwarze can feel the cold feeling crawling to her and her senses being paralyzed.

"Tirpitz!" Bismarck called out again

"Sorry. It's just that this happens on random ocassions. My body isn't the same as it was ten years ago"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most..."

"Don't be. This is a burden I decided to accept when I came back into this world"

"Tirpitz..." Bismarck lowered her shoulders

"Don't look at me with that face early in the morning. How about we get some coffee so make us feel better?"

"Ha ha ha. Sure" Bismarck nodded

The two walked to the cafeteria where some ship girls are eating breakfast. The two of them started their day with a fresh cup of coffee.

"It's not always you wake up early. How rare….." The admiral took a small sip

"Well I couldn't sleep because of an annoying light cruiser yelling all night"

(Sendai…..) The admiral already knows

"Anyway you've been busy lately? Paperwork and stuff? Bismarck asked

While that's true, the admiral is taking care of other things other than her primary duty as Maizuru naval district's admiral.

"Ah well…..you could say I've been seeing someone"

"Seeing someone?! Don't tell me you already have a boyfriend?!" Bismarck stood up and hit the table

"What? No!" Blushing, the admiral stood up as well and slammed the table

"Who's this man! I'm going to murder him!"

Since Bismarck is making a scene, the admiral covered her mouth as nearby ship girls are looking at them.

"I'm not dating anyone! I'm just busy…..that's all!"

"Oh. I thought my little sister is dating someone without letting her big sister know"

Bismarck laughed and sighed in relief much to the admiral's annoyance.

"Other than that, you're not looking too good. Are you you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just tend to worry…..about a lot of things"

What she's worried about is the hallucination of her Abysssal self that has been haunting her ever since the incident at Truk.

 _I.…will not die here…..not until I…..not until I….._

She remembered saying those exact words. There was something that crept to her soul. Something corrupted….something filled with hate…..something that was betrayed…..

"Tirpitz?" Bismarck noticed the admiral's hands shaking

The older sister worried as her younger sister isn't responding while her hands are shaking.

 _Schwester…..where are you? You said…..you'd come back…..you said you'd always there for me. Then why…..then why did you leave me here to rot at the bottom?!_

Coldness gripped her every fiber of her being. Many years ago when she opened her eyes after closing them when she met her end, she felt different. The emotions stirring inside her are different. It was chaotic….it was uncontrollable. Not knowing how to deal with them, she lashed out on everyone she sees, even her former comrades.

"Tirpitz!" Bismarck slapped her

"N-nee-san?!"

"Es tut mir leid. I don't want to hit you, but I just had to…..wake you up"

"I….I see….." The admiral understood

"What just happened? It's like you frozen…..and terrified"

"I…..I…"

She doesn't know if she can describe it with words or even let Bismarck know about it. It's something she's not comfortable telling with anybody after all.

"Tirpitz?"

"I….I have to go. I just…..have to go"

Without clear explanation, the admiral stood up and quickly walk away leaving a very confused and dumbfounded Bismarck.

 _Tirpitz, I don't understand why you're running away from yourself. You reject what's a part of you_

"You're not a part of me!"

 _Of course I am. I'm a manifestation of the aspect of yourself you continuously reject_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 _Fufufu. You'll know soon when you're faced to choose who to spare_

"What?"

 _Sooner or later you'll be forced to choose. In order to let the person you cared the most live, you have to give up everything….._

Before admiral Schwarze could ask, she stopped when she bumped to someone. That someone is Warspite.

"Oh! Admiral. Is something the matter?"

".…..!"

Still shaken up, the admiral didn't even respond as she is about to pass by Warspite, the latter grabbed her hand.

"Is something the matter?" She asked once more

Warspite saw the terror in her eyes and how clearly the admiral is shaking.

"You're afraid. Of what?"

"Of something I couldn't understand" The admiral sighed

While sitting and enjoying the quiet scenery, admiral Schwarze decided it's fine if she consulted to Warspite.

"There's something inside me. It haunts me"

".…"

"When I look at that monster, I don't see a monster…..I see myself. It's like it's reflecting me"

"The mind is a very complex part of our body" Warspite tapped her shoulder

"It doesn't feel like random hallucinations. It feels so real"

The way the beast speaks to her, the admiral can't deny how real it felt whenever she is haunted.

"Perhaps your emotions are in shambles you can no longer distinguish from what's real and what's not"

"M-maybe…" The admiral scratched her head

"The human mind does tend to be collapse in instability when unguarded"

".…Yet this beast is really like a part of me. Worse…..I'm the beast itself"

Warspite knows what the admiral is referring to and she feared 'the same incident' might repeat. She knew how it ended so she wished for the admiral not to suffer the same fate.

"It feels like that Abyssal voices out what I cannot. It's like she's forcing me to hear the truth"

"From what I can tell, you have emotions from the past you continue to repress till the present"

"What?"

"To put it simple, you're rejecting something. Probably why your mind is reminding you of it through these hallucinations"

".….."

"Often the monsters we see in the reflection is formed by our intense emotions….and those emotions takes shape from the deepest core of our memories"

"

Surprised, admiral blinked her eyes, making Warspite tilt her head in confusion.

"You're like a psychiatrist or something" The admiral dryly laughed

"Frankly, before being enlisted in the Royal Navy as the battleship Warspite, I'm a lady born of nobility whose particular interest is studying the human mind"

She felt comfortable speaking with Warspite about this. It's probably because Warspite was someone she called her mentor back in the old days.

"You tend to let your emotions engulf you, my admiral" Warspite pulled the admiral's head closer

"W-warspite?!"

Admiral Suveran Schwarze found herself leaning on Warspite's chest. The Grand old lady then gently rubs the back of the admiral's head while humming.

"What are you doing?" The admiral felt awkward

"Comfort is what you as of the moment" Warspite replied

"It feels a little weird….."

"Just think of it as a mother comforting her child"

"That's worse!"

For some reason, she can't resist Warspite's caress and her gentle voice. Unknown to the admiral, Kongou and Richelieu are gritting their teeth and punched a wall in frustration.

(That vexin!) The two had the same thought

Still, Warspite continued to calm down the admiral from her tensions which is actually effective.

"You know there's something else that's been in my mind" Admiral Schwarze spoke

"What is it?"

"If there's a chance I could return as a ship girl, it made me wonder what I will choose"

The admiral took a deep breath while feeling the warmth of Warspite's chest.

"I don't know if I want to go back to the seas as a ship girl or remain as the admiral of this base"

".….."

"Ever since I learned my body is not the same anymore, I wished more than anything to sail once more…..but ever since being admiral…..I felt so attached to those girls"

"And you're afraid to leave them thinking you might abandon them?" Warspite guessed

"Yeah. I don't know which one I will choose"

"While you will have to make a choice, it doesn't to be today. My admiral, some day you will have to choose, but until then live how you wish to see the future. Then when the time comes, you will surely know without doubt what you will choose"

Hearing Warspite's advise made her smile, reminding her that she tends to worry a lot.

"Admiral, whatever you may choose in the future….I believe you will do what's best for both yourself and everyone"

"Yeah. You're right….."

Admiral Schwarze pulled her head away after Warspite comforted her about her inner doubts and fears. As she is about to thank Warspite, something squeezed her head

"Admiral….." It's Nagato…..and she sounds angry

"N-N-Nagato?"

"You haven't started on those documents and you're already ditching your duty"

"Ahahaha…..is that so?"

Before she can explain to why she isn't at her office even though she's supposed to be in the time of the hour, Nagato grabbed her from the back of her uniform.

"For being so late, there will be no breaks till dinner" Nagato punished her

"Hey! You can't do that to me. I'm your admiral!"

"And I'm your secretary ship…..who has to make sure you don't slack off"

Nagato's threatening glare intimidated the admiral enough to be quiet with no complaints whatsoever.

 **Later…..**

As punishment, Nagato made sure the admiral doesn't escape and ditch her job just because she finds paper work as too tedious and too mundane. She;s forced to finish it with no breaks so her hands and the rest of her body is exhausted

"You know I was never wrong when I chose you as my secretary ship" The admiral stretched her back

"Alright what's going on here, admiral?" Nagato laughed while fixing the documents

"Nothing. It's just because I put all of my trust in you. And I'm going have to trust in you with what's going to happen"

The way the admiral says it is like she's flagging herself again…..which will be the case.

"Nagato, when I'm not here…..I know you can handle the base and protect the girls"

"Admiral….."

"I'm saying all of this is because I found something that certain people wouldn't want to be revealed"

"You found something?"

"Rejikawa isn't as guilty as they say, Nagato. He was framed for a crime he didn't commit"

"What makes you think of that, admiral?"

"Like I said, I found something much like Rejin, but I still choose to keep it for a reason. I'm going to need you to believe in me, Nagato. Can I count you as my secretary ship?"

"..." Nagato swallowed her breath and gave a small nod

Leaning back on her office chair, admiral Schwarze looked at the fairies on top of the desk. While the little ones are worried, the admiral is just calmly smiling.

 **Japanese navy headquarters...**

Sitting on his chair with a nervous young man standing across the desk, a middle aged man took a deep breath as he stretched his back.

"Sir...?"

"Central Princess wanted the Northern Fjord Princess found as soon as possible. She's asking for something not easy to find"

"W-why so?" The young man asked

"First of all, that Abyssal is supposed to be sunken by the joint effort of the Royal navy and Kriegsmarine ten years ago. Second, that Abyssal disappeared without a trace"

Annoyed, the superior brought out a folder containing papers and several pictures. He opened it and revealed to his subordinate that it's the information of the navy about Northern Fjord Princess.

"Hmph! Good thing there's someone that can possibly lead us to that beast"

"S-someone?"

"Yes" The superior brought a picture of admiral Schwarze

"Admiral Suveran Schwarze?"

"During the incident at Truk along with the admiral's disappearance, it was the first time Northern Fjord Princess has appeared. The second is when the Maizuru girls found their admiral"

The young man looked at the photos of the Northern Fjord Princess. He swallowed his breath just imagining what it feels like to see one Princess class up close.

"At those two times, the admiral is both present. I know this isn't a coincidence since the mystery of how the admiral survived isn't solved. So I theorized admiral Schwarze may be connected to the Abyssal"

"Don't tell me you're going to use her to draw out the beast?"

"Of course. Another option is to force her to tell us what she knows about the Abyssal even if it means torturing her"

The subordinate, who is a rookie to the navy, doesn't like what his superior is planning to, but he is afraid to go against him knowing his superior framed admiral Sajin Rejikawa for a crime he didn't commit.

"Admiral Schwarze shouldn't have come back, but whatever...I found a way to dispose of her as soon as I'm done with her since she has something that can ruin my plans. The captured specimen is the perfect way to do it. Ahahaha!"

"Other than admiral Schwarze, I have to also deal with admiral Sajin. That man knows too much. I can't let him reveal to the marshal admiral about my connection with the Abyssals"

The young man clenched his fists knowing the atrocities committed by his superior, but is too afraid to do anything. He's forced to go along and keep quiet as he wants to live.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Seaplane tender's Princess' catapult tail softly growls, while Heavy cruiser Princess prefers her monstrosity retracted inside her midsection. The two Abyssals silently sat, not saying a thing for about ten minutes now.

"Hey. What are you going to do now?"

"...?" Seaplane tender Water Princess looks confused

"Aren't you going to do anything? Your admiral is in danger, you know"

"You know very well I'm no just going to sit here and do nothing. I won't let anything happen to my admiral"

Her catapult move and growled a bit louder, as if it's syncing with her current emotions.

"Central Princess now suspects your admiral and the beast are connected. It won't take long before she realizes they're the same being"

Heavy cruiser Princess sounded like she's panicking, much to Seaplane tender Water Princess' annoyance.

"I already planned on making my move, but with Central Princess keeping an eye on me...I can't cause even more suspicion"

Seaplane tender Water Princess crossed her legs, making Heavy cruiser Princess be puzzled to how can she stay calm at a situation like this.

"Knowing Central Princess, she's smart enough to find out you're acting against her sooner or later"

Heavy cruiser Princess pointed out how the leader of the Abyssal fleet is both and smart and cunning. She's bound to know Seaplane tender Water Princess is a traitor.

"I'll protect my admiral even if it means having the whole Abyssal fleet after me"

"You really care about her, huh. Like how much I do for Pola" Heavy cruiser Princess smirked

"Yes. She's the person I love the most. My feelings will never change...even in this monstrous form"

The Water Princess stood up and as she walks away, Heavy cruiser Princess follows after her. Unknown to the two of them, Aircraft carrier Princess overheard their conversation.

"Heh~ So you really are the traitor? Wait till Central Princess finds out about this"

The short tempered Princess snickered as she found out Seaplane tender Water Princess is indeed the traitor. As she plans on reporting this to Central Princess, she turned around and got briefly startled when New Submarine Princess stood there, blankly staring at her.

"Ah! You little brat! Don't scare me like that" She grunted

"..." The small Abyssal submarine silently stares

"Ah whatever! I don't have a time for a creepy runt like you"

She ignored New Submarine Princess and walked past her. The child sized Abyssal's sights followed after the angry Aircraft carrier Princess who is walking away. She then looked at the Abyssal midget submarine that usually accompanies her.

"Ad...mi...ral. Could it be...that person I'm looking for?"

She raised the tiny monstrosity into the air like raising a pet and talked to it. Her little 'pet' tilted its head as it has no idea what the Princess is talking about.


	16. Betrayed

**Author:** There might be changes on the last part since I feel like it's a bit off. Uploaded this chapter a bit early since I would be away for the next few days or a week, maybe?. I don't know if there's going to be any Wi-Fi there so I decided to uploaded the chapter earlier than it's supposed to be. I will work on the next chapter as soon as I return to the comfort of my home...with Wi-Fi.

Next chapter will deal with the admiral's inner conflict with her almost freed Abyssal counterpart and questioning everything humanity had done.

* * *

 _All the struggles...and sacrifices...led to nothing..._

Seemingly bored, admiral Schwarze played with her pen and blankly stared at the desk. Even the fairies are bored as well.

"Heeeeh~ You don't look so well, Tirpitz"

Within her mind, the beast of the north spoke to her in a teasing manner. The admiral, on the other hand, isn't to pleased with her counterpart.

"Those eyes of yours look dead. Just like you"

"I'm already tired of your crappy game, beast of the north"

"So am I, lonely queen of the north"

Hearing being referred with 'that' nickname, the admiral silently reacted her displeasure.

"You hate being called that. Ahahaha..."

"You know very well that name only represents my futility"

The two went silent for a while. She doesn't understand why the beast is smiling as if she had won.

"I'll be set free again. Which means...you'll disappear again"

"I don't understand how you are inside my head when they sunk you six years ago"

"You still don't understand, do you? I came back when you came back...because we are the same person"

"No we're not!"

"I represent what you truly feel for this world. The emotions you suppress since the day you were born as a human...and a ship girl"

Admiral Schwarze angrily retorted much to the Abyssal's pleasure.

"I was born out of your feelings. Your hatred, guilt, frustration, sorrow, regret, and among other things"

"..."

"It's all because you deeply hate humanity. Even now"

"I don't hate humanity"

"Of course you do, but you constantly deny it much like how you reject it's your fault Scharnhorst died!"

"Shut up!"

She angrily slammed the desk and stood up. The fairies on top of the desk became startled for a brief moment. Cold sweat run down her cheeks and her heart raced of fear.

What you fail to understand is I'm inside you...

She turned around and saw no one behind her. It felt like someone touched her shoulder and whispered from behind.

"Admiral, a notice from - admiral?"

"H-huh? Nagato?"

The admiral lost focus she didn't notice Nagato entering the office with a letter in hand. Nagato saw how pale the admiral is, as if she saw a ghost.

"What is it?"

"A letter from a high ranking navy official"

Even if she's still shaken with what happened, she accepted the letter Nagato handed to her. Looking at how it is addressed to her, she opened it and read the official letter.

"Admiral?"

"One of my superiors, Tokugawa Sojiro is requesting my presence at Ominato district"

"Why so?"

"Regarding the Abyssal the main fleet defeated and captured alive. As of now, anything about Fast battleship Princess is a top secret to low ranking officers"

"Top secret?"

"Well the government doesn't want to gave any word out about successfully capturing a Princess alive"

Even if it's questionable, the admiral has to obey orders from her superiors which is to capture Fast battleship Princess if possible. After her defeat, she is restrained and sent to a facility somewhere else.

"I still don't get why they want Fast battleship Princess"

"Their reason is for research purposes. To know how a Princess class functions and behaves. Like they can find anything useful"

"That's...a reason" Nagato isn't convinced

"I find it annoying, but orders are orders" Even the admiral isn't convinced

Even the request letter looks suspicious, but she is an admiral who must respond to the request by one of her superiors.

"All they do is lecture me when I don't listen at them. Like I'd listen to people like them"

"Heh. You're actually the stubborn type, admiral"

"Maybe you forgot who my older sister is"

"Speaking of older sister, Bismarck just had a bad case of food poisoning after eating Hiei's cooking...full"

"Guh! Why in the world would she eat all Hiei's cooking?"

"Apparently she thought it was exotic Japanese food" Nagato looked a bit unhappy

While it's dangerous to anyone who would eat Hiei's cooking, it's not instantly fatal, but it's still a horrible experience.

"Admiral, for the past few days, I noticed you don't look very well"

"I don't look well? Maybe I just have a lot in mind"

"You're stressing yourself again. That's not good for your health"

"It's hard not to be stressed out with me handling so many of you"

"Don't burden yourself. That's why I'm here as your secretary, aren't I?" Nagato sighed

She appreciates her secretary ship's concern, but what's bothering her is far from that.

"This twenty two year old German fast battleship isn't that frail, Nagato"

"Ha ha ha. Whatever you say, admiral"

Even so, admiral Schwarze does have to admit her body isn't as strong as it was ten years ago. It made her think about what the beast of the north told her.

(Lying deep inside me, huh...)

It felt as if the beast is inside her, lying within the deepest core of her soul, trapped...but awaiting for her freedom.

 **The next day...**

As per the request of her presence, the admiral has to report to the Ominato guard district, but one of her ship girls is making it hard for her.

"Yuu, for the last time...I'm not leaving for an entire week! Just for a whole day!"

"But Yuu doesn't want to be left alone!"

"But this admiral...has to go!"

"Nein! Yuu will never let go"

Admiral Schwarze couldn't walk properly with a U-boat clinging to her like a a sad puppy.

"Nagato!" She called Nagato for help

"U-511, the admiral isn't going anywhere. She just have business to attend to" Nagato pulled Yuu away and lifted her like a child

"But..."

"It's important so the admiral has to go. Don't worry. She'll be back before you know it"

"Really?"

"Yeah. She'll play with you as long as you like after this, so don't be stubborn, Yuu"

Nagato assured her and this calmed down U-511. The admiral fixed her wrinkled uniform as she is about to leave the naval base.

"As usual, I can always count on you, Nagato"

"It's my duty, after all"

"Ha ha ha. Yeah..." She scratched her head

"By the away, admiral, what exactly are you going to do there?"

"I'm not really sure, but I have to be there or there's going to be a lot of lecturing again. Probably just some discussion related about the wild Princess your fleet defeated"

"I'm still confused..."

"So am I" The admiral laughed

While Nagato carries the U-boat on her arms, the admiral sighed and turns away.

"By the way, Nagato, I left something on my office"

"Your office?"

"If I were to run a little late, you have to open and read it"

"Admiral?"

"I'm counting on you as someone I trust"

The admiral waved goodbye and left the vicinity, without really explaining her request.

 **Ominato guard district...**

The base is guarded by trained personnel from the army and this made the admiral giggled.

"With how the war is going on, the army has barely any use. Everyone learned that the hard way"

She entered the main building, smiling freely for some reason.

"Humans never change after all these years"

She walked through the hallway and enter an office where her superior is waiting.

"A bit early there, admiral Schwarze"

"Better early than late, sir" She saluted as a part of formality

Admiral Schwarze hated wearing the required uniform for admirals, but she has to or she'd be scolded again.

"What is it you want to discuss?"

"It's about the Abyssal your base's fleet had just defeated the other day"

"Fast battleship Princess? Well it was ordered to capture her if possible"

"You know, I noticed how you treat you're soft l towards your ship girls"

"You could say I could understand them"

She shrugged her shoulders, answering with little worry and little care.

"You shouldn't be too soft on them. They're soldiers after all"

"...But I still see them as human beings. They're not mindless tools. They're still human beings with their own thoughts and feelings"

"Haven't you thought you're getting too attached to them, there might be a time you won't be able to command them?"

The admiral went silent for a while and before she replier, she let out a short laugh.

"Sir, I've been in this war long enough to know where to place my emotions. I'm not as human as you think I am"

"..."

Perhaps what she said made her superior a little comfortable judging by his reaction at her reply.

"Ha ha ha. In that case, cone with me, admiral. There's something you need to see"

She followed her superior to another building guarded by soldiers. To her surprise, she reacted upon seeing a restrained Fast battleship Princess stripped of any means to attack anyone.

"That's..."

"Like I said before, we need at least one of them alive to know how they work" The superior looked down at the Princess

Even if the Princess is restrained, not even the guards would want to be nowhere near the Abyssal. Fast battleship Princess lowly roared, glaring at the people around her.

"They're beings that shouldn't have been born into this world. Every single one of them is no better than a damn animal" The man smirked

"..."

When the Abyssal heard footsteps drawing closer, she raised her head and saw two people in uniform looking at her. She doesn't recognize the man, but she recognized the woman.

"Tir...pitz...?"

"...?" The admiral reacted

"You have to forgive that monster. It's been calling everyone it sees names. Really delusional"

Right now, the admiral wanted to know how the Abyssal knows her name as a ship girl.

"Tirpitz, is that...you...?"

"W-why...H...how?" She slowly approached the Abyssal

"I've...been looking for you...all this time..."

Fast battleship Princess couldn't move much with her restraints, but she's... relieved she didn't pay attention.

"You...don't have to wait anymore. I came...back...as promised..."

"What...who...?"

"It's me. We...were together at North Cape. I couldn't...move...so I forced you...to leave..."

"Scharnhorst...?" The admiral backed away

"Aaaah. I...haven't...heard my name...in a long time"

Greatly confused, she looked at the Abyssal who somewhat resembled her deceased friend.

"Tir...pitz...

"Don't call me by that name!" She frowned

"...?"

"You can't be Scharnhorst!"

"I am Scharnhorst...and I came back..."

The Abyssal wanted to get closer, but the admiral backed away, unable to process what the Princess is saying.

"I came back...because...I don't want you...to keep on waiting. Because I made you promise that"

(Scharnhorst? No. She really can't be her)

Tirpitz..."

"No...I don't believe this..."

"You have to believe me. I am...Scharnhorst"

Admiral Schwarze's mind is thrown into chaos with what the Abyssal is saying. She refused to believe the rampaging Princess who sunk ship girls and Abyssals everywhere is her deceased friend Scharnhorst. Even a small part of her wants to believe that.

"That monster is an example how terrifying the Abyssal fleet is"

"What?"

"They're something we could never understand. Something...we couldn't match"

"..."

Admiral Schwarze already knows what's going on, but she didn't make a move.

"They easily took control of the seas and driven humanity to land. Even now, we can't match their power"

"..."

"There's just no way out in this war where humanity will live. Everyone is just going to die, but I intend to live"

"..."

"You have to understand, admiral Schwarze. This is just a part of nature"

Annoyed, a gunshot boomed, making the admiral fall to the ground. One of the soldiers shot her. This just confirmed what she had been suspecting.

"You have to forgive me, admiral...but you just know to much. Not to mention, you sided with that damn Rejikawa"

"It...was you. What happened at Truk...was your doing"

"I just helped the Abyssals a little. They did most of the work" The superior laughed

When she tried to stand up, another soldier shot her, making the blood in her clothes visible. Disappointed at her superior, admiral Schwarze lifted her head.

"Admiral, you have to understand, there's no way humanity can win in this war. We're bound to die a horrible death if we keep fighting..."

"So you went so low to the point...you'd sell out your fellow humans just so you could be the Abyssals' lap dog?!"

"It doesn't matter how I'd end up. As long as I prove my use, they would let me live"

"You disgust me"

Furious, the admiral clenched her fists, seeing how low a human like her superior would go to.

"You should know it as well. It's our nature as humans. Everyone wants to live and avoid a horrible death. What kind of idiot would want to die?"

"You damn, worthless human!"

"If you can't beat them, join them. It's that simple"

"Kkh!"

"I'd rather surrender and be tied to a leash than struggle in a war we can't win and die. I want to live!"

"I thought Abyssals are bad, but humans like you are even worse"

"Someone like you wouldn't understand" The superior signalled a soldier

The armed man shot the admiral again, but the latter held back her scream. Seeing how badly wounded the admiral is, Scharnhorst struggled to break free, but failed.

"You know, maybe this is punishment to us humans. So why fight against it?"

"What kind...of goddamn reasoning is that?!"

"The kind where you realize this is meant to happen. Humanity doesn't deserve to rule this world. If the Abyssals are a form of punishment...so be it"

"You damn, sick man"

"Call me whatever you want, but this is what I believe. People like you who still believe we can win will never accomplish anything. There's no such thing as hope in this war"

The traitorous human looked down at the bleeding admiral whom had been shot a few times with little remorse or regret for his actions.

"War only determines who's left...not who's on the right side. No one, not even humanity can win this. I don't go with the losing side, you know"

The fact that his traitorous superior sided with the enemy out of desperation to live and surrendering to despair, deeply angers the admiral. Efforts of ship girls like her who fight till their last breath in this war would only go to waste because of people like him.

"We kept fighting, and fighting...even if we watch our comrades sink because we wish to change something in this war, but then...there's people like you"

"Hmm?"

"Because of someone like you, the blood and lives sacrificed all lead to a pointless end! Scharnhorst, Scheer, Hood, Renown, Surcouf, Ranger, and Jaguar. Their deaths..."

"...?"

"Did you think even for one second how they gave up their lives just so humans like you can live?!"

Even if she is already bleeding, she screamed out her frustration and anger towards the traitorous man in front of him.

"Their death was their own mistake. It's their fault they had themselves killed. Honestly. Ship girls as useless as them are just better off dead anyway"

"...!" She couldn't believe at what he said

"So what?! People die everyday. The death of one ship girl is no different from any soldier who dies in the battlefield!"

"But that doesn't mean you can just throw our lives like we're nothing! All of us...are still humans, but people like you treat us like tools you can just easily discard and replace!"

Hearing his answer made the admiral question if ship girls fighting for humanity's sake is the right thing.

"Here I thought you're the obedient type, but you're just like the others...naive and stubborn"

"Just how many good people have you betrayed?!"

"Don't know. I lost count after I sent them to their graves. They're good men, but they're just stupid just like the navy...and you"

"I believed...I actually believed a bastard like you can change. I thought there was the slightest chance you would feel regret on your actions!"

"You thought wrong, admiral. The problem with you is trust people like me. You trust humans can change. Guess what? This is human nature, admiral. There's no changing it"

She angrily hit the ground even if she has little strength left, regretting she ever trusted someone like him.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Not liking what to admiral said, she got shot again. She's losing blood at a fast rate and as she is slowly losing consciousness, she saw her Abyssal self again.

"Hmm~ What did I tell you about humans?" The beast asked in a mocking tone

"You...again..."

"I warned you, but you didn't listen. Now look what trusting humans had gotten to you"

"What...do...you want now?"

"You're going to die at this rate. Unless you accept your true feelings, you really are going to die"

The superior just shrugged his shoulders thinking admiral Schwarze is having hallucinations while bleeding to death.

"All you have to do is let go. It's that simple"

"..."

"Time's running out, my dear vessel. You're going to die if you don't make your choice"

"..."

"These humans are not worth fighting for. After all, they're the reason you sunk ten years ago. It was them that gave birth to monsters like me. It was them who started this war"

The admiral is no longer responding. Her consciousness is slipping away...it's only a matter of time.

"I don't know anymore..."

"Of course you don't. You've been fighting for so long you forgot their sin...became your burden. Our burden"

"..."

"Just accept the truth, Tirpitz. The truth of how ship girls are just tools in humanity's eyes. They discard the fact you're living beings and have us fight the battle they started"

"..."

"It doesn't matter if ship girls like you die. All they care about is themselves. That's why...they're willing to betray each other and sacrifice the ship girls who fought so hard for them"

The admiral shed a single tear as she stopped responding, making the beast smile and embrace her softly.

"You don't have to suffer anymore. I'll take out those feelings so it doesn't hurt...anymore"

The beast softly whispered to her counterpart as corruption consumed the very being of her soul.

"Alright, kid, you finish the job" The superior gave a handgun to his subordinate

"S-sir?"

"Shoot the admiral. I already planned to make it appear the Fast battleship Princess broke free, killed the admiral, and disappeared who knows where"

"B-but...I thought..." The young man quivered with fear

"I wouldn't do such thing as kill her? Wake up, kid, you're in the real world where you have to kill to live!"

Seeing how the young man doesn't look like the type to be strong willed, he grabbed the gun from him and as he is about to shoot the admiral, the latter faintly roared.

"I'll kill...every single one of you...!"

Still weakened from the amount of blood she lost and gunshot wounds she sustained, the admiral begun changing again. The armed men backed away, terrified at the sight.

"The beast of the north, Northern Fjord Princess...huh"

Terrified, the subordinate ran away and the superior just let him. He smiled seeing the unexpected twist in front of him.

"To think you are the beast itself, admiral. You genuinely surprised me"

Before the admiral could fully transform and regenerate, the superior shot her until he emptied all the bullets in the magazine.

"Scharn...horst..." Even as the beast, the admiral clings to the remainder of her fading sanity

Fast battleship Princess reacted, surprised and unable to respond as the about to go unconscious admiral faintly smiled at her.

"Central Princess is going to be pleased with this. Ahahaha!"

"S-sir, what are we going to do now?" A soldier reluctantly asked

"Take our dear Abyssal admiral here to the safehouse and completely restrain her"

"What about this place?"

"Destroy the entire facility. We'll just place the blame on Fast battleship Princess. No one's going to know the truth so kill every single witness in this base"

While the soldiers take away the gravely wounded admiral, the superior took a brief look at an extremely furious Fast battleship Princess before leaving it to his men to burn the entire facility.

"Tirpitz! Give back...my friend!"

The furious Princess roared, madness filling the every corner of her mind. One thing remained in her mind as she slowly descends into madness...that is to kill every single human who betrayed admiral Schwarze and took her away.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Surrounded by hostile Abyssals, Seaplane tender Water Princess found herself at a disadvantage and sort of cornered situation. Still, she blankly look at the Princess in front of her...Battleship Princess.

"So in the end, you really are a traitor. I was right to suspect about you. I should have sunk you back then"

"I'm surprised it took you this long to find out. To think you actually have intelligence"

"You can act as confident as you want, but you gave yourself away when Aircraft carrier Princess heard you the other day"

"So Central Princess ordered you to sink me, huh..."

"All this time you're on the human's side...no, rather, that certain admiral's side. I wonder if you knew your precious admiral is no different from us. An Abyssal!"

Battleship Princess readied her main guns and aimed them right at the Abyssal seaplane tender.

"Before you die, you might also want to know those filthy humans betrayed your admiral and handed her over to Central Princess"

"...?!"

"That's right. That helpless human is now held captive. Central Princess the 'beast', but it looks like she's the rebellious type"

"..."

"I can't wait to break that damn admiral myself!"

"No one will lay a hand on ma amiral. I will give you the worst death possible you before that happens"

The escorting Abyssals and Battleship Princess opened fire, aiming at the definitely protectively angry Seaplane tender Water Princess. Even if she is at disadvantage, she won't let anything stand in her way, just to protect her former admiral.


	17. Guilt and Regret

**Author:** I just finished the 5th anniversary quest this morning and I'm satisfied with the American jailbait reward. I actually like zeco's design on her. Oh yeah. If you guys have any questions related to the story, feel free to send a message and ask.

Next chapter? There will be deaths! I mean a certain Abyssal is out for bloody vengeance and she's not going to stop until someone has to. I don't know if I can call it a revelation, but the end will be of a sort of twist and the first hint will be given next chapter.

ALSO SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE NEXT CHAPTER...AND THERE WILL BE MORE IN THE FUTURE.

* * *

 _I don't know what to believe anymore..._

Anger. Hatred. The strong desire to kill. Out of just few negative emotions, a monster is freed. A monster took over.

 _You can't let things end right here. It's not over yet. It's never over..._

After what happened, admiral Schwarze could only remember darkness and something consuming her...dragging her down to the bottom.

"...?!"

She gasped, someone forcing her to wake up from a seemingly eternal nightmare.

"..."

Before admiral Suveran could think about her nightmare, she realized she couldn't move with her hands held up by chains, making it visible her captors doesn't want her to escape.

"This is just great. First I got shot multiple times, now I'm kidnapped"

Other than being restrained, her body feels paralyzed and numb. Even her senses as well, with her vision swaying and her head feels heavy.

"Hmm~ You're finally awake"

A womanly figure whose pale white skin is completely visible entered.

"You're...Central Princess..."

She fought Central Princess more than ten years ago so she recognized the Abyssal at first glance.

"So you really are the beast. I mean you turned back human...which is impossible, unless counting that other I saw more than fifteen years ago"

"..."

"Right now, the first thing in your mind is why you're here"

"..." Again, the admiral laid silent

"For starters, I need you so I had those pathetic humans brought to me alive"

"That damn superior of mine..." The admiral clenched her fists

Central Princess smiled seeing the visible hate in the admiral's eyes just think about the superior.

"I can't blame you if you're angry. I mean the humans you foolishly trusted betrayed you out of selfish reasons. It must have hurt, no"

"Shut...up...!"

"It's human nature after all. They'd do everything to get what they want. They betray each other and sacrifice others...and they do it with a smile on their faces"

"..."

"I feel sorry for an Abyssal like you. They didn't even hesitate to betray you even after all the things you've done for them"

"I'm not...an Abyssal!"

"It's either you're unaware or you're just completely ignorant of your own self"

Central Princess forced admiral Schwarze to look at her even if there's clear animosity between each other.

"I know you want to be set free. I can help you with that" The Princess whispered softly

"What do you want from me?"

"...To make you realize how you've been living a lie all this time. I want the real you to come out"

Right now, admiral Schwarze wants to hit Central Princess badly, but she's too weak to even struggle.

"I don't understand how you switch between human and Abyssal without anyone realizing your true nature"

"..."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the situation you're in? I mean both what happened at that human anchorage and the betrayal to you...you were both in grave danger"

The Abyssal referred the assault on Truk Anchorage and what happened recently, the betrayal of admiral Suveran Schwarze's superior.

"You were both at your worst back then, right? Maybe if I can bring out the worst out of you...you'll come out"

"What are you talking about?" The admiral doesn't understand

"I mean make you feel the same emotions you felt at those situations"

"Hmph. Good luck with that"

It's clear admiral Schwarze isn't going to let Central Princess get what she wants.

"Maybe if I kill innocent humans in front you?"

"...?"

"...or maybe one of your beloved ship girls?"

"I don't care what you do with me, but if you hurt one of them I'll kill you right where you stand"

Still, the admiral couldn't break free from the chains as she displayed rage and killing intent in front of Central Princess.

"Your little ship girls will definitely will be looking for you. When that happens, I'll be sure to bring their dead bodies in front of you"

Before leaving, Central Princess smiled as if she had won while the admiral worries for her ship girls, especially Bismarck.

 _You're afraid to lose them. Heh...this just to shows you're weak.._.

Inside her, the beast laughed at the admiral's current situation. Unlike the Abyssal, admiral Schwarze isn't too happy right now.

 _How long are you going wait, Tirpitz?_

"What?"

 _They're going try and break you, and from the looks of it...it won't be hard for them to do so_

"What are you trying to say?"

 _Are you going to wait until you lose everyone important to you, Tirpitz?_

"No! I...won't wait for that to happen"

Northern Fjord Princess sighed, losing the smile she had on her face. The two counterparts looked at each other with a solid stern expression.

 _You're being pushed to your limit. Don't wait for the boundary of your sanity to break_

"You keep saying all of these things. What do you really want?"

 _Stop believing this lie. Accept that fact you're not who you think you are_

The beast leaned closer to her, visibly not in the mood for any games.

 _Because you refuse to accept the truth, you're suffering this much. You refuse to look at the truth lying in front of you the whole time_

"..."

 _I wonder how long you're going to last, my dear vessel..._

Her Abyssal self turned away and as everything faded, admiral Schwarze found herself back in the reality.

"Because I refuse to accept the truth, huh..."

Other than that, she's frustrated at how powerless she is right now in the hands of the Abyssals.

 **Later...**

Rather than Central Princess, Battleship Princess walked in only to find the admiral motionless and quiet.

"What? Are you dead already? You can't be that pathetic...for a mindless beast"

Sighing, the annoyed Abyssal raised the admiral's head and saw her conscious, but weak.

"Human bodies are so fragile. They get weak so easily and needs to eat and drink on a daily basis"

Battleship Princess clicked her tongue, stating her dislike and distaste for humans.

"You don't have to suffer, you know. All you know is to be that beast again and all of our problems are solved"

"..."

"Hmm? Are you saying something?"

"Like hell I'm letting you get what you want. And even if I turn to that monster again, there's no way...I'll let you have your way!"

"Stubborn. Just like Central Princess said"

Disappointed, Battleship Princess delivered a hard blow to the admiral's abdomen. Seeing the latter react to a single punch of hers, she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Do I have to break you to make you come out?"

"You can't break what's already broken. And I'm one defective and broken battleship"

The admiral said that to annoy Battleship Princess even more.

"I can kill you right here, right now...if I want to. Fortunately for you, I have orders not to do that"

"Even someone like you is scared into obeying orders, huh"

"Don't mock me, human. You may be that beast, but you're human right now" Battleship Princess punched the wall just a couple of inches beside the admiral's head

Even if the Princess is showing off her power and dominance by making a hole through the wall with a single punch, the admiral isn't the least intimidated.

"You're just a powerless human here. Someone like you can't even fight back!"

"..."

"Heh! Maybe I sank a ship girl or two under your fleet...and you couldn't do anything about it. You just let them die and ran away like a coward!"

Hearing the Battleship Princess' last sentence, it triggered a past trauma in admiral Schwarze and the enemy noticed it.

"What's the matter, admiral? Did I make you remember something?"

"..." The admiral is still silent

"Maybe a ship girl you cared about sunk? Wouldn't it hurt if you watch them die and just ran away because you're powerless to even do anything!"

"Shut...up...!"

"It reminded me of two lost battleships I chased before. I crippled and sank one, but the other ran away. It's funny because she left her friend to die. Hahahaha!"

What Battleship Princess said matched with what happened at North Cape.

"...?!"

That's because...Battleship Princess is the same Abyssal who caused the demise of the admiral's dearest friend. She remembered how the Princess grinned as she closes in at the disadvantaged pair. Scharnhorst got crippled and chose to stay, forcing Tirpitz to leave so at least one of them lived rather than losing both of them.

"I...don't want...to feel the same helplessness...as that day"

Admiral Schwarze lowered her head and sobbed softly, feeling the guilt of not being able to save her own comrade.

"I should have been the one to sink that day, but Scharnhorst...took that hit...for me..."

On that battle, Scharnhorst shielded a damaged Tirpitz and took the full salvo of Battleship Princess. This caused Scharnhorst's engines to slowly lose power.

"Scharnhorst...didn't deserve to die...and be brought back in this miserable world!"

"If you're talking about a dead ship girl, then you're wasting your tears. It's their fault they sunk. It just to show how useless tools should just be thrown away" Battleship Princess laughed softly

What she said is similar with what the traitorous superior said. It made the admiral question whether the sacrifices of ship girls like herself meant something or if it is just meaningless...

"I wanted to think humans can change if they want...but that's what she always tells me. To believe in the best of other people even if have seen the worst of them"

"Humans will remain the same. If they can truly change for the better good, then how come they're willing to betray the ship girls who worked so hard to protect them?"

"..."

"Hahaha! You must have realized it by now, the sacrifices of the ship girls you cared about...are all in vain. The life your dear little ship girl gave up so you can live...is just pointless" Battleship Princess whispered to the admiral

It made the admiral remember Scharnhorst's last moments. Scharnhorst was smiling and before 'Tirpitz' is forced to leave, she saw a proud smile and sorrowful eyes as her friend turned to face the incoming enemy fleet.

 _Tirpitz! You're my precious friend. That's why...I'll definitely look for you one day!_

Scharnhorst saluted and gave a farewell smirk. Tearfully, Tirpitz did the same before she turned away...forced to leave her crippled friend.

"..."

"What are you mumbling again?"

"I don't want anymore of this..."

"Then give in. The more you deny, the more it hurts. Just like how you reject humans can't change"

"..."

"Look at you. You're like that because you're letting them hurt you. At what cost? The betrayal they did to you? Hmph. No wonder the people you care about sunk a pointless death.

The betrayal and the words painfully thrown at her. It affected her as she is a ship girl who fought for everyone's sake. What hurt her the most is seeing Scharnhorst as an Abyssal with little trace of the friend she knew. Again and again, she keeps the suffering for the very same humans that made their sacrifices pointless.

"Your precious ship girls die because you let them die! If you really cared about them, then you wouldn't have let them die!"

With a sadistic smile, Battleship Princess violently hit the admiral with little restraint. She didn't care if the prisoner is bleeding, as long as the latter is alive.

"You trust those humans so much you hoped they could change? Hahaha. You're pathetic. No wonder your dead little ship girls sunk a pointless death"

"I trusted humans because someone dear to me once believed in the goodness of other people..."

About to burst into tears, the bleeding and bruised admiral clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"...but those worthless people. They sent her to her death. That battle can't be won, but they forced it. What kind of admiral am I?!"

The tragedy happened more than two years ago, yet it still hurts like yesterday.

"And you know what those damn people said? They said the death of those ship girls are nothing but a setback! They...they didn't even take responsibility for what happened and brushed it off and just threw them away like useless tools!"

Battleship Princess smiled again seeing the hate the admiral is releasing. The deep anger and frustration towards humanity.

"They obeyed orders without question, but they're discarded like some tool you can easily replace. We're not tools...who you can just throw away!"

"Your hate for them is deep, but what's keeping you from wiping them out? Is it because a part of you is still hoping?"

"I hate them...but I'm not a murderer! What would those girls think of me if the commander they trusted is stained with blood"

Disappointed, Battleship Princess let out a deep sigh and clicked traitordone

"This is why your shipgirls die! It's because you refuse to stain your soul with blood!"

Again, the Princess repeatedly hits the admiral with no restrain whatsoever. She doesn't care if the more she hits her, the more blood she spills, she wants the admiral to wake up from that lie.

"If you really care about them, you would be willing to give up everything for their sake. You're no different from those pesky ship girls! You're an Abyssal who became a lap dog to humanity, and when they no longer needed you...they discarded you like how they discarded your precious ship girls!"

When Battleship Princess delivered a powerful blow on the head, admiral Schwarze almost fell unconscious.

"Tsk! I hit her too hard. Leader is not going to be happy..."

The pain the admiral is experiencing can't be compared to the pain she felt at the battle of North cape.

"A...aah..."

It happened one stormy night. As Tirpitz aimed her main guns at Battleship Princess who is approaching their direction, she froze. She and Scharnhorst had been narrowly escaping the Abyssal fleet pursuing them. On that battle, the stress and trauma from past battles is getting to Tirpitz.

"...!" She felt trauma crawling to her spine that very night

"Tirpitz!" Scharnhorst saw the enemy aiming at Tirpitz

Still frozen, Tirpitz couldn't react in time as shells flew towards her. Tirpitz thought she's done for, but Scharnhorst took the attacks meant for her friend ,heavily damaging her engines, thus sealing her fate.

 _Do you realize it now, Tirpitz? What killed Scharnhorst isn't the Abyssals, but you. Same thing to your old comrades who you let them die...because you're too weak_

"I...no...I didn't..."

 _If only you weren't so weak and focused, Scharnhorst and those other girls could have lived..._

"No! I...I'm not..."

 _...But no. You sealed her fate like your other comrades who you watched die_

Inside, the echoes of the ship girls she once knew is almost deafening. Their voices haunts her to this very day.

 _The same thing happened with Commandant Teste if I recall. If only you weren't so pathetic, you wouldn't let those people send her and those other shipgirls to their deaths..._

"I...couldn't...do anything..."

 _You could have done something, Tirpitz. You could have recalled the fleet, but you just let them continue the advance..._

She remembered screaming at the ocean after the operation. She remembered...hating herself more than anything.

 _Tirpitz, if only you let yourself be free, those ship girls would still be alive today, but you just couldn't do it, could you!_

"You're...wrong...!"

 _In the end, you should have realized the reason why you let them die not because you have no choice...but because they'll know the monster that you truly really are!_

Tormented by the voices of her sunken comrades, Tirpitz screamed while the beast watched in joy.

 _I trusted you..._

 _Why did you let me die?_

 _I thought you would do the right thing_

 _Do you hate us that badly?_

 _Do you prefer it if we all die?_

 _Why didn't you do anything?!_

 _You could have done something!_

Over and over, the voices blame her for their deaths, with her guilt weighing her down further into madness.

 _Tirpitz..._

"Scharn...horst..."

 _You promised you would have my back, but you hesitated. You let your own fear get the best of you...and because of that, you left me to die..._

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Tirpitz, I believed you would do anything to protect the people you care about, but you disappointed all of us and refused to do what must be done. Now you will carry that guilt for the rest of your life...

Scharnhorst looked down at a tormented admiral who couldn't handle all the voices in her head.

"Shut...up..." Her body consciously spoke

"Huh?" Battleship Princess is confused

Battleship Princess scratched her head as it looked like the admiral is having an internal conflict. Internally, the beast broke one chain binding her.

 _If only you had killed that traitorous human, you wouldn't put your ship girls in danger. They're going to come after them, even Bismarck will be in danger._

"No. Not my sister!"

 _Tirpitz, like with everyone else, you're going to let them die. You're going to lose everyone..._

"No!"

 _It's because you're too afraid, you're not willing to end their lives to protect them. Instead, to spare yourself of a necessary bloodshed, you let those girls die. Isn't that what happened to Commandant Teste? You let someone you care about die!_

"Just...shut up...!"

 _Are you going to wait until you lose everything. Tirpitz? Are you going to wait until despair penetrates the deepest part of your soul? If you weren't so weak, you wouldn't hesitate...you wouldn't have to watch them die!_

"I said shut the hell up!"

Exploding in anger, the beast let out a proud smile and vanished right in front of the fury driven admiral. Even her body did the same thing, yelling and breaking free of her chains.

"What?!"

Before Battleship Princess could react, admiral Schwarze is dragged down to the bottom by her guilt and frustration. The madness exploded in a destructive force.

"What was that?!" Airfield Princess heard an explosion

"Something went boom" Destroyer Water Demon isn't really interested

"It looks like it's coming from inside the base" Submarine Princess yawned

Despite the continued explosions, Central Princess calmly walked past the two Princesses and head towards where the source is.

"Huh..." She saw a damaged Battleship Princess

"That damn monster caught me off guard!" Battleship Princess spit out blood

"I'm not surprised..."

"What?"

Walking through the blown up wall, Central Princess found the beast, worn out, and is reverting back to being admiral Schwarze...before passing out from the strain of suddenly transforming and her injuries.

"Well that took longer than expected..."

The leader of the Abyssal fleet stepped her foot on top of the admiral who had collapsed on the floor, unconscious from the strain of the sudden change.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

After the incident at Ominato guard district, Nagato is the only one in Maizuru naval district to be informed about what happened to admiral Schwarze. Knowing something is definitely amiss, she didn't announce it to everyone yet as she remembered what the admiral said before leaving.

 _By the way, Nagato, I left something on my office"_

 _Your office?_

 _If I were to run a little late, you have to open and read it_

Remembering it, Nagato increased her phase and quickly head to the admiral's office. On top of the desk, she saw an envelope and one of the fairies attempting to lift it.

(Admiral...could it be...)

Slowly, she took the envelope and opened. Inside is neatly folded paper and something the admiral had written. Reading every word from the start to the end, Nagato's fingers twitched realizing what her admiral had left behind. She felt numb and almost dropped the letter in her hand.

"Damn, admiral! Why are you...always doing this? Always putting yourself in danger..."

Nagato angrily hit the desk, briefly startling the fairies there. Even after the admiral 'disappeared' again, the fairies are strangely calm about the situation. As she tries to relax, while being angry and worried for the missing admiral, someone walks inside the office.

"Secretary Nagato. I see. It appears...you have read the contents per the admiral's last request"

"Warspite...?"

Warspite, seeing Nagato had opened the letter walked closer and took a deep breath, wearing the expression of someone who had been expecting this very moment.

"I should have told the truth when I had the chance. Now she will have to learn about herself the unpleasant way"

"You...what do you know about this?"

It doesn't need an expert to realize Warspite knows something even before the admiral mysteriously 'disappear' again. Warspite can see how Nagato is holding up her emotions and she knows the secretary ship has every right to be furious right now, especially at her.

"I know she is in danger. Not from the Abyssals, but from herself"

"You know something, don't you?"

"I certainly do"

"Then start talking" Nagato angrily slammed the desk

"Well then I shall start where it begun..."

Nagato swallowed her breath, preparing to hear what Warspite has to confess and just what she knows with the current situation.


	18. The Depths of Despair

**Author:** I uploaded this early since I decided to try focusing on updating other stories of mine that have gathered dusts in the shelf for months. While it's still early, I might as well say say this. This story will end in chapter 25 and there will be a sequel to this. There will be new characters added at the next story. The main characters are still going to be the same, but with new ones joining the cast.

Also someone did die in this chapter, but I didn't specify and didn't give her a name since I don't want angry people with torches and pitchforks. The truth about the admiral's nature will be revealed more in the next chapter. I'll refer it as twist even though it's already predictable. The ending will have a "sort of twist" too.

* * *

 _How far will despair consume your very soul?_

Even with the damages she received from the battle with Battleship Princess, Seaplane tender Water Princess managed to no narrowly escape. Though every Abyssal that spots her, attacks her on sight and constantly dealing with them is pushing her stamina to the limit.

"Not good. If a Princess somehow were to find me in this state...I'm finished"

Seaplane tender Water Princess heavily breathes after battling and sinking a fleet of two Ta class fast battleships, 3 Ho class destroyers, and one Ri class heavy cruiser.

"Still. I have to find a way to save her...but in order to do that..."

She looked far and stared at the vast open waters. Despite her current condition, she pressed on and sailed to accomplish her current goal.

"I hope it will not be too late..."

She remained focused on her goal and continued, determined to do whatever it takes to accomplish it.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Inside the admiral's office, Warspite and Nagato looked at each other in the eyes with the latter being upset and the former being calm.

"The admiral doesn't know about this. About the monster inside her..."

"She doesn't" Warspite took a deep breath

"If you knew about this ever since she came back as a shipgirl, why didn't you tell her?"

"If I did, it might worsen her mental state. She remembered being the beast of the north. That's why the guilt of being unable to stop herself from sinking her former comrades still hurts to this day"

"The other shipgirl. The first one you saw. Who was she?"

"A battleship from the Royal navy...and my sister ship...HMS Valiant"

"It must be really painful when the Royal navy executed her"

Warspite lowered her head, making it visible what happened in the past still affects her.

"It has to be done. Valiant...is already beyond redemption. I have a duty as a ship girl...and I cannot let personal feelings dictate my decisions"

"Warspite..."

"I do not wish for the same fate to happen with the admiral. That's why we must find her before that beast is set free"

Nagato nodded, determined to find the admiral and prevent the same tragedy that happened to Valiant repeat.

Admiral's office...

While Nagato is reviewing of the report submitted by the traitorous superior to the navy, she felt something is amiss.

"Admiral..."

The report stated Fast battleship Princess broke free of her restraints and wrecked havoc in the base, killing many soldiers and possibly admiral Schwarze. Nagato suspected how Ominato guard district is decimated doesn't look like it was done by an Abyssal.

"A foul play, huh..."

She remembered the admiral telling her there's a traitor within the navy and that traitor is responsible for what happened at Truk Anchorage and framing Sajin Rejikawa.

"Most probably the admiral found something and they don't want her revealing it to the marshal admiral"

Without solid evidence, Nagato can't just accuse the traitorous superior Tokugawa Sojiro as he will definitely harm the ship girls of Maizuru naval district.

"Admiral. If you're still alive out there...please hang on. We'll definitely save you before it's too late"

Nagato placed the envelope inside the desk's drawer and as she organized the files, the fairies on top of the desk looked up to her.

"Don't worry. The admiral will come back...hopefully"

After learning about that from Warspite, Nagato fears for the worst, but she knows the admiral would want her to do her duty...no matter what.

"To be a ship girl, but unable to sail. I wonder how the admiral feels about that"

It's something Nagato always wanted to know, but she couldn't ask knowing it's a personal issue for admiral Schwarze.

"..." The fairies moved their mouths, but no words came out

"Heh. Who knows, maybe fate will stop making her suffer and allow her to return to the seas one day"

Nagato couldn't understand what the fairies are saying since it's not her own, but the admiral's.

 **Meanwhile...**

In an anchorage somewhere in Japan, a patrol boat surveyed the coastal waters.

"Man this Abyssals are giving me the goosebumps" One crew shuddered

"Huh? Why so?" His fellow crew asked

"They're freaking scary, you know! I mean they're destroyers are big as a freaking van!"

"It makes us wonder how ship girls fight against those monsters"

"What makes me wonder is how middle schoolers fight against those freaking monsters"

The small crew of the patrol boat all laughed, but they stopped when they spotted something in a distance.

"Huh? Something's coming this way" One narrowed his eyes

"It looks like a person. A ship girl?" Another scratched his head

"It's an Abyssal!"

Just as they realized the figure is an Abyssal, the latter raised her main guns and opened fire. The patrol boat is instantly destroyed by one direct hit, killing the four people onboard.

"Worthless...humans..."

The wild Abyssal, Fast battleship Princess grunted and set her eyes on the island that is also an anchorage.

"An Abyssal has entered coastal waters!"

"It's human like one. Possibly a Princess class one!"

"Large caliber guns. It's a battleship too!"

While onshore batteries opened fire at the approaching Abyssal, it dealt no damage to her barrier. Annoyed, she elevated her main guns and easily destroyed most of the onshore defenses.

"Hu...mans..."

Remembering how the admiral is shot to the brink of death and taken away, the Abyssal furiously roared and begun her rampage.

"Where is she?! Give her back to me!"

With anger overwhelming the rampaging Princess, she became hellbent on killing even innocent humans. She can hear their screams as they flee from the raining hell.

"Gah!" One man is caught in one of her blasts and resulted in losing one of his legs

"Ah...aaaaah-!"

As another screamed, he is instantly reduced to grinded flesh as one shell struck him. Her relentless attacks decimated the anchorage. Casualties increased as more men have their limbs torn apart and blasted by the attacks.

"I...don't want to die...!"

As one man bleeds to death, he crawls in desperation after his legs are blasted to pieces. Even someone like him isn't spared as when he is caught in another barrage, his upper torso is torn into unrecognizable flesh.

"Give her back!"

Fast battleship Princess continued to roar and rain hell, continuing decimating the human anchorage.

"I'll kill...every single one of you...!"

Reloading her main batteries, Fast battleship Princess didn't stop until she pummeled the entire anchorage.

 **Somewhere...**

Sensing something familiar, the admiral opened her eyes only to be greeted by the sigh of crimson sky and black abstract like clouds.

"Ugh...my body hurts like hell"

She found herself lying on the surface water which is impossible in reality since ship girls can't float without their rigging.

 _Don't you think it's time to wake up. You've been sleeping long enough_

The hallucination of her Abyssal self sat on top of a floating warship wreckage.

"Why won't you just go away?"

 _I'm here for a reason. That's why I can't go back to sleep just yet..._

"Is this about being free again? Whatever that means"

It's already obvious the admiral is tired of seeing and even talking with her Abyssal self.

 _Haven't you realized it by now?_

"Realize what?"

 _What I want to be free is not myself, but to free you. That's my sole wish...your sole wish,_

"What?"

 _Tirpitz, I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this for you even if you don't want to believe that_

The Abyssal gently jumped down and walked towards the confused admiral, leaning her face closer.

 _You needed me so I came to existence. I was born out of your negative emotions. That is something you can never get rid of_

Before the admiral could ask, she is forced to wake up when someone splashed cold water to her face. That someone turns out to be Northern Princess holding a glass.

"Onee-chan, Hoppou woke her up. Hoppou did it" Northern Princess waved her hands

"Good. Central Princess is getting bored of waiting"

Without prior notice, Harbour Princess grabbed admiral Schwarze who has her hands chained behind her back.

"...!"

She then got dragged away with Northern Princess following behind. Right before the admiral knows it, she is thrown where Central Princess is waiting. The two Abyssal installations left, leaving her with Central Princess alone.

"..." The admiral frowned, not in the mood to see Central Princess

"My guess was right after all. I need to bring the worst out of you so you can come out"

"..."

"...but you're playing stubborn and chose to west that human disguise. You're a disgrace to the Abyssal fleet for being humanity's pet...but I can let a powerhouse fall into humanity's hands"

Standing up, Central Princess left her rigging to float for a while and approached the admiral herself.

"Why don't you be a good Abyssal and come out already?" Central Princess smiled

"Go to hell"

Displeased at admiral Schwarze's response, she snapped her fingers and had her floating monstrosity aim her main guns at the admiral.

"Is this suppose to intimidate me?" The admiral tilted her head

"This would be easier if you'd just cooperate"

Central Princess withdrew her pet and sighed, disappointed at the admiral.

"Battleship Princess is itching to tear you to pieces for what you did last time. Honestly...you successfully transformed, but quickly reverted back. I wish to see more of it though"

"..."

"Why are you still choosing humanity's side? It's already clear how they're not worth fighting for"

"I don't just fight for humanity's sake. I fought to the very end because there are people I want to protect"

"Someone you care about, huh..." Central Princess turned away

Despite being captive and within enemy lines, the admiral refuses to give up even if she is bound in chains.

"Since you refuse to cooperate so much..." Central Princess stood up

Annoyed, Central Princess grabbed admiral Schwarze by the back of her collar and dragged her away somewhere.

"Take a good look"

Inside some sort of a large containment room, a deformed Abyssal is held there. To her horror, the admiral felt extremely nauseas seeing the monstrous creature chomping and gnawing down on a severed arm.

"...?!" She could barely stomach the scene

Blood scattered everywhere, signifying a brutal massacre happened there. It looked like the monster feasted on several humans judging by several body parts among the pool of blood.

"Ahahaha! Take a really good look. Burn this image in your eyes"

Central Princess forced the admiral to look as Destroyer Water Demon throws another victim into the pit.

"Stoooooop!"

She begged, greatly horrified. It was too late. The Abyssal saw the human. As the man stood up, the deformed Abyssal grabbed him and smashed him on the ground.

"H...elp..." Dying, the man begged

In terror, the admiral couldn't take her eyes off st the desperate man reaching out his hand for help.

"Pl...ease...hel...p"

The towering monstrosity grabbed the man again and raised him up, preparing to swallow its meal.

"Stop!" Admiral Schwarze couldn't take it anymore

In in instant, the Abyssal bit its victim, tearing the human in half. It chewed the upper half and threw away the lower half along with the rest of the brutally torn limbs.

"We don't really need humans, but we use them anyway as food for our dear pets like those. It's quite fun, you know"

Central Princess loved how the admiral lowered her head and felt like crying.

"Fun?! You call toying with innocent humans fun?!"

She really wants to hurt Central Princess, but she's still bound by chains.

"They're just humans. They like reproduce everyday. It doesn't matter if a few die"

"...?!"

"People die everyday. Humanity softened your heart...which is really pathetic of you"

The way Central Princess says it...is the same as what her traitorous superior said.

"Besides, you care about humans so much I want to see how you'd react if one of them is brutally killed in front of you"

"You sick bi-"

"Why are you so angry? Doesn't humans do the same?! They use people like stupid animals for their twisted entertainment"

While that's true, it's not always like that. The world is different now, no two are the same.

 _Reality is cruel, isn't it? Well you should get used to it. Though admittingly, even I would not go that far._

"Why? Why do I have to suffer like this?!"

 _Rejection, that's why. You can't accept what's in front you. It's annoys me to see you let yourself get hurt like a stupid kid_

While the admiral hits the surface water over and over, the beast walked to her and bent her knees, looking at her at the same level.

 _You'r body is not the same anymore...and you can't fight like a ship girl now, but you can...unless - wait, I'm not supposed to say that yet_

"...?"

 _You can't even face Scharnhorst at this pathetic state. Honestly..._

As admiral Schwarze is snapped back to reality, Central Princess forced her to look again.

"Humans are not the only one, you know~"

"No...no...NO!"

Again, she is horrified when this time...a young girl is brought to the pit, heavily damaged and tied up.

"I know what you're thinking...and you're right! It is a ship girl!"

"Stop! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Noooope~"

Admiral Schwarze recognized the ship girl as a destroyer...from her naval base. The Abyssal angled its main cannons and pointed them at the helpless ship girl.

"Don't do this!"

"Too late!" Central Princess snapped her fingers

The admiral saw the horrified and terrified look in the ship girl's tearful eyes as the Abyssal is about to fire its main cannons.

"Is that you, co...mmander?"

Even in a terrified state, the young destroyer recognized the admiral who can't feel anything but horror right now. As raised her knee, she pleaded with tearful eyes...only to turn around and see a monstrous Abyssal with its cannons aimed at her

"Commander...help...me-"

That was her last words as medium caliber guns blasted the girl before she could even what she's saying, making the admiral scream in agony and fury. She is a ship girl as well so seeing one of her own get killed helplessly is extremely painful. What's more...it's one of the destroyers in her base.

"Aaaaaah! You fucking bastard! How could you do that to her?!"

"Ahahahaha! Because I can!" Central Princess is delighted at the admiral's despair

"That destroyer...that destroyer was someone from my base! You'll fucking die for that!"

She screamed as she burst into tears, mourning for the ship girl's death and frustration at her helplessness. The only thing in her mind right now is killing everyone at sight. Even her consciousness is mourning.

"Why?! Why does this have to happen?!" She hit the surface water

 _You see now. You can't do anything with the way you are. If you had just learned to face what you rejected all these years...this wouldn't happen! That ship girl wouldn't have to die!_

"Then what should I do?! I can't even...do anything"

 _Tirpitz, you have to face your past...and the emotions you suppressed for many years. To do that, you have to become the very monster...that you truly are_

"My...emotions...?"

 _The only way to save yourself is embrace your other self...your Abyssal self..._

The beast saw how the admiral is filled with fury, almost as if she's willing to do anything to avenge the girl's death.

 _Let me ask you something. How far are you willing to go down?_

"How...far...?"

 _Yes. How desperate can you become for the ones you love? What are you willing to sacrifice for their sake?_

"As far as the Abyss. I'll give up everything if that's what it takes...just to assure those girls live!"

The beast of the north smiled, confirming the admiral's answer. Admiral Schwarze remembered being told how she's not willing to give up everything for the people she cared about. It's because she's too weak to make sacrifices, her beloved ship girls just keeps on dying.

"I don't care anymore. This damn world that cursed me...I don't give a crap about it! I couldn't protect one of my destroyers...that's why I won't let another ship girl die!"

 _Oh? Is that so?_

"Take everything. I don't give a crap what I have to lose. I'm willing to lose myself than lose them! I already lost enough...I'm not losing them too!"

 _Is that so? Since I'm going to disappear for the time being, it's time I tell you something I have kept from you all this time..._

The Abyssal kept on smiling, seeing how admiral Schwarze is completely swallowed by her despair. Contrary to her goal...but it will have to do...it has to.

 _The truth is...you lost yourself a long time ago and yo were never the same ever since. I had to make you face what you fear the most. So I had to force you to see horrible things, Tirpitz..._

The beast reminded her that as she slowly disintegrates. Before she disintegrates, she touched the admiral's cheeks, satisfied. It's different from the usual menacing and sinister beast the admiral always encounters inside her.

 _My job here...is not fully done, but I leave the rest to you. I just hope...you can learn to forgive yourself...Tirpitz..._

 **Sea of Japan...**

While on a sortie, Yamato thought about the recent attack on the navy's transport ships decimated by an Abyssal fleet while on the way to Russia. She thought about the one casualty which was a destroyer.

"You don't look like in a good mood, Bismarck-san" Yamato saw Bismarck's down face and worried

"While it's understandable your upset, there's no room to dawdle in those emotions" Warspite commented

"..." Bismarck remained silent

While nearing a suspected fort an unknown Demon or Princess class Abyssal, shells from medium caliber guns fired on them, but the ship girl fleet evaded.

"Enemy! 20 kilometers ahead!" Tashkent reported the distance

"How many?" Yamato asked

"One...Abyssal?" Tashkent is confused

"Just one, huh"

Recklessly, Bismarck went ahead even though the flagship didn't give her permission.

"Bismarck-san!" Yamato is the flagship...

"Reckless German!" Richelieu clicked her tongue

CarDiv 02, Tashkent, and Shigure are all confused, while the three battleships are unhappy. Bismarck evaded the shots that she viewed as sloppy and opened fire at the enemy. The one who fired at them is revealed to be a heavily damaged Seaplane tender Water Princess, defending herself with the little strength she has left.

"That's-" Yamato recognizes the Abyssal

"Commandant Teste!" Richelieu recognized as well

While the French fast battleship rushed as well, Yamato just slapped her face and isn't surprised those two does as they please.

"Cessez le feu!"

Richelieu went in front of Bismarck to block between her and the damaged Abyssal.

"Get out of my way!"

"Calm down for a moment" Warspite tapped Bismarck's shoulder

A confused Bismarck watched as Yamato approached the damaged Seaplane tender Water Princess and even help her stand up. The two carriers and destroyers just scratched their heads.

"You...have to...save her. There's...no time"

"Just take it easy, Teste-san. What are you trying to say?"

"Yamato...time is running out..."

"What do you want to tell us?"

"Yamato, I beg of you and everyone...you have to help me save her"

"Her?"

She didn't really specify so Yamato is as confused as her escorts.

"Ma amiral. She'll...they..."

"The admiral? Where is she?"

"She'll...find out what she really is..."

After sustaining so much damage, Seaplane tender Water Princess passed out in Yamato's arms, holding as long as she could.

"Yamato..." Richelieu worried for her old comrade

"We're taking her back to the naval base"

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Bismarck is genuinely shocked, frowning at Yamato

"That is a direct order...as your flagship. No further questions"

"..." The others just swallowed their breath

Yamato glared with a dark expression, indicating she is dead serious about her decision. This intimidated Bismarck into shutting up which Yamato rarely does since she's usually gentle and friendly. Dumbfounded and very confused, the others just complied by it while the battleships Richelieu and Warspite followed behind Yamato. Bismarck, on the other hand, is completely against this.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Frustrated, the high ranking navy officer that betrayed admiral Suveran Schwarze hits his desk. He had just received reports of Fast battleship Princess decimating offshore naval facilities. Other than that, 'a certain man' decided to reappear after being declared as a fugitive.

"Sir?" A subordinate of his tilted his head

"Damn it! Because of the ruckus Sajin caused, the navy is suspecting I'm involved in illegal activities. I swear when I got my hands on the person who leaked those evidences on the internet..."

"How about Fast battleship Princess? If it gets out of hand, that Abyssal will prove more troublesome for you that is..." The soldier isn't helping

"Shut it! While there's no solid evidence, I'm not sure whether they have all the proof they needed to put me in court marshal. Schwarze spoke to Sajin last week. Those two had planned something in advance..."

"Then what do you want to do, sir?"

"Surely the girls from Maizuru knows what their dear admiral is up to. She might have even included them in her plans to expose me!"

The superior gritted his teeth, feeling pressured to what will the navy do to him once his treachery is exposed.

"I'll have to eliminate Sajin Rejikawa as soon as possible. Even those annoying ship girls. I'm giving that task to you, captain"

"Even the ship girls?"

"If they know something...make them shut up for good"

"Understood" The soldier saluted

Unknown to the two, the rookie officer who refused to finish off the heavily injured admiral before, heard what the conversation. His lips shook, fearing for his own life and the ship girls'. The young man shook his head, steeling his will, as he had decided on what he should do.


	19. Repressed Truth

**Author:** I was supposed to upload the chapter two days ago, but I went somewhere so the upload date was extended by two days. I just got a new phone and I'm really having fun with it. It's heavy, but it has a long battery life and great specs so it's really cool. Anyway, next chapter will be _probably_ titled "Sisters", so you guys now have an idea on what's going down on the next chapter.

Chapter 25 may or may not be just an epilogue. I'm still thinking about it since there are still 5 or 6 chapters to go. I will reveal the final chapter's title in a near future so stay tuned for updates.

* * *

 _What is it I'm too afraid to face..._

It's quiet. That's what I thought. I'm used to the company of that monster, I actually...miss her. I'm not used to the silence.

"Strange..."

I stood on my inner world, where it reflected what's really inside me: broken parts that are thrown into the abyss.

 _Why have you failed to realize it yet? Are you just unaware...or are you rejecting it?_

"What do you want now?"

She's not entirely gone. In a way, she exists as a reflection, replacing mine.

 _Since the beginning, there is something you had left buried in the deepest part of your mind_

"...?"

 _Tirpitz, you can't continue to reject the memories you wish to be forgotten for good..._

"What are you talking about?"

 _You've been living in this lie for so long, don't you think?_

"You said you wanted to be free. You said you want to hurt my sister"

 _...If you only know. But yes...freedom is what I seek, but not for me_

She changes in different locations in a blink of an eye. What's more she keeps taking the forms of sunken ship girls I used to fight alongside with, albeit with emotionless expressions.

 _You've been repressing yourself for a long time. You came to believe in this lie..._

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

 _You have to face and overcome the guilt and regret from your past in order to return to the seas..._

Our conversation was brief. She changed ever since I let my rage and hatred consume me. Her emotionless voice echoed all over this inner world as the reflection of her faded away. It gives me the feeling there's more to her than meets the eyes.

* * *

While inside the admiral's office, Nagato read certain files while the Mutsuki class destroyer Mochizuki is lying on the floor while typing on a laptop. Mutsu is there helping out as well.

"How is it going, Mochizuki"

"Ooooh? I got what we needed. It's throwing them on a ruckus...really..."

Lazily, the destroyer answered while yawning. Then she continued to fiddle with the laptop.

"They can't trace the source of the leak back to us. I redirected them to a false lead. That will buy is enough time"

"Good. Keep it up, Mochizuki" Nagato nodded

Nagato put down the files while Mutsu organized them.

"We have to finish what we need to do before afternoon. There's no time to waste"

"That's right. Every second counts..." Mutsu nodded

As Nagato reviewed the files again, Mutsu went to the desk and brought up the picture frame.

"With what the admiral faced in her past, I'm not surprised she's not afraid of dying anymore"

"..." Nagato paused for a moment

"I mean when you wouldn't be afraid anymore with something you had already experienced more than once..."

The atmosphere became heavy and seeing this, Mutsu giggled and brushed it off.

 **Meanwhile...**

Yamato went to check on Seaplane tender Water Princess' condition as she was heavily damaged during the last encounter.

"How are you feeling, Commandant Teste-san?"

"As an Abyssal, I have the ability to regenerate if damaged, but I was constantly being damaged back then so I couldn't heal. Thankfully, I'm mostly healed"

The Water Princess closed the book she was reading while she is treated as being 'detained' per the order of the interim fleet commander Nagato.

"About what you told me yesterday..." Yamato hesitated to talk about it

"I don't believe the admiral will fall that easily. I know her long enough to know she will prefer death than give in"

"I know that too. She promised she will wait for you...so I believe she will struggle to survive until she can fulfill that promise" Yamato remained optimistic

Even after five years, Yamato remained as she was before. This made Seaplane tender Water Princess smile as someone like Yamato is still the same person.

"I wish I could return here as a ship girl. I miss the old days, but I cannot return yet until I accomplish my goal..."

"You're still the same as ever..." Yamato laughed

The Abyssal took a deep breath and a faint smiled curved on her lips.

"I just wish it wouldn't come to the point where her own ship girls will have to put her down" She became serious again

"I don't want to that happen. It will hurt us deeply, but it will hurt Bismarck-san the most" Yamato felt depressed

"To end your sister's life just to put her of her misery is truly painful..."

"What would happen if the admiral sinks as the beast?"

It's a rare and very unknown case so not even Yamato knows what would happen if admiral Schwarze sinks in her Abyssal state.

"That I do not know. It will separate them, but whether the ship girl or Abyssal is the one to return...is still unknown"

"Admiral..."

"That's why it's best if you prepare yourselves to carry the pain of ending the admiral's life when the time comes...especially her older sister"

Not even an Abyssal like Seaplane tender Water Princess knows what will the outcome and suggested to prepare for the worst, so this makes Yamato worry for her admiral. After the recent events, Yamato went to speak to Warspite to voice out a concern of hers.

"Warspite-san, things are getting worse with each minute that passes..." Yamato took a deep sigh

"I'm well aware of that, but the admiral right now is within enemy lines. Not to mention she can't fight her way out"

"I'm worried about that. I'm afraid to think if the Abyssals decided to kill her instead"

Yamato shuddered just thinking about one of the worst case scenario.

"Our admiral is a ship girl. If she were to die, she'd become an Abyssal once more. The beast will be freed...for good" Warspite feared as well

"Don't you think it's time to be more honest?" Yamato tilted her head

"..."

Warspite knows what Yamato means so she didn't respond and looked away instead.

"You've kept it hidden for many years" Yamato is clearly upset

"..."

"Are you really planning to bury that secret until it gets even worse"

"...Of course not" Warspite responded

"Then it's time for you to do the right thing. You're the one who knew about this since the beginning"

Yamato wants Warspite to confess, but the latter can't decide on what she should do about it.

"Warspite-san, it's time to tell the truth. Bismarck-san has to know what's really happening to her sister"

"What's the supposed to mean?"

Behind them, a confused and upset looking Bismarck asked, briefly startling the two battleships.

"Bismarck-san?!"

"Warspite, what do you know about my sister that I don't?" Bismarck clenched her fists

Knowing what will happen next, Yamato took a few steps back and let Warspite and Bismarck sort it out.

"Warspite! What is it you're not telling me?! It's something I should know, isn't it?!"

Warspite doesn't know whether Bismarck will accept the truth, but she knows she can't keep it forever.

"I should have told you this, but I was afraid...you would not handle the truth"

"What truth?!" Bismarck wants to know

"..."

"Warspite, if it's about Tirpitz...you have to tell me!" Bismarck pleaded

"Bismarck, the truth is...the admiral...she's on the brink...of losing herself"

Warspite couldn't say it in one go, but she had decided to stop keeping secrets.

"She won't be able to hold on much longer. At this rate she'll become...she'll become..."

"Become what?!" Bismarck gripped Warspite's shoulders

She couldn't look at Bismarck in the eyes as the latter is shaking with both fear and anger.

"...An Abyssal!"

"What...did you say?"

"You heard it clearly. The ship girls Tirpitz is struggling to stay the way she is, but the soul of her Abyssal self who bound itself to her is trying to be free...an become an Abyssal once more"

Bismarck took a few steps backwards, trying to make sense on what Warspite had said.

"What are you saying? Is this a stupid joke?!"

"It is not. Tirpitz is slowly being consumed by Northern Fjord Princess!"

"...?!"

"I'm not making this up, Bismarck. Your sister and the beast are the same being, but only one of them can be in control"

Bismarck clenched her fists, refusing to believe what Warspite is saying.

"Stop saying nonsense! Tirpitz isn't an Abyssal!"

"The beast was sunk ten years ago, but she came back. You should have seen the signs when you faced the beast during the time the admiral went missing for the first time"

Bismarck remembered how the Abyssal spoke to her filled with deep anger and resentment.

Bis...marck...

The way she spoke, it is as if she knew who Bismarck is. Bismarck remembered how the beast told her about Tirpitz's sinking and how Bismarck wasn't present at that time. What's more...Bismarck was referred as "her sister".

"That's..."

"Bismarck, it is the truth. The Abyssal itself wishes to return to the surface so it posses her ship girl vessel when the two souls were in the middle of the cycle"

"..."

"Your sister will become an Abyssal..." Warspite couldn't look at Bismarck

"No! I don't believe you!" Bismarck shouted

Warspite and Yamato are speechless, knowing Bismarck wouldn't accept the truth. Warspite knew this would happen, but she is still worried for Bismarck.

"Even if you refuse to believe, it is the truth" Warspite wants Bismarck to accept it

"There's no way Tirpitz is one of them!"

"...But-"

"I don't want to hear of your damn nonsense!"

Furious, Bismarck stormed out of the scene, passing by a puzzled Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen.

"Bismarck nee-san looks angry..." Eugen tilted her head

"What was that all about?" Graf shrugged her shoukders

Both Yamato and Warspite are concerned as Bismarck left really upset as she refused to believe Warspite.

"She has to face the truth...and prepare herself for the worst case scenario"

Warspite slightly shook her head and turned away, leaving the scene.

"I hope she would not have to bear the burden...of putting down her own sister" Yamato sighed

Shortly after Warspite passed by her, Yamato followed after her while expressing great concern for Bismarck.

 **Somewhere...**

Running for his life, a young man turned from corner to corner to escape his armed pursuers. Holding his bleeding shoulder, the young man didn't look to where he is running to so he stumbled down...face first.

"End of the line, kid" A man with a pistol cornered him

"How can you just kill people like they're nothing, captain Reshi?!"

"In this world, it's kill or be killed"

The man referred as captain Reshi looked down at the cornered young man with little to no care.

"After seeing those monsters wipe out my old squad, it made realized...we can't beat the Abyssals. I don't want to die horribly like them, you know"

"How can you step so low?!"

"You're still too young to know anything, kid. When you face them with your very eyes, all you would think is beg for mercy"

"You...!"

"I'm not planning on dying. I want to live like anybody else. Besides, I'm being paid a lot just to get rid of you"

As the captain is about to pull the trigger, someone jumped from behind.

"Nimu kick!"

The submarine I-26 delivered a hard blow to the head of the armed man with a swift kick. She then wrestled the man to the ground, disarming him and breaking his arm.

"Gah! A ship girl?!" Captain Reshi is surprised

"Hey, hey, hey~! It's me, submarine I-26!" The energetic submarine posed

"Kkh! Of all times!"

As he planned to flee, he bumped to someone as he isn't looking where he's going.

"Not nice to pick on this shrimp, bastard"

Rejikawa cracked his knuckles and punched the man unconscious. As the pursuer is knocked down on the ground, Rejikawa approached the wounded young man.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked

"I-it's Nazuki..."

"Alright, Nazuki. Why they were chasing you. There were like two other guys we saw not far from here"

"But Nimu knocked them out and threw them in the trashcan~" I-26 seems proud of it

The young officer who calls himself Nazuki gulped, terrified of Rejikawa's intimidating and sharp glare.

"I-I stole some information...from my superior" He brought out a flash drive

"A flash drive?" Rejikawa inspected it

"Not just any information. It also contains evidence"

"Evidence?"

"I know my superior framed you for selling confidential information. I also know about what he did to admiral Schwarze"

"..." Rejikawa is listening

"I-I can't do this on my own. That's why I need to give this to the secretary ship of Maizuru naval district"

"To Nagato? Why?"

"Because...I know she would want to know what really happened to her admiral"

"Why are you doing all of this? Risking yourself by stealing information from the guy who wants Suveran and me out of the picture?"

"I'm just some rookie officer who joined the navy because I want to be useful and at least contribute. I don't want to just stand while my superior is killing innocent people. That's just...wrong!"

Rejikawa scratched his head and looked at I-26 who shrugged her shoulders.

"You damn stupid kid. You're lucky Nimu over here saw those assholes and told me about it" Rejikawa grabbed Nazuki

"Where are we going?"

"You want to give that to Nagato? I'm taking you to the Maizuru naval base"

I-26 dragged the unconscious captain and followed after Rejikawa.

"Let's just hope that lone wolf U-boat isn't on guard duty today"

"Huh? Why?"

"She'd instantly slit the throat of any non ship girls who enters the base's property. That girl may be friendly and playful, but she's a child who murdered 42 people before being commissioned as a ship girl"

"There's also Shiranui-chan who loves to break people's necks and stab their eyes" I-26 teased

"...?!" Nazuki swallowed his breath

On the other hand, I-26 is cheerfully humming with no worry much to Rejikawa's annoyance.

 **Unknown...**

Waking up, admiral Suveran Schwarze found herself inside the 'unknown world' again. This time everything's more quiet and there's a door in a distance.

"What's that...?"

Curious, the admiral walked towards it. She hesitated for a second before turning the door knob. The moment she opened the door, a bright light engulfed her.

"Huh?"

She found herself inside a room she felt like she had been before. In a corner, she saw herself sitting on the bed with a towel over her shoulders.

"I...remember this"

The tattered clothes...it was when several people found her unconscious on the shore Her hair turned white from the moment she returned to the surface.

"That's right. This was...six years ago. Back when I was found in Norway"

Her past self shivered and kept mumbling something. She walked towards her younger self who doesn't seem to notice her.

"Where are you? Where...are you? Sister..."

The admiral remembered she felt like a child left alone in the dark back then.

"Don't...leave me alone..."

Her other self raised her head and the admiral stepped back upon seeing the bright red eyes of an Abyssal and 'corrosion' appearing just below her cheek.

"I...don't want...to be alone..."

Yet, it doesn't seem like the younger Tirpitz doesn't notice the present one standing in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Warspite entered the room

"War...spite? Is that you? It's a bit dark in here..."

"Your vision will be back to normal in a day or so"

"Where am I? What happened to me?"

The past Tirpitz asked Warspite who smiled sadly at her.

"You are at Tromso, Norway. It's where you sunk, remember?"

"That's...right. I remember sinking..."

"It may not be easy to handle, but I will help you cope...those horrible memories" Warspite assured her

Still, she felt like something is not right and something is lacking, but she kept quiet about it.

"I don't want...to become like them. I don't want to go back to the darkness!"

"I know you don't wish to be trapped in the darkness once more..."

"Warspite, I don't want to hurt my friends...or anybody. It hurts so much...being alone in the abyss"

"I will not let what happened with Valiant...happen to you too. I cannot afford to carry this guilt of letting someone die while I do nothing"

"Warspite?"

"I know you cannot escape what happened to you, but you have to face them even if you wished to forget. Memories are forever etched in our minds..."

Warspite embraced the still shaken and afraid 'Tirpitz'. In a flash, the admiral found herself standing to where she had woken up.

"Do you understand what it means, Tirpitz?" A reflection of the beast spoke to her

"I don't know what you're trying to tell me"

"Of course you do. It's just a matter of accepting it"

"What's that supposed to mean?" admiral Schwarze felt bad about it

"You knew since the beginning, but to prevent yourself from going mad, you repressed your own memories"

"That's..."

In a midst of chaos, the admiral touched her head with both of her hands, having vague memories of the past.

"You knew you would be alone in the cold again when you let the beast win over you. That's why you let them erase your memories" The reflection revealed

"I...I don't understand" She backed away

"You kept the truth hidden because you were afraid to be alone again. You don't want to be alone more than anything"

She remembered the moments where she would shiver every time she would remember how lonely she was. She wished she could just forget what she is.

"I...I...no..."

"It's all coming back, isn't it? It hurts because you kept it for so long..."

"Stop!"

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Refusing the memories that's coming back, the admiral can no longer think straight, bursting into tears.

"Like I've said before. You were living a lie the entire time..."

Even as reflection, the beast sighed in disappointment and watched the admiral still rejecting all the memories coming back.

"It wasn't humanity that lied to you, it was yourself. You were lying to yourself...since the beginning"

"..." The admiral remained silent

"After all, the biggest lie is the truth you tell to yourself"

While memories slowly returning to her, the beast of the north watched her fall into silence, knees on the ground, head lowered with tears streaming down her cheeks and dropping on her gloves.

"You can never save your friend at this state. You have to overcome your own fears, Tirpitz"

She reminded Tirpitz before disintegrating like she did before. As her mind is thrown into chaos, a roar echoed in the darkness...

"What just happened?" Northern Fjord Princess touched her temple, feeling strange

Rampaging, bright red eyes set sights on the living beings in front. She watched as the human base burn down while those who are dying desperately move.

"Tir...pitz...?" Someone called her

She turned her head to where the voice came from. She took a deep sigh, facing the shocked Fast battleship Princess.

"Who the hell are you?"

Northern Fjord Princess turned to look at the other Princess that was once Scharnhorst. Disliking the presence of another Abyssal, she aimed her main guns at Fast battleship Princess.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Hitting the desk, the high ranking official Tokugawa Sojiro looked at the show cause order sent to him just this morning. He was confident is scratch free, but he thought wrong.

"Damn it! How can this happen?!"

He punched the desk, just reading how the order wanted his presence at the court for his alleged treason to the country. He looked at his phone then he picked it up.

"Why isn't captain Reshi reporting to me yet?"

Frustrated, he dialed a number and tried calling the man he mentioned. The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked it up.

"Captain Reshi, what's the status-"

[Hey there. It's been a while, geezer]

Recognizing the voice, he almost dropped his phone, shocked the unexpected person to answer the phone.

"Sajin Rejikawa?!"

[If you're wondering why I'm the one answering the phone. It's because your guy isn't in the condition for a phone. I mean a bloodthirsty destroyer beat made him spill the beans by excessive force]

Sajin Rejikawa laughed, much to the high ranking official's chagrin.

[He isn't good at keeping his mouth shut. He told us everything we need to know...and what we can use against you]

"Just how did you take care of my men?!"

[I had a little help from a talented ship girl]

"You...!"

[You shouldn't have sent someone to kill that wimpy kid. Geezers shouldn't be bullying, children]

"Shut up!"

[Don't tell me to shut up. I'm really pissed off at what you did to Suveran]

Sojiro's hands shook, as things turned from bad to worse for him.

[You will get what you deserve, geezer. I'll make sure of that]

"Kkh!"

[You won't be getting away with that you did to me and Suveran. Not to mention at what you did with Truk. Many good people died because of you]

"I'm not afraid of you"

[I'm not the one who you should be afraid of. The Maizuru girls won't be too happy once they learn how you back-stab Suveran and shot her to the brink of death]

"...!"

[Like I said, I won't let a trash like you get away. You will get what you deserve. I don't like people framing me for a false crime, you know]

Sajin Rejikawa isn't very happy after he learned all the things Sojiro did and how he had many people killed to cover his wrongdoings.

[Your best of chance of survival is confess how much of a bastard you are. If you don', I'll be coming to break your skull myself]

"Why should I?! You don't scare me!"

[You're right...I don't, but Kriegsmarine girls will surely do. I hear German ship girls aren't as forgiving as Japanese ship girls. They don't like one of their own being done wrong]

"..." Sojiro swallowed his breath

[That's why if you want to prolong that sorry ass life of yours...I would confess my crimes if I were you]

Rejikawa is certainly dead serious at his words as he suggested Sojiro to confess before it's too late.

[I hear her older sister isn't known for mercy and forgiveness. I suggest you think twice before you do something stupid again]

After saying that, Rejikawa hung up the phone, both threatening and warning Tokugawa Sojiro who still refuses to admit defeat. He won't let someone like Rejikawa or anyone else beat him that easily.


	20. The Lonely Beast

**Author:** I'm hunting food like any other admirals. 1-3 is being an asshole to me so screw that map. I'm also hunting for Fukae at the same time so there's that. I'm going to get that catapult for my Taiyou since the crane sisters and sister Sara doesn't need it anymore. Also Nui nui kai ni...

Anyhow, next chapter is the one going to be titled "Sisters" since it will be a battle...and all. Well they're certainly going to duke it out and will kind of conclude like the movie (probably). Basically it's obvious why the title for the next chapter is going to be called "Sisters". Remember, the story will end in Chapter 25 so the admiral isn't going to die just yet.

* * *

 _Your story will soon come to an end..._

Waking up, I find myself lying on shallow water. I keep waking up in this world again. I don't want to go back here where there's nothing but darkness and loneliness.

"My head hurts..."

I tried to remember the last thing that happened. What happened again?

"Oh yeah. That's right..."

I remember reliving one of my old memories. The one where I returned to this world as a ship girl again. I came back where I sank. I couldn't take all the memories that returned...my mind almost collapsed.

"That's why I fell unconscious again...because I couldn't accept the truth" I sighed deeply

After who knows how long of screaming and hating myself, I lost consciousness right before I know it.

"It's quiet..." I thought

I could barely move my aching body. I don't know what's happening out there, but I know it's not good. I'm not in control of myself, but I feel deep rage stirring in my heart. What's the cause of all these emotions.

 _How did it felt when you stopped lying to yourself?_

The "beast" appeared before me again. Her expression changed again. She's filled with resentment...and regret. I really am looking at myself.

"..."

 _To begin with, you quickly discovered I'm inside you...but you were too afraid to let me out_

"Why would I let you out? All you do is hurt everyone!"

 _Is that what you really think it is? You're as stupid as any other human_

"Why don't you just get to the point?!"

Her cryptic words are really getting on my nerves. I feel really violent right now.

 _We'll get there soon enough, but first..._

"...?"

 _I'll sink anyone that stands in my way..._

* * *

There's a huge hole right through the walls. It looked like a huge explosion occurred. Airfield Princess twitched her lips seeing the collateral damage done to one of their bases.

"Ah. Crap..."

There are also dead Abyssals outside. It was a ruthless massacre.

"Tch! That damn beast!" Battleship Princess came out of the rubble

"You're still alive?" Airfield Princess softly mumbled

Battleship Princess' "pet" had been brutally beaten and so does she.

"How can you let her get out?! How are we going to explain this?!"

Airfield Princess panicked as she feared their leader's wrath. Battleship Princess, on the other hand, is extremely furious to how she got caught off guard so she was beaten.

"To think that Abyssal broke out of her chains...and beat the hell out of you before escaping to who knows where"

"Shut up! No one, not even a ship girl, had ever beaten me!"

"...But an Abyssal did" Airfield Princess mocked her even more

As Battleship Princess felt like hitting Airfield Princess in the face...

"I asked you to do one simple thing and you couldn't do it"

Central Princess found the two about to argue. The two Princesses swallowed their breath, seeing how upset Central Princess is.

"You let one battleship beat you and escape" She looked at Battleship Princess

"I won't let it happen again" Battleship Princess swore

"Alright..."

"...?"

Airfield Princess is a bit surprised how Central Princess became less angry.

"Bring me that Abyssal alive and your failure today will go unpunished..."

"..."

"This is your last chance. If you fail me again, there will be severe consequences"

Central Princess left, warning Battleship Princess what would happen if she fails again. Battleship Princess clenched her fists, frustrated at how Central Princess thinks she is a failure.

"No one beats me that easily. I'll sink that beast with my own hands!"

"Didn't she tell you to bring that monster alive?" Airfield Princess raised her hand

When Battleship Princess glared at her, she jolted and stopped talking, intimidated at the glare.

 **Meanwhile...**

Shells fired from large caliber guns fired everywhere, making big splashes and raining carnage. Two battleships faced one another and neither sides surrenders.

"You're...annoying..."

"Just listen to me" Fast battleship Princess pleaded

Both of them are exhausted from as they fought on equal level.

"It's me...Scharnhorst..."

"Scharn...horst. Scharnhorst is dead..."

It's obvious Northern Fjord Princess is hostile towards the other Abyssal.

"You are suffering..." Fast battleship Princess noticed

"Suffering?"

"Tirpitz...I can see...the pain in your eyes. You...are begging for help..."

"..."

Right now, the beast of the north could barely feel her "other self". It's completely silent inside.

"You want to be saved"

"You talk too much" The beast clenched her fists

Even in her worn out state, she readied her main guns and aimed them at her opponent. For some reason, she can't find the strength to shoot at her old friend.

Why won't you say anything...?

She tried talking to her other self who remained quiet inside. The inner world is much silent compared to the usual days.

Tirpitz...say something. Anything...

No responded because there's no one there other than the Abyssal itself. There was no sign of "Tirpitz" anywhere.

I told you before I seek freedom, but not for me. It's for you...and I will give it to you in the right time...

The beast touched the surface water she is standing on as she had realized the admiral is 'sinking'.

Tirpitz, I interrupted the cycle when I forced myself to return. Because of me you're stuck in a limbo...

Now both of her hands are touching the surface water, while continuing talking even if no one is around to listen.

I an your Abyssal self born out of negative feelings much like the others. Yet I felt your feelings too. I rejected them and remained hateful to the world...

Faint breeze blew past her as if the admiral can hear her or some sort.

We're one being. That's why we have the same feelings. Yet I have to fulfill my purpose. To do that...Northern Fjord Princess must sink...so you can be free...

She opened her eyes and found Fast battleship Princess strangely looking at her.

"I have to...fulfill my purpose. I will sink Bismarck..." She had decided

"Tir-"

Before Fast battleship Princess could finish what she is about to say, the beast opened fire and left immediately.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

While the other girls are still worried about their missing admiral, Bismarck is still trying to deal with what Warspite had told her.

"Tirpitz...an Abyssal. Don't screw with me..."

She sat on a corner, refusing to believe the truth told to her the other day.

"There's just no way..."

Bismarck then thought of when she faced Northern Fjord Princess a couple of weeks ago.

How can you forget the person you left alone to die ten years ago...?

Deep inside, Bismarck realized the Abyssal resembled 'Tirpitz', but with little emotion and humanity. Also, ten years ago, the beast first appeared two months after Tirpitz had sunk...and at the same location too.

Your sister was waiting for you to come back...

During Operation Catechism, that was the first thing the beast had said to her when they first faced each other. Back then, Bismarck didn't care enough to know what it means.

"I don't want to believe it"

Her first hit the floor violently, letting out the heavy feeling in her chest. Bismarck then remembered the beast's last words...it was haunting as if it was a burning vow.

"Tirpitz..."

She lowered her head, sobbing as she both thought of the memories about the beast and her sister.

"I don't want to sink my sister...again"

Bismarck couldn't hold back her tears and started crying while looking at an old picture of the two of them back on their early days as ship girls.

 **Meanwhile...**

While at Mamiya's, Prinz Eugen took a deep sigh while her four German comrades blankly looked at her.

"Bismarck-neesan is still in a bad mood. She doesn't even want to talk to me" Eugen laid her chin on the table.

"Ever since the other day, Bismarck has been like that" Graf Zeppelin stirred her cup of coffee

"She doesn't even want to talk to any of us" Leberecht Maass added

"I wonder what could have put Bismarck in that mood?" Max Schultz looked at the others

U-511 tilted her head left and right as if she's trying to remember something.

"Yuu might know" U-511 raised her hand

"You do?" Prinz Eugen raised her head

"Yamato and Warspite was talking, you see?"

U-511 tried her best to remember Yamato and Warspite's conversation she overheard just this morning.

"Maybe telling Bismarck-san slowly might have been the best choice"

"That is something I do not specialize" Warspite shrugged her shoulders

"Her comrades are worried since she's been acting strangely ever since you told her the truth" Yamato is concerned for Bismarck

"I know how much it affects her. The admiral happens to be her sister who had sunk ten years ago"

Still, Warspite displays a stoic and stern expression, minimizing in using her emotions.

"The day might come where she would have to fight her own sister as an Abyssal...and sink her again" Yamato clenched her fist

"If Northern Fjord Princess returns, then the best thing we can do is put the admiral out of her misery"

"It's because she would have wanted it, right?" Yamato took a deep exhale

"Still...the outcome is unknown" Warspite told Yamato

Curious, Yamato tilted her head and blinked her eyes.

"What do you mean, Warspite-san?"

"You see-"

Just before Warspite could continue what she is about to say, she noticed someone.

"...!"

When U-511 realized Warspite saw her peaking, she quickly ran away. That's what U-511 remembered as she had fled after being spotted.

"That's what Yuu heard" U-511 clapped her hands once

"Warspite. To think she's hiding something like this from us" Graf bit her lip

"I'm not surprised" Max tilted her head

Clenching her fists, Graf Zeppelin stood up.

"Where are you going, Graf?" Prinz Eugen asked

"Warspite has a lot of explaining to do"

The aircraft carrier planned to confront Warspite, but is stopped by Prinz Eugen who blocked her way.

"Just wait a minute! Don't act so rashly"

"Why not?"

"If we let our feelings get the best of us, it will just end up in a fight"

"Eugen has a point. You'll end up having an argument that will end very badly" Max agreed

U-511 and Lebe nodded, showing they agreed with both Prinz Eugen and Max Schultz.

"Right. Right..."

Graf Zeppelin calmed down after the moment of silence. She's not usually short tempered. She rarely does so.

"I shouldn't rush things without thinking twice"

When she sat down, the others took a deep sigh of relief.

"Still...Warspite needs to explain what she really knows"

The Kriegsmarine girls agreed on that, though they shouldn't act too emotionally like Graf almost did.

 **Admiral's office...**

While the unexpected help from an unlikely person made the plan progress faster, Nagato still has to deal with the fact the admiral is yet to be found.

"You're too tense, you know"

Mutsu put down a cup of a steaming tea on the desk after she saw Nagato in deep thought.

"It's because we still don't have a clue where the admiral is, right?"

"Yeah. The one admiral Sajin captured said after gunning down the admiral, she was handed over to the Abyssals" Nagato's hand tensed up

"Knowing the Abyssals, I doubt they'll keep their prisoners alive for long"

"You don't have to remind me" Nagato is displeased hearing that

Mutsu knows Nagato worries that since the admiral has no means of fighting back against Abyssals, she's completely powerless.

"She can't fight as a ship girl, but..."

"Don't even say it" Nagato warned her

"I'm just saying the possibility. It's not just my opinion"

Right now, Nagato looks both angry and concerned, judging by the face she's making.

"If that were to happen, what will you think come out of it? Will the admiral return to the bottom...or to the surface?"

"...I don't know" Nagato replied

"It may be just wishful thinking, but I hope this won't end as another tragedy..."

Nagato didn't respond as thinking about it makes her chest feel heavy.

"If it comes down where I have to fight my own admiral, I will have to put her down myself if I have to"

Nagato told Mutsu as she leaves the room. Mutsu noticed the slight shaking in and hesitation Nagato's voice. It's like she doesn't want it to come to that.

 **Sea of Japan...**

Northern Fjord Princess took a deep breath as she had just wiped out a patrolling Abyssal fleet. Like any other who crosses her path, she didn't hesitate to annihilate them.

"Something...inside me...is calling me..."

She can hear a voice calling her out repeatedly, but it's faint. She couldn't hear and sea the person calling out to her.

"My name is..."

She gazed up the sky and as she aimed to reach out her hand, she stopped midway upon sensing unwanted presence.

"...!"

Shells are fired upon her, but missed. Of course she isn't too happy after being attacked out of nowhere.

"Time for payback!" Battleship Princess grinned

Her "pet" roared as she ordered it to elevated the main guns and opened fire. Northern Fjord Princess retaliated, but she find it hard to accurately hit Battleship Princess when she is accompanied by several Abyssal escorts.

"Always...all of you...disturbing me..."

She hated anyone interrupting her when she's alone, especially being attacked. Just like what the Royal Navy and Kriegsmarine did to her at Norway.

"It's really getting on my nerves...!"

She didn't mind the numerous enemies. The only real threat to her is Battleship Princess who wants revenge for the last skirmish.

"You won't catch me off guarded, beast!" Battleship Princess laughed

One by one, Northern Fjord Princess sank her opponent's escorts until only the two of them remained in the battle.

"I won't let you get away for shooting at me by surprise!" Battleship Princess isn't really happy

The two battleships exchanged shell to shell while fighting on equal footing. Northern Fjord Princess' advantage against Battleship Princess are her torpedoes and speed.

"You're not going to get away this time! I'll make sure you won't see the light of day again!"

The beast find Battleship Princess' superior firepower very troublesome as she couldn't match it.

"Ggh!"

When one of Battleship Princess' shells heavily damaged one of the beast's turrets, it did significant damage on her.

"Grr!" Northern Fjord Princess roared

She kept having flashbacks of her defeat at the hands of ship girls ten years ago. She could never forget about it. All the array of negative emotions that stirred inside her back then.

"I will never go back to the bottom where it's cold and lonely!"

Alone at the fjords in the north, she faced repetitive attacks from ship girls who are determined to sink. She suffered over and over again, but she kept bearing it all. It was the first and final encounter with someone she cared about that struck her the most.

 _I will sink you right where you stand, beast of the north!_

It's when she fought against Bismarck while dealing with the relentless aircrafts that did not bombing her. She kept taking hits from boths bombs and shells. She was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of aircrafts and ship girls who had been pushed to a corner. Fighting Battleship Princess felt like she was fighting Bismarck again. This pushed her fury to the limit.

"Never again...never again I will go back to the bottom of the dark ocean!"

When the memories overwhelmed her completely, she let out a loud roar that surprised Battleship Princess a bit.

"What the...!"

She noticed the waters changing as if it's reacting to the beast's anger.

(Territory...) Battleship Princess realized

In a matter of minutes, a large portion of the surrounding waters had turned crimson and the sky grew darker.

 _What's happening...?_

Inside, the admiral noticed the drastic change around her. Everything is like breaking down around her. The emotions stirring inside grew chaotic.

"This is...!" She suddenly noticed chained restraints on her wrists

The admiral couldn't break of it no matter how much she tries. Not far in front of her is the manifestation of her Abyssal self, the beast itself.

 _I will not go back down there..._

"You..."

 _Tirpitz...I will not let the cycle...drag me down once more..._

There are tears streaming down the beast's cheeks as if she's suffering.

 _That's why...I will imprison in this eternal loneliness!_

With a loud echoing roar, the beast used her power to have the admiral be dragged down below while chains bind her so she couldn't be set free.

"You're in a lot of pain. We're the same person after all..."

Admiral Suveran Schwarze regrettably said that to herself as she is dragged down below the surface while bound by chains. She closed her eyes as she sunk while the beast roared in agony.

 _We've been lonely for so long..._

A ray of dark light pierced right to the clouds and a protective barrier formed around it with the Abyssal as the source of it in the center.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

The naval districts in Japan had received bad news from the headquarters as the threat they thought wouldn't appear again...caused a commotion. Nagato, upon receiving the letter from the headquarters is rendered speechless.

"It comes to this, huh..."

"Nagato..." Mutsu worried for her

"To think...we will have to fight our admiral. What a cruel twist in fate"

While Nagato didn't show any emotion, Mutsu can still notice the pain she has to accept and the responsibilities along with it.

"What will we do...secretary?" Mutsu looked at her

"What must be done..."

Nagato exited the office and Mutsu followed after her shortly. Mutsu then realized Nagato is going to announce 'it' to everyone in the base. Nagato picked up the microphone and took a deep exhale before beginning to speak. The ship girls all over the base all stopped to listen.

[This is secretary Nagato speaking. I have received urgent news from the headquarters and it must be announced to the ship girls as soon as possible]

Bismarck, who are currently with Prinz Eugen and the others felt a bad omen about this as she swallowed her breath.

[The supposedly sunken Abyssl fast battleship, Northern Fjord Princess reappeared...and created a territory within the Sea of Japan and therefore...considered now as huge threat]

She stopped her hand from shaking as she bit her lip as if she's forcing herself to say it.

[The headquarters had given our naval district to deal with the beast of the north]

The ship girls in the base all listened to Nagato, genuinely surprised at the sudden announcement of an upcoming operation.

[The Maizuru naval district are tasked to conduct an operation to eliminate Northern Fjord Princess...at all cost]

"...?!" Bismarck dropped her glass

[The operation will be in 72 hours. Tomorrow, I will announce the ship girls participating in the operation. That will be all]

Nagato lowered her head and took a deep breath before looking at Mutsu who is unhappy at how the situation had gotten worse. While most ship girls are surprised at the upcoming operation, certain ship girls are aware of the situation. Those certain ship girls accepted the fact they will be forced to fight their own admiral...and sink her. Bismarck is the one who isn't taking it well.

"Eliminate - no...just no. Tirpitz..." Bismarck lowered her head

Graf Zeppelin and the others just looked at Bismarck who is clearly distraught and refusing to accept the cruel reality. They don't have anything to say that will comfort Bismarck...so all they can do is accept this truth. Seaplane tender Water Princess learned of the 'inevitable tragedy' as well, but isn't very surprised.

"The ship girls will make their move soon, so I must do as well..."

Staring at the sea, she briefly turned her head towards the base, sadly gazing at it.

"Je suis desole. I have to fulfill my primary goal...and that is to set the admiral free..."

She summoned her 'rigging' that manifested on her back in a form of a monstrous catapult for a tail. After softly speaking her farewell, Seaplane tender Water Princess stepped on the water...leaving the base while the ship girls discuss about the operation


	21. Sisters

**Author:** More will be explained in the next chapter. Other issues will be discussed and/or resolved in the next chapter too.

An energetic and overly friendly capital ship will be joining the Maizuru naval district in the next chapter (there will be more in the future). Also a mysterious battleship with unknown intentions will make her debut (she will play a major role in the sequel).

A hint about the "mysterious battleship": **/ArkShiranui/status/1001839221135392769**

 _Their story has come to an end, but it's not over yet..._

* * *

While the others are thinking about the operation, Bismarck stood near the edge of the cape and embrace the gentle breeze.

"To think there would be the day where I have to fight my own sister. The world surely is a twisted sadist"

Bismarck laughed even if there are tears rolling down her cheeks. As she wiped them away, Graf Zeppelin walked towards her.

"It's almost time, Bismarck..." The German aircraft carrier reminded her

"You don't have to tell me, Graf"

"There are things beyond our control. We may be shipgirls, but at the end of the day we're just humans" Graf Zeppelin took a deep breath

She knows how Bismarck feels so she went to comfort her before they sortie for the operation against one of their own.

"More than anything, I'm sure you know what Tirpitz would want in this kind of situation"

"She would want to be put down rather than be a rampaging Abyssal" Bismarck responded

"Whether you want to end her suffering yourself or not is up for you to decide. Just listen to what you truly feel is right for you and you won't regret the path you choose"

Graf Zeppelin tapped Bismarck's shoulder before leaving the cape and give her the remaining time to think. Bismarck merely faintly smiled as she watched Graf walk away.

"There will be no hesitations this time" Nagato told herself as she readies for the operation

The other shipgirls are making last minute preparations seeing how they're already going to the docks.

"To think we will have to fight our own admiral" Kaga isn't showing it, but she isn't liking how the situation turned out

"We must perform our duty as ship girls" Even Akagi...

"After almost six years of being with her, to think it would end with her own ship girls taking her down"

"Yes...and almost everyone doesn't know about it"

The aircraft carriers of CarDiv 01 are both hesitant to fight their own admiral, but they have a duty to fulfill. The two of them happened to see Bismarck heading to the slipway first.

"To have lived an invalid and die a cripple...it makes me wonder how you didn't hate the world no matter how it tormented you" Bismarck felt grief strangling her chest

Together with the surface task force, Bismarck sailed to where her sister is waiting.

 **Abyssal territory...**

No Abyssal could get very near the center of the territory as the Princess herself attacks anyone at range. Alone in the darkness, Northern Fjord Princess stood, surrounded by the wreckages of the past.

"She's going to come here. Bismarck...the person who abandoned you...she's going to settle what we all started"

The beast expressed no emotion yet years streamed down her cheeks. Something she couldn't explain.

"Even so...why there are tears? Why does...my heart ache so much. Tirpitz, are these your feelings resonating with me?"

She recognized the tightness inside her heart as regret and sorrow.

"We've always been alone. Always trapped...within a closed world. Always...and always..."

Northern Fjord Princess couldn't fully contain the emotions and resulted in the admiral's consciousness to briefly slip in.

...

Clenching her fists, the beast heard admiral Schwarze's desire and this upset her.

"Why...why do you want to go back? When you've been alone since the beginning. Yet you want to go back to the people that abandoned you..."

Northern Fjord Princess refused to accept what 'Tirpitz' had told her.

...

"I don't want to go...because the cycle will continue right where it was interrupted. I don't want -"

As her shaking voice is about to continue her words, she felt the presence of ship girls nearing her domain. The surface task force and carrier task force had arrived in time.

"The hell is that?!" Maya almost dropped her jaw

Everyone saw the light piercing to the sky and the pitch black barrier protecting it. The sky is clouded with darkness while the water is tainted with crimson malice.

"Abyssals begun flocking here. It's like Northern Fjord Princess turned this place into a homing beacon" Choukai commented

Bismarck's hand is shaking, but she tried to restrain herself as much as possible. She couldn't stop her heart from racing, just knowing at the center is her sister...waiting for someone to stop her.

"Just wait for me, Tirpitz. I'm going to definitely reach you..." She solidified her will

Before that, they have to face the Abyssal forces that gathered within the territory.

(This battle. We cannot lose here...no matter what) Nagato clenched her fists

The sleeping beast is awakened when she felt familiar people within her territory. She recognized them as ship girls.

I told you they would come...

Northern Fjord Princess felt their presence the moment they stepped in her territory.

I wonder how our story will end. Will you be finally be free or will you remain trapped...forever...

Filled with sadness, the beast talked to herself. She doesn't want to be trapped again, but she knows the story will inevitably end in this battle.

"Feuer!"

Bismarck's main guns boomed as she fired armor piercing shells at the Abyssals in front of her. She sunk two destroyers, but the bigger threats are the battleships at the distance.

"Eugen!"

"Yes!"

Prinz Eugen joined Bismarck and the two Germans dealt with the Ru and Ta class up ahead. Under fire, the two Abyssal battleships failed to notice the two ship girls had launched their torpedoes...

"Got them!"

The water splashed, indicating the torpedoes struck and sunk the intended target.

"...!"

The surface task force stopped for a brief moment when violent wind blew right past them.

"It seems we're not welcomed by the owner" Warspite took a deep breath

"The more reason we have to reach the core" Bismarck clenched her fist

After defeating the Abyssal combined fleet, they pressed forward, but other Abyssals are simply persistent.

"Don't underestimate... a Big Seven!"

Nagato jabbed a Ho class destroyer that jumped out of the water and sent it flying a hundred meters away.

"All present enemies sunk. Now we can-"

As Yamato just confirmed, she is shot by long distance shells. The one who fired at her is a fleet of one Ta class fast battleship, two I class destroyers, and two Ne class heavy cruisers led by a Ru class flagship.

"We won't get to the center at this state!"

The Abyssals kept attacking them in large numbers and knowing the situation, Nagato knows if they keep this up they won't reach the angry beast.

"Poi!"

Yuudachi went ahead and broke the enemies formation by furiously shooting at them. This gave the battleships the opportunity to simultaneously open fire, sinking half of the fleet in full salvo.

"It's either we fight...or we fall!"

Warspite angled her main guns and heavily damaged the Ru class. She did an impressive accurate hit despite the long range. Something she is proud of.

"Damage assessment"

The fleet took a deep breath as Nagato checks who are slightly and heavily damaged.

"Destroyer Yuudachi and I are both moderately damaged" Jintsuu reported

"Maya has sustained heavy damage. Same goes for me"

Maya whose arm is over Choukai's shoulder raised her hand and smirked even in a lot of pain.

"Kongou-san and Hiei-san too" Yamato reported

"Alright. All ships in green condition or just slightly damage, we sail forward. Heavy damaged ships will retreat"

Nagato ordered after seeing the damages half of the fleet sustained. Without wasting time, the damaged ship girls turned around to retreat from the battle, while the remaining ship girls continue to go forward.

"It's the core" Warspite looked at the dark light being protected by a barrier

No Abyssals are present the area which meant the carrier task force had succeeded in diving the enemy force and scattering them away from the center.

"We're almost there-"

As Prinz Eugen fled joy, a shells went flying straight at her, moderately damaging her.

"Eugen!" Bismarck went to her side

"I'm fine, Bisnarck-neesama. Just a scratch"

The blood on her forehead and damaged rigging doesn't say so otherwise. She helped the heavy cruiser stand up who just took a direct hit from an armor piercing shell.

"That's..." Yamato is surprised at the enemy that blocked their way

Battleship Princess and several Abyssals stood in their way, to prevent them from reaching the center.

"Ggrr! This is why I hate shipgirls!" She gritted her teeth

With six ship girls only, they would find it hard to deal with an enemy fleet led by Battleship Princess.

"I believe this is what you can call 'in a pinch'" Warspite gives all she got

"Still we won't be defeated here. We will win...for the admiral's sake" Yamato as well

Battleship Princess smiled knowing she can take on the ship girls right in front of her.

"All of you will sink here!"

The battle roared ferociously and shells exchanged from both sides. Even Nagato's shells have a hard time dealing huge damage at Battleship Princess. During the commotion, she fired at a distracted Warspite.

"Ggh!" One of Warspite's turrets is disabled

Yamato attempted to aid her, but Battleship Princess is ready to fire a salvo directed at the veteran battleship.

"Game over-"

Ironically, someone interrupted her words when shells fired from small caliber guns shot her in the face.

"...?!"

Both sides are surprised to see another one join in the fight. The third party turned out to be Seaplane tender Water Princess.

"Looks like I made it in time..." She sighed

"Commandant Teste-san!" Yamato is glad to see her

"No time to hesitate. She's waiting..." Seaplane tender Water Princess looked at the center

She then looked at a confused Bismarck who is trying to protect a damaged Prinz Eugen.

"Your sister is waiting for you..." She told the German battleship

"What?"

"There's no time to loose. You must reach her. Only you can save her..."

Prinz Eugen nodded at Bismarck and the rest of the ship girls too.

"Why are you helping us ship girls?"

"For my comrades...and for her" That's what she answered Bismarck

Battleship Princess recovered from the attack and prepares to fight the ship girls again.

"Your sister is calling you..." Seaplane tender Water Princess can sense it

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Nagato yelled

Looking at the others, even at Seaplane tender Water Princess herself one last time, Bismarck nodded in determination and sails forward.

"Hey-!" Battleship Princess saw Bismarck leaving the fleet

"Your opponent is over here!" Nagato fired at her

Nagato did so in order to prevent Battleship Princess from chasing Bismarck. With Seaplane tender Water Princess joining, the battle is then fought on equal footing.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bismarck is near at the core and as she sails, violent wind blew right at her. Even if the beast doesn't want her coming near, Bismarck is still moving forward.

"Tirpitz!"

She sailed at full speed and forced her way to the barrier even if a force is pushing her back.

"W-wha...!"

She is then consumed by darkness the moment she entered the barrier. Surrounded by nothing but crimson waters and corroded sky, Bismarck felt somewhat terrified.

"..." She swallowed her breath

She slowly moves forward, looking around for any signs of Tirpitz. In a distance, she finds the admiral struggling to break free.

"Tirpitz!"

"Sis?!"

She is surprised to see Bismarck again. Admiral Schwarze is at least glad she is able to see her again.

"You shouldn't be here. She's-!"

Before Bismarck could reunite with her, chains pulled the admiral underwater.

"Tirpitz!"

"You really shouldn't be here...unless you got a death wish!"

Northern Fjord Princess emerged and seeing her enraged Bismarck. The beast stretched out her arm and emotionlessly looked at Bismarck.

"You have seen enough"

Again, Bismarck is consumed by dark light and found herself in a less dark place. She then thought what she saw just now is her sister's mind.

"Give me back my sister!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"...?!"

"...because I will sink you before you can do so"

Bismarck doesn't want to fight her own sister, but she knows it's the only way.

"I've been waiting for this. To sink you with my very own hands..." The beast glared at Bismarck

"..."

"I truly resent you, Bismarck. Because of what you did to the two of us!"

The beast shouted, hating Bismarck to the bottom of her heart.

"Why do you hate me?"

"How can you act so stupid?! You left Tirpitz to sink in that loneliness. You left me to rot in that same loneliness!"

She fired at Bismarck who dodged her salvo. Rather than anger, Bismarck fled sadness in Northern Fjord Princess.

"She was waiting for you. For so long we hoped...she hoped! You can't imagine the soul crushing loneliness to be left to die!"

Bismarck couldn't bring herself at the Abyssal that was once her sister. It felt like the sorrow in the beast's voice pierces through her soul.

"I know it was all your fault for leaving us to suffer for so long. You and the others just let her to rot and suffer in a nightmarish solitude!"

"You..."

"If only you could imagine the guilt and regret inside her. They keep piling up...until it can no longer be contained!"

She stopped shooting at Bismarck as she begins to burst into tears.

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Bismarck spoke after being silent

"..."

"I know...I'm a horrible older sister who didn't understand what her younger sister felt until it's too late!"

Northern Fjord Princess lowered her head, then looked back at Bismarck, filled with anger.

"I don't want what happened ten years ago. I came all the way here to save Tirpitz because...I don't want leave her in this loneliness ever again"

"It's pointless!"

The beast fired at her, but Bismarck ignored how the shells hit her and damaged her. Even if she is bleeding, she still chose to hold her ground.

"I came here for a reason...and that's to save my sister. So I'm not going down here...because I promised to bring her back!"

Bismarck's determination and will is solid and unwavering, something Northern Fjord Princess hated.

"You can't save her..." The beast responded

"...?!"

"...because there's nothing left to save"

Right before Bismarck knows it, her surroundings changed to a grimmer one. Black appendages sprout out of the water surface and bind Bismarck.

"Tirpitz!" She tried calling out her sister, but the beast is in control

"You will die here, Bismarck..."

Everything went quiet and another wave of wind blew to the surrounding area. A damaged Seaplane tender Water Princess felt this.

"This anger...no, this is sorrow"

She then focused on the main fleet still battling Battleship Princess. Both sides are worn out, but refuses to back down.

"No one had defeated me before. What makes you think you shipgirls will defeat me here?!"

"We came here for a reason and because of that, we won't back down that easily" Nagato responded

"Yes. We came this far...just to fulfill our promise. Besides we believe Bismarck-san will succeed" Yamato added

Battleship Princess doesn't know what they're saying, but she doesn't care either.

"Don't...screw with me with your stupid words!"

Even more furious, Battleship Princess increased her firing rate as if she suddenly got stronger. She ended attracting more Abyssals towards their location.

"Oh come on!" Kawakaze had enough of Abyssals

Outnumbered, the ship girls found themselves "in a pinch", but their determination is keeping them from going down.

"All of you will sink here! Every single one of you!"

Battleship Princess released her fury in a form of barrages that scattered in the battlefield. She released a salvo that damaged Yamato who was under fire by three Ri class heavy cruisers.

"I got you now!" Battleship Princess grinned

"Yamato!" Nagato is too occupied to help Yamato

Battleship Princess released a full salvo that aimed straight at a damaged Yamato. The latter thought it would be end. An explosion happened, but she didn't get more damaged or even sink.

"What - Teste-san!"

It turns out, Seaplane tender Water Princess took the hits in Yamato's place, damaging her to a critical level.

"Ya...mato..."

Seaplane tender Water Princess is unable to fight anymore as she collapsed on Yamato's arms.

"Battleship Princess!" Nagato punched an I class destroyer that blocked her path

Nagato released her full power, facing Battleship Princess herself on a solo match.

"I...can't go down yet. Not until...I...I..."

"Commandant Teste-san..."

"Yamato, my only wish...I have to see it...so I can go down...without anymore regrets..."

"We will, Teste-san. We will..."

Seaplane tender Water Princess smiled as Yamato assured her. While Nagato and Battleship Princess' fury clashed with one another, Bismarck is struggling to set herself free.

"Am...I going to fail...here?"

Bismarck could barely breath with the darkness slowly suffocating her. She couldn't find the strength to move. In the darkness, Bismarck thought about her memories with her sister.

"Tirpitz..."

Since childhood and until they became ship girls, Bismarck remember how the two of them are always together. The two of them always had each other's back...always looking after one another.

 _Tirpitz, let's remember the day we became ship girls as the day we promised each other to see the end of the war together..._

Bismarck remembered the promise, something she vowed to never break at all cost.

"I didn't come this far...just to die here!"

More than anything, she didn't want what happened at Norway to repeat again. She could no longer bear that pain...

"I know how guilt and regret feels. I know how much it suffocates the chest...!"

Bismarck emerged out of the surface, but monstrosities bit her leg and attempted to pull her down back, but she crawled back up.

"Tirpitz, the past keeps haunting you. I get it, but you don't have to lock yourself away and suffer alone!"

"What you're doing is pointless!"

Even inside a chaotic mind scape, Bismarck refuses to back down. Angered, the beast stabbed Bismarck's arms and legs with a construct that protruded out of the surface.

"Just give up, Bismarck!"

"Like hell I would do that! What would Tirpitz think of me if I give up right here!"

Bismarck pulled out the things stabbing here, but the beast bind her down. Even so, Bismarck kept on fighting...

"Tirpitz, I know you're trapped down there somewhere. You can't give up yet. I would never give up on you so don't you dare give up on me, damn it!"

Even while trapped, the admiral can sense Bismarck's struggles and hear her voice.

 _I...can't give up. Sis...refuses to give up...so why should I?_

The admiral opened her eyes and gasped for air, refusing to sink further in her flurry of guilt of regret.

"You can never understand how her past still hurts to this very day" Northern Fjord Princess angrily looks at Bismarck

"I know how much the guilt and regret of the past feels like...but rather than wallow in it, I learned from it!"

Bismarck ripped off the grotesque darkness biting of her arm. Even if it cut deep through her flesh, she didn't mind the pain.

"If anything...Hood, of all people, taught me I may never able change the past, but that's why we have to be willing to fight...so there can be hope for tomorrow"

"Why don't you shut up" Northern Fjord Princess tried to make Bismarck shut up, but she failed

"Forgiving yourself may be painful that it even wounds you, but it heals over time...and the scars will remind us how we choose to live on rather then let it further hurt you"

Her wounds may be painful, but not as much as the thought losing her younger sister for the second time.

"I know trying to forgive yourself won't be easy...but it's worth trying because at the end of the day, you will find your efforts to pay off...as you get your life back"

The admiral shed tears, Bismarck's words definitely reaching her still trapped sister.

"Tirpitz, you have to live...not for the one you lost, but for the important people you have left and gained"

 _Sis..._

Bismarck heard the admiral's voice. Knowing she's making progress, she continued to reach the admiral even if her arm felt like it's being torn off.

"I just want you to know we all have our own guilt and regrets, but without them...we wouldn't learn to be better people. We wouldn't meet...new people"

Admiral Schwarze remembered the day she became an admiral. It was when she met Commandant Teste for the first time. It's also the time when she met the likes of Nagato, Yamato, and the other ship girls of Maizuru naval district. The pain and joy she experienced for the past five years...it was all worth it, because with those girls...life isn't so bad.

 _Those girls...everyone...I have to go back to them..._

"Tirpitz, you...!" The beast can feel the admiral trying to break free

As a result, she lost focus on Bismarck while trying to hold down _'Tirpitz'_. Bismarck is set loose and she used this opportunity to try and reach her sister again.

"Beast!" She charged and punched Northern Fjord Princess

Taken by surprise, the beast backed away as she almost fell from the force of Bismarck's punch.

"I won't let you send me to the bottom of the ocean again!"

She quickly recovered from Bismarck's hit. Northern Fjord Princess wiped the blood off the edge of her mouth.

"You don't get it! You can never escape the past!" The beast yelled

"No one said about escaping it, dumbass!" Bismarck punched her with her left fist this time

Bismarck also yelled, making it clear to the conflicted Abyssal. The beast of the north can't understand what's pushing Bismarck this far. She saw how Bismarck refuses to give up no matter what just looking at her eyes burning with unyielding will.

"How can you just...This doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't to you, but it does to us..."

Northern Fjord Princess fails to comprehend Bismarck's logic and couldn't understand.

"You talk as if you know what she truly feels"

She just can't understand Bismarck at all. She keeps asking herself 'Why?'.

"Tirpitz and I are the same person...but why can't I understand her at all!"

"It's because you only see her despair. You couldn't see her hope...because you're too afraid to understand it"

"...!"

"As much as painful her regret is, there's always people around her...to make living a second life worth it"

This made the Abyssal burst into tears of sorrow and anger, unable to control her emotions any longer. Bismarck smiled, telling the Abyssal the people around Tirpitz is why she chose to continue living again.

"I'm sure Scharnhorst sunk with a smile knowing Tirpitz will meet new people that can make her smile the same way Scharnhorst did"

Northern Fjord Princess cried in agony, unable to fully comprehend Bismarck's reasoning. Bismarck understands it's not easy to make sense of...

"Just how...just how can Tirpitz understand you? I don't get it!"

"It's because we're sisters" Bismarck replied

The beast roared even more furiously and Bismarck is engulfed with both darkness and light.

"I just don't get it!"

As she continued to roar, someone grabbed her hand. It's the admiral who broke herself free and gently held the beast's hand.

"Don't you think it's enough?" The admiral asked

The two individuals are both privately alone in a clear and empty world.

"Tirpitz..." Northern Fjord Princess is crying

"We've lived in this loneliness long enough..."

"..."

"We both had enough..."

"...?"

The admiral looked at her other self, ready to free herself from the tyranny of her past guilt and regret.

"I get it now. What my sister and everyone else wants me to do. It's to forgive myself. I now know the regrets of my past is what made me the person I am today. I shouldn't let it weigh me down...I have to use it to reach a new path"

 _'Tirpitz'_ smiled brightly as she reconciles with her Abyssal self so the two of them may "let go" and be free from the pain of the past.

"I already forgave myself since it hurt long enough, don't you think? You should do the same thing. You can let go now"

Admiral Schwarze reached out her hand to the beast who hesitated to grab the reconciliation.

"Let...go. I don't want to..." The beast sobbed

"You were never lonely. That's why you don't have to be scared about it"

The admiral kneeled down and held the beast's hand. Her warmth comforted the sorrowful Abyssal.

"The two of us are the same person. Our souls are held together by our feelings...bonded by it"

"Together, huh..."

"You're never lonely. You will always have me and I will always have you. That's why...we're never alone"

Admiral Schwarze embraced Northern Fjord Princess as she accepted her 'darkness' as a part of herself that's always there...inside her.

"My true purpose?"

"Yes..."

"Aah...that's right. The real reason why I came back..."

The beast's sobbing softened as she's beginning to calm down. As the fading Abyssal rested on Tirpitz's arms, she smiled...filled with content as well.

"Tirpitz...I want to rest"

"Don't worry. You've done enough..."

The admiral comforts her Abyssal self as the world around them is beginning to fall apart after the admiral herself found inner peace.

"Tirpitz, will you...hold my hand?"

"Sure" The admiral agreed

"How long...will I sleep?"

"I don't know. Weeks, months, years...maybe forever. Who knows?"

"I would prefer to sleep...for good. I don't want to go back anymore"

Northern Fjord Princess had enough of living filled with chaotic emotions.

"I've done so many things...that hurt you. I...truly regret it. I thought...I was doing...what's best for the both of us"

Admiral Suveran Schwarze smiled, knowing the beast felt regret for her actions.

"...I'm sorry" The beast then slowly closes her eyes

"I know..." The admiral closed her eyes too

"You have wonderful people caring for you. Be sure to always cherish them, okay?" Northern Fjord Priness shed tears one last time

"Don't worry. I will..." Even the admiral...

Northern Fjord Princess then fades away into particles of light as the admiral shed tears since she's going to miss her. Bismarck realized she is back in the real world where it's still dark, but less dark compared earlier.

"Tirpitz...!" She saw the beast, silent

"Bismarck..."

She walked towards Bismarck and touched her cheek, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"You have to finish this...and sink me..."

"...but that's..." Bismarck is about to cry

"Give us the rest we need, Bismarck. It's the only way we both can be free from ourselves"

"But you're my sister..."

"I know. That's why I want you to be the one to set me free...for good"

"Tirpitz...Tir...pitz..."

Bismarck begun to cry, unable to find the will to sink the Abyssal that is her sister.

"I'll lose you again. I don't want that!"

"You won't lose me. You're just...going to set your sister free..."

"There...has...there has to be another way" Bismarck still refused

"It's the only way. You have to finish what we both started"

Northern Fjord Princess embraced Bismarck who wouldn't stop sobbing and wailing.

"Sis...please...do it for me"

"Ti...r...Tirpitz..."

"I'm just going out for a while. I'll come back...because I made a promise, remember?"

"..." Bismarck's tears are wiped away by her sister

"It's going to be alright. The cycle...has to continue where it was interrupted"

Northern Fjord Princess let go. Both sisters burst into tears, but the beast is already satisfied and have no more regrets. The looked at each other until Bismarck clenched her fists, even if sh is reluctant to end the beast once and and for all.

"Don't just do it for me, do it for the both of us. For the sake of forgiving each other and ourselves..."

The beast of the north gently wiped away Bismarck's remaining tears and her smile finally convinced Bismarck to fulfill her sister's _'last'_ wish.

"Guten nacht, sis..." The beast said her farewell

"Guten...nacht, mein schwester..."

With a heavy heart, Bismarck aimed her main guns at the beast who looked right at her in the eyes. Moments before Bismarck opened fire at point blank range, the Abyssal smiled in content and said her last words.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon. I promise"

"That's...that's a promise..."

When the beast nodded, Bismarck screamed as she opened fire even if her heart refuses to do such thing. After a loud boom by her cannons, everything went silent. If only she could see it, her sister sank with a smile on her lips even if the coldness is creeping in. Only Bismarck's mourning and grieving filled the silence around her.

"Don't forget that promise!"

Bismarck screamed at the sky as she stood on her knees, still letting the wild tears flow out. Moments later, the barrier cracked and light engulfed the core. The deep black barrier shattered as light burst out all over the battlefield.

"Aaaah. This is what I've been waiting for so long..." Seaplane tender Water Princess smiled with tears in her eyes

"Is this enough?" Yamato asked her

"Yes. This is enough..." She nodded

"..." Yamato smiled

"Ma amiral...had learned to forgive herself. That alone...is what I wished to be fulfilled all this time"

"Teste-san..."

"I've hold long enough. I...will sink...but that's fine..."

Yamato let go of the Water Princess and starts to softly cry. The Abyssal seaplane tender had clung to life long enough...just to see how it will all end.

"Will we see each other again?" Yamato couldn't hold her tears

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"..."

"...but surely, one day...I will return...to her side. Not as a monster, but as the ship girl that loved her"

At the very least, Seaplane tender Water Princess fulfilled her sole desire. Her body was at her limit, but she held long enough to see the admiral...learned to forgive herself. With a faint smile, she let the coldness sink in and let her body fall...beneath the ocean.

"Even if you won't remember, I know your feelings will lead you back to her..."

Yamato wiped her tears away and saluted at her fallen comrade to show respect. Meanwhile, a heavily damaged Nagato points her barely functional main guns at her dying enemy. Through their combined efforts, they had won

"To be defeated by a worthless ship girl fleet...unacceptable!"

"You lose. Deal with it" Nagato glared down at her

"You little bastard-!"

Refusing to sink, Battleship Princess attempted to throw away her remaining strength, but Nagato shot her at a short range, so she didn't miss.

"I will come back...and I will make all of you pay!"

"Then we'll be waiting" Nagato replied

"You will all sink. Mark my words!"

Not wanting to hear anymore, the main fleet all fired their main guns at her, pummeling her and dealing the finishing blow.

"Raaaaaaaaaggghhh!"

The badly damaged ship girls who still has strength to stand up all opened fire at Battleship Princess. When the barrage of many shells overwhelmed her, the ship girls finally ended one of their greatest enemies, sinking in flames and smoke. The ship girls then protected their eyes from the blinding light that grew brighter.

"So this is how it ends" Kaga looked at Akagi

"Who said it's ending? It hasn't even begun..."

Kaga tilted her head, curious to what a smiling and assured Akagi meant. They then shielded their eyes when the light reached the carrier task force on the outer part of the territory. The crimson waters returned to their blue colored reflection and the sky became clear again.

"Tirpitz..."

A certain Abyssal who is a mile away from the battle saw the darkness lifting and turning into a blinding light. The remaining Abyssals in the territory slowly vanishes and the darkness piercing the sky dissolved.

"...You finally accepted your past"

The Abyssal smiled, content at what she saw and how it turned out in the end.

 _I will be waiting the day we meet again. Not today, but maybe...someday..._

* * *

 **EXTRA**

A day after the operation and the successful sinking of Northern Fjord Princess, Bismarck woke up after passing out ever since the aftermath of the battle. Prinz Eugen and the other Germans are all glad Bismarck had recovered from her critical injuries.

"Eugen, Graf..."

Z1, Z3, and U-511 are also there.

"You were out for a whole day. I was so worried, Bismarck-neesama"

"A whole day? Ah...that's right..."

Bismarck is momentarily confused why she passed out for a whole day until she remembered what happened. She then saw U-511 wearing the admiral's cap. The one she wore as 'Tirpitz'.

"Tirpitz is...no longer here..." Bismarck felt like crying as U-511 gave her the cap

"But-"

As U-511 tried to say something, Max and Lebe covered the U-boat's mouth with a neutral expression.

"We can understand, Bismarck. We'll give you time to think..." Graf Zeppelin nodded

"W-wha?! I-I mean...that's right. We'll give you some space, Bismarck-neesama"

Her Kriegsmarine comrades acted a bit odd, but Bismarck didn't notice that as she left the room bringing her sister's cap with her.

"I feel bad for not telling her..." Lebe felt guilty

"Where's the fun in that? Besides it wouldn't be a special surprise if we told her" Max smiled

Prinz Eugen, U-511, and even Graf Zeppelin smiled, guessing how will Bismarck react. At the flower field where a huge memorial anchor is displayed near the cape, Bismarck gently put down a flower while still holding the cap.

"I feel like my chest is lighter now"

Bismarck wryly laughed and looked at 'Tirpitz's' cap. She felt like crying, but she held her tears.

"Don't worry though. I have no regrets. We both forgave ourselves after all"

She started crying, but she wiped her tears away. She just have to release her emotions through her tears.

"I hope you're at peace now, Tirpitz"

"Oh I'm at peace alright..."

Bismarck suddenly froze for a second when she heard a familiar voice. She then immediately looked behind and to her great surprise, her sister is standing there, smiling at her.

"Tir...pitz...?!"

"I'm home, sis. I came back just like I promised"

"We...welcome home" Bismarck starts to sob

Rather than in her admiral uniform, 'Tirpitz' wore her ship girl uniform minus the hat since Bismarck has it. Overwhelmed with joy, Bismarck rushed to her and couldn't help herself but embrace her. The admiral hugged her back.

"You're back! You little idiot, you're actually back - but how?" Bismarck slowly lets her go

"Like I said, the cycle just continued where it was interrupted"

"The...cycle?"

"Northern Fjord Princess was supposed to remain sunken, but when she forced herself to come back...it interrupted the natural flow of the cycle"

The admiral could barely remember what happened. She remembered her senses shutting down, but then she saw light again. She saw someone else was there. She felt like she knows that person, but she passed out before she can recognize the person.

"Besides, _someone else_ was there. It's because of that someone, I woke up on the beach of the Yokusaka naval district...with the kaiboukans there poking me with a stick. It's a complicated story..."

As the admiral is about to continue talking, she stopped when she saw Bismarck still bursting into tears.

"Ha ha ha. To think I would see you cry like this. You're like a child, sis"

"Can you blame me? I'm just...really happy right now. I mean my little sister...is back"

Bismarck tightly embraced the admiral who just pats her back and let her release all her emotions even if she is squeezing her.

"By the way, your uniform..."

"Ah this. Well it's time for _'Tirpitz'_ to return. It wouldn't be easy, but not entirely impossible"

"Tirpitz..."

"That Warspite has been keeping things from me. Well I'll have to talk to her about how upset I am about the fact she knows the only reason I can't sail is because-"

"You're getting too upset again. There, there..."

To calm down the admiral, Bismarck gave her headpats which made the admiral softly laugh. Bismarck showed a sweet smile, putting the cap on the admiral's head right where it belongs. Admiral Schwarze fixed the cap on her head in a comfortable angle.

"Our battles aren't over. We'll face bigger challenges and stronger enemies" The admiral worried

"So what? As long as we're together, we'll be able to overcome it. We're sisters who survived right from our childhood"

"Yeah. As long as we're together...I will never be afraid to face what's ahead of me. You taught me to forgive myself after all"

"Of course! We're the pride of the Kriegsmarine, the Bismarck-class fast battleships! Ahahahaha!"

Bismarck boasted and laughed proudly. Her younger is already used to this behavior of hers.

"By the way, do your shipgirls know you're a shipgirl yourself?" Bismarck asked

"Well about that...I already planned on telling them after all that happened"

"Ahahaha. Gut!" Bismarck smirked

Bismarck gently patted 'Tirpitz's' back. The two cherished the peaceful scenery of the quiet sea, something they would always do during their childhood. With the beast finally put to rest for good, both of them knows they're going to enter a new chapter of their lives with new battles waiting ahead.

"You saved me back then. I wouldn't be back here if it wasn't for you"

"That's what sisters are for. Always there for each other"

"Thank you...for never giving up on me. Like what a certain destroyer in this base did for her friend" The admiral leaned on Bismarck's shoulders

"Tirpitz..." Bismarck smiled sweetly just looking at how her younger sister is cherishing the moment

The two sisters sat at the cape and enjoyed the sun beginning to set. Unknown to them, Yamato, Nagato, Mutsu, CarDiv 01, and Taihou are watching them from a distance. The bandages on their bodies indicated they haven't fully recovered from their injuries. They're overflowed with heartwarming joy at how the two sisters are bonding and happy just being together.


	22. Schlachtschiff Tirpitz

**Author:** The story will end in Chapter 24. Chapter 25 will serve as an epilogue that will also have a "very special extra". Also the 'mysterious battleship' is more than "someone who is beyond help". A bit of the root cause will be talked about by admiral Suveran Schwarze.

Those two are definitely not in friendly terms. Tirpitz doesn't like being reminded of certain parts of her past. That's what the psychopath of a ship girl takes joy and likes to poke.

* * *

 _Some things never change..._

Two shipgirls sat across each other, both are silent. The first ship girl gracefully drinks her coffee while the second one is spinning the lower bottom of her glass.

"So any news from Warspite?" The first shipgirl asked

"Not much. A navy official there was found guilty for treason. Two admirals and a rookie officer is testifying against him"

"Hmm. So that's what Unicorn meant. Well at least that issue has been resolved"

The second ship girl filled her glass with vodka while the other shipgirl looks uncomfortable.

"If I recall, one of the admirals was a certain Russian's former partner. If I recall she was the younger of the two Schwarze siblings"

"Warspite sure is updated. I sometimes wonder what she's thinking" The first shipgirl puts down her coffee

On the table is an envelope resting on the shipgirl holding a glass of half full vodka.

"Well technically, I wonder what's going in your head...Arkhangelsk"

"Whatever do you mean?" Arkhangelsk laughed

"You helped them persecute that traitorous navy official when you gave that rookie officer the flash drive"

She frowned at the vodka drinking shipgirl she referred as Arkhangelsk.

"It's an annoying task milday forced me to do in exchange for pardoning me for the little skirmish with Leander the other day"

"Just where does the little sense of your loyalty of yours lies?"

"Isn't that obvious, Illustrious?"

The shipgirl drinking coffee called Illustrious tilted her head, confused at what Arkhangelsk means.

"I don't give a bloody hell about any navy in this pointless world. All I care is my need to tear and shred everyone that annoys me"

"I said this before and I'll say it again...you have lost both your sanity and humanity"

"And whose fault is that?" Arkhangelsk tilted her head

Illustrious doesn't really understand what's going on in Arkhangelsk's head right now.

"Still I admire the siblings' bond with each other. Adelle and Weiss, those two siblings...they're inseparable"

Arkhangelsk chuckled, admiring the bond of 'two siblings' for each other.

"Well in a matter of days I'll meet little Weiss again. It's been a long time since I had my fun" Arkhangelsk laughed

"I just don't understand you sometimes"

"Exactly~"

The slyly smiling battleship touched Illustrious' chin with her index finger, making the latter feel cautious of her.

"See you later, my sweet Illustrious"

After Arkhangelsk leaves the scene, a couple of Royal navy destroyers went out of hiding.

"If I wasn't here, she would beat have the two of you to death"

"We know" Jackal raised her hand

"But Ms. Elizabeth said 'don't let that killer hurt Illustrious'" Hunt also raised her hand

"Even if she's beyond redemption, she wouldn't do that...yet. I'm barely keeping her in line for the time being"

Even the British aircraft carrier is concerned at the former Royal navy battleship's "violent tendencies".

* * *

Four days after the defeat of Northern Fjord Princess, admiral Schwarze resumed her duties after "taking care of unfinished business"...but her life now is a bit different.

"Feuer!"

Four 38cn twin gun mounts fired ferociously with practice rounds hitting against solid targets. Curiously, ship girls gathered to the practice grounds one by one. The source of the sound is the admiral doing some practice shooting.

"Tirpitz, you're angling is off by three degrees up!"

Warspite is in the practice grounds too, serving as the admiral's mentor in her practice. As the more she fires her cannons, the more ship girls gather in the location. The ship girls just watched their admiral in awe as she slid side wards, her hand almost touching the water surface and releasing yet another salvo.

Impressive. You have maintained the same level of your skills as you did ten years ago" Warspite nodded

"Then I have to improve my skills even more. I have to be stronger than I was ten years ago knowing there will be a time where I will return to the battlefield once more"

She stopped for a while as she's been shooting at targets for two hours now. Also, a lot of ship girls have gathered to watch her.

"Aren't you forgetting something, admiral? Something you should have done months ago, but only decided to do so now"

Warspite referred and looked at the ship girl observers ranging from destroyers to aircraft carriers.

"Everyone, tonight I have an important announcement to make, but for now...return to your posts right this instant!"

Her direct and furious order made the ship girls quickly scatter and flee. After that, she left the practice grounds with Warspite.

"That was backbreaking...even though I'm mostly healed from my past injuries" The admiral massaged her back

"Fufufu. Even if a certain weapon caused permanent damage to my left leg, it doesn't bother me" Warspite laughed

Admiral Schwarze returned to her office with Warspire following her while still wearing her ship girl uniform.

"That's because you entered service way before I did. You're already a battleship when I was ten!"

The admiral sat on her office chair to relax her aching back. Since she doesn't have anything much to do, she used her time to practice to polish again her abilities.

"With the sound of your 38cm cannons firing, it surely did created a commotion" Warspite reminded her

"Of course it drew a lot of attention from my ship girls"

Even while practicing, she's well aware of several ship girls curiously watching her destroy practice targets.

"So you're finally going to tell them their admiral is one of them"

"Well my mind has been quiet ever since she went to sleep. I guess this really means...I overcame my past guilt and regret"

"I can see that from the fulfilled smile of yours" Warspite stood near her

"I'm just a bit sad I wasn't able to at least properly say goodbye to Teste before she sunk"

Filled with a small amount of sadness, admiral Suveean Schwarze took a glance at the picture of her with Commandant Teste and Richelieu beside her.

"Perhaps destiny will allow you two to meet each other again. I believe that so should you"

"Yeah. I know she met her end with no regrets. Kind of like what happened to me a few days ago"

"I was there when Seaplane tender Water Princess met her end. She was satisfied much like you. There was a smile on her face when she saw the light shining all over the battlefield"

Warspite further described how Seaplane tender Water Princess was visibly satisfied, knowing the admiral is freed from her regret. She didn't stop looking at the light until she finally said farewell to Yamato...and looked at the other ship girls.

"...I can't say the same thing for Battleship Princess though"

"Hmph. I wish I could have shot my cannons at her myself, but being pummeled to death by heavy cannon fire from six ship girls is fine too"

The admiral followed Warspite's joke with her own. As the two battleships share a good laugh, they turned to look towards the door where they can loud exchange of conversation.

"Hold it right there!"

"Eeeeh? But I want to see the admiral already"

"Well you shouldn't even be here this early. You left port four hours earlier"

"But I got really excited...and I couldn't wait any longer"

"That doesn't mean you should leave without your escorts who had to chase after you"

"You're so mean~"

"I said wait-"

Someone then kicked the door open. The voices actually belonged to Nagato and Iowa with the latter excitedly kicking the door. Both Warspite and admiral Schwarze are dumbfounded at the situation. The moment Iowa saw the admiral sitting on her chair...

"Tir-chan!"

...Iowa pounced at her, refusing to let go the admiral who is not too happy to see her being all affectionate.

"To think Tir-chan is in this base too...so great!"

"You again..."

"Let's work really hard together~"

Iowa can't contain her joy who rubs her cheeks to the admiral's face. Both Nagato and Warspite are speechless at the turn out of events.

"I can't really do that. My life is always busy"

"Always busy? Then you're the secretary ship?"

"No...the admiral" Admiral Schwarze replied

"What?!"

Iowa expressed shocked, much to the admiral's annoyance. Warspite just enjoyed at the comedic scene between two fast battleships.

"Tir-chan is the admiral?!" Iowa is in disbelief

"Yes she is" Nagato responded

Iowa looked at Nagato and Warspite who both nodded, confirming the ship girl Tirpitz is the base's admiral.

"Tir-chan as the admiral...that's even better!"

Iowa tightly hugged the admiral who is being suffocated by a pair of large 'fuel tanks'.

"You haven't changed one bit since we last met at the north Atlantic"

After a while, the admiral broke herself free from Iowa who is a bit sad since her "Tir-chan" is grumpy.

"Like all other newcomers, you should settle down your luggage in your room first. Nagato will guide you there"

"Eeeeh? But I want to play with Tir-chan more"

"You heard what the admiral said" Nagato nodded

"No faiiiirrr!"

Iowa pouted as Nagato dragged her away from the office.

"I'm going to have to lecture you about not dumping the task of carrying your own luggage to U-boats"

"You're so mean" Iowa crossed her arms

"They're already about to collapse from the weight of your luggage"

"It's not that heavy. I just brought all my stuff"

Iowa doesn't seem to understand that the full load luggage of a battleship is too much for even four U-boats to handle.

"Come on. The admiral has other things to do"

Nagato drags Iowa out of the office with the latter whining and complaining. At last, the admiral found is able to relax again.

"A ship girl and an admiral. My life sure is tiring. Now I know how Bearns feel"

She removed her cap and swept her bangs.

"This reminded me during your sea trials" Warspite giggled

"You trained me for two months before I entered service along with my sister" Admiral Schwarze remembered the old days

While there both good and bad times of her past ship girl days, she could never erase the memory of the north.

"You've heard about what happened in the north, right?"

"Enterprise told me the other day" admiral Schwarze nodded

The two battleships fell silent, the mood suddenly turned darker.

"She didn't like what Illustrious said...so she became a little violent...and pinned her down on the bed" The admiral massaged her temples

"She wasn't always like that, but she changed _ever since what happened_ " Warspite looked worried

"She did changed, but I know the the Royal Sovereign you know is still there...somewhere deep beneath that vengeance"

When the admiral thought of Arkhangelsk, her mood turned bitter. Perhaps she has a bad experience during her time with that ship girl in Russia.

"I'm still surprised the Royal navy or even the Russian navy isn't keeping her in line themselves" admiral Schwarze laid her back on the chair

Both Warspite and admiral Schwarze somewhat share the same feelings for the former Royal navy battleship.

"The Russian navy let her be since she's an effective weapon in their eyes"

"That's the problem. If left unsupervised for too long, Arkhangelsk will cause another bloody rampage" The admiral grunted

Admiral Schwarze clenches her fists, thinking about her memories on how Arkhangelsk would wreak havoc on Abyssals with pure thirst for blood visible on her eyes. More than blood thirst, the admiral felt like it was both vengeance as a result of loss and grief

"Even worse problem...they're going to temporarily station her here in a few days" The admiral treated it as a problem

"As much as you hate it, it's a direct order from the the navy"

"That's why I can't just tell the grand admiral to send her anywhere but here since I can't tell the old man I'm a dead German battleship"

Admiral Schwarze groaned while her head is lowered, already thinking on how she would deal with an ax crazy battleship.

"Well I guess the saying 'there's nothing more terrifying than a man with nothing to lose' fits her"

"That I could agree" Warspite sadly smiled

Still, the admiral's concern for the safety of the ship girls wouldn't stop bugging her as she's going to have to deal with a ship girl who wouldn't hesitate to kill even her fellow ship girls.

 **Dinner...**

Almost all of the ship girls in the base have gathered for a banquet in the open grounds. The naval district only organizes this kind of event when there's something to celebrate.

"What's with all the food, poi?" Yuudachi asked her sister ships while munching on a turkey leg

"Admiral said about the success in the last battle"

Kawakaze, who is also gnawing on a piece of meat thought about the reason.

"We defeated two Princess class in one operation. That is a huge feat for our fleet"

Shigure, unlike Yuudachi and Kawakaze, eats her meal minding her manners.

"Don't forget there's also an important announcement" Murasame winked

The four second remodeled Shiratsuyu class enjoyed their dinner while Shiratsuyu is sobbing while eating ice cream.

"When is my second remodel coming?" The name ship sulked

Both Umikaze and Yamakaze pats her back to at least comfort the "number one" obsessed destroyer.

"Everyone so noisy. It's always like this when there's a feast" Zuikaku grunted

"Don't be like that, Zuikaku. It's been a long time since everyone is this happy"

Her sister ship Shoukaku pets her head, finding Zuikaku's pouting adorable.

"Besides, something fun is going to happen" Shoukaku pointed

Zuikaku looked at where Shoukaku is pointing at. Confused, she's looking at Graf Zeppelin talking to Akagi.

"That smells good! What is it?" Akagi asked what food is Graf holding

"It's Rouladen. A German meat dish. Would you like some?"

"Very much!" Akagi's eyes sparkled

Graf Zeppelin gave the small plate with the dish on it to Akagi who quickly chewed and swallowed it in a matter of seconds.

"There's something on your mouth"

Graf Zeppelin wiped some food stains on Akagi's lips with a napkin.

"I heard you like food very much"

"Yes. Very much" Akagi boldly answered

"If you want, I can cook for you some other time. I happen to know how to make various dishes"

"Really?!" Akagi's eyes sparkled

Graf nodded, finding Akagi's expression very much lovely.

"Also, if you would like we could-"

Just as Graf is about to finish what is she about to say, Kaga grabbed her wrist. It's like Kaga immediately reacted in defense the moment Graf gently held Akagi's hand.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing to Akagi-san?" Kaga asked with hostility

The two aircraft carriers glared at each other, already disliking each other at first glance.

"I was about to ask Akagi over here if we could have coffee some other time, but you rudely interrupted me"

"Then pardon me for mistaking it as a sign of ill intention" Kaga let go of Graf

The two stoic and stern aircraft carriers sharply glared at each other, with Akagi awkwardly in between.

"Why would I have ill intention? I'm just interested to get Akagi know better"

"Oh. Is that so?"

"There's no harm in it. Unless you are jealous, ja?" Graf just provoked Kaga

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Perhaps how you reacted negatively a minute ago?"

Before the two would go violent to each other, the Agano class separated the both of them and dragged them away from the scene.

"...?" Akagi is left confused

She had no idea what just happened. She immediately went back to finishing her food, though still dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Ahahahaha! That's Ms. don't-lump-me-with-CarDiv 05 for you"

Zuikaku can't stop laughing at what she saw. Shoukaku just felt embarrassed since the destroyers are looking at them.

"What was that all about?" Mutsuki asked

"Beats me..." Fubuki shrugged her shoulders

On the other hand, Bismarck was about to pick the last beef steak when Richelieu did the same.

"Hmm?" The two fast battleships looked at each other

"Excuse me, but would you mind letting go?" Bismarck politely asked

"Why would I do that? I'm the one who first picked the steak" Richelieu defended

"You're clearly mistaken. You see...I clearly got it first" Bismarck shook her head

"Even in the wrong side, Germans sure have their pride" Richelieu mocked her

"Says the narcissistic French woman" Bismarck mocked her back

Neither battleships refused to let go of the one steak remaining. A moment after angrily looking at each other, the two fast battleships fought with their utensil holding hand like a fencing match. A really extreme one.

"Some things never change" Yamato wryly laughed

"This reminded me of a familiar experience" Warspite enjoyed the scene

Just then, the speakers around the area made a brief high pitched noise. The cause of it is the admiral tapping the microphone. They're all surprised how the admiral is wearing a 'different uniform'. The one she wore earlier this morning.

"How is everyone?"

All the ship girls simultaneously raised their hand and shouted, except for Sendai who yelled "night battle" instead.

"As everyone knows, this is just a thanks for everyone's hard work from the last battle. Everyone went home injured, but thankfully...no one sunk"

Beside the admiral is her secretary ship Nagato, who looks excited more than anyone right now.

"Even if we had defeated Battleship Princess, we know there are stronger Abyssals out there. For the past five years, we've faced countless battles and that proves how we can all overcome our hardships"

The few ship girls whom the admiral handled since the beginning knows how it feels so a sense of pride can be seen on their faces.

"We wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for everyone fighting side by side. Us ship girls, we fight with the ones we live and we fight to protect the ones we love"

Mutsu handed the admiral a champagne glass, who nodded in return.

"Everyone! Carve victory..."

"...into the dawn's horizon!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses just as they finished their primary motto.

"The truth is there's a more important reason why I arranged this celebration"

"...?" The ship girls looked at each other

"Many of you saw me at the practice grounds this morning. I'm here to personally tell you what you think is correct"

Mumbles and whispers can be heard among the ship girls. Admiral Suveran Schwarze took a deep breath.

"For the past five years, I should have told you. I may be an admiral...but I'm also a ship girl formerly serving the Kriegsmarine, the German navy"

Just about everyone, except those who already knows, gasped in shock.

"Before I became the admiral everyone is looking at right now, I was a fast battleship...well I still am" The admiral has a hard time explaining it

Bismarck crossed her arms with visible pride on her face. The same expression is visible on the other German ship girls.

"The truth is...I'm known as the second and last of the Bismarck class fast battleships. I am the ship girl Tirpitz"

"Bismarck class..." Haruna tilted her head

"...fast battleship?!" Kongou is shocked just like everyone

The moment they heard "Bismarck class", many turned their head towards Bismarck who gave a thumbs up, confirming it non verbally.

"You heard it right. That haughty and stubborn German battleship is none other than my older sister...who I grew up with"

Kongou keeps looking back and forth, trying to compare the two sisters. Kawakaze just passed out on the ground. Tenryuu dropped the sushi she was about to eat. There's various reactions from different ship girls.

"You may be thinking why I haven't done this before. Well it's because of the past I left behind. It's a long story, but I'll tell all of you on how I stopped running away from it"

She remembers what happened on the last battle. Where she and Bismarck physically and mentally duke it out. It ended with an emotional parting.

"It was my sister who helped me forgive myself. As a result, I found inner peace...and the monster created from my guilt...found it as well. That's why we went down with a smile on our faces"

Admiral Schwarze raised down the microphone for a while, giving the ship girls time to process what she had just said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell everyone before even though I keep telling all of you trust is vital to the fleet"

She apologized to her ship girls who are all confused to why the admiral is apologizing. Instead, they're smiling at her.

"Nagato, why are they looking at me like that?" She softly asked her secretary ship

"Even if you are a ship girl, it won't change the fact you are their admiral...our admiral. You've taken care all of us ship girls in the Maizuru naval district. That's why everyone loves and accepts you...ship girl or not"

Nagato explained to the puzzled admiral who understood now what it means.

"The admiral is also a fast battleship. That means we're meant to be!" Kongou is living her fantasy again

"Haruna is alright with it!" Haruna gave a thumbs up

"To think the garbage admiral is actually a battleship" Kasumi looked away

"Does that mean the admiral can go on a night battle with me?" Sendai immediately thought

"No wonder I can't kill you that easily. Battleships sure are hard to break~" Tatsuta sadistically laughed, terrifying Tenryuu

There are various reactions from a lot of ship girls, all of them are fine with the admiral being one of them.

"Comrade admiral...is actually comrade!" Tashkent highly approves

"That's my Tir-chan~!" Iowa waved her hands in the air

"The admiral is the younger sister? How come the older one acts like Akatsuki. If anything, the admiral is more like the older sister, pyon"

Uzuki laughed, not knowing Bismarck heard what she said. The other Mutsuki class fled the moment they saw Bismarck standing behind her with menacing face.

"What did you say, you little rabbit?!" Bismarck grabbed her by the head

"Nothing! Don't tie me up and stuff an apple to my mouth, pyon!"

Uzuki plead for her life, much to the entertainment of the nearby ship girls. Even the admiral laughed seeing that.

"Ship girl or not, you are their admiral...our admiral" Nagato raised her champagne glass

"Yeah. I'm glad I decided to become an admiral. Because everyone here made my new life worth looking forward to. Especially you"

Nagato blushed and looked away, feeling a bit flustered at what the admiral told her. The admiral and her secretary ship shared a toast while the other ship girls continued to enjoy the night.

 **Later...**

After the celebration, the ship girls are already worn out and half of them had fallen asleep and/or tired. The ones who are awake are dragging or carrying the sleeping ones back to their room. While Nagato helps with the clean up, the admiral went to the docks and sat there staring at the night sky

"Kind of like the old times, don't you think?" Bismarck sat beside her

"Sis?"

"Two sisters sortieing together in the north Atlantic, letting the moon be their light. Those were the old days"

"Yes they were..." The admiral nodded

Bismarck stretched her back and gazed at the night sky with a few stars visible on the cloudless night.

"Tirpitz, what will you do when the war ends?"

"Me? I'm going back to our hometown Wilhelmshaven and probably retire there"

"That's a bit boring" Bismarck pouted

"What do you have in mind?" The admiral asked

"We spent a lot of time fighting in the Atlantic. How about we go see the world together just like we dreamed when we were young?"

The admiral remembered the two of them looking out from their window and wishing they could see the world.

"That would be...wonderful"

"Ha ha ha! It's settled then! We'll enjoy our never ending ship girl lives"

"Our lives. They're both a blessing and a curse. We're given a second a second chance...but it comes with a burden"

The admiral stood up, confusing Bismarck to what's gotten to her sister so suddenly.

"Sis, in two days the Russians are going to temporarily post someone here. Be careful..." Admiral Schwarze turned away

"Huh? Why?"

"...because I don't know if I could keep her in line like I did in the past. I wish Hood is still here"

Admiral Suveran Schwarze mumbled on the last sentenced confusing Bismarck even more.

"Who are you talking about, Tirpitz?"

"A battleship driven mad by loss and grief"

"A battleship?" Bismarck still doesn't know

"She may be a ship girl, but she sees no difference between an ally and an enemy"

"I still don't get it"

"It means she's a bigger danger to us ship girls than she is to the Abyssals"

Admiral Schwarze leaves, with Bismarck being concerned since she never saw her younger sister that worried...or scared.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

The night before she leaves to be temporarily posted in Japan, Arkhangelsk sat in a bar alone with the cruiser Kirov as the bartender. She looked down at her almost empty glass, watching the ice slowly melts in her vodka.

"Look at you. All pathetic and all"

The Russian battleship Gangut enters the bar, annoyed to see the former Royal navy battleship sulking alone in a bar.

"If you want a fight, I'll give it to you right here, right now" Arkhangelsk stands up

"That damn bloodthirsty eyes of yours is pissing me off"

"What is your problem, Ark? Victorious told me how the admiral decided to throw you to Japan for a week. You're hostile even to your fellow ship girls"

"..." Arkhangelsk is squeezing her glass

"Whose side are you on?"

"If you're smart enough, you'd know I'm not on anyone's side. The reason I'm fighting in this war is because killing is the only thing I know how to do"

Feeling the two battleships are about to break into an argument, Kirov ran away and decided to call for back up.

"The British or the Russians...to me both sides are the same as the other. I may hate humans, but I still hate Abyssals even more"

Akrhangelsk smashes her glass on the ground as it's becoming obvious a fight is going to start soon.

"Just the other day you attacked two of our destroyers"

"I don't like ship girls who are only nothing but burden. 'Uselessness' can never be tolerated in the battle" Arkhangelsk crept a faint smile

"You almost sunk them!"

"So what? At least I'm not a burden whose old partner has to risk her life every time for an arrogant and stubborn worthless battleship like you!"

This provoked Gangut so in a fit of blind rage, she punched Arkhangelsk strong enough that it made her back away and almost lose balance. She hit the insane battleship on her right cheek on the second punch.

"Ahahaha! What's the matter? It's true, isn't it? I mean you couldn't even do anything when your old partner was being abused by your old commander"

Arkhangelsk smirked just as she had punched Gangut as a counter from the latter's punch earlier.

"...?!" Gangut got caught off guard

"You're just as useless as the others. Maybe I'll tear of your limbs like with those other useless ship girls! Ahahahaha!"

Arkhangelsk grabbed Gangut's collar and threw her back, smashing against the table and the chairs. She then senselessly punches Gangut repeatedly until the latter begins to bleed. After countless punches, Gangut kicks Arkhangelsk in the stomach, pushing her back.

"You little piece of sh-"

Just before Gangut could deliver another punch, someone grabbed her wrist. It turned to be Victorious whom Kirov had called for help.

"Stop it, you two!"

The aircraft carrier got in between the two battleships who clearly wants to hit each other in the face right now.

"Victorious?! Don't hold me back. I'm going to teach the bastard a lesson!" Gangut didn't expect to see her intervene

"That's enough. You know you can't beat Arkhangelsk. None of us can..."

"Tch! Whatever" Gangut left the bar

"Honestly, Arkhangelsk. You should stop provoking your fellow battleships"

"What can I say? I just don't like Russians. Though if anything...I really, really hate U-boats. Oak got torpedoed by one of them after all"

"That was in the old war. You keep mixing up your warship and human memories"

Arkhangelsk thought for a while about "getting her memories mixed up" again kind of matter.

"I'll warn you already, Arkhangelsk. Don't cause more problem than you already did. Especially when you arrive at Japan"

"Weiss has some interesting ship girls. I just can't wait to have fun with them. Of course if their useless...I'll just execute them~" Arkhangelsk giggled

"Don't even think about it!"

"I do what I want, Victorious. Not even the lonely Queen of the North can hold me back. Only Enterprise or Hood did so by themselves in the past"

Feeling irritated towards Victorious, Arkhangelsk leaves the bar as well before she can have another violent outburst again. Her instability makes Victorious worry for the ship girls in Maizuru naval district and their admiral.


	23. Between two battleships

**Author:** Chapter 24 isn't going to be pretty. Someone just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. Admiral Schwarze is patient and tolerant most of the time, but she doesn't like anyone provoking her.

Chapter 25 'special extra' will give some foreshadowing for the next story. "Memories of the North" (Temporary title) will revolve around four people. Admiral Suveran Schwarze/Tirpitz and Gangut, then Arkhangelsk and Warspite.

* * *

 _Someone worse than an Abyssal..._

While reading some documents, one of her fairies touched her finger with its tiny hands.

"What's the matter?"

The fairy in a military uniform expresses its concern regarding the psychopathic battleship known as Arkhangelsk.

"Arkhangelsk, huh. She's violent and uncontrollable...that's for sure. I wasn't at Scapa Flow when it happened, so that's why I can't say I know the whole cause"

The admiral arranges the documents and smiles at her concerned fairy.

"I don't know much about her as Royal Sovereign. All I know she was once loyal towards Warspite. Ever since being 'handed over' to the Russians, she changed so much...even I couldn't recognize her anymore"

She signed just thinking about the opposite personalities of 'Royal Sovereign' and 'Arkhangelsk'.

"Hood always keeps her at bay, but with her gone...it's isn't easy to stop her from killing other ship girls. If she goes too far, I'll beat her myself"

She gently petted the fairy's head with one finger. The documents she is looking are Arkhangelsk's records. The admiral wanted to know all the trouble the demented ship girl had caused.

"Murder, huh. I'm not even surprised. The Russian navy kept her rather than restrain her knowing how unstable she is. Those people...what are they up to?"

The fairy tilted its head, as it doesn't know the answer nor what it means.

"Still, I fought alongside her in the past. She used to be Warspite's loyal bodyguard and a gentle one. Then some time after Royal Oak's sinking...both her mental and emotional state started to deteriorate "

She massaged her temples just reading about the part of punching a fellow battleship to the brink of death.

"If those people have something to do with Sovereign's psychotic transition...then they crossed the line. I'll stop playing nice to them and make sure they won't harm any more ship girls...for good"

The fairy got frightened just seeing how dead serious the admiral is. She has solid killing intent visible in her eyes after all.

"Ha ha ha. No worries, little one. Let's just hope it won't get to the point I have to stain my hands...again"

Admiral Schwarze hid the documents in her desk and brushed off the little one's worries.

 **Later...**

Prinz Eugen and Bismarck are just having a friendly conversation while strolling around the naval base...

"I just don't really like taking a torpedo to the stern"

"Well I don't like it on my rudder" Bismarck shuddered

Both hated being torpedoed on their back side. Prinz Eugen doesn't like it on the stern and Bismarck doesn't like on her rudder.

"Waaaaah!" A scared destroyer accidentally bumps to Bismarck

"Woah! Hey there. What's the rush?"

"Bismarck-san, help! Help!"

Fumizuki frantically waves her arms in the air and points in a direction.

"What's the matter?"

"Kasumi-san is in trouble. Hurry, hurry!"

Bismarck and Prinz Eugen followed after a very worried Fumizuki who ran quickly. Bismarck is shocked to see Kasumi kicking her feet while being strangled by someone she never met before.

"You've got quite a sharp tongue for a destroyer. You reminded me of a certain German heavy cruiser who I almost killed if it wasn't for Hood"

The person squeezing Kasumi's neck turns out to be Arkhangelsk who is enjoying the sight of the destroyer losing air.

"Maybe I should break your neck right now even though I enjoy squeezing your throat. Then again I don't quickly kill my victims~"

She laughed, obviously enjoying her victim trying to break free while struggling to breath.

"Hahahaha! Struggle a bit, won't you? I like it when pathetic insects like you squirm"

"Hey! That's enough!" Bismarck walked towards

"Hmm?"

"Stop strangling that tsundere destroyer now!"

Bismarck demanded Arkhangelsk to release Kasumi. Arkhangelsk blinked her eyes, her attention caught by Bismarck. After a few seconds, she let go of Kasumi who desperately gasps for air.

"That uniform. You're not Weiss...so you must be Bismarck"

"I am. What about it?"

Bismarck felt wary of the battleship in front of her so she quickly raised her guard.

"Who are you anyway?" Bismarck asked her name

"A Royal navy ship girl thrown to the Russian navy. My name's Arkhangelsk. I was temporarily sent here after...causing a bit of ruckus in my naval base"

Bismarck never saw or even know who the ship girl in front of her is. She then remembered her sister warning her about a dangerous ship girl being temporarily assigned here.

"Surely your little sister warned you about me. That person is just being too careful"

"...?"

"Say...I heard you're a mighty battleship in your country. Maybe I should test it if I can't kill you within five minutes. I mean your little sister and I almost fought each other to death before"

Arkhangelsk cracks her fingers, showing serious intent and yearning for violence just by looking at her eyes.

"Or maybe that heavy cruiser behind you. She looks like the type of person who makes the best expression when in a lot pain"

"I don't know who you are, but if you're here for trouble then I'm giving it to you!"

Bismarck doesn't like Arkhangelsk's psychotic demeanor...not one bit. Prinz Eugen backs away while the two battleships refuses to back down.

"I wonder what will Weiss do if I beat you to bloody pulp. Maybe she'll come out. You're her precious big sister, right?"

"You-" Bismarck doesn't want to admit she feels intimidated

"That's enough, you two!"

Before the two could hit each other, the admiral herself intervenes.

"Tirpitz-neesan?"

"Tirpitz!"

"Finally! I was looking for you"

Admiral Schwarze isn't even surprised at how Arkhangelsk is holding back her anger and frustration.

"It's been a long time..."

"You came here without prior notice" The admiral isn't in the mood for a chat

"I was just excited to see my old comrade from the north"

"You WERE my comrade. You're just a deranged killer now"

Both Bismarck and Eugen noticed how Tirpitz feels nothing but animosity towards Arkhangelsk.

"I almost killed your destroyer...and your older sister...and that heavy cruiser. I wonder if you're mad"

"We're going to have a long talk in my office"

"He he he. You are mad"

Angrily, the admiral grabs Arkhangelsk and drags her away from the scene.

"She was scared..." Bismarck is in disbelief

"What?" Prinz Eugen is confused

"I never saw Tirpitz...that scared before"

The two German ship girls looked at each other, wondering what just happened.

 **Office...**

Inside her office, admiral Schwarze wants to privately speak with Arkhangelsk.

"You've become more bloodthirsty and ruthless than I last saw you"

"My head was messed up. It has been like this ever since I was left as the only one alive"

"..."

"They did something. It was a horrible experience, you know. I felt like I just couldn't care anymore. I just want to...kill"

It seems Arkhangelsk could barely remember her past before she went insane.

"They can never get rid of the pain. Instead they twisted it and along with it...my sanity. Didn't you went through the same thing as I did, Weiss?"

Arkhangelsk tilted her head, indirectly reminding the admiral of her past.

"I did, but unlike you...I didn't became insane"

"Heeeeeh...~"

"Whatever happened to you, Royal Sovereign?"

Hearing being referred by that name, Arkhangelsk's eyes dilated and her voice shook, restraining her anger.

"Royal...Sovereign is gone. There's only Arkhangelsk now"

"You weren't like this before. You used to be loyal to Warspite"

"None of it matters now to me. That was my old self before I got to know what it means to lose everything, Weiss"

"Don't call me Weiss"

"You're beginning to get angry. You're not a violent person, but if I were to kill one of your ship girl...I'm sure I'll push to your limit~"

The fairy on the table jumped into hiding as Arkhangelsk is beginning to provoke the admiral.

"To think you would be like this ever since the incident at Scapa Flow"

"...?!" Arkhangelsk reacted

"I've been told of that tragedy. Ever since that day, you were never the same...but one day you just decided to...betray her"

"Ha...ahahahaha! So what? You act like you know the whole truth...but you don't. You're also getting on my nerves. It makes me feel like making your ship girls bleed just to mess with you"

"Don't mess with me, Arkhangelsk. If you lay even scratch any of my ship girls, I'm sending you back where you come from...beaten to bloody pulp!"

"You think you're innocent? Ahahaha! In reality, you're no different from me. I've seen the world for what it really is. We both saw it...back in Russia"

Angered, the admiral grabbed Arkhangelsk by the collar and made it clear to her. The latter only smiled as she loved it seeing the anger visible in the admiral's eyes.

"Hey, admiral. There's-"

Nagato, who had just returned from a sortie enters the office and finds the admiral grabbing Arkhangelsk by the collar.

"Oh. Nagato..." Regaining her composure, the admiral slowly looses her grip on Arkhangelsk

"Did I come in a bad time?"

Seeing how the admiral is in a bad mood, Nagato thought she must have interrupted something.

"No. Your timing was just perfect" Admiral Schwarze forced a smile

"I am?"

"Yes. I was thinking if you could show our visitor here around the naval base"

Arkhangelsk gently waves her hand and smiles like a child, playing along with the mood.

"If she does anything, don't hesitate to use force if it means subduing her or stopping her from killing anyone. I mean it"

The admiral then leaves the office since her conversation with Arkhangelsk is cutting down her patience.

 **Repair docks...**

Graf Zeppelin, after returning damaged from a mission heads to the repair dock to replenish her stamina and strength. As she dips in the hot water, she noticed the admiral relaxing in the same pool.

"Tirpitz?"

"Oh. Hey, Graf..." Admiral Schwarze is not in the mood

"What are you doing in the repair docks?"

"I like to relax in hot water and steam. Especially when I'm put off in a bad mood"

Admiral Schwarze leans her back and relaxes her head, taking a deep breath.

"Is it about the visitor? Bismarck told me how you were acting strange"

"Yes. It's about Arkhangelsk"

"What are you cautious of her? It's rare for you to act this alert outside of combat" Graf Zeppelin wanted to know

"She's an insane battleship who I have to watch every second or else she'll ended up murdering one of the ship girls"

"W-what? Insane?"

"Well she used to be normal. It's a long story way back when I was temporarily posted in Russia"

That was way before her first sinking which happened more than ten years ago.

"Isn't that back when you just got your third remodel, isn't it? That's when you haven't fully tested your increased anti air defense and newly installed torpedo launchers"

"That's also when Russia requested Germany to send a fleet there for reinforcements. Since I was the only capital ship who wasn't busy, they sent me there"

From the way the admiral remembers those times, it's like she's not too happy with it.

"That's when I met a certain hot blooded Russian battleship who I didn't got along with at first"

The admiral laughed remembering meeting an old comrade she met in Russia.

"Then I met Arkhangelsk. I don't much about her past, but I can tell you loss and grief is one of the main reasons that pushed her to that path"

"Loss and grief, huh" Graf Zeppelin thought

"That's what I thought at first, but I feel like there's more to it"

The admiral suspected there's something else that made Arkhangelsk become the deranged killer she is now.

"What would that be?"

"I don't know"

"..." Graf is speechless

"I'll have to worry about that later. Right now I have to worry about the safety of you girls. Especially U-boats..."

Admiral Schware stood up the pool, revealing most of her light skin and the scars on the front and back of her upper body.

"Don't let your guard down around her, Graf. She may be a battleship from the first war...but her strength is far beyond than any ship girl"

She warned the German aircraft carrier under repair before leaving the hot bath.

"Hmm?"

Exiting the bath, she dries her medium length white hair with a towel. As the admiral buttons her shirt and fixes her neck tie, she noticed someone in the changing room as well.

"What's the matter...Taihou?"

"Is there something you're not telling, admiral?"

She looks at Taihou who definitely wants to know a secret of her.

"I heard...from the office earlier"

"Eavesdropping on your admiral. Ha ha ha...really"

The admiral herself isn't surprised someone eavesdropped her conversation with Arkhangelsk a couple of hours ago.

"What is it you're trying to repress?"

"Horrible memories"

"..."

"There's a reason why I never mentioned anything about Russia. Not even to Yamato"

That nickname is something she despises even though many people doesn't know what it truly means.

"All I can say is, Russia was a cold hell I wish I would never go back to"

"You hated it there. Why?"

"..."

Exiting the repair docks with Taihou following, the admiral didn't answer Taihou's question.

"...because they forced a horrible side of me to come out. It was an ugly sight..."

After a minute of silence, admiral Schwarze answered. She didn't really specify what made her hate that past of her.

"No one knows about this?" Taihou asked again

"Of course. It was something I was forced to do...because I was desperate"

She remembered a brief glimpse of her experience in the north. She saw how the destroyers were trembling, fear visible in their faces.

"Back then...that shitty admiral..."

Admiral Schwarze didn't continue as remembering one of her former admiral's smirk.

"Long story short: I hated my admiral back in Russia. Good thing he's dead though"

Taihou is just speechless since she never thought the admiral would be glad someone is dead.

Later that night...

About nine o clock, the admiral decided to have a quiet drink at Houshou's izakaya.

"You look down, admiral" Houshou is worried for her health

"Thinking about Russia makes me feel all sorts of emotions"

"What kind?"

"The ones I don't like!"

Perhaps it's her mood or she's already tipsy, the admiral angrily slammed her hand.

"Sorry. I just hate...that place"

"I can tell. More than hate, I can see you're also scared"

Houshou smiled at the admiral, willing to listen to her problems so she could at least feel a little better.

"I was just a ship girl back then. I don't know how cruel reality is. Back then I didn't know anything"

"..."

"Houshou-san, there is a side of me that even I am afraid of. A side that I don't wish anyone to see, specially nee-san"

"Is that what you're afraid of?"

"Yes. The memories keeps coming back. I'm still scared to this very day"

"To think after all you've been through, yourself is what you fear the most...admiral" Houshou commented

Even the admiral herself can admit she's afraid of herself.

"You never talked about this before, admiral"

"I just became reminded the moment they place Arkhangelsk here under temporary supervision"

"I-is that so...?"

"I thought the incident with the beast was already bad enough, to think something even worse came"

She mumbles incoherent words, probably already drunk too much sake.

"Maybe you should go to bed now, admiral. You have work to do tomorrow"

"Yeah...I should do that..."

Agreeing with Houshou, admiral Schwarze stands up only to fall on the ground the moment she tries to take a step forward.

"I'll go ask someone to carry you back to your quarters" Houshou went to her side

"Thank you..."

It's already obvious the admiral can't go back to her room on her room after drinking too much sake out of frustration. Houshou knows she can't carry the largest European battleship so she needed someone with stronger horsepower.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Inside her own room, the admiral takes off her coat and her undershirt. She hated the sight of the long scars on her back. It made a bitter expression appear on her face.

"We're not...the same..."

She told herself that, but something inside her admits what Arkhangelsk told her wasn't a lie.

 _Feelings are just a hindrance in this war. You have to be broken so you can learn to put yourself together!_

The admiral remembered those words...and she hated it, especially the man who told her that. She remembered herself shaking and her body full of cuts. She couldn't stand up...nor even look at that man.

"I won't be the person I was once back in the north"

As she buttons her shirt, someone knocked on her door. To her surprise, it turns out to be Warspite who looked worried and sad.

"Warspite?"

The Grand old lady entered the room and closed the room. She looked away for a brief moment and when she looked back at the admiral, she suddenly hugger her...tightly.

"Warspite?"

"What should I do?" Warspite softly asked

"What's wrong?"

Warspite wouldn't let go of the admiral and this made the latter feel a little awkward, but she let it be.

"I don't know what to do...with Arkhangelsk"

"Ah that..." Admiral Schwarze took a deep breath

"Admiral, she had forgotten who she used to be"

When the British battleship begins sobbing, the admiral comforted her by patting her back.

"I know how important she is to you, Warspite. I understand you're still hoping...the Royal Sovereign you know will come back"

"..."

"You won't give up on her since she's someone dear to you. I can relate to that..."

Admiral Schwarze though of the incident almost a week ago where it thankfully ended well for both her and Bismarck...and everyone else. While faintly crying, Warspite leans her face on the admiral's chest.

"What happened to her...to change like that"

"..." The admiral looked like she wanted to say something

"Ever since returning from the north...she had lost her sanity and attachment to everyone else"

"...especially to you" The admiral added

Warspite tightened her hug and felt like the admiral is being suffocated by the veteran battleship.

"What could have happened to her?"

"I don't know..." Admiral Suveran Schwarze lied

She felt guilt for keeping the truth Warspite deserves to know. It hurts her for not telling her what knows...about what happened to Arkhangelsk.

 _I couldn't tell you the truth. I hope you can forgive me one day, Warspite. Es tut mir leid..._


	24. Conflict

**Author:** I will work on the "next one" as soon as I upload Chapter 25 which is an epilogue. The next chapter will have a time skip of two months while the next story takes a year after the events of 'Battlefield Angel'. This won't be the last time Arkhangelsk will appear as she knows something that admiral Suveran Schwarze/Tirpitz needed to know after all these years.

* * *

 _Not everyone can be saved..._

The admiral kept thinking about a memory from years ago as she looked up at the sky. She took a deep, exhausted sigh.

"That psychotic idiot left without permission. Where she could have gone to? If she does something...I'm going to be responsible for it"

She left the wharf after being put off in a bad mood. She passed by the ship girls who saluted as walks, heading towards her office.

"Tokugawa Sojiro was sentenced with life imprisonment. I thought I got rid of a bastard, but another came"

When admiral Schwarze opens the door, she found Arkhangelsk standing and looking down at the office desk.

"You...!"

"Oh. Glad you're here" Arkhangelsk quickly turned to face the admiral

She smiled at the irritated admiral as if there's nothing to worry about.

"You were supposed to be in the morning exercises earlier. Where have you gone to?"

"Relax. I didn't do anything bad. I actually did you a favor~"

Arkhangelsk laughed and the moment she touched the admiral's shoulder, her hands got gripped by the admiral.

"Oooh. So you don't believe me. I can't blame you. You can't trust me to wander around without doing anything...horrible"

"I warned you before and I'll warn you again. Don't step out of the line, Arkhangelsk. If you do...you're going to have to answer to me"

"Ha ha ha. Threatening me now. Really? Last time we fought, you were in bloody mess" Arkhangelsk smirked

"So were you..."

Arkhangelsk cracks her fingers and smirked, but ended up laughing unnecessarily.

"I really didn't do anything wrong. I just lessened your problems. That's all~" Arkhangelsk waved her hands

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Arkhangelsk leaves the room, she almost forgot to tell Arkhangelsk something.

"Even of you're dear buddy turned into an Abyssal, you're still searching for her even after she became quiet ever since you became free"

Admiral Schwarze looked at Arkhangelsk who's forcing a smile on her face.

"I guess the bond of two friends are really something. You don't want to give up on her"

"What about Warspite? Did you just give up so you abandoned her?" The admiral retaliated

Arkhangelsk's fingers twitched, the admiral's words cutting deep inside her.

"You care for her more than anyone, yet you just...betrayed her. It broke her heart when you left her to become...this monster"

"Ha ha ha. I abandoned Warspite because I'm just a weapon who doesn't bow to anyone"

The way Arkhangelsk says it in an uncaring manner, admiral Schwarze formed and angrily clenches her fists.

"I don't want to be held back by anyone. So I made it clear to everyone how much I don't care about them anymore. Because to me, everyone who is useless must be executed"

"..."

"We are weapons whose only purpose is to destroy our enemies. Remember that"

Arkhangelsk draws a finger to her neck with her thumb and leaves the office.

"...We may be born to fight in this war, but that doesn't erase the fact we're still humans...idiot..."

Ticked off, admiral Schwarze grunted. More importantly, she wanted to know what Arkhangelsk was doing in her office before she came in. The violent battleship left for a few hours without permission, so she's suspicious.

 **Later...**

Admiral Schwarze left the base as she went to the headquarters. Inside the office of an officer working for the navy, she sat down looking at some files.

"That's the statistics so far. While the Abyssals around the Sea of Japan have been quiet lately, we still can't underestimate them"

The man in his early thirties observed the admiral flipping through the files.

"Even if Battleship Princess had been defeated, that doesn't mean it's over"

"The top is still there after all" The man nodded

"The Central Princess commands the Abyssal fleet. Even if we want to sink her, she won't come out unless necessary. She's smart enough to know she will be a priority target"

The man is surprised at how admiral Schwarze says it with full certainty. As if she has first hand experience.

"What makes you think of that?"

"Ah! Well...based on experience, I guess?"

She really can't tell she has memories of her Abyssal self and was taken as a prisoner by the Abyssals, meeting Central Princess in the process.

"Anyway, have you managed to find something about Scapa Flow? The one I requested"

"Yes. I did find about it. Specifically about the sinking of Royal Oak. Like you asked"

The officer opened a drawer and brought out a folder. The admiral accepted it and viewed it.

"There's nothing in particular about it other than Submarine Princess infiltrated the anchorage and torpedoed Royal Oak"

Admiral Schwarze read at how at that time, there's only few ship girls were at the base at that time.

"How did an Abyssal submarine infiltrated the anchorage? Royal Oak got torpedoed around the coast of the anchorage" The admiral is suspicious

"I don't have an answer for that, admiral. It remained a mystery that was never solved"

Admiral Suveran Schwarze also saw how Royal Sovereign and other ship girls were away at that time.

"Even admiral Isaac Hampton's death is a mystery. No one knew who killed him and why he was killed"

She looked at the old pictures of the British admiral's body lying down on the ground in a pool of blood. It looked like he was beaten and stabbed multiple times.

(He died not long after 'Arkhangelsk' returned to United Kingdom. That's no coincidence)

The admiral kept looking at the report about the death of admiral Isaac.

"By the way. Why are you interested in this all of a sudden?"

"There are things I want to find out, so thank you for this favor to me"

"No problem. I just owed you one" The officer laughed

The admiral suspected there's more to it to than meets the eye. This is a problem to her since she is rarely involved with other Royal navy ship girls.

"How's admiral Sajin doing these days? I heard he was back in service after it was proven to be frame up" The man asked

"His ship girls are very happy. One of his destroyers, Akebono has been calling him shitty more than usual"

"Just like two certain Asashio class destroyers in your base"

"Kasumi and Michishio have gentle sides despite being sharp tongued to me. They're what you can call tsunderes"

While the two laughed, admiral Schwarze remembered she's been away from the base for more than two hours now. She knows she can't be away for too long with Arkhangelsk on the loose.

"Thanks for doing this favor again by the way. I have to go back to my base"

"Ha ha ha. See you soon, admiral"

As the admiral is about to leave the office, the man called her out once again.

"I almost forgot. You heard what happened with Tokugawa Sojiro, right?"

"What do you mean?" The admiral is puzzled

"You don't know? Well you see I received news..."

Admiral Suveran Schwarze widened her eyes and almost dropped the files she was holding upon hearing the "unexpected twist of events".

 **Maizuru naval district...**

The admiral is still away, but trouble is already stirring in the naval district. U-511 unfortunately crossed paths with Arkhangelsk.

"A...U-boat. Ha...ha ha ha. You look like that one called U-47"

The U-boat backed away with each step Arkhangelsk takes forward.

"In the past...it was one of you that torpedoed...my sister"

Arkhangelsk grabs U-511 and lifted her a few feet off the ground.

"I'm going to tear that head of yours, U-boat!"

With a grin, Arkhangelsk reaches her right hand towards U-511, but someone tightly grabbed it. It turned out to he the admiral who had just returned. While the two faces each other, U-511 ran away as fast as possible.

"Enough, Arkhangelsk!"

Admiral Schwarze arrived just in time to prevent her from causing a casualty in her base.

"I don't tolerate senseless violence in my base"

Angrily, Arkhangelsk pulls her own arm away and sharply glares at the admiral who did the same.

"Hmph. You're no fun..."

The mad battleship seemingly backs down, clicking her town. As the admiral walks away, Arkhangelsk smiles.

"To think you became a coward..."

"...?" The admiral turned to look

"It's probably because you're a coward, Scharnhorst died like another useless tool"

Arkhangelsk taunts the admiral who is starting to lose her patience.

"What...did you say...?"

"You heard me. It's a good thing Scharnhorst died. I mean if she didn't sink that day, you would have sink too...right?"

The admiral tightly clenches her fists, holding down the little patience she has for Arkhangelsk.

"I can't say the same thing for your other comrades whom you left to die. I wonder how angry they are to you for abandoning them"

Provoked, admiral Suveran Schwarze swiftly punches Arkhangelsk who almost stumbled backwards. Arkhangelsk stands up, furious with the sudden punch.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Arkhangelsk retaliated with a strong punch equivalent to what the admiral delivered earlier.

"What happened to you, Tirpitz? You became this...pathetic trash. Whatever happened to the lonely Queen of the North?"

"..."

Admiral Schwarze reacted when Arkhangelsk mentions that certain nickname.

"Oh right. You hated that name...for it only represents the loneliness you felt being trapped in the north for a long time!"

Arkhangelsk rams the admiral and after pinning her on the ground, she repeatedly punches her.

"I remember very well when you sunk ten years ago. While your friends grieve, the man who caused your death was smiling"

"...?!"

"Hahahaha! You don't know, do you? How stupid you are, Tirpitz!"

Before Arkhangelsk can punch her, admiral Schwarze kicked her away and regained balance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She wiped the blood at the side of your mouth

"They betrayed you like they did with Scharnhorst...and you don't even know about that!"

Clenching her fists, the admiral charged at Arkhangelsk and repeatedly hits her in the face, screaming in fury.

"Why...do you think...the Abyssals know the location and that there's only one battleship in that place at that time?"

"What do you know about that day?!" The admiral demanded to know

"Everything you failed to realize"

Arkhangelsk laughed, refusing to tell what she knows about Tirpitz's sinking ten years ago. Blinded by fury, she grabs Arkhangelsk and smashes her head against the nearest wall, making the cracks grow with each smash.

"Surely...you suspected...what happened to Scharnhorst...was done by someone hahahaha"

The insane battleship kicked the admiral away and punched her in the abdomen.

"Guah!"

The powerful punch made the admiral stand on her knees, and almost curling in pain.

"I could tell you...but where's the fun in that~?"

She hit the admiral's head with her elbow and smashed her face on the ground more times than the admiral smashed Arkhangelsk a couple of minutes ago.

"My old admiral and your old admiral were both dumb as hell. It's what that got them killed hahahaha"

Arkhangelsk grabs the weakened admiral and lifted her head, looking at her right in the eyes. She enjoyed the sight of the admiral's bloody face and blood dripping from her forehead.

"If you want to know the truth, you have to return to the very place you call...hell"

"..." The admiral mumbled something

"Hmm? What was was that? I couldn't hear you~"

"I said...you talk too much!"

Despite being beaten really badly, she refuses to back down and continues to duke it out with Arkhangelsk.

 **Meanwhile...**

While the two are still fighting, U-511 frantically ran around the base and looked left to right.

"Yuu-chan, what's wrong?" Prinz Eugen asked

"Admiral, admiral!"

U-511 panics and waves her arms in the air while jumping up and down. Prinz Eugen, Z1, and Z3 couldn't understand her.

"Trouble, trouble...admiral!"

"The admiral is in trouble?" Prinz Eugen guessed

U-511 nods vigorously before looking left to right. A couple of seconds later, she ran past them, leaving the three confused.

"Yuu needs help!"

U-511 opens the office door and shouted, making Warspite, Nagato, and Yamato, and Iowa look at her.

"Help Yuu - I mean admiral!" Yuu waves her arms

"Yuu, we're a little busy right now" Nagato sighs

"No time, no time. Admiral needs help"

Before Nagato can tell her to go away, Warspite walks towards U-511 and kneels.

"Calm down. What is is you want to tell us?"

"Yuu just finished diving then I bumped to A...arc...ark..."

"Arkhangelsk?"

"Arkhangelsk! She wants to tear my head off then admiral came...then, then..." U-511 won't stop waving her arms

"Then what?"

"Admiral gets insulted then...then punching and hitting! Admiral is in danger!"

"Punching...hitting?" Iowa is confused

"That means they're fighting, Iowa-san" Yamato explained

Iowa now then realized since U-511 is panicking so she couldn't understand her.

"Fighting? Where are they?!" Nagato raised her voice

"Follow Yuu!"

U-511 ran out of the office with the four battleships following her.

Arsenal...

The door in the arsenal gets destroyed when Arkhangelsk tosses her. While blood is dripping in Arkhangelsk's face and looks very injured, the admiral is in a worse state.

"Looks like Bismarck will have to grieve for the second time ahahaha!"

Arkhangelsk smiles as she slowly walks towards the admiral who is barely conscious while leaning against scrap metals and parts. Her hand moved, trying to grab something.

"Whatever...happened to you...Arkhangelsk?"

"They messed up my head. They kept tearing me apart...only to be put back together over and over. That drove me...into this insanity!"

Arkhangelsk grabs the admiral who had just grabbed a piece of broken metal. Before she could be punched, she stabbed Arkhangelsk in the shoulder with the piece of metal.

"You little-!"

She threw the admiral away while she tries to remove the piece of broken metal stabbed right through her flesh.

"Ggh! Tirpitz!"

She instantly pulled out the metal shard. Furious for wounding her, Arkhangelsk grabs the weakened admiral and stabbed the metal right to her right eye.

"Uaaaaaah!"

She screamed in pain as blood flowed out of her stabbed eye. She staggered back, pulling out the metal and covering her bleeding right eye. The loud crashes inside the arsenal caught the attention of the four battleships that were following U-511.

"What's happening?" Yamato heard it clearly.

Just before Nagato could crash inside to stop the fighting, Warspite rushed in first. She covered her mouth, seeing how bloody beaten the admiral is. She can barely stand up.

"Maybe I should stab your other eye too!"

As Arkhangelsk walks out of the arsenal, Warspite couldn't stand what's happening.

"Arkhangelsk!"

Warspite went closer and called her out. It seem Arkhangelsk's bloodthirsty expression softened when she saw Warspite with pleading eyes.

"...!"

This stopped when the admiral used the opportunity to make her lose balance. The fighting continued after a brief pause. The admiral found a small metal rod and swung it at Arkhangelsk's face a few times.

"That's for my eye, bastard!"

While Arkhangelsk is trying to recover from the head trauma, admiral Schwarze grabs her by the collar and pinned her on the wall. She raises her fist and prepares to punch Arkhangelsk with full force when...

"Please stop!"

...Warspite grabs the admiral's left hand using both of her hands. Confused, the admiral looked at Warspite who pleaded.

"I beg of you, please stop"

"War...spite...?"

"Please spare Arkhangelsk. I beg of you, admiral"

"..."

"I'm begging you..."

Warspite begins to cry. Admiral Schwarze doesn't want to see her cry so she softens her expression and slowly lowered her fist, much to Arkhangelsk's frustration.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down!"

She rammed the admiral and grabbed the nearest sharp object around her and stabbed the admiral's other eye.

"Now you're blind! Literally and metaphorically!"

Arkhangelsk turned her head to the side and didn't react in time when a hand grabbed her and threw her outside of the arsenal. The one who threw her is Nagato who went towards Arkhangelsk, cracking her knuckles.

"Admiral..." Warspite went to the admiral's side

"Warspite? Ugh...I can't see a damn thing. That bastard stabbed both of my eyes"

She saw how the admiral's blood splattered on her white uniform and blood drips down from her forehead. Outside, Nagato punches Arkhangelsk strong enough she flew a few meters away.

"Because you hurt the admiral...you won't get out here unscathed" Nagato wore a threatening expression

"That's a Big Seven for you hahahaha"

Arkhangelsk knows she can't win against three battleships since she is badly wounded from her right with the admiral. Still, she refuses to back down.

"Even so...I've been taught to fight till you die!"

Annoyed, Nagato punches her again and smashes her head to the ground.

"You hurt my Tir-chan, now I hurt you!"

Iowa wants to punch Arkhangelsk too, but Nagato raised her hand and looked at her.

"Don't get in the way..."

Iowa just backed away, seeing how Nagato wants to deal with Arkhangelsk herself.

"I'm not a brute, but when someone lays a hand on my admiral...I break their faces and their whole body"

Nagato grabs Arkhangelsk, whose in a very horrible state, by the collar after Nagato shows her physical capabilities.

"They're going to need a lot of bucket when I break you like toothpick"

Before Nagato can inflict more damage on a barely conscious Arkhangelsk, Warspite gets in between.

"Please stop this!"

"...?" Nagato slightly lowers her fist

"Stop with this senseless violence!"

Warspite yells at the too of her lungs which is rare since she never raises her voice to the max.

"..."

Nagato saw how Arkhangelsk is about to pass out and couldn't move nor talk anymore, she let go of her.

"I got a little carried away" Nagato apologized... sort of

"You...shouldn't have...intervened, Warspite..."

Coughing blood, Arkhangelsk weakly turns her head toward Warspite.

"Why...did you...have to...make it stop...?"

"I couldn't stand seeing you in this state. I still care about you...Royal Sovereign" Warspite replied

"You're still hoping...after all these years. You are...an idiot...just like admiral Isaac..."

"..."

"Sooner or later...Tirpitz...will have to return to that hell...because the truth...of what caused her...and Scharnhorst's...sinking...lies there"

"What are you talking about?" Nagato didn't understand

Arkhangelsk stopped talking and just groaned in pain. A few minutes later, Yamato helps the blinded admiral walk out of the arsenal towards where Arkhangelsk is lying unconscious.

"Admiral...your eyes" Nagato saw

"That voice. Nagato? Ah...that bastard stabbed both of my eyes"

"It will be fine, yo. Nothing like five buckets or so can't fix" Iowa gave thumbs up

"Iowa? Hahahaha...still optimistic as ever"

The admiral laughed, but ended coughing blood from having been beaten almost the the brink of death.

"Admiral, what should we do with Arkhangelsk?" Nagato looked down at an unconscious battleship

"...Have Akashi and Yuubari place her on ICU inside an isolation room"

Everyone is surprised to the admiral's decision even after Arkhangelsk blinded both of her eyes.

"She's my responsibility so I'll be in big trouble if she dies here. Besides...a ship girl is still a ship girl no matter how insane"

The admiral would want to look at Warspite, but she's currently blinded and doesn't know where she is exactly.

"...If that is your order" Nagato took a deep breath

"Admiral, we have to have Akashi-san treat your wounds...and do something about your eyes first" Yamato suggested

"Yeah. I can't do my job if I can't see anything"

She jokingly laughs, but coughs out blood and felt the ache of her broken rib.

 **Two days later...**

Hearing what happened the other day, Bismarck charges to the admiral's quarters, both angry and worried.

"Where is that bastard!"

"Sis? Could you be a little quiet. My head is still aching"

There are bandages all over the admiral, most noticeably on the ones covering her eyes. Bismarck saw how Prinz Eugen is assisting her by pouring tea in the admiral's cup.

"Your eyes..."

"Tirpitz-neesan got badly hurt the other day. Akashi-san said she'll be back to normal in a few days" Prinz Eugen replied

"So for the time being, my eyes aren't working. Nagato will be doing my job for a while hahaha"

Bismarck slowly walk towards her with a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when it happened..."

"Don't apologize for no reason. If I didn't intervene, she could have killed Yuu" The admiral sighed

"Grr! Where's that Arkhangelsk? I'll have her taste the shells of my 38cm cannons!"

Bismarck angrily cracks her knuckles, much to the admiral's annoyance.

"She's back in Russia. After they heard what happened, they retrieved her the next day"

"If I see her again, she'll pay for what she did to you!"

Bismarck sat on the side of the bed, her shoulders dropped seeing how her sister temporarily lost her eyesight during the skirmish the other day.

"I can't see, but I know you have that annoying sad face" The admiral smiled

"You're got beaten up while I was away"

"Don't worry. If you think I'm in a horrible condition, Arkhangelsk suffered worse"

"What do you mean by 'worse', Tirpitz?"

"According to Nagato and Iowa, Nagato got angry and pummeled her until she was in the brink of death" Admiral Schwarze took a small sip

"I see..."

"Even in a much horrible condition, she will recover. How long it will take is uncertain. Days, weeks, months...or even years" She took another sip

Even if the admiral herself is still injured and with her eyesight disabled for a while, she paid little to no concern about it. Bismarck is happy seeing her sister recovering.

"Don't you worry, little sister, I, your older sister Bismarck, shall take care of you!"

Bismarck stands up and proudly poses, making everyone Prinz Eugen and the admiral's fairies smile wryly.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

In a naval facility located in an anchorage in Vladivostok, a Russian man in his fifties rushed to the hallway and entered a room deep inside the facility. Inside is a tube chamber with a seemingly unconscious Arkhangelsk inside with electrodes attached all over her body. She deeply breathes through the breathing tube while her entire body is under intensive treatment.

"Arkhangelsk..."

"Sir, battleship Arkhangelsk has sustained extensive physical damage from the recent incident. A lot of her bones are fractured and about four to six of her vital organs are in a danger of ceasing to function"

A personnel gave the middle aged man the medical reports about Arkhangelsk's current state.

"Recovery is possible, it's not guaranteed she will fully recover in a short amount of time"

The personnel lowered his head, not wanting to see his superior's furious and upset expression.

"Arkhangelsk's physical capabilities surpasses any ship girls, yet our _weapon_ is in this state?!"

The man wearing an admiral uniform slammed the table, briefly startling the young man overlooking Arkhangelsk's recovery.

"It was Arkhangelsk who picked a fight with Admiral Schwarze when Arkhangelsk attempted to kill one of the ship girls there. The secretary ship intervened...and rendered her in this state"

"Admiral Antonov, we can't really complain as it was concluded to be an act of self defense..."

The personnel referred to the middle aged man as Admiral Antonov who grits his teeth in frustration.

"Arkhangelsk almost killed the admiral there. Because of that I will have to explain the trouble she caused to the admiralty"

"What about the navy officer arrested for treason who was found dead three days after Arkhangelsk arrived in Japan?"

"Let the Japanese go into a wild goose chase. I made sure they won't find out Arkhangelsk threw a tantrum and decided to kill someone..brutally" The admiral waved his hand

Admiral Antonov scratches his head, annoyed at the responsibility he has to face.

"Well whatever. Arkhangelsk is still our successful _product_. She's a _weapon_ whose only purpose is to destroy who stands in our way" He laughed

"It will take at least four months for her to fully recover" The young personnel reported

"That's fine. As long as she will recover, there's nothing to worry about it. As long as no one finds out the truth. The 'implant' is still intact, right?"

"Most probably. The scan showed no visible damage whatsoever" The personnel isn't entirely sure

The Russian admiral took a deep breath and walked closer towards the tube chamber where Arkhangelsk is placed under ICU.

"To think we turned the sister of that annoying spy for the MI6 into a bloodthirsty _weapon_. What a twist of fate"

The admiral laughed much to the young man's discomfort. Admiral Antonov grinned and looked at the young personnel.

"S-sir?"

"She must never find out the truth. I don't want our _product_ to turn against us after all"

Admiral Antonov turned away and left the room, with the young personnel following after him. After the two men left, Arkhangelsk slowly opens her eyes...

"I heard you..."

She smiled and faintly laughed even though she's in a lot of pain and couldn't move her body as of the moment. The burning desire for vengeance is clearly visible in her sharp glare.

 _I'll have my revenge on you, Tirpitz. Mark my words..._


	25. Epilogue: Admiral Tirpitz

**Author:** The story ends in this chapter. The next story will still focus on Admiral Suveran Schwarze/Tirpitz and it will have more flashbacks on her past, both in Norway and Russia. Basically it will show more of the admiral's past as the battleship Tirpitz (in her POV).

* * *

 _This isn't the end. This is...just the beginning..._

It's been five months since any incident occurred. It's also been months ever since the defeat of Battleship Princess at the hands of the Maizuru naval district's main fleet.

"Vrooooom!"

Northern Princess ran around raising her toy plane in the air until she tripped on a rock landed face first. Thankfully, her toy didn't break or she'd cry for a week.

"...?"

She saw something slightly buried in the sand. Curious, she picked it up and tilted her head upon discovering it's a peaked cap. She doesn't know what it really is, but she took it anyway. She wore it and continued to play with her toy plane.

"Aaaaah! That damn Heavy cruiser Princess really went in hiding" Aircraft carrier Princess angrily kicked a PT imp

"Don't just go around and vent your anger on anything you see" Harbor Summer Princess grunted

"It's most probably she went land that's why we can never find her. That or you're just terrible at searching runaway traitors" Airfield Princess stretched her back

"What did you say to me?!" Aircraft carrier Princess clenched her fists

While the two Abyssals faced off each other and throw insults one after another, Harbor Princess turned to look at Central Princess who's just lying her back on her monstrous rigging with her eyes closed.

"You're unnaturally calm despite all the inconveniences" Harbor Princess is curious

"Despite all the inconveniences, there's always a way to compensate for them. I won't be beaten by humans that easily" She opens her eyes and replied

When Central Princess sat up straight, the two Princesses that are fighting quickly stopped and behaved like scared children.

"As expected from the leader of the Abyssal fleet" Harbor Princess sighed

"As long as I'm still standing, there's no way the Abyssal fleet can lose to humanity"

The other Princess class Abyssals looked at each other and somewhat intimidated by their leader's vengeful grin. Northern Princess walked in playing with her toy plane while wearing a peaked cap that belonged to a certain admiral.

"They may have won the battle, but they haven't won the war" Central Princess took off the cap from Northern Princess' head

"That's Hoppou's cap! Hoppou found it first!" The child sized Abyssal installation pouted and stomped her feet

Everyone is confused to what Central Princess meant by that. Central Princess looked at a direction and so did the other Princesses. Slow heavy footsteps accompanied by the clanking of chains and deep groans caught their attention. A single horn pointing sidewards, long black dress, and a two headed peat certainly caught their attention.

"B-B-Battleship P-Princess..." Airfield Princess pointed, shaking

All but Central Princess are somewhat surprised seeing what they thought had sunk is actually alive in front of them.

"It's Battleship Water Demon now"

Battleship Water Demon smirked, making Northern Princess hide behind Harbor Princess.

"With this new and evolved form of mine, I'll get my revenge on those ship girls who defeated me"

She clenched her fist, swearing revenge for the defeat she suffered at the hands of Nagato's fleet.

"Patience. There's time for that..." Central Princess reminded her

"When I get my chance, I'll first settle my score on that admiral...even if I have to sink every ship girl that stands in my way"

Battleship Water Demon looked at the peaked cap Northern Princess is trying to reach. She sets her eyes on getting revenge on the admiral whose fleet caused her humiliating defeat months ago. Not to mention about the beast who vanished without a trace which frustrated her.

"This isn't going to end well. There's two powerful Abyssals now after the same person" Harbor Princess talked to Central Princess

"Let them deal with each other. It's their personal grudge" Central Princess showed little care

" _She_ doesn't like sharing her prey, and so does Battleship Water Demon. They'll kill each other"

"If they get on my nerves, then I'll have to remind them I'm the leader of the entire Abyssal fleet. I'll make them learn discipline and control...by force"

Harbor Princess didn't say a word, knowing Central Princess' combat capabilities. The leader herself doesn't fight unless her power is needed. The other Demon and Princess class are well aware of this.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

The admiral just came back from reporting to the headquarters and she's already tired even if the sun is still up and shining.

(With Tokugawa Sojiro dead, I would never know who were his other accomplices)

She thought as walked around the naval base. First off, she passed by the training grounds where Jintsuu is training several destroyers. She then passed by CarDiv 02 doing dive bombing practice.

(Arkhangelsk. Why would she gain by killing Tokugawa Sojiro?)

As the admiral thinks about that psychotic battleship, She then thinks of what Arkhangelsk

They betrayed you like they did with Scharnhorst...and you don't even know about it!

"Betrayed, huh. Just what do you about what happened ten years ago...?"

Just as she is in deep thought, she hears the sounds of CAP planes.

"At that time...even I knew that was my end, I still chose to stand up"

The admiral remembered how despite the inevitability of her fate, she chose to face it.

 _Tirpitz, even at the face of death...never back down. Face it and go out with a smile on your face..._

She smiled upon remembering Scharnhorst's words of advice.

"Scharnhorst, I'll definitely find out...about the truth of both of our sinkings. I promise..."

With a smile on her face, she stopped at the docks to look at the ocean. That is when she looked behind her upon hearing footsteps.

"It's been a long time, German battleship Tirpitz...or is it admiral Suveran Schwarze now?"

A petite figure dressed in white with a tiara on her head, crossed her arms and smiled at the admiral.

"It's been a long time indeed...Ark Royal"

The admiral tipped off her cap to greet the British aircraft carrier.

"I just keep meeting old friends nowadays. Six months has passed ever since I faced my past, my sister...and my other self"calmme sure flies past"

The two sat together, looking at the peaceful view.

"During the skirmish with Arkhangelsk, she said something. It's like she knows something about the battle of North cape"

"Scharnhorst's sinking..."

"I couldn't do anything to prevent her sinking. That's why I will find out the truth of what happened back then. For her sake..."

Admiral Schwarze is determined to know the truth of what happened at North cape. Looking at the admiral, Ark Royal just put off a simple smile.

"What if those humans were involved with what happened?" Ark Royal asked

"..."

Rather than responding, the admiral just clenches her fist, making her anger visible.

"I thought so..." Ark Royal sighed

"I'm not the same Tirpitz I was once twelve years ago. I'm not just going standby while more ship girls are being harmed..."

Admiral Suveran Schwarze is definitely serious with her words and this made Ark Royal blinked and react mildly surprised.

"More than ten years has passed and you've changed ever since becoming an admiral. Guess you learned a lot for the past five years"

"Well I met a lot of good people. They made living this new life worth it"

She referred to the ship girls of the Maizuru naval district. The girls she has been handling for five years.

"I learned what it means to forgive myself thanks to my sister. I was able to let go of my past guilt and regrets"

It was just like yesterday when the incident with Northern Fjord Princess happened.

"If you want to find out the truth about your sinking and Scharnhorst's sinking...then I'll help you in any way I can" Ark Royal tapped her shoulder

"Thanks..."

"There's a lot of questions that needed answering"

"...and those answers might lie in the north...in Russia"

The two stood up and walked together, Ark Royal looked at her and smiled in teasing smile.

"You know you actually look better in that get up...Admiral Tirpitz"

"W-what?"

"You're an admiral yet you are Tirpitz, so therefore you're admiral Tirpitz"

"That's the stupidest name I ever heard..." Admiral Schwarze shook her head

Ark Royal just softly laughed while the admiral looks at her, somewhat annoyed at her reaction.

* * *

 **SPECIAL EXTRA**

In the middle of a busy street, a whimpering girl with fluffy blonde twintails looked left and right. Her cries sounded like 'Baaaaaayyy' for some reason.

"Waaaaah! I've been walking for hours. Where's the naval base I'm going to be assigned?"

She's in the middle of the city. Very far from where the naval base she is looking for. While continuing her search, the scared girl accidentally bumped to someone in an alleyway.

"Hey!"

A pale figure with uneven horns wearing a hoodie angrily clenches her fist as the burger she was eating was dropped.

"You little-!" The figure turned out to be Heavy cruiser Princess who is just dressed in human clothing

"Eeeeek!"

Scared, the girl ran away as fast she can for ten minutes. She rested, but still whimpering on how lost she is.

"How can I find naval base? I'm super lost"

She let out a desperate cry, as she couldn't find the naval base she's looking for no matter how much she tries.

"Excusez moi. Is there something wrong?"

A gentle voice of a woman asked her and tapped her shoulder.

"Kyah! Don't shoot me - I mean...y-yes?"

"Do you need any help? It seems you need one" The woman asked

"I'm a ship girl from U.S.A who is just assigned here in Japan. I was supposed to report at my new base this morning, but I got super lost!"

The girl who turned out to be a ship girl continued to cry, but the woman comforted her.

"Please calm down. First, what's your name and what base are you looking for?"

"I-I'm Gambier Bay, a Casablanca class light aircraft carrier. I'm looking for Mai...zuru...Maizuru naval district!"

The girl, Gambier Bay wiped away her tears and somewhat calmed down.

"W-who are you anyway?"

"My name is Commandant Teste. A seaplane tender from France"

Gambier Bay is somewhat glad she luckily came across a fellow ship girl.

"I'm heading to Maizuru naval district as well. It's the the base I'm going to be posted to after all"

"R-really?!" Gambier Bay's eyes sparkled

"Oui. It was a good thing we came across each other or you might still be lost"

"Thank you so much!"

Gambier Bay hugged Commandant Teste, thankful she found a savior by mere coincidence.


End file.
